I am not Gay
by Luka-sama
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante ingresa al instituto en Francia, provocando que todos lo amen. Adrien estaba en la etapa de negación, pues no aceptaba que fuera gay, al menos no por el momento. Aunque no podían culparlo, despues de todo no sabía que Mark su mejor amigo, en realidad era una adorable chica que tambien era Ladybug. (Long Fic de mi one-shot No soy Gay) Mundo alterno.
1. Capítulo 1: El estudiante nuevo

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 _ **Capítulo 1: La llegada de un Nuevo estudiante.**_

 _Era la primera vez que la pudo haber visto, no fue frente a ella o cara a cada, no fue a unos metros de distancia o que pudiera correr para tocarla. Era a través de un monitor de televisión, donde frente a sus ojos se mostraba la expresión más grande de un cliché de héroes apareciendo de la nada._

 _Inglaterra había caído ante la presión de un extraño villano, con un poder sobre el agua y fuego, este estaba decidido a obtener el terror de ese país, exigiendo a cambio que le dieran lo que por derecho era suyo._

 _Miraculous._

 _Fue la primera vez que escucho sobre ellos._

 _Al igual que pudo verla, debía ser una niña de su edad o un poco mayor, de cabello azulado y traje rojo pegado a su cuerpo con manchas negras. Esta se paró frente a la multitud, exclamando que jamás dejaría que el mal ganara sobre el bien._

 _Sus ojos habían brillado ante la chica, sobre su fuerza de voluntad, su seguridad y su confianza._

 _Era perfecta._

 _Y hermosa, sobre todo hermosa._

 _Había quedado maravillado con la chica, de una forma que Nathalie, la asistente de su padre, suspiro cuando su cuarto comenzó a llenarse de artículos de la súper héroe de todo Europa._

 _Incluso cuando dos meses después, pudo cumplir su sueño de ingresar a una escuela normal, siguió con su fanatismo a un nivel bastante alto. Su padre se había trasladado a Italia para unos proyectos, pero él tuvo el placer de quedarse en Paris, incluso su horario se aflojo un poco, para disfrutar de algunos momentos de todo estudiante normal._

 _Tenía amigos, pronto se hizo de amigos como Nino y Alya._

 _Los tres eran grandes fanáticos de Ladybug, la nueva héroe que todos parecían admirar._

 _Hasta que dos años después de su aparición, desapareció repentinamente._

 _Dejando a Adrien algo confundido, como a la mayor parte de la población._

 _._

Abrió los ojos con algo de pereza, si bien era un estudiante normal, también era modelo, su repentina urgencia en una tanta de fotografías la noche anterior lo dejo exhausto. Nino solía molestarlo a menudo, diciendo que aunque tuviera quince años (cumplidos la semana pasada), trabajaba más que un adulto.

Le restó importancia, por muy cierto que fuera.

Era un pequeño precio que pagar por ser él.

—Buen día Nathalie—saludo un poco animado.

Lo cual no duro mucho al ver que su padre no estaba en el comedor.

Suspiro.

Nathalie lo vio de reojo con una expresión cercana a la pena, pero sin comentar nada en absoluto.

Su padre que se había ido dos años al extranjero, había regresado hace un mes. Pero muy al contrario de volver a rehacer una vida juntos (que nunca fue igual desde la ida de su madre) este seguía aislado y con costo le había dado un buenos días, hace tres días.

El desayuno no fue muy…prometedor después de eso.

.

El día no siguió un buen curso, específicamente porque Chloé casi lo asfixia a la entrada de clases, era su amiga de la infancia y ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, la perdida de sus madres y falta de atención paterna, además de una muy buena economía. Aun con todas sus cosas esa rubia era su amiga, pero a veces era muy sofocante.

Cuando por fin pudo soltarse, camino con una sonrisa donde Nino y Alya estaban esperándolo en la entrada.

Ambos morenos y muy cambiados de hace dos años. Mientras Nino había crecido y dejado crecer un poco más su cabellera, Alya la había recortado un poco y dado un cambio más lacio que siempre tenía en una coleta.

El moreno amante de la música fue su primer amigo en el instituto, antes de darse cuenta, Alya también se había incluido en ese triángulo. No por ser una chica era menos que ellos, siempre demostraba su tenacidad y astucia que los había salvado en más de una ocasión.

Además sería una gran reportera algún día, su forma de conseguir información siempre era excelente.

—Te tengo una noticia—exclamo está sujetándolo por los hombros emocionada.

Giro a ver a Nino con curiosidad, pero este se encogió de hombros sin saber nada aparentemente.

—No quiso decir nada hasta que llegaras—

Alya claramente lo ignoro.

—Hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, escuche a los profesores hablando de eso antes de llegar—relato la morena.

Adrien pareció sorprendido.

Desde que Alya y él llegaron hace dos años, ningún otro estudiante había ingresado a su clase. Así que si bien eran los nuevos, rápidamente se volvieron otro más de la pandilla, además el curso escolar había empezado hace dos meses…era curioso ver un nuevo estudiante.

Tenía curiosidad.

Además tal vez fuera otro buen amigo.

Uno nunca sabía.

—Supongo que tendremos que conocerlo—explico con una leve sonrisa.

Sus amigos asintieron también interesados, al entrar al aula el rumor pronto se esparció y todos parecían comentar interesados sobre la nueva atracción de la clase.

Menos Chloé.

Pero ella era otro tema aparte en estas cosas.

Cuando la profesora entro, no comento mucho al respecto y simplemente comenzó a alistar sus cosas para el inicio de clases. En el momento en que la campana por fin sonó, la profesora comenzó a dar la clase normalmente, dejando a sus compañeros confundidos.

No fue hasta dos cambios después, que en medio de la clase de historia, la puerta sonó e hizo a la profesora caminar a la entrada.

Asintió antes de entrar y caminar con alguien detrás de ella.

Era un chico.

Probablemente de la estatura de Alya o un poco más alto, pero no tanto como Nino o él. Tenía unos pantalones de mezclilla a la moda, con tenis deportivas color negro. Sobre su torso había una camisa blanca con botones algo flojos y una chaqueta negra que era cuero. Su cabellera era azulada sobre sus orejas y totalmente acomodada. También tenía un bolso en su cintura que parecía para hacer ejercicios.

Adrien pudo ver bien su rostro cuando se volteo, era demasiado fino y delgado en algunos puntos, dándole una vista un tanto andrógina. Había visto a varios modelos así antes, muy cotizados en el mercado, que pueden pasar tanto por chicos como con chicas con el maquillaje adecuado.

Pero lo impresionante eran sus ojos, eran celestes demasiado hermosos. Muchos modelos habían usado lentillas y otros artefactos, pero nunca había visto un color como ese.

También noto que su mirada parecía vacía y un tanto lejana.

—Como ya se rumoreo anteriormente, tenemos un nuevo compañero de clase, su nombre es Marcus Strauss y proviene de Inglaterra, aunque su origen es mitad asiática y mitad Europea—comento la profesora con tranquilidad.

Varios compañeros susurraron entre ellos emocionados, aun así Marcus no presento alguna emoción.

Adrien apretó los labios sintiendo un poco de pena por el nuevo, era difícil llegar a una clase nueva.

—También Marcus es un año mayor que ustedes, perdió el año por temas personales, así que espero muestren comprensión—

Más susurros.

Después de eso Marcus fue asignado como compañero de asiento de Alya, así que paso tranquilamente ignorando por completo como Chloé hacia un comentario grosero sobre su apariencia. Este tomo asiento ignorando también el saludo amable de Alya, provocando que esta frunciera un poco el ceño.

Con ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el resto de la clase Marcus permaneció ido.

Al finalizar la clase tiempo después, el chico se puso de pie, ignoro rápidamente como Kim y Max se acercaban a saludar, con paso tranquilo salió.

—¡Que tipo más grosero!—gruño Alya por bajo.

Rose y Juleka quienes caminaban también a la salida, se detuvieron a escucharla.

—Creo que parece el típico chico malo de los libros—hablo Rose con tono soñador.

La rubia aun usaba el rosa como prioridad en su guardarropas, pero su cabellera rubia ya superaba sus hombros. En cambio Juleka ahora usaba una diadema negra que apartaba parte del cabello de su cara, con su aun estilo punk en su cuerpo.

—Tal vez tuvo un mal día—intento excusarlo de forma patética Adrien.

Claramente el chico había generado una, un poco incomprendida mala impresión.

—Es otro chico cualquiera—dijo Chloé con maldad.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar o hacer comentarios algo groseros al aire.

—Es mayor que nosotros—

—Perdió un año—

—Tal vez sea un delincuente—

Molesto por los malos tratos a un chico nuevo (recordándole que cuando entro tampoco fue fácil al ser amigo de Chloé) tomo su mochila y decidió ir a buscar al nuevo chico. Toda la clase lo vio con curiosidad, pero él estaba decidido, hablaría con el chico y le daría la mano ayuda que todos necesitamos.

Lo encontró rápidamente fuera de la escuela, este estaba en una esquina de la cuadra, viendo fijamente a la nada.

Era una panadería.

Adrien no recordaba mucho, pero cuando era niño estaba seguro que su madre lo llevo a esa panadería en algunas ocasiones. La imagen de un enorme señor y una mujer de pequeña estatura, quienes lo atendían amablemente, era algo que no olvido nunca por algún motivo. Supo que estos se pasaron a otro lugar hace algunos años, pero nunca volvieron al lugar.

Ahora había una panadería, que si bien no era tan buena como antes, era atendido por un joven muy amable.

—¡Marcus!—llamo al chico sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Este volteo a verlo con indiferencia y algo de aburrimiento, trago saliva intentando pensar una táctica para entablar una conversación.

Sin que lo mandara a volar.

—No tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, mi nombre es Adrien y estaría feliz de poder ser tu amigo—hablo extendiendo rápidamente la mano.

Omitió el apellido de su padre, si bien era reconocido por ser modelo, no era que le gustara gritar a los cuatro vientos que era rico.

Noto algo de incredulidad en el rostro del chico.

Vio la mano, luego lo vio a él, antes de regresar a la mano.

Su rostro impasible tembló un poco, temiendo que hubiera arruinado todo.

Tal vez ser amigos era un paso muy rápido para el chico, se maldijo internamente. Nino siempre decía que el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en su hogar, le dejo un mal manejo de relaciones interpersonales y que siempre era demasiado positivo.

Pero antes que retirara su mano por la vergüenza, Marcus la tomo algo indeciso.

No pudo evitar notar que esta era un poco más delicada que la suya, también que estaba algo rasposa y había algunas cicatrices en esta.

No entro en detalles.

—Marcus…supongo—murmuro lo último por bajo.

Su voz era suave, pero parecía algo forzada, como cuando alguien tiene una gripe.

Pero no había rechazado su mano, así que era un punto para él.

—Si quieres puedo mostrarte la ciudad un día—hablo ignorando su terrible horario, si bien era más flexible, con la llegada de su padre impartía nuevas clases.

Este soltó su mano con urgencia.

No le gustaba el contacto físico, anotado.

—Conozco Paris—murmuro de forma algo tensa.

Oh.

Bajo el rostro pensativo, eso no lo esperaba. Bueno no conocía al chico, pero si lo conociera un poco más, estaba seguro que podría ser un buen amigo de él. Lo presentía, había algo en esos ojos, algo que sentía había visto en algún otro lado.

—Gracias de todos modos Adrien—musito el chico antes de levantar la mano y seguir su camino, ahora con ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

Adrien suspiro al verlo irse.

Bueno sentía que ese día pudo haber sido mejor.

.

Marcus rápidamente se ganó ser el centro de atención de la clase, por ignorar a los demás, respondía saludo de forma indiferente y se mostraba recio a hablar. Al día siguiente de su primer día, llego a saludarlo con emoción, pero este simplemente le lanzo una mirada, suspiro e hizo un sonido de reconocimiento, apagando toda su alegría.

Nino y Alya lo reconfortaron diciendo que no se molestara, pero estaba decidido en ser amigo del chico.

Así que si bien estaba llegando a un punto acosador con los saludos, Marcus al menos aun no le decía que se detuviera. Sentía que ese chico ocupaba amigos, como él en su momento también lo ocupo.

—Hay algo raro en ese chico—exclamo Alya casi a finales de la semana.

Él mordisqueo su emparedado, algo decepcionado de la fría respuesta de Marcus para comer con ellos.

—¿De qué hablas Alya?—pregunto Nino con atención a su amiga.

Aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta, Adrien sentía que desde el último año había un real interés de Nino en Alya, sobre algo más que amigos. Si su amiga lo había notado o no, era algo que no sabía. Pero bueno él simplemente esperaba apoyarlos.

Harían una gran pareja.

—Algo oculta…instinto de reportera—indico está alzando el mentón.

Los dos chicos rieron divertidos.

.

El último día de la semana algo raro sucedió, no solo Ivan había salido corriendo con enojo en su rostro, algo extraño estaba en el ambiente. Noto también como Marcus estaba más tenso de lo normal, una semana de acoso había servido para saber cuándo el chico parecía algo más tenso que otros momentos, generalmente era cuando otros lo saludaban, pero ahora estaba tenso viendo el asiento vacío de Ivan.

En el receso, fue cuando paso.

La televisión se encendió y en ella apareció el canal de noticias. Donde mostraba a un hombre de piedra que estaba atacando Paris.

Un villano.

La clase entera jadeo y gimió, los villanos solo habían aparecido antes en Italia e Inglaterra, pero desde la desaparición de Ladybug hace seis meses, ninguno había vuelto aparecer.

Las clases terminaron.

Al salir del edificio, observo la limosina ya esperándolo para llevarlo a casa. De reojo no pudo evitar notar que Marcus parecía correr rápidamente entre la gente, hasta desaparecer en una dirección que no identifico, pero juraba era donde fue el último reporte.

.

Llego a su casa donde fue arrastrado a su habitación, encendió el canal de noticias ignorando la caja que había sobre su cama. Se estaba mordiendo las uñas de que nadie hiciera nada, cuando apareció de la nada. Jadeo y casi chillo de forma poco masculina, su traje era el mismo, su cabello ahora atado en dos moños y una sonrisa que identifico.

—¡LADYBUG!—grito a la computadora.

Algo se calló detrás de él, giro su rostro confundido al ver una caja en el suelo.

Mientas Ladybug tenía una discusión, con el rostro de un hombre que era hecho por miles de mariposas, abrió la caja. Algo negro salió volando de esta y de repente tenía un gato negro flotando a su alrededor.

No tuvo miedo.

Había visto esta escena en innumerables anime y video juegos.

.

La idea de convertirse en un héroe vestido de gato, jamás llego a su mente, pero el estar cerca de Ladybug, había fantaseado en su cerebro muchas más veces de las que quisiera admitir. Si bien no escucho todo el discurso de Plagg, debido a que vio a Ladybug tener unas complicaciones en la televisión, esperaba haber capturado el mínimo de información para ayudarle.

Voló por las calles de Paris para llegar donde estaba la chica.

Era increíble, verla al lado del alcalde después de haber salvado a Chloé, con expresión confiada y mirada en el hombre de roca.

Que ahora estaba en la torre de Paris con Mylene en su mano.

¿Qué rayos?

Había pasado al menos una hora desde que se fueron de clases, como paso todo tan rápido.

—Buenas tardes My lady—dijo con voz suelta al llegar al lado de Ladybug.

Para su total mala suerte, tropezó de forma torpe y cayo de cara.

Los policías, el alcalde y los reporteros lo filmaron.

Sentía que nunca olvidarían eso de su historial.

Aun así solo importaba una persona, sus ojos se desviaron a los de su amor platónico unos momentos, notando una mirada tranquila y confiada. Esos ojos celestes que parecían brillar, estaban algo alejados y no parecía darle mucha importancia.

Incluso noto un poco de incredulidad.

—¿Tu eres el dueño del anillo?—pregunto como si deseara escuchar un "no" como respuesta.

Oculto rápidamente la decepción de sus palabras, ser un modelo y tener que fingir frente a las cámaras, ahora estaba ayudando mucho.

—Chat Noir, héroe nuevo a su servicio—hablo haciendo una reverencia.

La mueca se posó rápidamente en el rostro de la chica, antes de suspirar y ver a la roca persona.

—Es un estudiante de instituto, Hawk Moth lo akumatizo usando sus emociones negativas—explico rápidamente.

Al parecer no tenía muchas opciones para tenerlo como compañero, aunque no comprendía como la caja y Plagg llegaron a sus manos, no era tiempo para temer.

Su espalda tembló de anticipación.

No sabía qué hacer.

Pero lo haría.

Giro a ver al héroe que más tiempo tenía en Paris y espero que lo viera.

—¿Qué tenemos que hacer?—pregunto con firmeza.

Eso pareció hacer que la chica lo viera unos momentos con otros ojos, como si lo estuviera evaluando y apenas pasara el rango mínimo.

Asintió a su persona.

—Lo que hace un héroe—cuando hablo fue con un rostro distante, mirada adolorida y con una voz casi extinta—Salvar a los ciudadanos—añadió con voz llena de pesar.

Era raro.

Él estaba emocionado, listo para la acción.

Pero mientras trabajaron juntos para salvar a quien resulto ser Ivan y Mylene, mientras celebraba ante las cámaras su primer trabajo como héroe, mientras su sueño de ser algo más en la vida se estaba cumpliendo. Mientras todo eso pasaba, no pudo notar la mirada algo lejana de Ladybug, además de que su espalda parecía algo encorvada, como si tuviera mucho peso sobre ella.

Antes de decir algo, esta salió volando entre los edificios con su yo-yo.

Dejándolo con la duda, de quien estaría detrás de la máscara.

Qué vida tendría.

¿Por qué su corazón latía emocionado?

.

Ladybug termino en medio de un callejón, donde después de asegurarse que nadie estuviera cerca, como hizo miles de veces, quito su transformación. A diferencia de la última vez que uso sus poderes, ya no había una adorable chica de pelo azulado, ahora estaba Marcus…solo Marcus. Después de comprar unas galletas de chocolate de un supermercado, camino tranquilamente a su hogar.

El recuerdo de la panadería de sus padres en Inglaterra, lo golpeo con fuerza cuando llego al hotel donde se quedaba. Miro deprimido a la mujer detrás del mostrador, dándole una buena tarde y tomo la llave que lo llevaría a su hogar temporal estas dos semanas.

Ya no estaba en casa.

Ahora estaba en una habitación bastante lujosa, que dejaba unos sillones finos en una sala de estar, un pequeño sector de cocina, con la gran cama que cubría gran parte de su sala de habitación. No hablaría del baño que era gigante y que tenía una gran cantidad de botones que del todo no entendía. También en su escritorio había una gran computadora de última generación.

Se preguntó si Chloé Bourgeois sabría que era huésped del hotel de su padre.

Le restó importancia.

Se desplomo sobre su gran cama, mientras que del bolso en su cadera salía disparada Tikki con ojos brillantes.

—Fue un gran trabajo como siempre Marinette—hablo el pequeño Kwami.

Gimió ante su nombre.

Hace algunos meses que ya no lo utilizaba, le era duro de procesar, porque su vida como Marinette ya había acabado.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, recordaba el horror de su rostro cuando The dragón supo la verdad, cuando había amenazado a sus padres frente a ella. Aun podía ver a su padre en el hospital después de haber sido herido en su espalda por haberla protegido al saber su identidad, aun podía ver sus cicatrices, el rostro de espanto de su madre…la sangre.

Gimió más fuerte sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero no podía.

No ahora.

No porque debía proteger a sus padres.

Miro sobre la ventana, pensando que en algún lugar de Estados Unidos, ellos estaban a salvo. Había hecho varias amistades como Ladybug en el pasado, había arreglado con una amistad de confianza el plan de protección de testigos para sus padres. Si bien estos habían negado la idea, su deber era protegerlos de todo mal. Así que con mucho dolor en medio de la noche, se había despedido de ellos.

Dando paso a su nueva identidad.

Marcus Strauss.

La idea de ser un chico no le pareció nada interesante, pero su amigo de confianza en el gobierno, le había asegurado que de esa forma nadie volvería a descubrir su identidad. Alertados por unos extraños movimientos de parte de Fu, un viejo amigo de su familia que le había dado el Miraculous de la mariquita cuando tenía 14 años (hace ya dos años), había regresado a Francia su país de origen.

No se equivocaron.

Ahora con Hawk Moth, ocuparían de sus servicios como héroe nuevamente.

Se levantó cuando Tikki le informo que tenía correo nuevo.

Observo con una gran melancolía la imagen en su computadora, una fotografía de sus padres en U.S.A atendiendo una panadería con sonrisas en sus rostros. Vio un mensaje hablándose sobre el nuevo villano y la firma abajo.

Colette.

La ignoro.

—No pareces muy conforme con Chat Noir—hablo Tikki de pronto a su lado.

Sonrió de medio lado, sabiendo que había sido bastante obvia respecto el asunto.

—Lo siento Tikki, estaba tan acostumbrada de ser solo tú y yo, que me sentí algo incomoda cuando Fu me informo sobre un posible nuevo compañero—hablo sin forzar más su voz y hablar de ella en forma femenina.

Había practicado mucho para no hacerlo, pero con Tikki estaba bien, ya que ella la había apoyado desde el inicio de todo.

Era la única con quien contaba ahora.

Sin ella se hubiera vuelto loca hace tanto.

—Es difícil darle el Miraculous a personas tan joven, además no todos podrían manejar el Miraculous de Plagg, Fu tuvo que tomar una decisión difícil en este momento—hablo la pequeña divinidad.

Era un buen punto.

Recordaba sus primeras aventuras como héroe en Inglaterra, un total fracaso y con torpeza en todos lados, había aprendido por supuesto.

Pero a bases de golpes.

Era su deber el encaminar a Chat Noir por un buen camino, con suerte con este como héroe, ella podría tener un poco más de respiro. Ser una sola persona contra villanos, no siempre era fácil y alguien que cuidara su espalda no estaba del todo mal.

—Es como tus compañeros de colegio, deberías tratarlos más amablemente—

Gimió en voz alta.

Hora de regaños.

Su hora favorita.

Inserte aquí sarcasmo.

—Recuerdo que en Inglaterra todos te amaban Marinette, eras presidenta de la clase y no olvidemos como Matt se te declaro tres veces—hablo el Kwami emocionado.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron para volver a verle con advertencia.

—Acordamos no volver a hablar del tema de Matt—

—Pero era tan lindo—

—Me acosaba, me robo un beso y yo lo patee, no fue lindo—

—No esquives el tema—

Se cruzó de brazos de forma infantil y volteo el rostro, estaba haciendo un puchero similar a una rabieta, pero es que no sabía que más hacer.

Su cuerpo se desplomo un poco.

—Marcus está aquí…para no tener a nadie cercano…no soportaría volver a pasar algo como con mis padres—gruño por bajo.

Eso había sido su culpa, todo su culpa.

Tikki se posó cerca de ella, abrazando su mejilla comprendiendo sus sentimientos.

—Sé que es difícil Marinette, pero ser amable no los pondrá en peligro, es mejor que tengas una buena relación para no levantar sospechas. Además la soledad no es buena, mereces tener una vida de estudiante como los demás—explico.

La vio fijamente unos instantes, antes de voltear el rostro a la imagen de sus padres. Así que mientras abrazaba las rodillas sobre su pecho, toco la imagen de la computadora de forma anhelante.

Ojala ellos estuvieran ahí con ella.

.

El día siguiente tanto para Adrien como para Marinette/Marcus fue algo doloroso, uno como nuevo héroe y la otra como héroe que había dejado la práctica, su cuerpo estaba algo resentido por el repentino poder del Miraculous. Ambos llegaron apenas a tiempo para el inicio de clase por lo cual no interactuaron en absoluto. En general durante las clases, Marinette podía sentir a Tikki en su bolsillo, recriminándole de forma mental (con los meses había desarrollado una comunicación mental por emergencias) sobre no ser amable con nadie.

Pero no podía solo llegar de la nada y saludarlos a todos.

Eso sería peor.

Cuando más quería tener oportunidades, el día termino rápidamente y todos salieron ignorándola. Bueno ella los ignoro primero, era normal que la ignoraran ahora.

Genial.

Incluso Adrien quien lucía más cansado por algún motivo, aunque juro escuchar a Nino hablar sobre algo del modelaje de su padre y el rubio asintiendo, el punto es que este la ignoro.

Camino de mal humor a la salida, notando una gran cantidad de lluvia en la entrada.

Bienvenida gripe.

Estaba por salir corriendo, cuando una mano sobre su hombro le detuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver a Adrien a su lado con una sonrisa amable, además de su mano extendiendo un paraguas.

Eso fue…amable.

Recordó vagamente a sus compañeros en Inglaterra, chicos y chicas, siempre a su lado en aventuras en las buenas y las malas. Algunos de ellos si bien no la habían conocido toda la vida, la habían aceptado como una más del grupo. Ellos en esta situación la hubieran empujado y obligado a correr con ellos bajo la lluvia.

Pero ya no estaba ahí.

Ahora estaba en Francia.

—Vienen por mí en carro, creo que ocuparas esto más que yo—explico con tranquilidad.

Por primera vez desde su llegada a Paris, se permitió una leve sonrisa mientras abría el paraguas negro. Durante unos segundos, ya que toco el botón equivocado cuando lo tenía sobre ella, provocando que este se cerrara violentamente y una varilla le pegara en su mejilla, mientras era envuelta por el paraguas.

Escucho las risas de Adrien.

Pero cuando logró zafarse, este se tapaba la boca viéndolo preocupado de ofenderlo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No importa, soy la torpeza personificada—musito por bajo con el recuerdo de Inglaterra.

Sus compañeros siempre le decían "torpe Marinette" por algo.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron, aparentemente felices de por fin tener resultados positivos a su persona. Tikki parecía satisfecha.

Rodo los ojos.

Ambos eran especiales.

—Yo suelo tener mala suerte—exclamo Adrien emocionado de una conversación.

El pito del carro que era una limosina, hizo que este gruñera por bajo e hiciera que ella suspirara aliviada. Tener una conversación como chico no era fácil, además de no tener mucho contacto los últimos meses, habían oxidado su usual carisma.

Vio a Adrien.

Este la vio con pesar en sus ojos.

Después vio el paraguas.

Suspiro.

—Mañana podría aceptar comer en el almuerzo con ustedes, como pago de este paraguas—indico encogiéndose de hombros.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien, era similar a la de un niño de cinco años. Aun así Marinette sonrió de medio lado, era un buen chico.

Mientras ambos se despedían con una promesa.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentir un aleteo en su interior, pero lo apago rápidamente recordándose que no podría permitirse emociones.

No ahora.

.

Al otro lado de la calle, Fu miraba todo con Wayzz sobre su cabeza, era el inicio de un nuevo comienzo.

—Un nuevo ciclo comienza—musito caminando bajo la lluvia con su Kwami.

Era un día precioso para recordar.

 **Fin**

 _Este es el primer capítulo, que espero les gustara como a mí escribirlo. Si la historia se queda, no calculo más de 15 capítulos en ella._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Nuevos amigos_**

El regreso a clases de Marcus era complicado, si bien había pasado una semana apenas de su llegada, su reputación había subido como pólvora. Tikki le tranquilizo diciendo que aún tenía tiempo de dar una mejor imagen, pero tenía sus dudas. Esto no era Inglaterra, era Francia, no tenía amigos aquí como los tenía en otro país…ella aquí no era nadie, además no era ni un ella, era un él. Nunca había tenido amistades varones tan fuertes, no sabía cómo trataban los chicos entre ellos y apenas tenía vagos recuerdos de los chicos de su salón interactuando con ella como si fuera la menor de la clase.

Aquí era la mayor.

Lo cual si era un mundo de diferencia.

Estaba bien jodida.

Mientras sus pasos eran tensos, ignoraba las miradas de todos. Lo correcto sería saludar, pero temía miedo de intentarlo y ser rechazada.

Tikki siempre le reprendía que su autoestima era un problema serio.

—Buen día Marcus—hablo una voz a su espalda cuando llego al salón.

Giro su asiento bien para ver a Adrien a su lado, la sonrisa en su rostro parecía un poco tensa y su cuerpo estaba de peor forma.

Alzo una ceja confundida.

Luego recordó que no habían tenido el mejor inicio de todos y que había aceptado ir a almorzar con este, además de sus amigos probablemente. Por lo cual estaba viendo si ella cumplía su promesa o había algo diferente en su actitud con él.

No lo culpaba.

Incluso ella se replanteo varias veces si era una buena idea, pero Tikki al final había terminado convenciéndola de hacer lo correcto.

—Mark—señalo de pronto.

Ahora quien parecía confundido era Adrien.

Volteo el rostro nervioso, Tikki había dicho que si este le llamaba de alguna forma más cómoda, tal vez no se sintiera tan incómodo. Los sobrenombres son algo personal entre amigos.

Recordó con un poco de nervios a una de sus mejores amigas en Inglaterra, sus ojos castaños y su cabello azulado como el suyo.

"Torpe Marinette"

Se preguntó cómo estaría ella.

Ignoro sus pensamientos sobre Kagami, esta estaría probablemente aun como la mejor de su clase en Inglaterra en esgrima. No se había podido despedir bien de esta por todo lo sucedido, pero ella entendería, estaba segura que sí.

La vería en el próximo torneo de esgrima por televisión, donde seguramente ganaría.

Regresando a la realidad.

—Marcus no me agrada mucho…prefiero que me digan Mark—se encogió de hombros.

Era verdad, había pedido el nombre de Mark mucho más que el de Marcus, pero cuando le entregaron su identificación falsa, Colette parece haberle ignorado.

Esa desgracia.

Estaba segura que solo fue para molestarle, había visto sus ojos brillar de malicia. Como si fuera un juego del destino tener el nombre de Marcus.

—Me parece perfecto Mark—hablo Adrien un poco emocionado.

¿Este chico no tenía amigos?

Cuando tomo asiento noto la mirada curiosa de Nino y Alya sobre su amigo, pero no parecían querer verlo a él. Bueno ya pasaría, debía ir poco a poco con el salón.

¿No podían odiarlo por siempre?

¿Cierto?

Por algún motivo su cerebro no parecía muy convencido.

.

—¿Por qué él está aquí?—señalo Alya con evidente desagrado a la hora del almuerzo.

La ignoro olímpicamente, mientras que Adrien parecía totalmente avergonzado del comportamiento de su amiga.

No importaba.

Se había enfrentado antes al rechazo, si bien dolía, era manejable. Como Ladybug y Marinette, había tenido que fingir mucho tiempo no ser la otra, así que la actuación era bastante convincente en su vida.

Tikki le reprocho por eso, pero la ignoro rodando los ojos mentalmente.

Saco de su bolsa los panes que compro en la mañana, era una buena cocinera para preparar un almuerzo decente, pero su horario de sueño siempre jugaba en su contra. Extrañaba los almuerzos que su madre preparaba con cariño, aquí tendría que aprender a sobrevivir a base de pan.

Mordisqueo un poco.

Tenía un poco de picante, delicioso.

.

—Invite a Mark a comer con nosotros, porque somos buenos compañeros—señalo Adrien con advertencia en su voz.

Alya bufo de brazos cruzados.

Por otro lado Nino parecía estar dividido, era accesible para conocer a personas nuevas, pero tampoco parecía querer hacerlo si eso molestaba a Alya.

Era increíble.

Adrien gimió por bajo, era mejor cambiar de tema pronto.

—¿Ese es tu almuerzo?—le pregunto a Mark quien comida tranquilamente.

Noto con pesar que solo había alguna cantidad grandes de panes en la bolsa y una bebida de lata. Si bien tampoco era como si él tuviera una madre cariñosa (como las de Nino y Alya) para prepararle un almuerzo, sus amigos solían llevarle comida de verdad, no la saludable a dieta de Nathalie.

Hoy el almuerzo había tocado a la madre de Alya, que era una experta cocinera, por lo que era especialmente delicioso.

Era genial comer comida casera.

—Si—señalo sin darle mucha respuesta.

Parecía concentrado en su comida.

Noto una chispa de curiosidad en los ojos de Alya, lo cual le tranquilizo, eso sería suficiente para hacerle entablar una conversación con el nuevo.

Tal vez podría hacer que fueran amigos.

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

—¿Acaso tus padres no te mandan almuerzo?—pregunto la morena ladeando el rostro.

Parecía que esta estaba formando un rompecabezas de quien era ese chico, buscando piezas a tientas para averiguar un poco más sobre Mark.

Adrien lo noto primero.

Como el pan se detuvo en el aire, como la mirada del chico se hizo distante y su cuerpo se tensó.

Lo supo con eso, mucho antes que abriera la boca.

—No tengo padres—gruño incomodo antes de ponerse de pie.

Sin despedirse se fue caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

No regreso después a clases.

.

Por otra parte Marinette estaba en medio de la torre de Paris, haber subido como súper héroe fue fácil, ahora estaba en una parte donde no tenía cámaras, asegurándose de tomar un respiro.

—No puedes irte cada que alguien nombre a tus padres—intento calmarle Tikki.

Tenía razón, pero aun así no lo hacía más fácil.

Los recuerdos de su padre eran cálidos, sus abrazos gigantes y la forma en que la trataba como una princesa cuando era niña. Su madre en cambio, siempre le ayudaba a cocer y tejer, enseñándole poco a poco el arte, además de preparar panes especiales para ella.

Suspiro viendo las nubes.

Sus padres estaban bien, Marinette tenía a sus padres a salvo en otro país, Mark por otra parte no tenía padres.

La soledad golpeo en su pecho, con un constante recordatorio que ahí estaba, sin intención de irse de su pecho.

.

Alya suspiro por décima vez antes de salir de clases, Adrien claramente estaba molesto con ella por arruinar la oportunidad de tener un almuerzo con el chico nuevo. Sabía que la pregunta había sido algo entrometida y tuvo que haber supuesto que algo malo estaba en el asunto. Pero no podían culparla, no quiso herir al chico aunque este no fuera de su total agrado.

—Lo siento Adrien te prometo que cuando regrese me disculpare—volvió a repetir.

Sabía lo importante que eran las amistades para Adrien.

El rubio al parecer había soportado bien su ultima hora de disculpas, ya que ahora le daba una mirada un poco más relajada.

—Tranquila Alya, no conocemos nada de Mark…es normal que cometamos estos errores—murmuro preocupado.

Mark no tenía padres.

Había venido a un país diferente, aunque parecía conocerlo, no era menos preocupante.

¿Qué ocultaba el chico?

Odiaba ser como Alya, pero él también estaba comenzando a sentir curiosidad por el chico nuevo, sobre su vida.

—Bueno ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy, será mejor cambiar a un tema más tranquilo como los nuevos héroes que tiene Paris—intervino rápidamente Nino.

Los ojos de Alya y Adrien brillaron.

La charla sobre la reaparición de Ladybug y además que ahora parecía tener un compañero de batallas, monopolizo la tarde de los chicos.

.

El siguiente día Mark entro a clases tranquilamente y bostezando un poco, al parecer el chico no había dormido bien. Ignoro la burla implícita de Chloé a su persona, como si esta no existiera, lo que hizo molestar a la chica aún más. De reojo este vio unos momentos a Ivan y Mylene, la nueva pareja del grupo, quienes hablaban entre sonrisas de algún asunto.

Aprovechando que su atención parecía en ellos, Adrien le hizo muecas a Alya mientras entraban.

Esta gimió algo humillada.

Aun así parecía tiesa en su lugar, por lo que camino con ella.

—Buen día Mark—saludo Adrien nervioso, de que todo su avance se fuera por el caño.

El chico volteo tranquilamente a verlo con su usual indiferencia, sin pasar desapercibido a Alya al lado de este.

Aun así Ignorándola.

Parecía ignorar a todo el mundo.

—Buen día—hablo buscando entre su mochila negra su Tablet.

Adrien codeo el costado de Alya.

Esta gruño.

—Siento mi comportamiento, el día anterior—parecía como si quisiera vomitar esa disculpa.

Pero noto que Marcus veía fijamente a Alya a los ojos, durante unos segundos estaban evaluándose. De pronto Mark suspiro desviando la mirada.

—No es un tema de mi agrado, lamento también el irme de esa forma—se disculpó con más soltura.

Antes de regresar su atención total a su Tablet.

Alya asintió decidida a que era suficiente.

—¡ADRINKIS!—grito Chloé tirándose sobre Adrien.

La clase comenzó poco después.

.

—¿No almorzaras hoy con nosotros?—pregunto Adrien al ver al chico caminar en dirección contraria por donde fueron Alya y Nino.

Mark se detuvo con tranquilidad y le dio una mirada sobre su hombro.

—Tus amigos no parecen muy cómodos en mi presencia, no quiero causar problemas entre amigos—explico encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a caminar.

Los hombros de Adrien cayeron algo derrotados, tal vez la idea de ser amigo de Mark no era la mejor de todas, este no parecía interesado.

En su bolsillo Plagg demando queso.

.

—Eso fue grosero, te estaba invitando de nuevo—gruño Tikki desde su bolsillo.

Rodo los ojos algo fastidiada.

—Es claro que no soy de su agrado—

—¿De quién es la culpa?—

—Acepto que mía, simplemente no voy a meterme entre una buena amistad, los tres son buenos chicos—

Tikki gruño disgustada.

Los temas sobre la amistad siempre eran especialmente sensibles para la pequeña deidad.

Camino tranquilamente en dirección de la biblioteca, en busca de un buen libro que leer durante las horas de almuerzo. Ahora que estaría sola sería bueno entretenerse con algo, además la mayoría de materia que había visto ese día, ella ya la sabía.

Lo sucedido con sus padres fue a la mitad del segundo semestre de su año escolar, por eso cuando decidió desaparecer, lo hizo perdiendo ese año. Aun así desde que Kagami y Clarissa habían sido sus amigas, ambas tenían una obsesión con las notas.

La obligaban a estudiar como poseída, así que conocía bien lo que pasaba.

La imagen de su amiga de pelo azulado, al lado de la chica rubia de ojos de color ámbar, le hizo sonreír con nostalgia.

Sabía que enviar cartas era imposible.

Pero tal vez si hablaba con Colette, pudiera saber cómo estaban ellas.

—Pero mira que linda niña esta aquí—escucho una voz antes de llegar a la biblioteca.

Esa voz era burlista, algo asquerosa y la había escuchado multitud de veces antes. Muchos casos de acoso escolar, en medio de las calles en la noche de hombros dispuesto a propasarse con chicas. La misma de los chicos mayores de Inglaterra que una vez habían rodeado a Kagami intentando sobrepasarse con ella, para que esta les diera después una paliza.

Aunque no todos eran expertos en esgrima.

Su sangre se helo.

Sabía que había en todos lados esa clase de hombres, sabía que no podría salvar a todas las chicas o chicos.

Se volteo rápidamente con furia flameando de sus ojos, no dejaría que algo así pasara frente a sus narices.

En el pasillo escolar estaban otros chicos del último año, eran tres grandes mamulones que no se molestó en procesar. Lo que si noto es que uno de ellos tenía una pobre chica de cabellera rubia entre los casilleros, viéndola con ojos divertidos.

Era Rose.

Su compañera parecía asustada y a punto de llorar.

Su ira se incrementó.

Hacerle algo así a una chica tan dulce, era imperdonable.

—Sé que eres dos años menos, pero mira que cuerpo tienes, seguro no le molestara que lo toquemos un poco—señalo este viéndole de arriba abajo como un trozo de carne.

Esos…malditos.

Odiaba eso, la parte del ser humano que daña de esa forma a otros.

Sobre todo al ver el rostro de Rose pálido, paralizada del miedo a punto de gritar.

—Oe cerdo—llamo de pronto.

Los tres chicos se voltearon al mismo tiempo, igual que Rose quien abrió aún más sus ojos, algo aliviada de ver un rostro familiar.

—Mocoso mira, eres un enclenque que no vio nada, si te largas prometemos no darte una paliza—hablo uno de los chicos a sus costados.

Lo ignoro.

Viendo atentamente la mano que sujetaba el mentón de Rose.

—Suelta a esa chica en este instante—hablo con voz suave y tranquila.

Eso era peor.

Tikki conocía esa voz.

Cuando era Ladybug siempre mostraba una voz calmada y segura para el público, cuando era algo más alta era porque estaba nerviosa y sus tartamudeos eran cuando estaba preocupada de no lograrlo. Pero en pocas ocasiones tenía esa voz, una suave y tranquila, como el de una serpiente antes de lanzarse al cuello de un animal para darle el golpe final.

Porque ella ahora tenía una fría calma.

Que busca sangre.

El que tenía a Rose le dio una mirada a uno de los chicos, que se en camino a él con las manos juntas, listo para pegarle. Esquivo su golpe fácilmente, notando la inexperiencia de una batalla real, que no había entrenado y que solo alzaría alguna que otra pesa.

Dio un giro sobre su cuerpo antes de darle una patada que lo mando al final del pasillo.

Cuando el segundo salto sobre él, se hizo para atrás y lo mando volando por la barandilla al primer piso (estar en el segundo piso tenía sus ventajas) donde escucho varios gritos de terror y gemidos de los chicos que estaban disfrutando su hora de almuerzo.

No estaba muerto, con suerte un hueso roto.

El que tenía a Rose la tiro al suelo y se lanzó sobre él, sabía pelear, no era bueno, pero tenía una base algo aceptable. Esquivo rápidamente los ataques del chico, con su agilidad normal, no ocupaba de su fuerza como héroe para hacer caer a tipos como ellos.

Eso además le daba mayor satisfacción por algún motivo, usar su propia fuerza, usar sus propias manos.

El puño del sujeto fue su perdición.

Lo esquivo mientras sujetaba su muñeca, giro sobre su cuerpo haciendo una llave para lanzarlo por los aires, de la cual tal vez había forzado algunas partes, totalmente consiente, para que su brazo se dislocara antes de caer con un grito de dolor.

Este comenzó a llorar tocando su brazo, lo cual solamente estaría empeorando la lección.

Hoy se sentía benevolente, pudo haber roto su brazo sin dificultad.

—¡MARCUS STRAUSS A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!—grito la profesora que más rápido llego a el lugar.

Se encogió de hombros aceptando el castigo, sabía que no podría hacer eso sin tener una reprimenda. Antes de seguir a la profesora, ignorando a los otros que intentaban ayudar a los idiotas, se detuvo frente a Rose que seguía de rodillas en el suelo viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto con preocupación.

Esta asintió aun sobre el shock que parecía tener.

—Bien—musito.

Eso era lo importante ahora.

.

Tanto Alya como Nino y como él, miraron incrédulos a Mark entrar al despacho del director sin sentir una pizca de culpa. Cuando uno de los chicos del último año, Kid si no equivocaban, cayo de golpe en la mesa donde los tres almorzaban, corrieron para ver qué pasaba por las escaleras. Lo único que vieron fue como Mark rápidamente disloco el hombre de un chico que lanzo sobre su espalda. Logan un integrante del club de karate, que media tres veces más que el delicado chico.

Con una facilidad alarmante.

Después este desapareció con el director.

—¡Rose!—exclamo Juleka al llegar al lugar corriendo para ayudar a su amiga a incorporarse.

La chica parecía haber presenciado todo, pero estaba en una especie de shock. No ayudo mucho que prácticamente fuera rodeada por todos sus compañeros de clase.

—Este comportamiento es inaceptable, ese chico merece la expulsión de este colegio de inmediato—grito una profesora al revisar el hombro de Logan.

Eso pareció prender algo en Rose.

—¡NO!—grito captando la atención de los profesores.

Estos la vieron fijamente, mientras ella aunque algo pálida, parecía más firme que antes.

—Marcus solo estaba defendiéndome de esos chicos, él solo quiso ayudarme—indico al borde de las lágrimas.

¿Él la defendió?

Adrien miro sorprendido de esa revelación, como el resto de su clase. Los profesores parecían incomodos viéndose entre sí.

.

Suspendido una semana.

En realidad era menos de lo que espero merecer por haber rodo el brazo a un chico, dislocado el hombro a otro y dejarle un morete en el pecho a otro. Aun así el director comento que una de los testigos hablo por él, diciendo que la defendió, si bien fue uso excesivo de fuerza, tenía un punto a su favor.

Sonrió de medio lado pensando en Rose, era una buena chica.

Cuando salió de la oficina los demás estaban en clases y ella gozaba de una semana libre, la cual no le preocupaba perder la materia.

Salió rápidamente del colegio, con Tikki en su hombro.

—Esto significa que Ladybug podrá tener un tiempo tranquilo de patrullas—expreso con una sonrisa.

Tikki le vio algo molesta.

—Usaste mucha fuerza—

—Esos torpes lo merecían—

No de acuerdo le restaron importancia, era hora que Ladybug entrara en acción.

.

Para Adrien esa semana fue frustrante, no solo el hecho de que Marcus no estuviera por ninguna parte de la escuela, si no que no tenía dirección o algo para ir a buscarlo. También sentía que estaba fallando como Chat Noir, pues Ladybug, quien parecía no tenía vida aparte de su forma de héroe, estaba siempre al pendiente de la ciudad. Mientras él estaba en clases, la chica había detenido a un akuma con soltura, salvado de asalto a tres tiendas y metido a tres criminales a la cárcel.

Esta siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa en las cámaras, prometiendo a Paris protegerle antes de salir volando.

Él no tenía oportunidad si quiera de llegar cuando ya todos se habían ido.

—Soy un pésimo compañero de batallas—gruño el día que Marcus se suponía iría a clases de nuevo.

Después que todos escucharan la historia de Rose, parecían cambiar nuevamente su forma de ver a Marcus, como un héroe andante con mala actitud. Juleka rápidamente había alegado que el chico se merecía una oportunidad con todos y él la apoyo rápidamente.

Rose parecía sonrojada al escuchar el nombre del chico.

Al parecer alguien tenía un leve enamoramiento por Marcus.

—Bueno fue su héroe—alejo Alya con un encogimiento de hombros.

En realidad todos estaban de acuerdo (menos Chloé, pero no importaba) que el chico tuvo una actitud muy genial, que era digna de mención.

Puede que por eso todo quedo en silencio cuando Marcus entro unos minutos antes del toque a la clase, causando que este se quedara congelado unos momentos, alzara una ceja y caminara de forma lenta a su asiento. Estaba precavido, notando claramente el silencio y las miradas sobre él.

No pudo evitarlo.

—Buen día Mark, me alegra que regresaras—hablo Adrien con una sonrisa.

Esto pareció calmar un poco a Marcus, aun así algo tenso.

—Supongo—estaba incómodo y muy nervioso.

No le gustaba ser el centro de atención, obviamente.

Rápidamente Rose se levantó para estar al lado de este, Mark cambio su expresión tensa a una más relajada, viéndola con tranquilidad y pareciendo influenciar a la chica un aura más positiva.

¿Le gustaría Rose?

Adrien admitía que Rose era muy tierna y bonita, contrarrestando mucho a la actitud de Mark, lo cual no extrañaría que se llegaran a gustar.

Pero también sentía que la actitud de Mark cambiaba, para relajar los nervios de Rose. Era sin duda, una actitud muy amable.

—Muchas gracias por tu ayuda la semana pasada Marcus, lamento que por mi culpa te suspendieran una semana—hablo tímidamente la rubia.

El rostro de Marcus se relajó aún más, aunque de reojo pareció notar que todos estaban presenciando eso, por lo cual hizo una leve mueca que desapareció casi al instante.

—Lo importante es que estuvieras a salvo, lo demás no tiene mucha relevancia—voz serena, calmada y actitud cool.

Adrien juro escuchar a la mayoría de chicas del aula suspirar, sonrió divertido.

—Espero aceptes esto como muestra de gratitud—dijo Rose extendiendo un paquete pequeño.

Marcus tomo con cuidado el paquete, abriéndolo tranquilamente, aunque no noto que el rostro de Rose se puso algo pálido, probablemente esperando que lo abriera en un lugar privado.

El chico saco un pequeño pañuelo de seda rosado, con su nombre bordado en letras blancas en el borde. Marcus vio detenidamente el nombre unos momentos, como si estuviera identificándolo, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Muchas gracias, aprecio el obsequio—dijo de forma suelta.

Eso no era posible.

Adrien alzo sus cejas sorprendido, mientras Rose se sonrojaba furiosamente y corría a su asiento. Estaba intentando identificas si el chico era muy amable o un playboy, ya que su forma de hablar con las chicas era demasiado natural, cuando a esta edad está el tartamudeo, los nervios y la torpeza.

¿Tanta diferencia hacía un año?

Marcus guardo el pañuelo en su bolsillo, justo cuando la profesora entro.

Era increíble.

.

Al salir de clases, Marcus estaba pensando seriamente en ir a patrullar un poco mientras había luz del día, cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo de sus intentos. Se volteo confundido al ver a la morena amiga de Adrien, quien se llamaba Alya y además era su compañera de asiento. Detrás de ella tanto Nino como Adrien estaban esperando algo.

¿Esperando que?

—Hey chico guapo, tú te vienes a comer un helado con nosotros, ahora que no han venido por Adrien—demando Alya con voz más amable que antes.

Alzo una ceja desconfiada.

¿Qué había pasado?

—Pensé que no te agradaba mi actitud—respondió algo cortante y a la defensiva.

Pero esta vez no pareció afectar a Alya.

—Salvaste a Rose, fuiste amable con ella y además eres guapo…no veo por qué deba desconfiar de ti—le guiño un ojo divertida.

Entonces sin preguntarle, le arrastro a los otros dos.

Era curioso.

Esa chica tenía algo picaro y divertido que le agradaba.

En su mochila Tikki le indicó que fuera con ellos.

Bueno la patrulla tendría que esperar un poco.

 **Continuara…**

 _Kagami es un personaje que aparece apenas en la segunda temporada, pero me pareció bastante interesante y noble, a pesar que será un obstáculo para el Adrien x Marinette, la chica me agrado. Por eso tendrá su nombre por aquí recurrentemente._

 _Lo anuncie en Facebook, pero ahora me toca aquí. Esdta historia ya tiene al menos 15 capitulos totalmente creados, pero aun le faltan maximo unos cinco con epilogo incluido. Asi que las actualizaciones van a ser semanales, los viernes sin falta y en especiales probablemente antes. Para que esten informados._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Roces entre compañeros

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 3: Roces entre compañeros._**

Todo comenzó el día en que paso lo de "clima tempestuoso", cuando Adrien estaba feliz de poder ser Chat Noir esta vez al día, había corrido para ayudar a Ladybug en su lucha. Pero contra todo pronóstico, la chica apenas si había visto en su dirección, antes de salir por su propia cuenta para detener al nuevo akuma. Intento ayudarla en más de una ocasión, pero esta se resbalaba de su vista y antes de darse cuenta, Ladybug había vuelto a la normalidad al akuma.

Esta sonrió al ver la mariposa, antes de desaparecer sin decir nada.

Plagg había permanecido inusualmente silencioso después de ese acto.

Días después se repitió cuando el propio Nino fue akumatizado, en una actividad común de la clase donde su padre no le permitió asistir, este se había transformado en un akuma que odiaba a los adultos. Nuevamente Ladybug había aparecido actuando más sola que en conjunto.

Sin hablarle.

Sin verle.

Sin decirle nada.

Su frente se frunció sin saber qué hacer con la chica.

Había propuesto hacer una patrulla, con la idea de proteger a la ciudad y además de verla, había enviado un mensaje por su bastón.

La respuesta fue fría y cortante, pero al menos acepto verlo a media noche en la torre de Paris.

Decidido a que probablemente era la oportunidad de poder quedar bien frente a ella, llego temprano y estuvo practicando que podría decirle. Un buen discurso sobre que era un honor ser su compañero, sobre que la protegería y estaba encantado para trabajar con ella.

Lo cual no sirvió de nada, ya que al llegar ella estaba seria con los brazos cruzados y mirada de muerte.

Trago saliva, esa no era la usual Ladybug que se veía en las noticias.

—Mira Chat Noir, dejare esto claro una vez, tenemos el interés en común de proteger a Paris, pero no somos amigos, no somos compañeros y no pienso trabajar contigo—hablo con la barbilla alzada y un tono demandante.

Sintió pánico en su interior, no sabía que había hecho mal y la chica prácticamente ya parecía odiarlo. Quiso decir algo, defenderse, pero la intensidad de sus palabras lo hicieron quedarse quieto.

Como si su padre le hubiera dicho eso.

Un dolor horrible se posó en su interior, pero como buen modelo, fingió una sonrisa.

Tenía que estar sereno para hablar.

—Solo quería decirte que es un honor trabajar contigo My lady—hablo con su voz algo temblorosa.

La vio dudar.

Su expresión dura pareció temblar unos instantes, antes de recuperar nuevamente la compostura.

—No existe un nosotros Chat Noir, si quieres patrullar la ciudad está bien, yo lo hare también por mi cuenta, no es necesario mantenernos en contacto—gruño antes de usar su yo-yo para salir volando.

Él se derrumbó en medio de la torre, totalmente perdido y con un sazón agrio en su boca.

Eso no había salido para nada como lo pensó.

.

Sabía que Tikki no estaba a favor de lo que pasaba en su forma de héroe, aunque para ser sinceros, desde lo sucedido con sus padres, ambas habían tenido muchos desacuerdos que pulir. Su actitud había cambiado mucho de cuando era la adorable y dulce Marinette, para transformarse en un serio y algo detestable Marcus. No era algo que hubiera querido, solamente paso sin darse cuenta y era difícil alejar ambas personalidades de su identidad como Héroe.

Pero lo había decidido.

No tener compañero.

No tener familia.

No tener conexiones.

Ella estaba en la mira de un súper villano que buscaba sus poderes. El maestro Fu le había explicado poco después de convertirse en Ladybug, los peligros de alguien que consiguiera ambos milagrosos, los de Tikki y el de su contraparte de la mala suerte.

Había visto a sus padres sufrir, a sus compañeros ser atacados, la gente en peligro, todo cuando se había descubierto su identidad de civil al villano que enfrento en Inglaterra.

No cometería ese error dos veces.

Y si pasaba, no tendría a nadie con quien chantajearle.

—Chat Noir parece un chico muy amable, no deberías tratarlo tan mal—regaño Tikki masticando una galleta.

Ya era tarde en la madrugada cuando regreso de la patrulla. Apenas pasaba un mes desde su llegada a Francia y estaba aburrida. Si bien ser un héroe quitaba mucho de su tiempo, en clases que ya conocía, no tenía mucho que hacer.

Había hablado con Colette.

Esta quien la había financiado y dado su nueva vida, solía darle una gran cantidad de dinero por mes, además de pagar su estadía en Paris.

Había conseguido algo con ese dinero.

Aunque estaba planteando la idea de un trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Mira lo que conseguí—hablo mostrando su nueva consola de video juegos, la más moderna que había sacado Nintendo.

Tikki supo que estaría hablando con la pared, cuando esta saco un juego de Zelda de la caja, probablemente no dormiría nada hasta el día siguiente.

.

Ambos héroes terminaron sin dormir bien esa noche, mientras Chat Noir pensaba en que podría hacer para llevar las cosas mejor con Ladybug, Marcus estaba trasnochado por comenzar el Zelda Breath Of the Wild. El juego le había absorbido más de lo que quisiera, solo esperaba poder llegar a casa para seguir jugando. Ambos se saludaron con un bostezo en la entrada, caminando a los casilleros.

Marinette…bueno…Marcus no se acostumbraba algunas cosas de ser chico. No solo tenía que estar con todos los demás en los casilleros, las clases de educación física e ir a los baños en un área publica, eran un tormento aun para él.

Siempre que podía iba al baño solo en su nueva ubicación para dormir, que se negaba a llamar hogar. Pero para su horror, había visto algunos chicos desnudos aun en contra de su voluntad.

Ya era suficientemente difícil tener unas vendas por todo su torso, como para también traumarse un poco.

Lo que hacía como héroe por sus seres queridos.

Ese día Marcus se había detenido en los casilleros al haber olvidado unos lápices la semana pasada, mientras buscaba por encontrarlos, descubrió que era el último que quedaba, excepto por Max. Este estaba intrigado hablándole a su bolsa de espaldas, lo que le hizo alzar una ceja.

Aparte de ella no había conocido a nadie más que hiciera algo así, pero eso era porque tenía a Tikki.

¿Chat Noir?

No se había detenido a pensar en la identidad secreta de Chat Noir y sinceramente no lo necesitaba, como ella debía tener una vida detrás de la máscara. También sabía que Max era moreno y de ojos oscuros, pero cuando ella se transformaba, Tikki incluso provocaba que su corto cabello se hiciera largo para tenerlo en dos moños, o el peinado que ella decidiera.

Era mágico.

Uno no sabría quién estaba detrás de la máscara.

Una culpa la invadió al recordar lo pasado la noche anterior con el héroe Gato, pero debía mantener su resolución y no involucrar sentimientos de amistad con este. Ocupaba siempre tener la mente fría a la hora de actuar y nada que la hiciera dudar de sus acciones, o actuar por impulso.

Aun así se acercó con curiosidad.

Unos ojos virtuales la voltearon a ver, antes que un pequeño aparato redondo electrónico saliera de la bolsa del chico inteligente del aula.

—Mira Max, este es el chico nuevo—hablo con voz robótica y haciendo unas volteretas.

La imagen de Clarissa llego a su mente.

Una chica de cabellera larga rubia y rizada, con ojos enormes color ámbar y unas mejillas sonrojadas. Esta siempre tenía unos lentes y ropas bastante geeks. La chica era una amante de la tecnología y robótica, aun así estaba segura que de no ser la chica más santa que conocía, podía ser de los peores hackers a nivel mundial.

Mucha inteligencia para una persona.

Seguramente aquí se habría vuelto loca al ver al pequeño robot volador.

—Marco no debes salir de la bolsa—le reprendió Max algo asustado.

Marcus no se quejó cuando el robot se puso frente a él, observándolo con unos ojos virtuales, que eran muy tiernos.

—Mi nombre es Marco, soy el mejor amigo de Max, tu cara es muy delicada para ser chico—hablo con tranquilidad dando vueltas a su alrededor.

Rio algo nerviosa.

Sin duda muy observador, era como hablar con un niño, uno sincero que dice lo primero que viene a su mente sin temor a herir a otros.

—Mi nombre es similar al tuyo Marco, me llamo Marcus pero puedes decirme Mark—se presentó extendiéndole la mano.

Este la apretó con la suya robótica.

Era muy amable.

Max logro convencerlo después de que entrara a su bolsa, diciéndole que guardara silencio o volvería a ir a la oficina del director. Este pareció deprimido pero acepto, le dijo adiós con la mano y que esperaba volverlo a ver.

Max y ella caminaron en dirección al salón, aun con tiempo.

—Gracias Marcus, el año pasado Marco tuvo problemas en el salón y causo un desastre, pero aún me parte el corazón dejarlo solo en casa—murmuro Max con preocupación.

Sonrió en comprensión.

—Marco es un robot muy amable, te comprendo—dijo tranquilamente.

Escucho un gracias proveniente de la bolsa que los hizo sonreír a ambos.

Al entrar se separaron tranquilamente, antes que Alya prácticamente se lanzara abrazarlo y guiarlo a su asiento. Se sintió mareado por el rápido movimiento, pero esta lo sentó en medio de la mirada de Nino y Adrien.

Los cuatro habían estado comenzando a forjar una "amistad", lo decía entre comillas ya que de su parte no era sincera. Todo para Marinette era un espectáculo, para ser un estudiante normal y nadie notara nada extraño. Mientras actúes de forma más diferente a tu identidad como héroe, nadie podría suponer nada con facilidad.

Se sintió culpable.

Pero era lo correcto.

Al menos eso le había enseñado al mundo.

—Llegas a tiempo para la discusión Ladynoir—hablo Alya emocionada.

¿Ladynoir?

Volteo con pánico a los chicos en busca de un poco de ayuda, pero ambos solo suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura que Alya ya había interrogado a ambos, más de lo necesario.

—La nueva aparición de Chat Noir, indica que podría haber un futuro romance de héroes en un futuro—chillo Alya emocionada.

Quiso vomitar.

Probablemente su rostro se formó en una mueca, ahora comprendiendo que pasaba con Nino y Adrien. Acaso las chicas siempre tenían la tendencia de formar historias románticas con todo ser viviente. Detuvo sus pensamientos recordando a Bennedict, un chico mayor de Inglaterra, con cabellera castaña y ojos grises que le sonreía al pasar en los pasillos, además de trabajar en la panadería de sus padres y ser su obsesión varios años.

Era hermoso.

Su crush.

Recordó el beso que se habían dado en una fiesta el año pasado, causando que ella casi se desmayara de la emoción, además de los gritos histéricos de Clarisa y la mirada aprobadora de Kagami.

Regresando al tema.

Tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta, había estado un rato en silencio.

—No parece que se lleven muy bien—era el vago intento de hacer ver la luz en Alya.

Pero esta no se rendiría, estaba segura.

Lo decían sus ojos de reportera.

Gimió mentalmente, ahora como Ladybug estaría en el ojo de la chica aún más. Ya era suficiente con el Ladyblog (del cual estaba muy honrada) como para sumar la búsqueda de un interés romántico al héroe.

—Adrien apoya la idea—señalo Alya como si esa fuera la palabra de Dios.

Este rio nervioso cuando giro a verle.

—Bueno parece que Chat Noir si está intentando ser su amigo—murmuro con una mirada algo agria.

Alzo una ceja sorprendida de la acusación tan certera.

La profesora entro.

La charla quedo en el olvido.

.

—¡Un concurso de bombines!—exclamo Alya al salir del salón impresionada.

Nino y Adrien la siguieron tranquilamente, mientras que Marcus estaba bostezando sin ocultar su sueño. Adrien no le culpaba, estaba en condiciones similares, pero su tarde estaba muy lejos de terminar.

Sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de Alya.

—Mi padre suele interesarse por talento joven, probablemente al ganador lo está siguiendo si tiene potencial—musito pensativo.

En realidad era toda una sorpresa que su padre se viera interesado en sus compañeros, este había dicho que estaba buscando a alguien en especial, sus ojos habían brillado a la hora de decirlo.

Algo ocultaba.

A alguien estaba buscando.

Pero este nunca se molestó en conocer a sus compañeros de clase.

Sospechoso.

—Qué hay de ti Mark, interés en la moda—cuestiono Alya a la nueva integración del grupo.

Si bien Mark ahora pasaba todo el tiempo con ellos, aún era muy misterioso y silencioso. Hablaba muy poco y solo cuando era preguntado directamente. La única vez que lo vieron hablar abiertamente, fue cuando el menciono un video juego y Mark lo había jugado, los ojos del chico brillaron y pasaron durante una hora discutiendo teorías del juegos.

Luego volvió a ser solo Mark, el chico silencioso. Pero ahora los tres sabían que había un chico con ojos brillantes y comentarios de temas que le gustaban.

—No mucho en realidad—se limitó a contestar desviando la mirada.

Alya no presiono aún más, después de que la semana pasada descubriera que el chico tenía perforados los oídos (su pelo corto solía ocultarlos), había presionado al chico y sacado el tema de sus padres nuevamente sin querer. Este no huyo, pero la conversación fue algo incomoda y murió poco después.

—Yo no tengo talento en dibujar ni un perro—hablo Nino con diversión.

Todos rieron.

De pronto Mark se excusó diciendo que era urgente llegar a su hogar, todos lo vieron preocupados, hasta que este se sonrojo diciendo que tenía un nuevo juego de Zelda.

—Mañana tenemos que hablar de eso—grito alegre que por fin lo hubiera conseguido.

Mark alzo el pulgar antes de salir corriendo.

Alya y Nino suspiraron al mismo tiempo al verse.

—Ahora nadie los detendrá—hablo la chica con las manos al aire.

Se rieron.

.

Milagrosamente había despertado temprano un día, tanto él como Tikki vieron incrédulos el reloj a la hora de despertar. Mientras el Kwami decía que eso era mal augurio, ganando una fría mirada de su parte, decidió salir a caminar camino a sus clases. Hoy era la competición del bombín, por lo cual estaba aún algo nerviosa. Recordaba que como Marinette, era una amante de la moda y varias veces había participado en varios eventos similares a este, ganado casi todos en su mayoría, sus padres solían decirle que tenía un gran talento.

Gabriel Agreste.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron levemente, recordándolo vagamente en alguna que otra competencia a la que asistió.

—Estas preocupada por el padre de Adrien—susurro Tikki desde su bolsillo.

Volteo a verle, antes de alzar la vista.

—No—mintió vagamente siguiendo su camino.

Detuvo su paso cuando una gran cantidad de palomas pasaron sobre su cabeza, alzo una ceja curiosa de que estuviera pasando.

No podría ser un akuma.

Volteo a ver su reloj, gimiendo porque su última oportunidad de llegar temprano, había sido totalmente destrozada.

—Hay altas posibilidades—murmuro Tikki terminando de convencerle.

Así que al final, con su pesar corrió a un callejón donde se transformó y salió volando con su yo-yo por la ciudad. Se detuvo en medio de un edificio, mirando como las palomas parecían llevarse a un oficial de policía en medio de un parque.

Los akuma tenían ocupantes, un tanto peculiares.

Recordaba a The Dragón, el villano que tenía varios secuaces que le hicieron la vida imposible en Inglaterra.

—Hawk Moth deja mucho que desear—acepto de brazos cruzados.

Alzo la vista viendo en todas direcciones, debería haber algo que le indicara a donde ir.

—Yo también estoy perdido en tu mirada My lady—dijo una voz coqueta que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Giro su rostro para ver a Chat Noir.

Una mueca se posó en su rostro, aunque su interior estaba un poco más calmado de verlo con esa actitud, era una prueba de que sus palabras no lo habían herido del todo…o era un buen actor. Lamentablemente para él, no había cambiado su decisión de tratarlo diferente.

—Fueron en esa dirección, más te vale no interferir en mi camino—gruño con frialdad innecesaria.

Tikki le reprendió.

Chat Noir hizo que su expresión temblara un poco, claramente sus palabras le habían herido, pero aun así seguía sonriendo.

¿Por qué?

Salió volando aun con el yo-yo, intentando ignorar el parloteo de Tikki.

 _"No debes tratarlo así, es muy grosero, él solo quiere ser tu amigo"_

Lo sabía.

Y tenía miedo por eso.

.

Encontrar el nido de palomas no fue difícil, solo ocupo seguir a Ladybug e intentar callar las palabras de ella en su cerebro, no ocupaba pensar en eso y no era tiempo para ello. Aun así sus palabras eran tan hirientes como los tratos de su padre y era difícil mantener esa mascara sobre su rostro. Pero lo hizo bastante bien. Decidió que era mejor no hablar con ella por ahora, no podría fingir tan bien aún.

Entonces se metieron en la lucha.

No importaba que tan mala fuera, o si tuviera que pelear con una de las causas de su alergia, él era un héroe e iba actuar como uno.

Era un héroe.

No tenía por qué sentirse destrozado en su interior.

Estornudo cuando un grupo de palomas lo lanzo por los aires, gimiendo al caer, su desgracia de suerte lo llevaba con un enemigo medio paloma.

¿Qué le pasaba a ese tipo?

Miro resentido como Ladybug parecía bailar en medio de la batalla, con facilidad y atacando de golpe al hombre paloma.

Aunque no fue suficiente, pues rápidamente también salió volando.

Salto con su bastón a tiempo para sujetarla en el aire y que ambos rodaran sin que se lastimara, quedo sobre ella sonriendo nerviosamente, esta tenía una expresión claramente homicida y no muy a gusto a diferencia de él. Tener a una joven tan hermosa (que no era ciego y no había sido su fan durante tanto tiempo) bajo él.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, antes de lanzarlo a un lado.

Un gemido le hizo alzar la vista.

Ladybug estaba sentada en el suelo, sujetando parte de su brazo del cual salía sangre.

¿Lo había salvado?

Abrió la boca, pero esta se incorporó rápidamente esquivando otro ataque.

La lucha continuaba aun cuando estuvieran heridos después de todo.

.

Gimió enojada cuando la cura milagrosa no funciono del todo, parecía que todo Paris había regresado a la normalidad, pero de su brazo aun salía una gran cantidad de sangre. Había salvado a Chat Noir de no salir lastimado, pero ella había terminado herida. Era normal que su poder no funcionara, entre las habilidades de Ladybug, su estado de ánimo era un gran detonante para sus poderes. Anteriormente había fallado en la cura milagrosa por tener problemas en su cabeza.

Con su familia lejos.

Amigos en otro país.

Ella dudando.

Sus poderes no estaban al tope.

Al menos el hombre akumatizado, estaba en perfecto estado y su objeto preciado, eso procuraría que no estuviera peor más tarde.

—¡Ladybug!—gruño Chat Noir a su lado.

Hubiera hecho una mueca al ver su preocupación, pero estaba preocupada por sujetar con fuerza su brazo deteniendo la sangre.

¿Qué clase de palomas eran esas?

—Estoy bien—susurro antes de salir corriendo.

No tenía mucho tiempo antes que fuera regresada a la normalidad.

.

Cuando Fu la vio llegar con un brazo sangrante, claramente no puso la mejor expresión del rostro, ya que este no era un médico de esa clases, igualmente se tomó la molestia de ponerle las suturas necesarias, puntos y unas vendas. Cambio sus ropas por unas que este le presto, al menos en su parte superior que estaban llenas de sangre, saludo a Wayzz vagamente y camino tarde a sus clases.

Sabía que estaba pálida por la pérdida de sangre.

Sabía que sería difícil fingir frente a sus compañeros.

Pero debía ir a clases.

Debía verlo.

Cuando llego había varios jóvenes en medio de las canchas de básquet, cada uno con diferentes sombreros de exhibición. Se las arregló para que Alya y Nino, quienes firmaban el evento, no los vieran. No vio a Gabriel Agreste por ningún lado, tardo un poco en conectar que su asistente llevaba una Tablet para hacer una video conferencia y que estuviera, casi presente.

Observo fijamente el rostro del hombre desde la oscuridad de un pilar, viéndolo ver en todos lados con gran interés.

—No me vas a negar ahora que algo raro sucede—musito Tikki preocupada por bajo.

Le ignoro viendo a Gabriel, con el ceño fruncido.

Ese hombre como siempre, no le causaba una buena impresión.

—No es nada—musito con la vaga imagen del hombre.

En medio de un baile en Inglaterra, hablando amablemente con el hombre que había sido la identidad civil de su peor villano.

—No es nada—susurro aún más bajo con ojos oscuros.

.

Esa noche Ladybug no llego a su patrulla normal, no es como si tuvieran un horario de llegada y esta había dejado muy claro que no quería verlo, pero aun así estaba preocupado por ella. Ignorando que probablemente lo mandaría a volar por los cielos hasta China, marco su número por su bastón esperando que contestara. La llamada entraba, pero no contestaba.

Con la plena convicción de ir por cada habitación de la ciudad hasta encontrarla, no noto cuando alguien toco su hombro y cayó de espaldas.

La chica lo veía con los brazos en sus caderas, rápidamente se puso de pie para ver su brazo. Este estaba con el traje de héroe, ero parecía algo abultado donde claramente estaba las vendas que tendría para su herida.

—Tuve la sensación de que no estarías calmado hasta ver que efectivamente estaba bien—se burlo está rodando los ojos claramente fastidiada.

Se sintió algo ofendido, pero rápidamente se puso tenso.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?—pregunto rápidamente sin ignorar la oportunidad de conocer la verdad.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba tenso, claramente con una barrera en medio de ambos, que temía nunca pudiera ver caer.

Eso lo desanimo.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

—No quiero un compañero de batallas y mucho menos un amigo—volvió atacar ella.

Era curioso que su voz sonara tan hueca, para alguien que sonaba tan segura a la hora de proteger Paris. También le recordó un poco a Mark, su forma distante de tratarlo, su convicción a no relacionarse mucho con otros. Un dolor en su cabeza le hizo olvidar lo que había pensado anteriormente, sin saberlo el encanto de los milagrosos, impidiendo relacionar a el héroe con su identidad civil.

Pero sus ojos eran como los suyos, sedientos de calor humano.

—Aun así tú también eres un ciudadano de Paris y mi deber también es protegerte—añadió con más seguridad.

¿Protegerlo?

Una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro. Esa chica acababa de decir que no quería ninguna relación amistosa con él, pero que aun así buscaría protegerlo.

Tan altruista.

—Bueno mi señora, si no quieres un compañero o un amigo…déjame ser un caballero que te guarde la espalda en medio de la batalla—propuso con nuevos ánimos.

Esta seguía dudando, seguía dudando de sus palabras, porque eso significaba que una parte de ella quería ceder. Él se encargaría de hacer que esa parte fuera más grande.

—Chat Noir—comenzó, pero no la dejaría terminar.

—Ser héroes no es fácil, sé que tú siempre trabajaste sola y fue genial (te veía siempre por la televisión) pero si obtuve este poder es para también salvar a Paris, entre ambos podremos hacerlo mejor—señalo rápidamente por un lado que pensaba sedería más.

Funciono.

Estaba dudando.

Eso era una forma de no decir que no, porque no sabía o no quería, se sujetaría a pensar que era lo primero.

—Entonces déjame luchar a tu lado, solo por ahora, te demostrare que ambos seremos un gran equipo—dijo con tanta emoción.

Que la barrera de la chica cayo un poco, lo noto cuando esta suspiro y su expresión parecía cansada de la lucha. No sabía que había vivido ella hasta ahora, pero se negaba a abandonarla, no la dejaría caer en medio de la oscuridad, tomaría su mano y la levantaría, aun cuando a veces él no podía levantarse.

—Bien—gruño esta.

Pareció arrepentirse cuando lo vio sonreír enormemente, aun así no comento nada al respecto.

La patrulla esa noche fue silenciosa, pero ambos la hicieron juntos.

Su sonrisa no desapareció el resto de la noche.

.

El día siguiente Adrien quería tener esa charla con su padre, por lo cual cuando lo vio en el pasillo, comento sobre el concurso del día anterior.

Ocupaba respuestas.

Tenía curiosidad.

Su parte de Chat Noir le estaba obligando a investigar, aunque probablemente saldría castigado después.

—Parecía que buscaras a alguien—comento Adrien con curiosidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Su padre se detuvo en las escaleras, con la mirada algo perdida. Pensó que lo ignoraría y seguiría su camino.

—Hace un año conocí a una chica en Inglaterra con gran talento en el diseño, pensé que estaría por aquí en algún colegio y estaba interesado en volver a verla—musito sorprendiendo a su hijo.

Adrien ladeo la cabeza.

¿Tanto talento podría tener?

Pareció interesado, además su padre estaba inesperadamente conversador.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? Con suerte podría encontrarla algún día—hablo con genuino interés en ayudar.

El hombre lo vio sin ninguna expresión sobre su rostro, pero sus ojos parecían tener miles de secretos y este era uno de los importantes. Su seriedad lo indicaba, su postura y la forma en que sus ojos parecían brillar.

—Marinette—susurro y Adrien sintió un escalofrió.

¿Marinette?

Quien sería esa chica que despertó el interés de su padre.

 **Continuara…**

 _Mi historia tiene tantos aspectos de la segunda temporada, ya que esta fue la que me dio fuerzas para escribir un long-fic. La adición del robot Marco fue porque acabo de ver ese capítulo y me pareció muy tierno. El por qué Marinette no acepto a Chat Noir quedo explicado en la historia, pero incluso más adelante seguire dando referencias. Ella esta bastante convencida que es mejor hacerlo sola sin involucrar a nadie, por eso le costo tanto aceptar amigos como Mark y Ladybug, pero mientras Mark ocupa una fachada, Ladybug no la ocupa, es más ocupa alejar a todos.  
_

 _Tambien notaran que no describo la mayoria de las luchas, esto se debe a que su forma de derrotar a los villanos es practicamente igual que la serie, lo unico que cambia es la relación de ambos.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	4. Capítulo 4: Trabajo en equipo

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Trabajo en equipo._**

Tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir suspiraron al ver como Alya ahora estaba a salvo en tierra firme, después de ser casi ofrendada como sacrificio para que un akuma llamara a lo que parecía ser un muerto. Las personas siempre tendían a tener ese deseo de traer a los muertos a la vida, un akuma al menos debería intentarlo en alguna ocasión.

Pero que lastimara a Alya.

Para Marinette y Adrien quien la consideraban alguien de confianza en la vida real, no era bueno verla casi sacrificada.

También esa necesidad de grabarlo todo y exponerse al peligro.

Ocuparían una charla seria con esta joven.

Mientras los dos se iban rápidamente para no revelar sus identidades, Marinette suspiro cuando termino en medio de un callejón con Tikki en su bolsillo, que por supuesto, tendría galletas listas para que estuvieran preparadas. No sería la primera vez que hubiera un ataque doble en un mismo día.

Había un especial silencio entre ambas.

Lo recordaba.

Anteriormente Tikki le había contado sobre su trabajo como Miraculous, como había ayudado en gran parte de la historia en diferentes momentos donde el mal aparecía. Si bien esta estaba especialmente orgullosa de cada Mariquita que hubiera existido, recordaba cómo había investigado por aparte sobre algunas.

Ninguna aparecía especialmente diciendo que era una Ladybug.

Simplemente aparecían como figuras históricas.

Algunas incluso habían tenido finales muy tristes, por lo cual, el tema de Ladybug en el pasado, no era muy tocado ahora para ellas. Solamente fue tocado cuando con Fu, este le explico lo que implicaba los Miraculous de los demás portadores, en especial los de Tikki y los del gato.

Soltó un suspiro viendo al cielo.

Algún día su historia como Ladybug también formaría parte de esta enorme línea del tiempo.

.

Era divertido ver como las cosas pueden cambiar en tan poco tiempo, no había pasado más de un par de semanas desde que Marcus había entrado a su clase, que si bien aún no se relacionaba con todo el grupo, había un respeto mutuo entre ellos. Adrien podía ver como poco a poco el chico silencioso, ganaba el cariño de la clase, especialmente el de Alya y Nino. Nino siempre parecía interesado en charlar de música con Mark, quien siempre era paciente y lo escuchaba atentamente, además de que con Alya, esta hablaba horas y horas de Ladybug (él también solía hacerlo) y escuchaba pacientemente con una sonrisa a que terminara.

Los tres ahora estaban viendo como había chocado sin culpa con Nathaniel, pero este en lugar de tratarlo con indiferencia, comenzó alagarlo.

—Tus dibujos de Ladybug son geniales—hablo Mark con una poco usual energía.

Nathaniel sonreía nerviosamente, siendo siempre bastante tímido en lo que representaba su arte.

—Es un gran héroe, no pude evitarlo—susurraba con la mano tras su nuca.

En lugar de regresar su trabajo, Mark observo detenidamente lo que parecía un comic de Ladybug, viéndolo con gran emoción.

Antes de regresarlo y caminar donde ellos, saludando de repente a Max quien lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a una esquina para charlar con Kim y él.

—Se está haciendo popular—hablo Alya con orgullo.

Tanto Nino como él rodaron los ojos divertidos.

Efectivamente la clase comenzaba a notarlo.

Max y Kim solían arrastrarlo en clases cuando los proyectos eran solo de tres, ellos habían alegado a la profesora por un grupo de cuatro, pero Max y Kim los ignoraron cuando robaron a Mark de sus narices. Rose y Juleka también solían robarlo en los almuerzos, para compartir comidas con el chico, quien sonreía amablemente aceptando lo que les diera. Ivan se detenía en los pasillos prestándole música a este, mientras Mylene le daba siempre un tierno saludo. Ahora también parecía que charlaría ocasionalmente con Nathaniel de arte.

Su salón lo quería mucho.

Aunque todos le hablaran, era conocido que con quien más pasaba tiempo, era con Alya, Nino y Adrien.

Poco después la campana sonó dando inicio a las clases, mientras Mark tomaba asiento al lado de Alya, quien le saludaba con un fuerte abrazo, a ellos solo les dio una rápida sacudida de mano por que la profesora entro.

Las clases iniciaban.

.

—¡TRABAJO EN PAREJAS!—se quejó Alya al salir del salón de historia, totalmente indignada.

Los chicos y ella (Marinette), decidieron dejarla despotricar contra los profesores, pues cuando ella cuestiono la del trabajo en grupos de cuatro, casi la sacan del aula.

—El único trio que aceptaron fue el de Mylene, Rose y Juleka por que quedaba uno por fuera—señalo Mark algo nervioso.

Cuando se anunció el trabajo grupal, fue todo un campo de batalla. Max y Kim discutieron que dejaran a Mark trabajar con ellos, pero las chicas se negaron a ceder.

Las chicas eran peligrosas.

—Lo mejor será decidir con quién haremos pareja nosotros—musito Nino especialmente tímido.

Tanto Adrien como ella se dieron una mirada maliciosa, no era un secreto entre ellos la evidente atracción de Nino por Alya, aunque esta no parecía dar muestras de conocer esos sentimientos o hacer algo al respecto. Así que ahora que Adrien no estaba de mal tercio, solía trabajar junto a ella para dejar a los dos solos.

Los ojos del otro estaban brillando.

Sabían que hacer.

—¿Mark hacemos equipo?—pregunto Adrien con naturalidad.

Vieron la mirada confundida de Alya, al igual que la de pánico de Nino, quien capto rápidamente la indirecta.

—Claro yo ya lleve esta materia y se cómo trabajar con tu pesado horario, así Nino y Alya podrán trabajar mejor juntos—señalo inteligentemente.

El horario de Adrien era de conocimiento de los tres, al menos en lo que siempre estaba cargado.

La comprensión llego al rostro de Alya, quien asintió.

—Quería trabajar con Mark, pero en eso tienen razón—hablo la morena.

Vieron como Nino se desinflaba ante eso, los tres temían que Alya comenzara a desarrollar sentimientos por Mark, pero más parecía una curiosidad de descubrir todo lo relacionado a su persona.

Aun no descubría mucho.

—Bien Nino vamos a trabajar—dijo emocionada, tomando al chico del brazo, sonrojándolo y corriendo a la salida.

Adrien y ella rieron nerviosos al ver a esa pareja, antes de verse con calma.

—Mañana después de clase tengo un agujero en mi horario, podemos trabajar aquí en la biblioteca—propuso el rubio con emoción.

.

Mark era el primer amigo real que realizaba desde que conoció a Nino y Alya, además había algo del chico que le agradaba mucho. Si bien Mark no era de hablar mucho, siempre tenía esa forma correcta de tratar a otros con justicia, ser amable y brindar una mano de ayuda a todos.

Adrien tenía a Nino como mejor amigo.

Alya como mejor amiga.

Pero con Mark era una amistad diferente, era como si fuera el amigo perfecto.

—Me parece perfecto, yo intentare adelantar todo lo posible hoy—exclamo el peli azul con una sonrisa.

Sin entender por qué, Adrien sintió un pequeño revoltijo en la parte de su estómago cuando sonrió el chico.

Esa sonrisa le parecía familiar.

.

La patrulla esa noche no pareció ser muy movida, no tuvieron mucha acción y eso les alegraba a ambos héroes, significaba que Paris por una noche podría dormir completamente segura y que nadie sufriría. Pero una patrulla así de silenciosa del mal, solo significaba algo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes My lady?—cuestiono Chat moviendo las cejas.

Si bien había aclarado que no quería un compañero o un amigo, Chat Noir solía tener esos momentos donde dejaba la idea de "identidad secreta" para comenzar hacer un perfil de ella.

Rodo los ojos.

Pensando que con tantas negativas, ya se hubiera acostumbrado a no hablar sobre el tema.

—Bueno no espero que más de cinco mil años, eso me dejaría en problemas cuando fuéramos una pareja—añadió con tono coqueto.

Ese era otro problema de Chat Noir, tenía serios problemas con su coqueteo constante. Si bien había visto actuar como un perfecto caballero coqueto con otras mujeres, al estar constantemente a su alrededor, sus coqueteos en su mayoría eran direccionados a su persona.

Nunca soporto a los hombres coquetos.

La imagen de Bennedict llego a su mente.

Un chico espontaneo pero tranquilo y bastante amable.

Suspiro pesadamente.

—Espero ese suspiro sea por mí—ronroneo Chat.

Lo vio de mala forma.

Que daría por estar ahora en Inglaterra, pero este era ahora su lugar de trabajo y debía hacer bien su trabajo. Así que en su lugar se levantó de su asiento.

—Buena noche Chat Noir—se despidió aburrida saltando por los edificios.

Mientras en la torre Eiffel donde habían estado minutos antes, Chat Noir se quedaba suspirando al verla partir. Puede que si fuera muy coqueto, pero no veía a nadie con los mismos ojos con que veía a Ladybug. Además, ninguna chica se parecía a ella y sus palabras coquetas, eran la más sincera verdad desde el fondo de su corazón.

.

Al día siguiente Marinette llego con un poco de la investigación avanzada, había tomado algunos archivos que tenía en la computadora datos curiosos que había investigado anteriormente. Tikki había aportado sus opiniones propias de los hechos históricos, a lo cual esta comento que sería muy extraño añadirlos sin poder explicar quién lo dijo.

—Serias una gran maestra de historia—comento caminando a la biblioteca.

Tikki sonrió emocionada ante el elogio.

Se detuvo cuando vio a una chica tirar sus cuadernos por equivocación, para su mala suerte Chloé pasaba por ahí y soltó una risa burlista que la hizo casi querer llorar. Antes que pudieran decirle nada, se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarle a recoger sus cuadernos.

La chica tímida acepto la ayuda, sonrojándose y corriendo nerviosa en dirección contraria.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Eres muy popular Mark—dijo Tikki usando su nombre de civil.

Giro a verle antes de encogerse de hombros, sin saber de qué hablaba.

Al llegar a la biblioteca noto que Adrien aún no estaba ahí, tomo asiento luego de buscar los libros necesarios, riendo divertida al ver a Nino y Alya luchar en otra esquina. Los saludo con la mano antes de centrarse en sus propios libros.

Esa investigación debería ser fácil de realizar.

Adrien llego diez minutos después, disculpándose por haber durado tanto en sus clases de Chino. Marinette fingió una sonrisa, intentando ignorar los recuerdos de su familia, que no había visto hace tanto y probablemente no volvería a ver.

Comenzaron a trabajar.

—Vaya conoces mucho sobre la historia de Juana de arco—murmuro Adrien al verla escribir y escribir.

Solamente ocupaban una pequeña referencia de la mujer, pero era imposible no hablar de ella, era una de las historias más desgarradoras de Ladybug por su final, pero sin duda su historia en la lucha era magnifica.

Sonrió de medio lado.

—Tengo una amiga que conoce muy bien sobre ese tema—musito antes de encogerse de hombros.

Adrien asintió.

.

Después de cuarenta minutos más, aun no parecía que el trabajo tendría fin, pero el avance había sido bastante significativo. Ambos sabían trabajar bien con el otro, así que lo que faltaba podrían hacerlo de forma individual y juntarlo por medio de internar.

Adrien vio nervioso la hora.

—Tengo clases de piano pronto—se quejó a lo cual Marcus rio.

—Bueno dile a tu padre que te toco tarea extra y tomate un respiro—hablo con tranquilidad apuntando aun en su cuaderno.

Giro a verlo incrédulo.

—No podría decirle eso—hablo alarmado.

Eso pareció atraer la total atención de Marcus, quien dejo su cuaderno para verlo ahora con su propia confusión en sus ojos. Parecía que hubiera dicho algo que el joven peli azul no comprendía.

—Vamos solo es para descansar, no es como si te fueras a escapar para tomar o fumar—agrego con diversión.

Lo vio espantado.

—Jamás me he escapado de casa—bueno era verdad.

Solo se había escapado como Chat Noir, pero eso era para proteger a la ciudad, lo cual sentía que era una razón de suficiente peso para hacer algo así. De otra forma jamás haría algo de esa altura, siempre había obedecido a su padre y jamás se había escapado de ninguna forma.

Marcus ahora lo vio totalmente horrorizada.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

Por algún motivo que no entendió, se sintió mal de ver esa expresión en el chico, como si lo hubiera decepcionado. Lo cual no tenía sentido, había hablado antes con Alya y Nino del asunto, quienes se habían visto más horrorizados, sin causarle ninguna emoción.

Pero Marcus era diferente.

¿Por qué seria?

—Nunca te has escapado de tu casa para jugar video juegos con un amigo, comer un helado o simplemente sentarse en un parque a ver el cielo—hablo horrorizado.

Se sintió nervioso al responder.

—Pues…¿no?—tal vez debió mentir.

Cuando vio el rostro del chico, supo que si era mejor mentir. Hasta que su rostro se ilumino y una idea parecía estar en sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionado, sonrió al ver su emoción, pero luego se congelo al saber que también no significaba nada bueno.

.

—Si debo quedarme, es urgente para la escuela—dijo Adrien con temblor en su voz.

Escucho como Nathalie parecía contrariada, pero decía que estaba bien y que pasaría más tarde por su persona.

Adrien gimió.

Le había mentido a Nathalie, no tendría perdón y su castigo seria enorme si algún día se enteraba, aunque Mark juraba que no lo haría.

¿Cómo llego a esto?

Muchas veces antes Nino y Alya le incitaron hacer lo mismo, eso que Alya podría ser muy…persuasiva. Pero Mark quien no había dicho mucho, lo convenció rápidamente. Totalmente derrotado siguió al joven que caminaba tranquilamente por medio del parque, en busca de alguien que vendiera helados.

El chico no parecía molestarle estar en el parque, no había avisado a nadie y no tocaba el tema de sus padres.

¿Con quién viviría el chico?

¿Solo?

Quería preguntarle, pero este se giró a verle con tranquilidad señalando una heladería, cercana, así que se resignó a no arruinar la tarde para ninguno de ellos, más de la que él ya tenía. Si ambos eran amigos, las respuestas vendrían con el tiempo.

.

—Entonces en resumen es un gremio de magos, que destruyen siempre las ciudades y buscan un dragón que es el padre de uno de ellos—intento rememorar la explicación de Adrien.

Si bien Marinette/Marcus había explicado varias veces, que nunca había visto anime aunque estaba interesada (Clarissa había intentado convencerla sin lograrlo del todo), el chico le brillaron los ojos y comenzó hablar sobre cientos de nombres que no reconoció. Así que al final este había comentado que si bien la serie era larga para algunos estándares, era muy buena.

Aunque tal vez debería iniciar con una que tuviera menos que casi 200 capítulos o más.

—Algo así, la historia tiene diferentes tramas y conocer a los personajes, aunque el final no es lo mejor, uno la disfruta—añadió Adrien con tranquilidad.

Parecía expectante de que diría, como si buscara desesperadamente que alguien imitara sus gustos.

Gimió al ver la cara de completa felicidad.

Por más desgraciada que fuera ella en ocasiones, no podía destruir la esperanza en sus ojos.

—Un capitulo—

—Diez—

—Eso no es regatear—

—Solo diez—

—Bien—

Mientras este hacia una expresión con el puño de victoria, se limitó a seguir comiendo su helado de vainilla. Era mejor que darle más cuerda a Adrien que decía que no se arrepentiría, pero al menos ahora estaba más relajado por la idea de escaparse de su apretado horario.

Era una locura.

Incluso ella cuando vivió en Inglaterra, con sus padres comprensivos como eran, se había escapado alguna que otra vez con Kagami y Clarissa. Aunque no para hacer algo malo, simplemente para pasar tiempo con las chicas y siendo castigada después.

Pero Adrien con un horario como el suyo, siendo el hijo perfecto, le era imposible pensar que jamás quiso escaparse de la atenta mirada de su padre.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, sintió a Tikki darle un abrazo mental.

Gabriel Agreste.

Desde su llegada a Paris ese había sido uno de sus principales objetivos para seguir, estaba casi segura que el hombre conocía algo. Jamás podría olvidar esa sonrisa en medio de la fiesta, su mirada que claramente demostraba conocimiento, le hubiera encantado investigarlo a fondo, pero era difícil de contactar y eran pocos los eventos a los cuales asistía.

Había querido estar lejos de Adrien, sin involucrar a su hijo quien sin saberlo podría sr un pobre inocente. Pero este se pegaba como garrapata cuando quería algo, además parecía un buen chico, no quería involucrarlo si su padre resultaba ser un súper villano o alguien que ayudaba a los villanos.

Por muy cruel que sonara, una amistad con Adrien podría tenerle más cerca de su padre.

Giro a ver al chico que sonreía hablando sobre una serie de siete pecados capitales.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco al pensar que esta posible amistad, sería solo para comprobar un punto. Se estremeció de temor al pensar que Adrien descubriera todo, probablemente la vería enojado y dejaría de intentar ser su amigo. Ella no buscaba amigos o conexiones, pero tener Adrien revoloteando a su alrededor, le alejaba de la soledad que había formado.

Casi podía ser ella de nuevo.

Un balón de fútbol choco contra su pie suavemente, miro a este y a los niños que jugaban en el parque, estos hacían expresiones para que se los pasara.

Tomo lo que quedaba de su helado, lo cual era la mitad del cono, metiéndolo a la boca de forma grotesca que siendo chica jamás hubiera hecho. Aunque ahora que era un chico o se disfrazaba de uno, había descubierto que no tenía que tener tanto recato en algunas cosas.

Levanto el balón con una pierna, botándolo un poco antes de hacer un tiro limpio, que cayó en las manos de uno de los chicos. Los niños lo vieron impresionados antes de vitorearlo y pedirle que se acercara.

—Vamos—le dijo a Adrien quien parecía confundido, pero igual se acercó.

—Eso fue asombroso—

—Eres bueno—

—Juega con nosotros—

Los niños habían gritado mientras lo rodeaban con preguntas, había intentado calmarlos, pero muchos le vieron con ojitos de cordero. El que tuvieran como siete u ocho años, solo incrementaba su adorabilidad. Suspiro resignado que jugara con ellos.

Luego vio a Adrien diciéndole que ambos jugarían para equilibrar el partido.

Pero el rubio parecía perdido.

—Nunca jugué antes—explico viendo a el balón con temor, como si fuera a saltar.

En este momento tanto ella como los niños lo vieron sorprendido, que nunca hubiera jugado como un niño normal, era solo algo más que demostraba que Adrien no tenía una infancia como los demás. Los niños ajenos a los problemas familiares, comenzaron a susurrar que sería un estorbo y que el equipo que lo tuviera perdería.

Marinette suspiro al ver los hombros de Adrien caer.

Pateo con fuerza el balón cerca a sus piernas en dirección al rostro de Adrien, este con reflejos afinados, lo atajo casi sin problema, viéndola confundido después de lo que paso.

Sonrió.

—Portero—indico antes de alejarse con los chicos.

—¿Portero?—dijo este sin entenderle, antes que algunos niños impresionados por sus reflejos, lo llevaran al otro lado del improvisado campo.

.

Adrien nunca había jugado un partido de futbol antes, su padre siempre era reticente a jugar con él de niño y su contacto con otros infantes era limitado. Su mejor amigo siempre había sido Chloé por lo cual, no tenía el futbol como un deporte principal. Cuando por fin obtuvo parte de libertad y asistió a clases como un niño normal, estaba tan ocupado con sus horarios, que nunca pensó en ello, además Nino no amaba el deporte y Alya era de quienes pasaban más tiempo con tecnología.

Así que nunca le dio importancia.

Nunca lo jugo así que nunca fue necesario para él.

¿Entonces por qué…?

—¡ESTA ENTRA!—grito Marcus lanzando la bola con una gran potencia.

Con una sonrisa se arrojó por los aires y atajo la bola, además de terminar más lleno de tierra y ligeramente raspado en los codos.

Los niños de su equipo vitorearon, los del otro equipo abuchearon.

Sonrió saltando con el balón entre sus manos.

¿Por qué era tan divertido?

Marcus le había hecho dos goles en el principio, si bien tenia reflejos, la potencia del chico era admirable. Su equipo le había dicho que no importaba, los niños habían visto su esfuerzo. También había momentos en que Marcus corría lento no a su velocidad máxima, haciendo que los niños robaran el balón de sus pies y fueran contra el otro portero.

Era el partido de ellos después de todo.

Pero cuando el balón terminaba en los pies de Marcus y los niños alentaban a que tirara, este sonreía y lanzaba con toda potencia a marco, causando que tuviera que tirarse rápidamente aun sobre sus reflejos para atajarla.

Era divertido.

Demasiado.

Ya entendía por que los hombres amaban ese deporte. Siempre había estado concentrado en el modelaje, clases de piano, esgrima y Chino…los amaba por supuesto, pero esto era diferente. Sentir el barro, los niños gritando, saltar para atajar el balón y vitorear cuando su equipo anotaba.

Amaba jugar futbol.

De pronto uno de los niños arrojo mal el balón, pero no de forma intencionada, había sido un accidente.

Todos vieron en cámara lenta, como el balón caía sobre un hombre de calvo, con ropas negras y toda la pinta de ser alguien peligroso. Los niños se pusieron nerviosos, apilándose detrás de Mark en precaución, mientras que este seguía con expresión calmada.

Se alejó de la portería para estar al lado del chico, tenía un mal presentimiento.

El hombre dio un paso en dirección del niño que arrojo el balón, lejos de él sus amigos reían con malicia al ver lo que estaba por pasar. Pero justo cuando la mano estaba sobre la cabeza del niño, Mark se la aparto de un manotazo.

Él trago saliva.

¿No había una forma diplomática de terminar eso?

—Oye niñita no te metas en este asunto—hablo el hombre con mirada enojada.

Vio la cara de Mark arrugarse en una mueca.

Supo que nada terminaría de forma diplomática.

Sobre todo cuando Mark tomo la mano del hombre, dio un giro sobre sí mismo y lo mando a volar como había pasado antes que lo suspendieran.

Suspiro cuando vio a los amigos del hombre levantarse.

.

Al final la pelea había sido bastante injusta al tener que cuidar de los niños y pelear con cinco hombres, si bien en sus formas de héroes cualquiera de ambos lo hubieran hecho bien (aunque el otro no sabía que su amigo era su compañero de héroes), había sido bastante desigual en esa ocasión. Al final ganaron, quedando algo magullados y Adrien con el labio roto.

Ambos rieron de forma estúpida, sabiendo que el padre del chico los mataría.

Pero había valido la pena.

Luego de comprar algunos analgésicos y esperar a que llegara el gorila para ir a su hogar, los dos jóvenes estaban sentados nuevamente en la banca del parque. Los niños agradecidos, habían pedido que volvieran otra vez, aunque los dos sabían que sería difícil, prometieron hacerlo.

—Modelo y jugador de futbol profesional, no se puede ser bueno en todo—dijo Mark con burla.

Adrien intento no reírse al verlo, pero el ojo morado y algo hinchado, causaba una imagen muy graciosa.

—Ríete, espero te rías cuando tu padre no crea la excusa de—tosió un poco para cambiar la voz—"Me caí desde las escaleras"—hablo fingiendo una voz femenina.

Muy bien en realidad.

Igual soltó una risa fuerte, probablemente a causa de tanto analgésico para el dolor, pero todo era muy divertido e estúpido. Aunque fuera castigado, había valido la pena hacerlo.

—Yo solo pude atajar una pelota por reflejo, tu pareces tener una gran experiencia—dijo codeándolo un poco.

Este rio divertido, antes de voltear a ver al suelo con calidez en su mirada.

Pensó que no agregaría nada, pero comenzó hablar.

—Mi padre amaba el futbol—susurro y el ambiente cambio.

Adrien juro que se pondría tenso, que se iría y no le hablaría hasta el día siguiente. Se aseguró que esta vez él no quiso sacar el tema, había sido Marcus solamente él. Aun así no parecía nervioso, aun poseía una sonrisa calmada en su rostro y su mirada algo perdida.

En sus recuerdos con ellos.

Lo sabía.

Él solía tener esa mirada cuando pensaba en su madre.

—Ambos en realidad, era divertido en los mundiales ya que mi padre apoyaba a su país de origen y mi madre al suyo, ambos eran de diferentes países. Si bien yo nací igual que mi padre en Francia, mi madre era amante de China…aunque no fuera tan bueno—hablaba con calma.

¿Había olvidado su presencia?

¿Lo mataría cuando recordara que estaba ahí?

Sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando giro a verlo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le hizo que algo dentro de él se moviera de forma involuntaria.

¿Qué había sido eso?

¿Por qué había pensado que era tierno al sonreír como un niño?

—Ambos se pintaban la cara y gritaban en medio de los partidos, yo no era muy amante, pero para ir en su contra iba con Inglaterra para que los tres fuéramos rivales. También mi padre me llevaba casi todas las tardes a jugar en el parque frente a nuestra casa, no me gustaba mucho en ese entonces, pero veía su cara de felicidad cuando llegaba mi madre con bebidas—añadió con expresión de felicidad.

Que luego se apagó.

Se formó un silencio incomodo por fin, pero esta vez Adrien estaba decidido a hablar.

—Los extrañas verdad—no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

Mark suspiro.

—Yo también lo hago con mi madre—musito para sí mismo.

El recuerdo de una mujer rubia, que siempre le sonreía con cariño y lo abrazaba, cuando era niño lo llevaba a comer dulces y siempre le trataba como un gatito.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en el rostro de Marcus.

—Sabes somos un buen equipo—hablo de pronto mostrando la palma de la mano.

La imagen de Ladybug aceptando a chocar una vez los puños con él, se evaporo para chocar los cinco con Mark quien sonrió amigablemente.

Sintió una calidez en su interior que no se molestó en explicar.

En verdad había sido un buen trabajo en equipo ese día.

El diez en la materia les hizo chocar los cinco nuevamente, mientras que Alya estaba indignada por sacarse un ocho y Nino simplemente los ignoraba a todos.

 **Continuara…**

 _Esto es claramente un universo alterno, por eso me encanta enfatisar en que la relación de Adrien y Marinette es más fuerte en su forma civil, contraparte en como ellos en la historia normal pueden hablar mejor como héroes por el momento. Tambien segun el rumbo de la historia, Adrien terminara enamorado de Mark a su debido tiempo, por lo cual las interacciones entre ambos van a ser mayores, dado que Ladybug no busca amigos.  
_

 _Pero esta pasando un punto donde Mark parece olvidar que todo debe ser una farsa. Quien sabe que pasara en los siguientes capitulos...un momento...yo lo se xD_

 _Tipico decir que actualizas los viernes y hacerlo cuando te da la gana, fail, pero no pude resistirme._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	5. Capítulo 5: ¿Héroe?

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 5: ¿Héroe?_**

Ese día había sido especial para Marinette, por fin había terminado su periodo menstrual y se sentía en la cima del mundo. Ya era suficientemente difícil fingir frente a los demás que estaba bien, cuando solo quería llorar y comer kilos de chocolate. Al final una gran cantidad de medicamento le hicieron la tarea más fácil y nadie pareció notar su sensibilidad.

Camino en dirección del colegio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Además esa noche era la noche de cine en la mansión Agreste, no solo tendría la oportunidad de ver frente a frente a Gabriel en su disfraz, si no que pasaría una noche de cine con sus amigos. Todos habían acordado que quien tenía una mejor definición de calidad, además de que no dejarían salir, seria Adrien.

Este pidió permiso, que fue concedido por algún motivo.

Era sospechoso, pero ya trabajarían sobre la marcha.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando vio a una chica que nunca vio en la entrada del colegio, esta tenía una expresión algo molesta en su rostro. Era una chica bastante bonita, de larga cabellera castaña y ojos verdes, su piel era algo morena y sus ropas eran muy a la moda.

Esta entro dejándole confundido.

—Esa chica es nueva—hablo Tikki desde su espalda.

Se encogió de hombros antes de caminar a clase, milagrosamente no iba tan tarde, así que debería aprovechar.

Frunció el ceño cuando al entrar todos estaban hablando sobre la chica nueva, no fue difícil saberlo, era el mismo comportamiento que tuvieron cuando ella llego como Marcus. Pero muy a diferencia de ella, todos parecían fastidiados y susurrando que ojala no estuviera con ellos.

¿Por qué?

—Su nombre es Lila, es una chica mentirosa que estuvo con nosotros una temporada hace dos años, mentía por todo y cuando nos dimos cuenta, solo mintió más—se quejó Alya quien parecía muy ofendida.

Debía haber una riña interna ahí que solo una chica comprendería, pero como se supone que era un chico, ignoro la insinuación como cualquiera.

—Además era una acosadora de Adrien, recuerdo que mintió sobre su familia diciendo que tenía parientes de la corona para que este se interesara—añadió Nino también murmurando algo sobre un director famoso y una promesa no hecha.

Giro a ver a Adrien, este sonrió nervioso.

—Lila era alguien…especial—hablo no muy convencido.

Bueno si Adrien que solía ver bien en todos, estaba así de nervioso, le hizo ver que debería tener cuidado. Aun así recordó vagamente su llegada a un país nuevo, si no hubiera sido por Clarissa y Kagami, en realidad se hubiera sentido muy sola.

Tal vez Lila solamente no sabía cómo hacer amigos nuevos.

Además, ¿era ella tan diferente?

No.

Ella estaba aquí con mentiras, escondiendo su identidad y mostrando una mirada amable a estos chicos, para no levantar sospechas. No era mejor que Lila y no lo seria. Sus hombros cayeron al escuchar a Alya decir que odiaba a los mentirosos.

¿La odiarían a ella?

Probablemente.

—Bueno chicos como sabrán tenemos de regreso a Lila, esta había vuelto a Italia por problemas familiares, pero está de regreso con nosotros—explico el profesor.

La chica estaba claramente incomoda frente al aula.

Sintió pena por ella.

Cuando paso lo hizo ignorando a todos con la mandíbula en alto, claramente no intimidada o sin querer demostrar sus emociones frente a ellos. Giro su rostro cuando paso, captando los ojos de la chica unos momentos, antes que esta siguiera caminando como si no estuviera ahí.

Apretó los labios.

En el almuerzo había tomado una decisión, tanto Alya como Nino lo vieron confundidos cuando se puso de pie, incluso Adrien ladeo la cabeza confundido.

A paso firme ante la mirada sorprendida de toda la clase (de regreso a los primeros días) se plantó frente el escritorio de Lila.

Esta se tensó, claramente a la defensiva.

—Mi nombre es Mark…soy extranjero también y creo que podríamos almorzar juntos—hablo levantando la bolsa llena de panes.

La chica lo vio confundida.

.

Adrien disfrutaba de su almuerzo con calma, ignorando rápidamente la clara indignación de Alya y la preocupación de Nino. Estos dos no habían comenzado a comer, por ver como algo alejados, Mark comía tranquilamente al lado de una Lila que hablaba mucho. Parecía que decía sus usuales mentiras, pero aunque el rostro de Mark en ocasiones formaba una mueca, como si supiera que mentía, al final terminaba sonriendo y siguiendo con su comida.

—Pero ese chico es idiota, como está comiendo con ella a pesar de lo que dijimos—gruño Alya pateando el suelo.

Era amable.

Adrien sabía eso al parecer mejor que ellos dos.

Lo había visto como con Rose, como con los niños y con él mismo, Mark era un chico muy amable. No sabía mucho de su historia, pero a pesar de su apariencia cool, el chico era amable y se preocupaba mucho por los demás. Desde fingir caerse para que un niño le rebasara con el balón de futbol, a patear a un hombre más grande que él por intentar lastimarlo.

Eso estaba haciendo ahora.

Estar al lado de Lila para que esta no estuviera sola.

Tal vez él debería ir con ella también.

Aunque al recordar como esta se abrazaba a él y no se alejaba, lo hizo retroceder, ya tenía suficiente con Chloé para también soportar a Lila.

De un pronto a otro Lila soltó un pequeño chillido, pegándose a Mark cuando un balón pasó muy cerca de su rostro.

Mientras Alya decía que era una sobrada.

Adrien miro fijamente como Mark le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Su ceño se frunció.

De repente no tenía tanto apetito.

.

—¡NO VENDRAS CON NOSOTROS!—grito Alya sin importarle que todos voltearan a ver.

Suspiro nerviosa.

Sabía que Alya sería la primera en oponerse a eso, pero no tenía muchas opciones. Miro de reojo la entrada del colegio, donde Lila estaba esperándolo con las manos cruzadas frente a ella. Si bien parecía una chica muy tierna, había pasado todo el día escuchando parte de sus mentiras, estaba fastidiada y pensaba en irse pronto. Pero luego la vio a ella con mirada perdida, diciendo que tal vez extrañaba algo Italia.

Fue lo que le convenció.

—La noche de películas es a las seis, prometo estar ahí a tiempo, Lila quiere salir un poco a la ciudad ahora que regreso y me ofrecí acompañarle—explico torpemente.

También tenía la esperanza que ser amigo de ella, le ayudara solucionar un poco su problema con la exageración de la verdad.

Fuera de eso, estaba segura que haría amigos rápidamente.

Nino y Adrien compartieron miradas preocupadas, sabía que por Alya, esta tenía la tendencia de decir cosas inadecuadas si alguien la molestaba mucho.

—¿Nos vas a cambiar?—pregunto esta con voz temblorosa.

Oh no.

No la carita de perro bajo la lluvia.

Mark apretó su labio sintiendo temor al ver los ojos de Alya, esa vil estafadora, siempre lo convencía de la misma forma.

Pero esta vez no funcionaria.

La vio chasquear la lengua, seguramente leyendo lo mismo en su rostro.

—Prometo llegar—hablo caminando fuera del lugar despidiéndose de la mano de sus otros compañeros.

Esa tarde sería eterna.

.

Si bien sus amigos llegarían en la tarde, aprovecho un poco para descansar un poco ese día. Sus clases de piano habían sido cortas por un asunto de su profesora. Pero mientras regresaba a su habitación, noto con curiosidad que Plagg no estaba en su bolso. Ese vago debía estar ahora en su cuarto enterrando su cara en medio de queso como de costumbre. Lo ignoro pensando nuevamente en Mark.

—Tal vez debí ir con él—musito por bajo.

Su amigo parecía algo ingenuo y que confiaba fácilmente.

Un sonido le hizo moverse alertado, salió por la ventana para ver qué pasaba, cuando vio a Plagg en medio del jardín con un pesado libro en sus manos.

Volteo a ver en todos lados, antes de saltar ágilmente por la ventana.

—¿Plagg que haces?—dijo molesto de verlo con un libro.

Era muy grande y con enormes páginas, nunca lo había visto en su biblioteca. Giro a ver al gato negro, que lucía extremadamente serio.

—Ese libro Adrien, ese libro debe ir pronto con el guardián—indico tocando con enojo.

¿El guardián?

Era la primera vez que escuchaba sobre ese hombre.

Pero ante la insistencia de Plagg, que aun fuera temprano, termino transformándose en Chat Noir y volando por las calles de Paris. No entendía a donde quería llevarle Plagg, pero sus pasos se detuvieron incrédulos, cuando vio en medio de un parque frente al colegio, como Mark estaba tranquilamente sentado con Lila muy cerca de él.

Demasiado.

Algo dentro de él parecía hervir, tanto para ignorar la urgencia extraña de Plagg a su persona.

—Te juro Chat Noir y Ladybug son mis mejores amigos—hablo Lila de pronto.

Esa…

Sabía que no debía insultar a nadie, pero eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Giro a ver a Mark preocupado, este pestañeo claramente confundido, antes de sonreír con inocencia.

¿Le creía?

Giro a ver a Lila de forma molesta, apretó las manos con fuerza, sin notar que el cuaderno se había caído de sus manos.

Esto había llegado lejos, este era el problema que tenía como Chat Noir. Sus emociones y pensamientos eran muy fuertes, cuando se metían con uno de sus seres queridos, no solía controlarse como Adrien el explota de forma indignada.

—Buen día—hablo cuando salto de repente detrás de la banca.

Mark abrió los ojos incrédulo, al tiempo que Lila parecía un poco más pálida que antes.

Una sonrisa algo malévola se posó en su rostro.

—¿Chat Noir?—dijeron ambos civiles, uno con más pánico en su voz que el otro.

Sus ojos se posaron en Lila.

—No pude evitar escuchar a esta jovencita decir que era mi mejor amiga, lo cual me deja muchas dudas ya que nunca la conocí. Además también escuche que hace dos años también decías ser la mejor amiga de Ladybug, pensé que ya aprenderías la lección—su voz no era grosera e intentaba no sonar pretencioso, pero si le dejaba claro que ese tema era importante.

Mark giro su rostro preocupado a Lila, quien apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar pequeñas lágrimas.

—Yo…—

Pero no la dejo hablar.

—No señorita, mentir nunca es bueno y eso alejara la gente, me gustaría que amablemente dejara de meterme dentro de sus mentiras y se disculpara con quienes hizo ver mal—musito con firmeza.

Lila tembló.

Mark la vio preocupado, cuando esta salió corriendo del lugar con el rostro cubierto entre sus manos.

Se sintió algo culpable, no quería hacerla llorar, pero ya muchas veces cuando ella llego a ese país por primera vez, había tenido demasiados malentendidos. La mayoría de personas que conocían su nombre, no la querían cerca, por lo cual era hora que alguien le dejara eso claro.

Giro a ver a Mark, que veía en dirección a Lila preocupado, antes de girarse a él con una expresión de fastidio.

¿Mark?

—Qué te pasa, nadie te pidió que vinieras y la hicieras llorar—espeto con molestia en su voz.

Pestañeo sorprendido e algo incrédulo.

Mark si bien era alguien solitario y bastante callado cuando no entraba en confianza, no había tenido esa expresión con nadie. Incluso cuando lo suspendieron o se enfrentó a los chicos en medio parque, no mostro un rostro tan lleno de fastidio.

Que lo hiciera con él.

Algo dentro de él se sintió desamparado.

—Esa chica te estaba engañando—se explicó torpemente.

Lo cual parecía incrementar su enojo.

—Claro que sabía que eran mentiras, pero si llegaba y le decía lo que tu hiciste, solo la haría sentir mal. Se supone eres un héroe pero ahora te comportaste como un idiota metido, yo intento ayudarla a cambiar poco a poco…tengo tacto cerebro de idiota que se mete en donde nadie lo llama—le grito con furia antes de correr buscando a la chica.

Bien.

El dolor en su pecho le indico que ese día no podía ir peor.

Luego noto que el libro en algún momento había desaparecido de sus manos.

¡Oh por favor!

Gimió.

Mark corrió solo una cuadra más cuando encontró a Lila sentada en las escaleras de un hogar con un libro en sus manos, la chica parecía desconsolada mientras abrazaba el libro. Cuando la vio e intento saludarla, esta salió corriendo al lado contrario soltando el libro con fuerza. Gruño por dentro, sabía que había sido grosera con Chat Noir, pero había estado tan cerca de la chica, que esperaba haber logrado una amistad y ayudarla como un héroe de forma calmada.

Pero llego ese gato negro.

Joder.

Si era de mala suerte.

Sabía que no fue con mala intención, pero ahora no lo ocupaba.

Estaba por seguirlo, cuando la exclamación de Tikki le hizo detenerse, ambas miraron el libro en el suelo.

.

Su padre estaba molesto por alguna razón, por eso abandono su hogar antes que sus amigos llegaran con expresión totalmente furia. Nathalie le explico que había perdido un libro precioso, pero que la cámara había captado muy poco de su ladrón. Trago nervioso cuando esta le indico que dijera si savia cualquier cosa, a lo cual él negó recordando vagamente a Mark ayudándolo a mentir. Ya tenía suficiente de Plagg culpándolo por perder un libro tan importante, como para ahora soportar la ira de su padre.

Dios, estaba jodido.

Oficialmente este era el peor día de su vida.

Mark llego pronto, seguido de Nino y Alya, este parecía algo incómodo y con una gran mochila.

—Tal vez deba irme temprano, debo entregar algo importante a un viejo conocido, pero no pude encontrarlo—murmuro cuando sus amigos lo notaron bastante distraído.

Al menos había llegado.

—Dios chico…en serio…Disney—hablo Nino divertido cuando vio parte de la sección de películas.

Se sonrojo levemente algo humillado.

Oficialmente este día no podía ser peor.

Al menos hasta que minutos después una chica en traje naranja, apareció frente a ellos por la ventana de Adrien, con orejas de zorro y una flauta en sus manos.

—Díganme que no soy el único viendo eso—hablo Nino incrédula.

Alya saco rápidamente el celular para grabar todo.

—Entonces Mark…ahora crees que Chat Noir y Ladybug pueden ser mis amigos—musito la chica caminando felinamente donde estaba el adolecente.

Este trago saliva incrédulo.

Adrien abrió la boca también, sintiendo a Plagg dentro de su chaqueta moverse inquieto. Este le había ignorado, después que este dijera que había perdido el libro, el gato estaba tan indignado de la tontería de su protegido, que le hizo la ley del hielo.

Incluso aunque le ofreció queso.

—¡LILA!—chillo Mark sujetando su mochila con fuerza.

Antes que esta lo tomara descuidadamente entre sus brazos, antes de salir volando por la ventana tranquilamente como si no hubiera secuestrado a un chico.

El silencio reino el lugar.

—Una chica vestida de zorra acaba de secuestrar a nuestro amigo—anuncio Alya.

Antes de salir corriendo para buscar ayuda, Nino llegaba a llamar por teléfono y Adrien salía de su casa dispuesto a transformarse.

Que mierda de día.

.

Bien Marinette debes calmarte.

No es la primera vez que te secuestran.

Aunque si era la primera vez que lo hacía un akuma, sin saber que ella era Ladybug o sin saber si quiera que ella era una chica.

Que mierda de día.

—Lila, esto…creo que esto no está bien—dijo nerviosamente cuando le puso por fin en terreno firme, casi en la cima de la torre Eiffel.

Esto dejaba muy pocas posibilidades de transformarse.

Miro algo aterrada a la chica frente a él, a pesar de la evidente muestra de secuestro, se mostraba relajada y calmada.

¿Cómo obtuvo el Miraculous?

Para su temor su imagen le recordó mucho al del libro que Tikki insistió en recoger, Lila obviamente lo había visto. No solo su atuendo era casi idéntico al de la Volpina que se mostraba en el libro, incluso había conseguido un collar donde casi juraba que había un akuma dentro.

Ocupaba a Ladybug.

Sin ella no podrían cambiar al akuma.

—No te preocupes Mark, yo Volpina seré un héroe para ti, todo Paris estará bajo nuestros pies—hablo con las manos en alto.

¿Eh?

Eso no sonaba muy heroico que digamos.

—¿Volpina?—hablo con nerviosismo.

Había enfrentado otros akuma que se molestaban cuando mencionaban a su identidad civil, así que prefería prevenir que lamentar.

La chica volteo a verlo con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes Mark, tu eres el único que me mostro una mano amiga, te prometo que voy a protegerte y todos van a pagar—termino de decir con una mirada oscura.

Bien.

Ahora si estaban en problemas.

Así que en esta ocasión cuando vio a Chat Noir aparecer detrás de ella, supo que no era tan malo como en la mañana, no a estas altura de la película.

.

La mirada de Volpina/Lila cambio a una de odio cuando lo vio directamente a los ojos, por suerte la mirada de Mark era diferente a la de la mañana, parecía algo más aliviado de verlo y parecía comprender perfectamente el problema en el que estaba. Aun así rápidamente se aseguró que su amigo estuviera bien, no tenía ninguna herida y recordaba que en todo el día había tratado de forma amable a Lila, por lo cual no parecía que esta tuviera reales intenciones…de hacerle daño en general.

—Chat Noir—hablo la chica con una mano en su cadera.

Apretó el bastón en sus manos.

Ladybug ahora seria de mucha ayuda, aunque Lila no había hecho tanto escándalo para captar la atención de esta.

—Mark camina lentamente a mi lado—dijo sin dejar de ver a Lila.

Esta mostro una mueca.

—Oh no Chat Noir, no alejaras a ese chico de mi—para dar énfasis en sus palabras, tomo con fuerza el brazo de Mark provocando una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Se sintió molesto, pero no podía hacer nada en sus condiciones actuales.

—Lila debes tranquilizarte—susurro Mark ignorando su propio dolor.

La mirada de la akuma se giró al chico, su expresión parecía un poco más calmada, pero de pronto una mariposa morada se posó en su rostro. Hawk Moth estaba hablando con la chica, muchas veces habían visto esa expresión.

Eso provoco que la cara de la chica se tensara, antes de ver a Chat Noir.

—Dame tu Miraculous—ordeno con la flauta en sus manos.

Chat se paralizo.

Mark se alertó.

—¡LILA NO!—grito haciéndole una tacleada.

Esta comenzó a forcejear dejándolo confundido, Mark sin duda era un estúpido valiente que no parecía temerle a la muerte. Sabía que debía hacer algo, pero mientras se acercaba, vio como Mark sujetaba con fuerza a Lila de las manos.

—Eres mucho mejor que Hawk Moth Lila, no dejes que te controle—hablo con sudor en su frente.

Los akuma solían tener mucha fuerza, pero este chico normal estaba deteniéndola.

Chat Noir apenas pudo moverse para atajar a Mark que salió disparado por los aires. Ambos vieron a la chica levantarse aun con la mariposa en su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Volpina—gruño con ira.

Bien era un buen momento para correr.

.

No se quejó de que Chat Noir le llevara como un saco de papas, era tenebroso ver a la chica en dirección a ellos con claras intenciones homicidas. Los akuma eran demasiado poderosos, pero ahora que estaba con Chat Noir, le era imposible alejarse para transformarse en súper héroe. Además su mochila se había perdido hace tiempo, esperaba que estuviera por la torre Eiffel, el libro para el maestro Fu estaba ahí.

Durante unos segundos pudieron despistar a la chica, en medio de un callejón.

—Te dije que no era una buena amistad—hablo Chat Noir dejándole en el suelo.

Le lanzo una mirada molesta.

—Lila es una chica insegura, pero no es mala…solo quiere amigos—murmuro aun apoyándola.

No podría perder la esperanza, él era un mentiroso igual que ella, una parte estúpida en su interior pensaba que si ellos lograban perdonar a Lila, si algún día sabían la verdad, había mayor posibilidad de perdonarle.

Lila era verse en un espejo.

No quería rendirse, no aun.

—Eres un santo chico—musito Chat con pesar.

Rodo los ojos.

—Bueno escóndete, me tocara esperar a Ladybug para luchar contra ella—afirmo con el bastón en su mano y escapando de su vista.

No espero a que Tikki saliera de su bolsillo, rápidamente se transformó y fue a seguir al chico gato. No fue difícil encontrarlo, aunque verlo luchar contra un centenar que copias de Volpina en un tejado, fue suficiente para que entrara ayudarle. El poder de Volpina al igual que el portador del Kwami del zorro, era el de las ilusiones, pero a diferencia del portador original, un akuma no parecía gastar fuerzas.

Esa era su ventaja.

Ignorando el coqueteo descarado de Chat Noir, se focalizo en encontrar a la original, quien luego de darle una zancadilla, gruño escapando por los aires.

—Supongo que no les importa la vida de un civil—gruño la que ahora sabía, era una ilusión.

Eso ya que tenía a Mark o su forma masculina de forma ilusoria en su mano.

—¡MARK!—grito Chat Noir ante su sorpresa.

Giro a verle confundida, no sabía que este conocía su identidad civil para conocer su sobrenombre. Aunque tenía algo de sentido ya que lo había intentado ayudar en la mañana a su forma. Tal vez lo había visto en alguna ocasión por las calles o escuchado, como ambos tenían identidades civiles, había una posibilidad que se hubieran visto sin saberlo.

Pero ahora no era una buena noticia.

Eso era una mentira.

Pero no sabía cómo decirle que estaban siendo engañados sin exponerse.

La chica voló y Chat Noir detrás de ella asustado.

—Es solo una ilusión—intento decir con la esperanza que le escuchara.

Pero como para su mala suerte, era la primera vez que Chat Noir no parecía interesado en ella, preocupándose totalmente por su falsa identidad civil.

Gimió.

No solo eso, Volpina amenazo con que le entregaran sus Miraculous para salvar la vida de la ilusión. Mientras Chat Noir gritaba que no era una buena amiga por hacerle eso a Mark, ella casi grita en pánico (por dentro algo blanda) cuando Chat Noir estaba por quitarse el anillo.

Con agilidad lanzo su yo-yo a su ilusión, agradeciendo que esta se disipara.

La lucha regreso a la normalidad y antes de darse cuenta, habían logrado acabar con el akuma para el enojo de Hawk Moth.

Suspiro cuando vio a Lila volver a la normalidad, viendo a todas direcciones confundida. Mientras Chat Noir parecía detrás de ella con incomodidad, ella camino tranquilamente ayudándole a levantarse, está la vio con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Me alegra que estés bien—le dijo con una sonrisa.

Esta se sonrojo.

Sabía que Chat Noir estaba detrás de ella no tan contento, noto como Lila volteo a ver detrás de ella, frunciendo el ceño molesta aun por el héroe.

—No te preocupes por ese gato, ya le enseñare como tratar a una señorita—le dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

Chat la vio indignada.

Lila sonrió divertida.

—Soy una gran fan tuya Ladybug—hablo Lila con emoción, después de todo ella como Ladybug había luchado algunas veces en Italia—siento…si hice algo malo—añadió con algo de pesar en su mirada.

La sujeto amablemente por los hombros.

—Fue culpa de Hawk Moth, tu no tuviste la culpa—sabía que Chat Noir probablemente reclamaría eso—pero ahora estas bien, te llevare a casa mientras Chat regresa la mochila a ese chico que estaba contigo—dijo señalando su propia mochila.

Lila gimió.

—¡Oh no, Mark!—musito con pesar.

Antes que le diera pasó a un nuevo akuma, la tranquilizo con un apretón de manos en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura que él entenderá, si no yo hablare con él en tu favor—

—¿Tu harías eso por mí?—

—Claro, para que están los amigos—

Lila soltó un chillido de fanática antes de abrazarla con fuerza, bueno al menos así una de sus mentiras sería una verdad y nadie le diría nada malo. Aunque claramente aun veía a Chat Noir con enojo y una mirada altanera, que este imitaba con una igual, al menos estaría calmada por ahora.

Con tranquilidad la llevo en su espalda, escuchando algunas historias que parecían verdad sobre su familia.

Se despidió de Chat.

Esperaba que al menos el libro estuviera en su bolso o estaba jodida.

.

Chat gruño cuando vio a Ladybug irse con Lila, no podía creer que alguien que hiciera tanto problema, al final terminaría bien. Aun así se reprochó al haber visto la cara de completa felicidad de la chica cuando Ladybug le dijo amiga, tal vez debería intentarlo de nuevo en su forma civil con la chica, tal vez si ocupaba amigos.

Tomo la mochila de su amigo recordado que debería ir a buscarlo para llevarlo a su hogar, cuando un libro pesado se salió de esta.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos al ver el libro que había buscado, tanto que Plagg quito la transformación.

—¿Por qué ese chico tendría este libro?—pregunto su Kwami con el ceño fruncido.

Lo ignoro viéndolo, pues una página abierta mostraba una imagen similar a la de Volpina.

—¿Qué es este libro?—pregunto a su amigo.

Pero este se quedó serio.

—Deja la mochila en tu hogar y salgamos pronto, esta vez ocupare que veas a alguien importante ahora—hablo con seriedad.

Así lo hizo, aunque quiso ir por Mark ya que era tarde, se limitó a dejar la mochila cerca de su hogar y salir disparado en dirección que índico Plagg. El lugar era extraño y parecía un centro de masajes, aunque cerrado. Se sintió avergonzado a tocar la puerta a altas horas, aun así un hombre de pequeña estatura, camisa hawaiana roja, le abrió la puerta.

Pestañeo confundido.

Pero se puso pálido cuando Plagg salió pronto de su bolsillo.

—Fu tenemos un problema—dijo Plagg señalando el libro en sus manos.

Este abrió los ojos, antes de asentir y dejarlo pasar.

Esa noche…fue una noche muy larga.

Para descubrir muchas cosas sobre ese libro, parte de la historia de Fu, parte de la historia de los Kwami, parte de la historia de Ladybug en Inglaterra y lo que hizo todo este tiempo. Habían muchas cosas en su mente, aun así logro convencer a FU que le permitiera regresar el libro a su padre, aunque este menciono que había una posibilidad que su padre no fuera una buena persona, le dejo calmarse diciendo que podría ser una posibilidad nada más.

Luego de tomar varias fotos del libro, Adrien camino de regreso a su hogar, habían muchas dudas en su mente.

.

—Entonces Ladybug dijo que era mi amiga y me llevo a casa, incluso se quedó conmigo charlando—Hablo Lila tranquilamente siendo rodeada de muchos chicos de otro salón.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados.

Vestido como Mark en su identidad civil, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y suspiro resignado. Al menos esta historia era más verdad que las que usualmente contaba.

A su lado Alya chillo indignada.

—No puedo creer que ella tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a Ladybug, claro pero no dice que fue un akuma, miserable zorra—hablo apretando con fuerza su teléfono celular.

Nino intentaba calmarle diciendo que todo estaría bien que ya vendría su oportunidad de ser un akuma para conocerla, a lo que esta le pateo la espinilla haciéndolo caer.

Miro detenidamente a Adrien, este lucia muy pensativo he ido esa mañana, había comentado algo sobre tener problemas con su padre con un libro. Hablando de libros, al parecer el libro había llegado con Fu y este le había mandado un mensaje para confirmarlo, diciendo que Chat Noir se lo había entregado, al menos eso le daba una carga de conciencia menos.

Ya iría en la tarde para hablar con él sobre el asunto.

—¡MARK!—grito Lila de felicidad saltando sobre sus brazos para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sonrió nerviosa, pero le sonrió igualmente provocando que esta le viera emocionada.

No había rencores.

—Buen día Lila—hablo Adrien para sorpresa de todos, este no había parecido muy convencido de hablar con esta.

Lila lo vio de igual forma dudosa, antes de encogerse de hombros y regresar el saludo no tan animada. Su interior debía estar un poco resentido por lo que hicieron los demás con ella luego de descubrir sus mentiras, si la habían ignorado una vez, la ignorarían otra vez. Pero al parecer se sentía bien de recibir atención.

—Lo siento Adrien, pero Mark es mi nuevo favorito—hablo viéndole soñador.

Su frente se sombreo de azul, no acostumbrado a que una chica demostrara interés en él.

Nino y Alya rieron divertidos, mientras caminaban detrás de Mark con Lila abrazándolo con fuerza.

Por otra parte por primera vez Adrien pareció despierto, frunciendo el ceño ante la cercanía de Lila.

Bufo.

Plagg se burló en su chaqueta.

Su protegido sinceramente era muy ciego en cuanto a sentimientos se trataba.

 **Continuara…**

 _Si bien el capítulo de Volpina fue el final de la primera temporada, este mundo es con los chicos dos años mayores, así que habrá muchas diferencias al mundo normal. Marinette ya conoce y sabe quien es Fu, por esto en este mundo, es Adrien quien entrega el libro y lo conoce._

 _Bueno criaturitas Adrien ya se debe poner las pilas a comenzar a notar que algo raro está pasando ahí. No crean que sus sentimientos son rápidos, recuerden que Mark/Marinette ya tiene tiempo en el colegio, casi dos meses. Comparado con el mundo original donde Marinette que se enamoró de Adrien el mismo día que Chat Noir declara amar a Ladybug. Creo que en este fic el sentimiento va lento xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	6. Capítulo 6: Enamoramiento

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 6: Enamoramiento._**

Ese día iba ser uno normal.

Lo sentía.

Era esos extraños momentos donde una sensación de paz le inunda, que le ayuda a sentirse mejor y que aun el sol puede salir. Puede que tuviera que ver con que la tarde anterior habían detenido al maestro de Esgrima de Adrien de conquistar Francia, que Chloé ya hubiera sido elegida como presidente y ella solamente tuviera que ir a la dirección en una ocasión.

Era una buena semana.

Excepto la parte de Chloé, pero bueno, Marinette en realidad trataba de no tratarla mucho.

—¡Mark!—saludo Adrien caminando en su dirección.

Había estado acompañando al chico en su clase de esgrima por petición a este, parecía emocionado que alguien mostrara un poco de interés, además daba una excusa perfecta para dejar a Alya y Nino caminar solos a sus casas.

Juntos.

Tenían que ser una pareja pronto.

De reojo noto como su profesor de esgrima enseñaba a los demás estudiantes luego de tener un encuentro con él, lo cual le hizo ver que el chico en realidad si era bueno. Aún tenía sus dudas de quien ganaría un encuentro de Adrien vs Kagami, pero esperaba no tener que verlo nunca. Ya que eso significaría ver de nuevo a su amiga y eso estaba prohibido para ella.

Dejo la depresión de lado para sonreír al chico.

—Fue un buen enfrentamiento—le alabo con una media sonrisa.

Lo vio sonrojarse.

Era curioso como el chico a pesar de ser modelo, no era bueno recibiendo halagos. Un día Nino, Alya y ella se habían confabulado para ver quien lo ponía más rojo e incómodo, habían reído después de eso toda la tarde mientras Adrien solo gruñía.

—¿Quieres intentarlo?—le pregunto emocionado ofreciéndole su florete.

Lo vio unos instantes.

Estaba por aceptarlo, cuando una sonrisa nostálgica se posó en sus labios, ya había perdido práctica.

Kagami probablemente la mataría si se enterara.

Pero la persona que había entrenado en el esgrima, era Marinette, no Marcus. A veces le era muy difícil marcar la línea que los diferenciaba, ya que eran dos identidades diferentes, no iguales.

¿Era así?

Antes de darse cuenta por estar perdida en sus pensamientos, Adrien le tomo por el brazo y la puso en medio de los entrenamientos. También pronto tuvo protección especial sobre su pecho y su cabeza. Se tensó asustada de que el chico le hiciera hacer alguna tontería.

¿Dónde estaba el profesor?

Se suponía que debería haberle detenido, ella no era parte del grupo.

—Vamos te enseñare un poco—dijo Adrien con una gran sonrisa.

Tan emocionado.

Marinette suspiro viendo el arma en sus manos, había descubierto que mientras Alya y Nino le hacían casi imposible decir que no, con Adrien era una causa perdida. No sabía si era por la historia de su familia, que estuviera tan ocupado o simplemente haber vivido casi siempre en cuatro paredes. El ver a Adrien era verlo sinceramente, siempre sus emociones eran reales y tan grandes, que le costaba negarse.

Vio su luz verde cuando el profesor se acercó claramente molesto.

—Adrien no puedes prestarle equipo a alguien fuera del club—acuso el profesor severamente.

Adrien no se hizo atrás.

—Marcus es de mis mejores amigos, solamente será por hoy—pidió con cara de lastima.

Bueno al ver como el profesor aceptaba a regañadientes, le hizo comprender que no era la única que le costaba negarse al chico.

Se puso en posición al igual que Adrien, este pareció sorprendido.

—¿Sabes esgrima?—

—Una vieja amiga me había enseñado lo básico—

Kagami era una campeona, no solo eso, ella incluso le había llegado a ganar con mucho esfuerzo.

Aun así no debía destacar mucho, nadie sabía eso, nadie debería saberlo.

Pero fue imposible.

.

Cuando Adrien se lanzó sobre su amigo en una estocada fácil de ver, este se movió ágilmente y con una rapidez que no vio, le hizo un punto. Se apartó sorprendido, causando que Marcus gimiera una maldición por algún motivo. Nuevamente se pusieron en guardia, esta vez iría un poco más serio. Había pensado que Marcus sabía cosas básicas y apenas conocimiento de que hacer.

La idea que se uniera al club era muy tentadora, Nino nunca había mostrado interés y Alya tampoco.

Tener un buen amigo dentro seria refrescante.

Pero más que un amigo, sentía que sería un digno rival.

La tercera vez que se lanzó, era en serio, se movió ágilmente y con la clara intención de ganar (tenía orgullo de esgrimista), a lo cual para su sorpresa, Mark también esquivo rápidamente y defendió a la perfección. Al verlo supo que era algo que se ganaba con práctica, reflejos afilados después de muchas peleas.

No sabía si era por esgrima, también reconocía que era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo.

Sonrió detrás de la máscara por el reto.

Siguió atacando, cada vez más rápido, a lo cual para su frustración, Mark también pudo controlar rápidamente.

Agito el filo con rapidez.

Pero Mark como si fuera algo de todos los días, se fue de espaldas, colocando sus manos y dando una voltereta para atrás.

Abrió la boca impresionado.

Este de pronto se lanzó al ataque y fue totalmente diferente, había intentado controlar la batalla, pero noto que hasta entonces el chico no había lanzado un ataque. Sus movimientos no eran como los de sus compañeros, incluso no estaba seguro que fueran de esgrima, pero funcionaban.

Incluso cuando giro sobre su cuerpo, logro sujetar su espada con la suya y lanzarla por los aires.

Cayó sentado de la impresión.

Un silencio reino el lugar, hasta que un aplauso los regreso a su mundo. Cuando voltearon notaron como la mayoría por no decir todos, habían detenido sus enfrentamientos para ver el suyo, quien sabe desde cuándo. Ahora quien aplaudía era su profesor, quien era un famoso esgrimista.

Se levantó y quito el casco, apenas para ver como su profesor tenía a Mark en sus manos.

—Tienes talento chico, no me importa si ocupo un permiso especial, debes estar en el club de esgrima—hablo con brillo de codicia.

Tenía buen ojo después de todo.

Al llegar a su lado, noto que Mark se quitaba el casco con los ojos algo nublados de incertidumbres. No entendió por qué, si hubiera hecho tal espectáculo, se hubiera sentido alagado de ser así de reconocido.

—Lo pensare—murmuro inseguro.

El profesor lo alago también a él por su desempeño, recordándole que no debía subestimar a su contrincante. Luego de irse a cambiar, corrió para alcanzar a su amigo a la salida del colegio, este estaba sentado en las gradas con la mirada algo perdida.

Aprovecho que el gorila no se veía en ningún lado aun.

—Mark fue impresionante, cuando dijiste que sabías algo debiste decir lo bueno que eras—rápidamente le atrapo con la guardia baja.

Lo vio gemir nuevamente.

Tomo asiento confundido a su lado.

—Cuando estuve en Inglaterra, una vieja amiga me enseño todo lo que se…pero nunca competí, simplemente era entrenamiento y practica para ella, nadie me había visto, pero mis estúpidos reflejos actuaron por si mismos—gruño de mal humor.

Era gracioso verlo de esa forma, cuando alguien lo alagaba por ser tan bueno.

Le choco el hombro con el puño, causando que este lo viera de reojo.

Sabía que lo había admitido cuando lo conoció, pero sinceramente los ojos de Mark eran de un color muy bonito. Se sorprendió porque ese pensamiento llegara de la nada, pero le restara importancia.

—También admito que eres tan bueno como mi amiga, un enfrentamiento de ambos seria digno de ver—hablo Mark con un poco de mejor humor.

Esa era la actitud.

Ambos se detuvieron cuando el teléfono de Mark sonó y el de Adrien, ambos abrieron el grupo que tenían con Nino y Alya. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron como canicas ante lo que decía el mensaje de parte de Alya.

 _"Ya sé quién es Ladybug"_

Adrien noto como Mark se puso pálido de golpe.

Bueno tal vez el día había sido extraño.

.

Marinette estaba en medio del salón de clase el día siguiente, con una bolsa plástica casi en medio de un ataque de pánico. No era posible que Alya descubriera que ella era Ladybug, para eso tendría que saber que era una chica y muchas otras cosas más. Pero no era la primera vez que era descubierta, había bajado la guardia…ya veía en su futuro un nuevo programa de protección de testigos.

Su vida estaba jodida.

Otra vez.

No quería irse de Paris, no cuando estaba haciendo amigos…o al menos algo similar. Estaba tan feliz de tener a Nino, Alya y Adrien, esos tres eran grandes personas para ella, no quería dejarlas, no sin decirles la verdad aunque fuera imposible. Además estaba su clase que por fin le había aceptado casi en su totalidad, Chloé no contaba. Quiso llorar.

Fingió un saludo amable para Lila que pasaba con una sonrisa coqueta.

Al menos la italiana parecía estar mejor.

Tal vez podría hacer unas cartas a sus amigos antes que tuviera que irse.

Hawk Moth debería estar triunfando.

Al final no fue necesario, al tocar el timbre el único que llego fue Adrien, quien se encogió de hombros igualmente confundido. Pronto Nino también entro apresurado, diciéndole a la profesora que tanto Alya como Chloé, Sabrina y Kim estaban en la oficina del director.

—Nathaniel tampoco está—hablo preocupada a los chicos.

Nino gimió.

—Antes que pasara todo, Chloé lo ofendió en los casilleros y lo humillo por el comic de Ladybug que esta haciendo—

—¿Qué todo?—

—Que Ladybug es Chloé—

—¡QUE!—

La profesora giro a ver molesta a su persona, sonrió nerviosa antes de tomar asiento y ver como Adrien también parecía algo conmocionado.

Ella se sintió furiosa.

¿Chloé?

¿En serio?

Tenía una política de no pensar mal de los demás, cuando ella estaba engañándolos a todos como un chico, pero que fuera comparada con la niña mimada rubia que siempre lo mira como una cucaracha, era parte de su límite.

Apretó con fuerza los puños.

—Lo siento dude, sé que tienes un romance por Ladybug, pero aunque fuera Ladybug, nadie merece a Chloé—hablo Nino a Adrien.

Este hizo una expresión de derrota.

Cierto el enamoramiento de Adrien por Ladybug. Lo habían descubierto cuando la anterior noche fueron a la casa del chico y al entrar, vieron el fondo de pantalla de su computadora con gran cantidad de imágenes del héroe, además de muchos artículos promocionales en una esquina.

Se había sentido alagada…y asustada en partes iguales.

Los fans eran de temer.

De pronto la pantalla de la clase se encendió por sí sola, todos vieron confundidos como el directos aparecida en ella, donde decía pedir disculpas por haber hecho un mal juicio.

Luego apareció un Akuma.

—¡ALYA!—grito levantándose con ambas manos en el escritorio.

Esta sonrió, antes que otro sonido alertara a todos. Salió corriendo por el pasillo, para ver como Chloé era perseguido por un secador gigante, mientras un chico con un extraño demasiado colorido estaba con una Tablet en su brazo dibujando.

—¿Nathaniel?—hablo Adrien incrédulo.

Doble akuma.

Choco su frente con la palma de su mano.

De pronto Nino saco el teléfono para firmar.

¿En serio?

—Vamos cuando Alya vea lo que hice mientras ella tenía un akuma, va amarme—

Vaya amigos tenía.

Además ocupaban ordenar muy seriamente sus prioridades.

.

Bien era curioso cuando dos akuma aparecían y ambos tenían como destino a Chloé Bourgeois su amiga de infancia. Había ido bastante confundido en dirección al hotel donde se supone estaría, no queriendo creer que su amiga en realidad fuera Ladybug. Aunque admitía que sería muy irónico que la chica por la cual suspiraba en mascara, por detrás estuviera locamente obsesionada por él.

Ya había admitido amar a la chica detrás de la máscara.

Pero si era Chloé.

Tenía sus dudas.

No es que Chloé no fuera una buena persona, solo lo era muy en el fondo. También recordaba la historia de su amiga, cuando eran niños había sido una niña muy dulce y amable, pero desde que su madre se fue, su actitud había cambiado muy radicalmente.

Era su primera amiga.

Aun así sus sentimientos por ella eran como los de una hermana.

—Espero no pensaras que soy ella—hablo una voz a su espalda.

Chat Noir se giró para ver, totalmente aliviado que su Lady estaba a su lado.

Un suspiro de alivio salió involuntario de sus labios, esto era una confirmación bastante refrescante.

—Por supuesto que no, estoy seguro que detrás de esa mascara eres la chica más preciosa de todas—le alabo con sonrisa coqueta.

Esta rodo los ojos.

Al menos no lo mandaba a volar como los primeros días. Ya casi con tres meses de su unión, la chica había comenzado a tolerar sus chistes malos y en ocasiones le seguía el juego.

Solo había ocupado tiempo.

Aunque aún había una barrera entre ambos, había algo ahí.

Solo ocupaba algo más de tiempo para que ella descubrieran que eran totalmente el uno para el otro.

—El problema es que tenemos dos akuma para purificar, cuando purifique uno me tendré que tomar una recarga—explico con las manos en sus caderas.

Asintió.

Era comprensible.

—En el hotel hay una parte de cocina, debe haber algo que recargue tu Kwami—explico con el bastón tras sus hombros.

La primera en llegar fue Lady Wifi.

Era su hora de actuar.

¿No podría ser tan difícil?

.

Era difícil, era muy difícil.

Ladybug gimió cuando uso su poder para sacar a Chat Noir de aquel congelador, además de haber tenido que subir y bajar prácticamente todo el hotel para rescatar a Alya, además de soportar en más de una ocasión los chillidos indignados de Chloé. También siempre estuvo el problema de su tiempo límite, lo cual hacía que todo fuera el triple de estresante. Sabía que Chloé era alguien…difícil de tratar…pero esto era el límite para su paciencia.

Que no entendía que había problemas.

Había provocado dos akuma en un día.

Esa chica ocupaba una buena reprimenda.

Además si recordaba lo sucedido los últimos tres meses, Chloé había sido la causante de la mitad de los akuma que se habían enfrentado, con la pequeña duda de si ese porcentaje debía ser mayor.

Al final ambos (Chat Noir y Ladybug) habían logrado detener a Lady wifi en media azotea, logrando eliminar la cobertura del edificio. Había corrido por medio de las escaleras, antes que Chat Noir pudiera verle, aunque este había gritado su nombre, todo para tropezar entre las gradas y bajar convertido en Marcus.

Marinette gimió.

Al menos en el bolso de Tikki siempre había galletas de emergencia.

Aún tenían que acabar con un villano.

—¡AUXILIO!—grito una voz.

Corrió al final del pasillo sin importarle que no tuviera poderes, para ver como Chloé se escondía ahora de Nathaniel. Era una pena que un chico tan amable y tímido fuera transformado en un akuma, se extrañó de que las palabras de Chloé le hubieran afectado tanto.

Vio a la rubia gemir sobre su cabello ahora morado.

Golpeo una mano en su frente, antes de lanzarse sobre la chica y que ambos terminaran en medio del ascensor, este se cerró provocando que Nathaniel en forma akuma, los viera con furia.

Suspiro cansado.

Esta noche estaba acabando con su persona.

—¡ALEJATE!—gruño la rubia casi pateándolo.

Se tambaleo para atrás, maldiciendo su suerte, antes de sentir un dolor rápido subir por su columna. Apretó con fuerza su tobillo derecho, sintiendo un dolor bastante agudo. Se quitó su zapato deportivo, ignorando como Chloé lo veía de mala forma, mientras observaba un tono rojizo.

Un esguince o una fractura.

No sabía.

Pero lo había hecho para salvar a la mocosa mimada frente a él. Le lanzo una mirada igual de envenenada que la que tenía está en su rostro.

—Mira lo que paso por tu culpa rubia teñida—gruño ignorando que era un chico.

Sabía que debía tratar bien a las chicas, Colette le había instruido bien en cómo actuar, pero incluso esta no hubiera durado un día frente a Chloé Bourgeois sin querer mandarla a la mierda.

Había durado tres meses.

No había estado mal.

Chloé giro a verlo con una expresión completamente indignada, lo cual solo hizo que se molestara aún más.

—¿Disculpa? ¡Nadie te pidió que me salvaras!—le grito la muy…la muy…la muy zorra.

Si hubiera estado como Marinette en este momento, se le hubiera tirado para enseñarle una lección.

Pero era Marcus.

Debía recordarse a sí misma.

Tomo un poco de aire, mandando un poco atrás de su cerebro la idea de la rubia oxigenada fuera de Paris, para tomar de regreso el control de sus emociones. Aunque era difícil, si no fuera por la voz tranquilizadora de Tikki en su cerebro, probablemente hubiera gritado, salido de ese lugar y dejándola sola.

Pero no podía.

La luz de repente fallo.

Volteo el rostro al techo pensando que Chat Noir debería estar luchando ahora con Nathaniel…ojala estuviera bien.

.

No estaba bien, nop, para nada bien.

Salto rápidamente esquivando varias pesas que El ilustrador malvado le enviaba. La idea de poder obtener todo lo que dibujas y usarlo a su antojo, era bastante malvado, lo peor es que Nathaniel dibujaba de maravilla y todos sus objetos eran un completo peligro.

Cayó al suelo cuando este borro el suelo.

Bueno al menos ya no había luz en algunos puntos, había descubierto que sin luz le era difícil dibujar. Solo que antes de ganar, la luz de la luna se filtró por la ventana y este dibujo una luna que lo seguía dando luz.

El hotel estaba sin luz.

Pero él akuma tenía.

Joder su suerte.

Esperaba Ladybug estuviera bien.

Soltó un grito de nena cuando este borro parte del suelo y termino rodando por las escaleras, esto de ser un héroe, no era un trabajo fácil.

.

El grito de nena que identifico como de Chat Noir, le hizo ver que no tenía mucho más tiempo. Tikki ya había recargado sus baterías, ahora debía salir de este ascensor para poder transformarse. Pero antes de levantarse, el vagón se movió levemente, causando que algo chocara con su persona. Pestañeo momentáneamente, para captar que quien estaba sujetándolo con fuerza por el brazo, era Chloé.

Abrió la boca.

Pero esta le lanzo una mirada mortal enojada, además de lágrimas saltando de sus ojos.

Eso…no lo esperaba.

De repente noto que esta había quedado en completo silencio hace unos pocos minutos, cuando la luz había desaparecido.

—¿Le tienes miedo a la oscuridad Chloé?—cuestiono con incredulidad en su voz.

Esta se tensó.

—Lárgate a la mierda plebeyo estúpido—

Bueno al menos estaba confirmando que quien lo abrazaba era Chloé.

Soltó un suspiro.

Con delicadeza paso una mano por la espalda de la chica y la envolvió en un suave abrazo, esta parecía aún más tensa. En su mente recordó a su padre, ese hombre enorme que más de una vez la había abrazado por la noche, solo porque ella lloraba diciendo que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

¿Alguien había abrazado así antes a Chloé?

Si no era así, tendría mucha lastima de ella.

—La oscuridad no existe, simplemente es la ausencia de Luz—murmuro por bajo.

—Deja tus estúpidas habladas de nerd—interrumpió la chica provocando que rodara los ojos.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad, no hay nada malo en ella, simplemente debes hacerla cómoda para ti—explico sacando desde uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, su reproductor de música.

Chloé claramente estaba vulnerable, así que no dijo nada cuando le puso el reproductor de música con unas canciones suaves y audífonos cómodos. La chica termino cerrando los ojos, mientras él le prometía que cuando terminara la canción, estaría a salvo.

Usando parte de su fuerza de héroe, abrió la puerta a la fuerza, alegrado de que al menos la mitad inferior del ascensor, estuviera en medio de un piso. Tomo la mano de Chloé para ayudarla a bajar, pues esta tenía los ojos cerrados.

La puso sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr.

Su tobillo le estaba matando, además del peso extra, pero se resistió a quejarse en voz alta.

Dejo a la chica cerca del salón principal, justo a tiempo para que la canción terminara. Esta pestañeo confundida al ver las luces afuera de la calle, antes de verlo a él con una mirada dura.

Iba decir algo.

Pero lo iba arruinar, lo sabía.

Puso un dedo sobre sus labios deteniéndola y esta pestañeo confundida.

—No diré absolutamente nada de lo que paso, ni a que le tienes miedo Chloé, solamente quise ayudarte porque eres una compañera de clase y pienso que realmente eres muy bonita—hablo rápidamente.

Alagar siempre funcionaba con las chicas, además Chloé tenía el pelo rubio muy bien cuidado y ojos azules, si no usara tanto maquillaje y fuera un poco más humilde, estaba segura que muchos chicos irían detrás de ella.

Noto un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—Ahora debes salir de aquí, no te preocupes pronto Ladybug salvara el día—hablo empujándola a la salida.

Esta se volteo, pero ya no la vio más.

.

Chat Noir estaba atado de cabeza, casi cayendo a una piscina dibujada con tiburones, cuando Ladybug apareció. Rápidamente se enfrentó a Nathaniel y aunque noto que estaba lastimada de su tobillo, uso su amuleto encantado para terminar la situación, eliminando la luz de Nathaniel, logrando rescatar el akuma y regresándolo al suelo intacto.

Chocaron los puños.

Al parecer el tobillo de la chica también había regresado a la normalidad, porque suspiro aliviada.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?—comento Nathaniel claramente confundido.

Ladybug camino en su dirección, levantando un cuaderno de dibujos del chico que también había aparecido cuando todo regreso a la normalidad.

Este se sonrojo al verla, más cuando le paso el cuaderno con una sonrisa.

El frunció el ceño.

—Son muy buenos tus dibujos—le alabo, a lo que este se sonrojo aún más profundo.

—Y-y-yo…—tartamudeo sin poder hablar.

Ladybug siguió bastante amable.

—No dejes que nadie te diga que no puedes hacer algo que no te gusta, si en verdad disfrutas algo en lo que eres tan bueno, debes intentarlo—le aconsejo.

Nathaniel sonrió.

Él bufo por bajo y Ladybug le dio una mirada de advertencia, alzo las manos de forma inocente.

—Espero también salir en el comic—musito sabiendo que no era buena idea comportarse mal con un civil.

Ya saben.

Lo pasado con Lila le había demostrado muchas cosas.

El chico lo vio con una sonrisa igual de tímida.

—Por supuesto—expreso con rostro de admiración a su persona.

No era tan malo.

Ladybug y él compartieron una última sonrisa esa noche, definitivamente no había sido malo.

.

—Vaya entonces estarás dentro del equipo de esgrima—hablo Nino claramente impresionado en la mañana en medio de los casilleros de chicos.

Marcus le sonrió amablemente.

De reojo el chico parecía ver con curiosidad el nuevo comic de Nathaniel, donde ahora estaban Ladybug y Chat Noir como protagonistas, a lo cual también no pudo evitar sonreír. Luego recordó que su amigo estaba hablando sobre entrar a su club y dejo a Nathaniel en paz, mientras Kim y Max se acercaban para hablar del comic.

—En realidad estaré más bien como apoyo, no quiero competir, pero puedo ayudar a los chicos como entrenamiento y darle un poco de competencia a Adrien—indico viéndolo retadoramente.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Los tres comenzaron su camino a la clase, detrás del resto de sus amigos.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas—le bromeo juguetonamente.

De repente al llegar al salón una mancha morena se tiro sobre Nino envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Tanto Marcus como él se vieron satisfechos, al notar el sonrojo de Nino al ser abrazado mortalmente por Alya. La morena gritaba que era fantástico por enviarle esas tomas de los akuma que ella no pudo grabar, al ser la akuma misma.

Algo sobre el Ladyblog y sobre que debían ir a comer un helado.

Mientras que ambos los ignoraban para ir a sus asientos, Adrien pestañeo al ver como Chloé estaba frente a ellos con los brazos cruzados. No pudo evitar notar un reproductor de música en sus manos, que le era completamente ajeno pero a la vez familiar.

¿No abrazos mortales?

Se preocupó por su vieja amiga de la infancia y que estuviera enferma.

En cambio Mark estaba algo inquiero al verle.

—Buen día Chloé—susurro este algo torpe.

Esta le puso el reproductor en sus manos.

¿Era de Mark?

Giro a verla.

La chica parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, a lo cual este seguía tragando nervioso, hasta casi esconderse detrás de él de forma inconsciente. Estaba por hablar en defensa de su amigo, cuando Lila apareció dispuesta abrazar a Mark, pero fue detenida cuando Chloé la empujo sin ninguna delicadeza al suelo.

Lila se quejó en el suelo.

Chloé la vio enojada.

—Este chico es mío—gruño ahora colgándose al brazo de Mark.

—¿Eh?—dijo este sin comprender.

—¿Eh?—dijeron Nino y Alya al llegar también confundidos con el resto de la clase.

"¿Qué mierda?" pensó él mismo sin poder exteriorizar sus pensamientos, a pesar que su mente le gritaba que tirara a su amiga al suelo.

¿Todos tenían que abrazar a Mark?

Vio como el chico giraba a ver incrédulo a Chloé, quien ahora le sonreía de forma soñadora antes de pegar sus labios en un beso en la mejilla del chico, que se puso un poco azul.

—Somos amigos verdad—anuncio esta con una risita.

Mark parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Sin duda una vuelta bastante irónica de la vida.

Adrien en cambio apretó los puños con fuerza, sin entender por qué una ira comenzaba a nacer en su interior, al ver como Lila se quejaba con Chloé sobre de quien era amiga el chico, cada una abrazando a Mark por el brazo contrario como si fuera un muñeco.

Este pidió ayuda.

Sabiamente nadie se metió dentro de la lucha de esas dos.

Continuara…

 _No solo Lila si no que tambien Chloé ahora estan interesadas en Mark._

 _Esto pasa cuando vas a un universo alterno xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Lucha de comida

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 7: Lucha de comida._**

Los días como ese, eran mejor pasarlos en amigos, habían suspendido las clases por un problema en el sindicato de profesores, a lo cual los chicos aprovecharon para salir. Adrien casi no se reunía con ellos, pero su padre al final le había permitido de último segundo. Así que los cuatro habían ido al centro comercial más cercano, para ir a ver una película y además pasar el rato.

Luego de comprar las entradas para una película de terror, deberían esperar una hora para que empezara, así que decidieron dar vueltas en los locales.

Aunque Alya sujeto con fuerza la camisa de Marcus al igual que Nino la de Adrien, cuando estos pasaron por una tienda de video juegos, arrastrándolos asegurando que si entraban, jamás saldrían de ahí.

Ya que buscaban algo que hacer los cuatro, terminaron en una tienda de música, donde Nino se sentía como en el cielo.

Marcus gruño molesto con Alya, antes de caminar en dirección al sector de rock, era amante de la música pesada.

De reojo Marcus noto como Adrien gritaba de forma poco masculina, antes de restregarle en la frente sobre un disco con la banda instrumental de Fairy tail, antes de salir como maniático a comprarla. Bueno ya le pediría que se lo prestara en otra ocasión.

Para su vergüenza, había terminado viendo Fairy tail, bueno no era vergüenza, solamente que estaba algo tímido respecto al mundo del anime, o más que todo sobre Adrien emocionado. Había pasado hace unos días el capítulo 100 y Adrien quien parecía volver a ver la seria, solo para comentarla con él, estaba emocionado.

Sus ojos brillaron ante el instrumental de "The legend of Zelda" antes de salir corriendo con el disco para hacer fila detrás de Adrien. Ambos se vieron en un mutuo acuerdo, de pasarse después los discos para que el otro los escuchara.

Saliendo de la tienda, se toparon con Nino y Alya hablando sobre un disco.

Los ojos de Marcus se abrieron incrédulos, al tiempo que su rostro se formaba algo pálido.

—Es un disco de Jagger Stone—hablo Adrien claramente impresionado tomándolo en sus manos.

Lo era.

Era un disco que Marcus conocía bastante bien.

—Mira este disco fue diseñado por una chica de Inglaterra, incluso tiene una dedicatoria especial para esta en la parte de adelante—murmuro Nino emocionado señalando.

Marcus trago saliva al ver eso.

Tenía ganas de vomitar por algún motivo.

—Para mi querida Marinette, sigue diseñando como estrella de rock—leyó en voz alta Adrien.

Luego giraron el disco entre sus manos, para ver como salía Jagger Stone en la parte de atrás, con su cocodrilo y una chica de cabellera azulada con lentes en forma de un monumento famoso de Inglaterra. Por un instante al verla con dos coletas, recordó vagamente a Ladybug cuando en vez de usar dos moños (como hacia actualmente) tenía dos coletas en sus inicios.

Ignoro el pensamiento y fue bástate fugaz incluso para procesarlo.

Como si algo mágico le impidiera ver más allá.

Y probablemente así era.

La magia siempre tenía una manera extraña de funcionar.

—En realidad no se mucho sobre esa chica, pero recuerdo que hace un año apareció en una entrevista con Jagger cuando lanzaron el disco…tampoco se sabe mucho aparte de su nombre—dijo Alya con las manos en las caderas.

Trago saliva.

Marcus miro de reojo su mochila, donde Tikki parecía igual de preocupada, pero al menos no decía nada.

Vagos destellos de ella en medio de un concurso de diseños llegaron a su mente, en ese entonces Jagger Stone había sido invitado como jurado de alguna extraña forma. Al final cuando ella había ganado, este le dijo que ocupaba hablar con ella, fue cuando le dijo que diseñaría su nueva portada de disco…luego de unos errores, terminar con unos lentes de sol en forma del reloj de la ciudad…bueno, ambos habían tomado esa fotografía.

Tomo el disco de Nino en sus manos viéndolo con nostalgia.

Esperaba Jagger Stone estuviera bien, sabía que dentro de unos meses vendría de gira a Paris, le gustaría ver un viejo rostro familiar. Recordar al loco músico excéntrico que amaba a su cocodrilo, siempre le provocaba sonreír de medio lado.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng—hablo Alya con un teléfono en mano.

Se congelo, casi dejando caer el disco, de no ser por los reflejos de Adrien quien lo atajo de volada. El rubio le lanzo una mirada preocupada al verlo pálido.

Pero luego volteo a ver a Alya.

—Siento que escuche ese nombre antes—murmuro el rubio.

El cuerpo de Marcus se tensó.

¿Dónde pudo haberlo escuchado?

La imagen de Gabriel Agreste saludándola amablemente cuando ella gano uno de los concursos donde estuvo presente, la hizo sudar frio. Era imposible que su padre hablara con Adrien sobre eso, no tendría ningún sentido, no pasaría jamás.

¿Verdad?

—Es raro, solo tengo su nombre porque fue mencionado hace tiempo en una entrevista de Jagger Stone, algo sobre unos concursos donde tu padre es juez…pero parece como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado—hablo Alya confundida en su teléfono.

Era una reportera, siempre quería saberlo todo, pero parecía confundida de la falta de información de la chica.

Adrien y Nino se vieron de reojo.

En cambio Marcus dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar con el cuerpo tenso, al final fueron a ver la película en medio de un extraño silencio incómodo.

—¿Marcus?—llamo Adrien preocupado.

Pero este lo ignoro caminando más rápido.

Volteo a ver a sus amigos, quienes se encogieron de hombros.

.

La película resulto ser bastante buena, en lo que sustos se refiere, Adrien no era un fanático de las películas de terror y siempre solía evitarlas. De reojo escuchaba a Nino murmurar sobre que el director de la película pudo mejorar ciertas partes, mientras Alya veía con una expresión calmada a la pantalla. Como siempre era el único que se veía afectado con el firme, lo cual le provocaba nauseas.

En su hogar siempre había tenido todas las películas que quiso desde niño, pero la mayoría siempre iban desde Disney, muchas de súper héroes, de fantasía, alguna que otra de romance clásico y toneladas de anime. Incluso en el anime evitaba generalmente los de suspenso.

Sin querer volver a ver al monstruo de la película, que salía cada instante, giro su rostro para ver a Marcus a su lado. Sus palomitas estaban casi intactas y parecía pensativo, como si no estuviera en medio de una película.

Estaba como ido.

El monstruo apareció cuando volteo a ver a la pantalla, logrando que pegara un salto demasiado evidente. Una risa leve le hizo voltear a ver a Marcus, quien si bien seguía igual de serio, la sonrisa lo delataba, lo volteo a ver de mala forma y este mostro una sonrisa inocente.

Bueno.

Al menos ya parecía como siempre.

.

—¡VENGAN AL CONCURSO DE COMIDA DE CESAR PIZZA!—grito alguien por un parlante apenas salieron de la película.

Había una gran cantidad de gente alrededor del local, observando que era lo que sucedía. Los chicos caminaron bastante curiosos, dado que aún no anochecía y pasaba la hora de queda de Adrien.

¿Te convertirás en una calabaza?

Esa fue la pregunta de Nino que hizo a los demás estallar de risa.

Regresando al tema, se acercaron para ver como una gran plataforma tenía una mesa larga y algunos hombres de contextura gruesa sentados en ella y otros bastante más delgados, que parecían estar ahí nerviosos.

Notaron como Max estaba cerca de ellos, mientras Kim e Ivan estaban en la plataforma.

—Quien quede de ultimo ganara un pase especial para cuatro personas, para comer gratis el resto del año—explico Max tranquilamente con Marco revoloteando en la cabeza de Marcus.

El robot y el chico parecían estar jugando piedra papel y tijera como saludo.

Al parecer el restaurante parecía bastante famoso, a lo cual atraía la mirada de todos, aunque casi podrían jurar que Kim solo estaba ahí arriba por la posible competencia. Cuando lo preguntaron en voz alta, Max asintió bastante desalentado, ganando risas de ellos.

—Conozco esta pizzería, mi madre estuvo estudiando gastronomía con el dueño y siempre este le gano en todos los exámenes—hablo Alya.

Los chicos silbaron impresionados.

Habían probado comidas de la madre de Alya y siempre eran deliciosas.

—¡Estoy dentro!—dijo Marcus alzando la mano emocionado, antes de arrastrar a Adrien y a Nino, quienes lucían menos convencidos.

Alya rio divertida con el teléfono en mano.

Eso sería genial.

.

Cuando Marcus puso en la mesa la entrada para los tres, Nino y Adrien supieron que no había escapatoria, eso que la entrada era bastante elevada, Marcus se encogido de hombros restándole importancia, lo cual les dejo bastante confundidos, de como su amigo conseguía tanto dinero para gastarlo sin darle importancia. Pero olvidaron eso cuando los tres estuvieron sentados, ya que eran los últimos participantes que ocupaban.

—Hola chicos—dijo Kim saludándolos a ellos dos normal, en cambio cuando vio a Marcus compartió un choque de puños.

Nino ladeo la cabeza.

Adrien entrecerró los ojos molesto.

—Chico tenías razón con lo de los pies, mejore mi record dos segundos sin intentarlo mucho—hablo Kim emocionado.

El hombre que parecía un sujeto mayor de los treinta, estaba ahora anunciando el evento con gran carisma, su acento parecía algo latino. El grupo de amigos lo estaba ignorando, después de todo este solo hablaba sobre como cada ronda irían dando diferentes platillos, el que alcanzara quedar después de cada ronda terminando acabar el plato ganaría.

—Marcus es un tipo genial, debemos repetir la carrera algún día—alabo Kim a lo que Marcus sonrió asintiendo.

Nino vio de reojo confundido, cuando Adrien se cruzó de brazos bufando, en un comportamiento muy poco casual en él.

—¿Estas bien dude?—

—Si—dijo en tono frio.

Claro.

Se notaba.

Pronto el primer plato era una pizza entera tamaño mediano con una gran cantidad de especies. Todos los chicos abrieron los ojos impresionados, mientras Marcus comenzaba a comer con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Adrien lo vio de reojo, antes de suspirar aliviado que al menos Nathalie ni su padre, se enterarían que hoy rompería drásticamente la dieta que tenía.

.

Delicioso.

Le daría diez estrellas si pudiera a ese hombre.

Puede que fuera por que estaba cerca de volver a su periodo menstrual, pero Marinette estaba muerta de hambre, tanto que fue la primera en acabar con la pizza, deseando aún más comida. Solo tres personas que no conocían desistieron antes de terminar la pizza, mientras los demás luchaban por comer.

Marinette recordó con ternura a su padre, que siempre bromeaba con ella, diciendo que era un monstruo muerto de hambre cuando estaba en sus días.

No se quejó cuando vio ahora un emparedado de un metro de largo, lleno de muchos ingredientes y con sabor a pollo. Mientras partía pedazos pequeños para comer poco a poco, Nino fue el siguiente en renunciar con expresión algo verde.

—¿Qué tienes en el estómago?—indico Kim asombrado cuando le vio terminar su comida.

Sonrió con felicidad.

Otros dos sujetos junto con Kim salieron la siguiente vez.

Dejando solamente a Un hombre muy grande, a Ivan, Adrien y ella.

—¡Denle un aplauso a los cuatro finalistas!—hablo el hombre emocionado.

La multitud aplaudió emocionada, excepto por Kim y Nino que estaban algo verdes.

—No pensé que llegaras tan lejos—hablo divertida viendo a Adrien.

El chico lucia algo verdoso, pero era de los sujetos competitivos, o tal vez disfrutaba de una buena comida.

—¡Ahora el plato fuerte!—anuncio el hombre.

Un pavo.

Un pavo.

Un maldito pavo entero asado.

No esos pavos chiquiticos, un pavo increíblemente gigante.

Los cuatro se vieron incrédulos al notar los pavos frente a cada uno. No solo habían comido una pizza familiar, más un emparedado de un metro, cada uno repleto de ingredientes hasta hacerlos irreconocibles. Ahora también tenían un pavo frente a ellos.

Marinette estiro sus manos.

Por dicha tenía un pantalón holgado que estiraba, ocuparía espacio extra para su estómago después de eso.

—¿Vas hacerlo?—pregunto Adrien viéndola incrédulo.

Asintió decidida.

—No sé si logre llegar al final, pero si no, cuenta mi historia—le dijo en tono solemne a lo cual Adrien asintió.

Quince minutos comiendo, tanto el hombre como Ivan desistieron de terminar el pavo. Dejando en medio de la competencia a Adrien quien tenía medio pavo y a Marcus, quien ya estaba llegando al final. De un pronto a otro Adrien pareció querer vomitar, pero de una forma que nadie se explicaba, los dos lograron terminar el pavo, quedando casi como una bola en su vientre.

La gente ahora estaba impresionada.

El chef estaba igualmente extasiado.

—Es hora del platillo final—hablo en tono misterioso.

Adrien gimió contra la mesa.

No más comida por favor.

Ese hombre era malévolo, el mal en persona, alguien que no merece ser nombrado.

Adrien gimió incrédulo al ver un enorme pastel decorado perfectamente frente a él, era imposible que se comiera dicho platillo. Pero cuando el rubio giro a ver a Marcus, este comía tranquilamente el pastel. Por algún motivo sintió algo dentro del moverse, antes de poner una mano en su boca y correr lejos del escenario a vomitar.

—¡GANE!—dijo Marcus quince minutos más tarde, con las manos en alto y una gran cantidad de crema chantillí en su rostro.

Todos aplaudieron emocionados, mientras el Chef le entregaba su premio, que no solo venía acompañado de una tarjeta que prometía comer gratis el resto del año. También venía acompañado con dos tarjetas de compra y una camisa que decía.

¡Campeón de comida!

Rápidamente Marcus se quitó la chaqueta, provocando algunas chicas suspiras, antes de colocar la camisa sobre la suya, para tomar fotografías para la prensa.

.

—Eso fue impresionante Mark—le alabo Alya sentada a su lado en el parque.

El chico sonrió emocionado.

Adrien lo miro algo resentido, antes de vomitar nuevamente en el basurero a su lado, Nino había dejado de hacerlo hace un rato, pero no estaba en mejores condiciones.

—Chico…como lo hiciste—cuestiono el moreno también viéndolo incrédulo.

Marcus solamente se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando estaba en Inglaterra solía ganar esta clase de concursos, mis compañeros no podían creerlo nunca—hablo con diversión.

Bueno eso explicaría un poco.

De pronto los gritos de las personas les hizo voltear, todos notaron como un hombre de gran contextura, con ropas coloridas estaba caminando en dirección de ellos. Pero lo preocupante es que atrás de él, había un gran camino de destrucción y muchas personas que parecían ser convertidas en comidas vivientes.

—¡YO MERECIA GANAR!—grito el hombre claramente akumatizado.

Marcus se señaló confundido cuando sus amigos le vieron, estos asintieron causando que él suspirara.

De pronto un rayo de comida parecía ser lanzado en su dirección, pero Marcus reacciono rápido levantando la tapa del basurero (que minutos antes era vomitada por Adrien) lanzándola en dirección al rayo y que este saliera desviado, convirtiendo a un gato en un gato medio lata de atún.

—¡CORRAN!—grito Adrien y los cuatro comenzaron a correr.

Aunque claro, Alya tuvo la oportunidad de sacar su teléfono emocionada del asunto.

.

No podía creerlo, sabía que los akuma eran personas emocionalmente inestables, que debido a una gran emoción negativa, terminaban aceptando la propuesta de Hawk Moth para ganar algo a cambio. Pero que uno de ellos hiciera eso, solamente por haber perdido una competencia.

Era ridículo.

Bajo un poco el ritmo para que sus amigos se adelantaran, antes de salir corriendo a otra calle totalmente opuesta.

—¡MARK!—escucho gritar a los tres.

Pero no importaba, claramente el akuma le estaba buscando a él, no valía la pena que sus amigos corrieran un riesgo por sus acciones. Además ocupaba distraer al akuma lo suficiente para que pudiera transformarse en Ladybug.

Salto un perro convertido en Hotdog, agradeciendo que Chat Noir no hubiera aparecido y que hiciera un mal chiste sobre eso.

Una cadena de salchichas ahumadas, le tiro al suelo cayendo sobre unos contenedores de basura.

Apestaría.

Comenzó a sentir un poco el estómago revuelto por tanta comida.

Cuando el akuma estuvo frente a él, sonrió mostrando sus dientes de confites, lo cual le hizo hacer una mueca de asco. Pero un bastón hizo que el autodenominado "Champeon Food" saliera volando por los aires. Volteo a ver como Chat Noir aparecía detrás de ella con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Te cansaste de la comida?—hablo guiñándole un ojo divertido.

Rodo los ojos fastidiado.

Este pareció algo confundido por su acción, pero se puso frente a él dispuesto a la lucha.

—Dame a ese mocoso que no merece ganar—gruño el hombre lanzando un rayo a unos carros cercanos.

Estos se transformaron en gigantes osos de gomita, que tenían una mirada aterradora.

—Lo siento pero mi deber como héroe indica que debo ayudar a todos los civiles—hablo Chat Noir con seriedad.

Lo observo impresionada, esas palabras parecían mucho a las suyas como Ladybug, negó con la cabeza pensando que debía irse para transformarse. Pero al ver como los tres osos se abalanzaron sobre el gato de golpe, bufo antes de sujetar uno tubo de hierro del suelo y lanzarse al ataque.

Salto como le había enseñado Kagami y el corte fue bastante limpio para dejar sin brazo a uno de los osos de goma.

Chat Noir giro a verle, cuando choco la espalda con él.

—Oye eres bueno—le alabo.

Sonrió de forma autosuficiente.

De pronto vio como Chat Noir usaba su bastón de igual forma, para hacer que un nuevo oso de gomita, quedara sin cabeza.

Solía negarse a preguntarse sobre Chat Noir, solía decirse que no eran compañeros y no eran amigos, aunque claramente las tres cosas estaban sucediendo aunque no quisiera. Ya no lo trataba mal, solía aceptar sus chistes de tonterías aunque le molestaran y admitía patrullar con su persona.

También había comenzado hacer una lista de cosas de Chat Noir.

Primero era un chico con un muy mal sentido del humor, su sentido de humor era tan malo, que algunos chistes le hacían reír pero de lo malo que eran.

Dos, Chat Noir no salía mucho de su casa cuando era niño, solía hacer a veces comentarios muy solitarios de su infancia y además, solía ver con mucha nostalgia cuando pasaban cerca de los niños con su padres. Al igual que ella también se mostraba contrariada, cuando un padre abrazaba a su hija.

Tres, Chat Noir le gustaban muchas cosas muy normales, amaba ver las estrellas en la noche, se alegraba cuando veía gatos, saltar para él era súper divertido y siempre corría contra ella esperando ganarle, aunque al final tropezara cayendo al suelo.

Chat Noir era muy feliz, siempre sonreía a pesar de lo mal que lo tratara al inicio.

Algo más que debería agregar a continuación, era sobre sus habilidades para la lucha con espadas, sus movimientos salvajes le recordaban algo, pero como siempre que pasaba, de ahí no vería más. Muchas veces había notado características de Chat Noir que sentía había visto antes, pero la magia actuaba rápidamente, causando que su mente no lograra atar sus teorías involuntarias.

 _"Jamás sabrán quien eres"_

Eso le había dicho Tikki en un inicio, creía era la única promesa que no había cumplido su amiga. Si bien nunca nadie adivino por medio normales o teorías su identidad tras la máscara, había faltado una cámara diminuta para descubrirla.

El peor error de ambas al no haberla notado.

Pero fuera de eso, no descubriría a Chat Noir al menos que este se revelara frente a ella o lo viera des transformarse.

De pronto una cadena gigante de salchichas fue en su dirección, pero mientras Chat Noir intento detenerlas, ambos terminaron amarrados en ella. Cuando este los había arrastrado en su dirección, Chat Noir logro usar sus garras para soltar una parte de los embutidos, lo cual provoco que ambos salieran volando sobre el hombre de la comida.

Rodaron de forma cómica por la calle, antes que Mark de espalda, sintiera que algo chocaba contra su cuerpo, específicamente contra su costilla y sobre sus labios.

Abrió los ojos incrédulo al tiempo que Chat Noir repetía la acción.

Sus labios estuvieron juntos…¿tres segundos?...no fue un tiempo demasiado largo para ser verdad. Chat Noir salto rápidamente de su persona, con una mano tapando su boca y totalmente sonrojado. Por otra parte ella pestañeo confundida, vaya extraña forma de dar un beso a alguien.

Tenía labios suaves.

Otro agregado a la lista.

Se sonrojo levemente indignada.

Solo había sido un beso.

—D-D-Deber irte y o-ocultarte—tartamudeo Chat Noir con el bastón en sus manos y sin querer hacer contacto visual con su persona.

Se encogió de hombros, eso era justo lo que necesitaba, poder correr y escapar, para que Ladybug apareciera.

.

La forma en la que Ladybug apareció para ayudarle, fue claramente grandiosa, aun así no pudo verla a los ojos durante la batalla y menos cuando esta termino. Incluso aunque la forma en que esta uso unas pastillas digestivas para acabar con el akuma, aunque su mente se llenara de muchos juegos de palabras, no pudo hacer ninguno.

Su mente estaba definitivamente en otro lado.

Había besado a Mark, uno de sus mejores amigos.

¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?

Había sido un accidente y ambos habían caído de forma abrupta, había intentado no caer sobre el chico, pero estaba seguro haber dado un buen codazo en las costillas. También su rostro había caído sobre el de su amigo, juntando sus labios en un accidental beso.

Y eso fue el principio del fin.

Se había separado cuando había captado la situación, recriminándose por pensar que su primer beso, había sido no solo con un chico, si no de forma accidental en medio de la batalla.

Mark no había mostrado mucho grado de sorpresa u asco, simplemente había pestañeado, aceptando rápidamente que había sido un accidente y no dando más vueltas al asunto.

¿Por qué él no podía?

Incluso después de la batalla, seguía rememorando esos míseros segundos, una y otra vez, como si una película pasara por su cerebro.

—¿Estas bien Chat Noir?—pregunto Ladybug con una mano en su hombro.

Sintió algo de culpa y traición de su persona por su amor platónico, ese beso con su amigo no debió suceder, tuvo que haber besado a Ladybug de la forma más romántica posible bajo la luz de la luna. Muchas veces había pensado en hacerlo entre sus patrullas, pero se había negado porque sabía que eso no le agradaría a la chica. Aun así ahora se recriminaba por no haber tenido el valor.

—Si—contesto algo seco volando por los aires de regreso a su hogar.

Que se hubiera tropezado varias veces, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que besara a su amigo.

No podría regresar con los chicos.

Ni si quiera sabía cómo vería mañana a Mark.

.

Marinette en su forma civil, veía el lugar por donde Chat Noir había salido prácticamente huyendo. Giro a ver a Tikki quien parecía también confundida, ambas se encogieron los hombros antes de ir en busca de sus amigos. Por algún motivo Adrien no apareció y solamente mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien.

.

 _No sabía de donde venía esa imagen, pero todo a su alrededor parecía verde como si fuera un parque, le era familiar pero a la vez distante, como si fuera un viejo recuerdo. Frente a él pudo verse a sí mismo de niño, con un adorable sombrero de gato y su madre cargándolo con una sonrisa._

 _De pronto esta lo baja._

 _Admira a la mujer que aún guarda en sus memorias, impresionado de lo bien que la recordaba. Siempre usaba su cabello atado en una cola baja de lado, sus ojos eran bastante grandes y brillantes, al igual que su piel era muy blanca. Casi podía sentir su olor si se acercaba un poco más, la calidez de sus abrazos y las suaves palabras al dormir._

 _Camino hasta verla, aun sabiendo que ella no lo veía._

 _Solo era un recuerdo._

 _Un sueño._

 _Giro a ver a su pequeño yo, con una mirada curiosa de la pequeña que ahora estaba frente a él. Era curioso, no recordaba mucho de la niña, probablemente el motivo por el cual la imagen era borrosa, solo se veía una niña con dos trenzas y una gran sonrisa._

 _¿Quién era?_

 _—Vamos a jugar—hablo la pequeña infante con voz fuerte y clara._

 _Fue tímido antes de aceptar la mano de la niña, quien corrió junto a él emocionada._

 _Dos figuras a lo lejos, los dueños de la panadería que visitaba de pequeño todo el tiempo. Cierto ahora recordaba, habían tenido una hija, la pequeña solía jugar con él._

 _Era emociónate._

 _Era la única niña que se le acercaba aparte de Chloé con esa sonrisa cálida._

 _No recordaba bien su nombre._

 _—Corre Adrien corre—gritaba la niña divertida cuando un enorme perro se lanzaba sobre ellos._

 _Mientras él estaba asustado, la niña parecía encantada._

 _—No tan rápido Mari—pedía el algo asustado._

 _Tropezó luego cayendo de frente, causando que el perro pasara de alto de él. Igualmente mientras se levantaba con ojos algo llorosos, la niña se arrodillo a su lado para ayudar a levantarse._

 _Eso sin perder su sonrisa en ningún momento._

 _—No te preocupes todo estará bien, yo voy a protegerte—indico la niña causando algo de vergüenza de su parte._

 _._

 _La imagen cambio rápidamente mostrando la escena de forma diferente. Era el colegio al cual solía asistir ahora y en medio del salón estaba todo vacío. Pestañeo un momento al ver a Mark sentado en la última silla, con el video juego en sus manos._

 _Camino confundido de que no hubiera nadie._

 _—Oye…¿quieres otro beso chico guapo?—hablo coqueto guiñándole un ojo._

 _Un sonrojo demasiado involuntario se posó en su rostro._

 _Él había besado como Chat Noir, se supone que no debía saber que él era Adrien también. Igualmente el sonrojo fue demasiado forzado._

 _—Y-Y-Yo—_

 _—Vamos no niegues que te gusto—comento este con una sonrisa malévola._

 _¿Le gusto?_

 _¿Deberían hablar de eso?_

 _Fue un accidente, solo un accidente._

 _Que sus labios habían sido suaves no tenía sentido, fue solamente un primer beso, no fue algo que él hubiera planeado._

 _Vio los labios del chico fijamente, causando que este sonriera de forma divertida y se sonrojara nuevamente._

 _._

En medio de la habitación Adrien se levantó de golpe, Plagg quien aún dormía profundamente lo ignoro, pero en cambio él tenía el rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza. Poso una mano en su rostro, sintiéndolo algo caliente, causando que su cuerpo se pusiera pálido de golpe.

No recordaba mucho el primer sueño.

Pero si el segundo.

Había soñado con Mark, este cuestionándolo por un beso que dio como Chat Noir. Lo cual no era malo tomando en cuenta todo lo sucedido ese día.

Lo malo es que había visto los labios del chico, queriendo repetir el momento nuevamente.

—Oh mierda—susurro ahora pálido.

Esto no debía ser bueno.

¿Verdad?

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _La idea del beso accidental iba ser en el siguiente capítulo, pero al final termino en este capítulo. Bueno que se puede hacer, Adrien está comenzando a notar que hay algo que no cuadra en su mente. Dado que en esta historia los chicos tienen dos años más (Mark tres) es normal que comiencen a cuestionarse muchas cosas. En lo que respecta a sentimientos, siempre están jodidos xD_

 _Feliz regalo de navidad atrasado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	8. Capítulo 8: Día en la playa

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 8: Día en la playa._**

Su curso había decidido como destino, la playa. Bueno en realidad era un viaje grupal organizado por el colegio, donde cada grupo era enviado con otro para un viaje común y desarrollar actividades claramente establecidas. El hecho de que Chloé estuviera en su clase, les permitió elegir primero, junto con la clase de al lado. La playa fue el elegido, donde irían para aprender sobre un museo marino y cosas muy simples.

Eran vacaciones para ellos, vacaciones con puntaje.

Mark estaba con una gran sonrisa en el autobús, sentado al lado de Alya quien había decidido ir con este. El motivo era simple, había pasado unas dos semanas donde Adrien, no podía hablar frente al chico de pelo azul. Tanto Nino, como Alya y ella estaban confundidos, no entendían que pudo pasar con el joven para que lo ignorara así.

Pero más que ignorar, parecía asustado e intentaba no quedarse a solas con su persona.

—¿Le hiciste algo?—cuestión Alya incrédula, a lo que negó de igual forma.

Nadie entendía que pasaba con este.

Por si las dudas, termino sentado con Alya, aunque claramente Nino le hubiera gustado ser él.

Ya que Alya y Nino estaban en el pasillo, los dejo hablando mientras admiraba el paisaje por la ventana, hace unos instantes que la playa por fin lograba verse. Sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos, recordaba como había ido anteriormente a la playa con sus padres de niña.

Al llegar al hotel cercano a la playa donde se hospedarían, la profesora comenzó a dar los grupos en los que compartirían habitación. Habían cuartos con cuatro camas para los chicos, para las chicas también era igual, aunque Alya hizo una mueca de asco al ver que le tocaría compartir habitación con Chloé, Sabrina y Lila.

—Estaré en el infierno—gimió a su lado con pesar.

Le palmeo la espalda intentando animarla.

Sus compañeros de cuarto por otro lado fueron Adrien, Nino y Nathaniel. Cuando todos caminaron para dejar sus maletas, noto como Adrien rápidamente le ignoro y apresuro el paso, Nino bufo antes de seguirlo, probablemente para regañarle por su extraño comportamiento.

Una mano en su hombro, le hizo girar para ver a Nathaniel sonriendo levemente.

—Al menos alguien no finge que no existo—gruño sin poder evitar el mal humor.

El pelirrojo rio por bajo antes de acompañarlo en su caminata.

No le molestaba.

Bueno sí.

Sentía una gran incomodidad de ver el actual trato de Adrien, le molestaba ser ignorada de esa forma, incluso Tikki estaba preocupada.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

Cuando entro al cuarto con Nathaniel, rápidamente Adrien salió casi corriendo, a lo cual Nino bufo molesto.

—Lo siento Mark, no sé qué mosco le pico—musito este con algo de vergüenza.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se calmara.

De reojo volteo a ver a la puerta donde el rubio se había ido, comenzó a sentirse molesta por la forma en como estaba siendo tratada. Pero bueno ya lo descubriría.

—Tranquilo Nino, ve con Adrien a divertirse, yo buscare algo que hacer hasta que se le pase lo que tenga—le hablo con calma.

Este parecía algo contrariado de hacerlo, pero una última sonrisa de su parte lo hizo suspirar, antes de irse enojado para hablar nuevamente con Adrien.

Se volteo para ver a habitación.

Había dos camas en cada costado, se veía una puerta medio abierta donde tendrían un baño y un pequeño balcón para admirar la piscina. Definitivamente tener a la hija del alcalde con ellos era de mucha ayuda. Tomo asiento en la cama al lado de las cosas de Nathaniel, si ya Adrien no quería verle, acercarse en la noche probablemente sería peor.

Dormiría con tres chicos en la misma habitación.

Su padre la mataría si se enterara.

Aunque su padre no sabía que estaba fingiendo ser un niño y que estaba en una de las playas más lujosas del lugar.

Suspiro.

—Tenemos una hora libre, podríamos ir por ahí—hablo Nathaniel como si comprendiera su situación.

Le sonrió agradecida.

—Eso sería buena idea—musito intentando levantar sus ánimos.

.

Adrien sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ya había acabo ese tiempo, ahora estaba en medio de dos palmeras, rodeado por Nino y Alya, ambos con caras de pocos amigos. Mientras Nino portaba una pantaloneta verde con una camiseta blanca, con sandalias a juego, eliminando su gorro y audífonos, Alya mostraba un traje de baño de dos piezas, con una tela sobre las caderas que figuraba ser una enagua, además de su cabellera en una coleta. Él por otra parte tenía una pantaloneta negra y una camisera color gris muy claro, además de unas sandalias, todo de la línea de modas de su padre.

Trago pesado un poco, desviando la mirada.

Estaba tan jodido.

Había intentado por todos los medios no tratar de esa forma a Mark, pero no es que quisiera ignorarlo, es que no podía verlo a los ojos.

No sin sonrojarse como idiota y comenzar a tartamudear. Pensaba que si lo ignoraba un poco, tal vez podría volver a la normalidad rápidamente. El chico había estado calmado a pesar de haber besado al súper héroe Chat Noir y ni siquiera parecía tomarlo con importancia.

¿Por qué él no?

No entendía porque su corazón latía tan rápido al estar al lado del chico o no verlo sin sentirse incómodo.

Pero no podría decirle eso a los chicos, no sin dar una explicación de lo que había pasado.

—Vamos viejo, siempre quisiste ser amigo de Mark y ahora lo alejas, estas bien loco—gruño Nino de brazos cruzados.

No importaba que Alya se enamorara del chico nuevo, también le había ganado cariño y lo estaba defendiendo. Nino era un chico muy noble.

—No lo dirá en voz alta pero eso lo lastima, Mark fue rechazado por todos al inicio y ahora te comportas como un gilipollas, lastímalo más y te la veras conmigo—gruño Alya con intenciones asesinas.

A diferencia de la nobleza de Nino, Alya parecía un animal salvaje protegiendo a uno de sus bebes.

Gimió sin intentar defenderse.

Era verdad.

Era un auténtico gilipollas.

Pero no sabía cómo cambiar.

—Está bien—murmuro por bajo.

Aunque tenía miedo, estaba seguro que si se acercaba a Mark, ambos amigos notarían que no era que le desagradaba, si no que algo había pasado. Pero eso al menos ganaría un poco más de tiempo para pensar en una excusa más creíble.

La verdad estaba fuera de cuestión, no podría llegar y decir: "Bueno chicos bese a Mark y ahora no puedo verlo a la cara sin ver sus labios y querer repetirlo, les conté también que soy Chat Noir y ya lo bese". Si, la verdad estaba totalmente fuera de juego.

También sobre las emociones que le provocaba Mark.

No quería pensar en ellas.

Tal vez si las ignoraba no estarían ahí.

Aunque claro Plagg se había burlado toda la semana por su absurdo comportamiento, además de ser indiferente con Ladybug, al no poder verla por la vergüenza.

Estaba tan jodido.

Camino con los chicos delante de él, ambos parecían sus padres que habían regañado a su hijo malcriado. Bufo por bajo antes de llegar a la playa con los chicos. Una de las cosas que le dijo su padre para salir de viaje, era que debería tener en cuenta que al regresar, tendría tutorías intensivas de los cursos que falto, específicamente Chino y piano.

Era solo un viaje de fin de semana.

Pero sentía que había hecho un trato con el mal por ello.

Inconscientemente había querido ir, quería ir con sus amigos, disfrutar con ellos.

Se detuvo al igual que sus amigos.

Al parecer sus demás compañeros habían desarrollado un partido de voleibol improvisado de dos equipos. En uno estaba Kim con su bañador rojo, al lado Max quien tenía uno verde y parecía preguntarse qué hacía ahí, con Rose quien parecía divertirse con un bañador rosado y su pelo en dos coletas. Frente a ellos estaba el otro equipo, Alix quien tenía un bañador deportivo color negro con verde, su cabello en una cola de caballo ya que le llegaba bajo los hombros ahora, Nathaniel quien estaba esquivando el balón con un bañador naranja.

Pero fue el último que les sorprendió.

Bueno generalmente si Alix y Kim competían en algún partido, siempre quedaban en equipos contrarios para luchar cara a cara. Los demás intentaban siempre ser apoyo, pero no eran mucho en comparación a ellos.

Pero ahora.

Con un ágil salto Mark salto bastante alto, y golpeo con tal potencia el balón que reboto del puño de Kim para después golpear la cara de Kim con fuerza.

Este cayó al suelo con una exclamación de dolor.

Pero era punto.

Mark tenía puesta una pantaloneta negra con una camisa holgada de color roja, no tenía zapatillas como el resto de sus amigos, su cabellera estaba totalmente desordenada y algo pegada al rostro por el sudor. En un movimiento no planeado el chico la hizo para atrás con elegancia, provocando que Lila y Chloé, ambas con trajes de baño algo reveladores de color naranja y la otra amarillo con franjas negras, gritaran emocionadas.

No solo eso, el chico parecía tener un tatuaje en su tobillo derecho, con algún símbolo asiático.

—Su pierna—susurro Alya preocupada.

Adrien siguió rápidamente la vista del tatuaje, para notar como en la parte baja de la rodilla, había una gran cicatriz de quemadura, que parecía extenderse arriba perdiéndose dentro de la pantaloneta.

—Eso parece muy doloroso—exclamo Nino a su lado.

¿Cómo se había hecho eso?

Adrien noto como Alix chocaba los cinco emocionada con Mark, parecía verlo ahora incluso mejor que antes, a lo que el chico sonreía de forma encantadora a ella.

—Patearemos tu trasero Kim—gruño está sujetándose del brazo de Mark.

Si bien Alix siempre fue de las más pequeñas del salón, su cuerpo se había formado bien y su busto era un poco más grande que hace dos años. Ahora lo tenía casi todo en el brazo de Mark, que lo ignoraba, pero alguien que no lo ignoraba era Kim, quien no parecía muy contento.

Rose y Nathaniel se vieron de reojo, antes de caminar tranquilamente fuera de la cancha, temerosos de que fuera a pasar.

Max comenzó hacerlo, pero Kim lo sujeto por el cuello sin verlo.

Este alarmado vio a todos lados, antes de posar su vista en él.

—Mira Kim es Adrien, es el segundo mejor en educación física después de ti y eso les dará un porcentaje de victoria mayor en un quince por ciento—hablo rápidamente para irse.

Iba a negarse, pero tanto Nino como Alya lo empujaron, logrando que Max pudiera escapar de la tortura. Otros como Mylene y Ivan que estaban en la playa se acercaron, con Juleka también ahora al lado de Rose. Ese partido sin duda parecía interesante.

Por primera vez se permitió ver a Mark, sintiendo un revoloteo en su interior bastante cálido y confuso, pero este disminuyo preocupado, al ver la mirada fría e indiferente del chico.

Muy similar a sus primeros días.

La había cagado.

.

Estaba molesta con Adrien, el ingrato de su amigo la ignora y ahora la veía con esos ojos de cachorrito a medio morir, como si quiera disculparse. Pues ahora ella estaba enojada, así que rápidamente choco las manos con Alix y nuevamente reanudaron el partido. Adrien era rápido y tenía un poco de experiencia en el juego, por haberlo practicado en educación física con los chicos.

Pero ella no perdería.

Hizo una barrida en el suelo para salvar el balón que le lanzo a Alix, esta ágilmente y con gran potencia, disparo el golpe que apenas Kim pudo retener, para darle chance a Adrien. Este nuevamente lanzo, pero Alix era ágil y pudo alzar la bola a tiempo. Usando parte de su fuerza de héroe, salto causando que algunos jadearan al verlo moverse tan rápido, golpeando el balón que cayó con fuerza entre Kim y Adrien.

Ambos voltearon a ver al balón con ojos abiertos, había hecho un pequeño cráter y se había insertado en la arena.

—¡ERES GENIAL!—grito Alix junto con otros de sus compañeros.

Sonrió aceptando la victoria de eso, habían llevado veinte minutos donde ninguno dejo caer el balón, pero había tomado el punto decisivo.

Kim no parecía muy satisfecho

Adrien iba acercarse a ella.

Pero lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de meter las manos en el bolsillo e ir al lado de Nathaniel, quien estaba con Rose y Juleka.

Que se pudriera Adrien.

.

—Ahora es él quien te ignora—musito Nino a su lado deprimiéndolo más.

Alya se burló de su expresión.

—Se lo merece—dijo acida.

Que grandes amigos tenía.

.

Se ocultó tras una palmera tras la risa divertida de Nathaniel, lo fulmino con la mirada después que estuvo segura que tanto Chloé como Lila, habían seguido su camino, con suerte irían a acosar a Adrien un rato y la dejaban sola. Si ambas supieran que era una chica, esperaba eso disminuyera, estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

Siguió su camino al puesto de helados.

La playa se extendía varios kilómetros y el oleaje no era tan fuerte, así que caminaron algo alejados donde un pequeño puesto de comida se presentaba cerca de la calle al lado de la costa, si veías un poco más, lejana se veía el comienzo de una ciudad.

Nathaniel se quejó cuando pago por su helado y además compro una cerveza. El vendedor le había visto con una ceja arriba, pero cuando paso un billete bastante grande, este se hizo el de la vista gorda.

Ocupaba licor.

Lo necesitaba.

Ambos chicos tomaron asiento en unas bancas alejadas, fuera de la mirada de sus compañeros y los profesores.

—Eres menor de edad no deberías tomar licor—le hablo Nathaniel con dureza.

Lo ignoro bebiendo tranquilamente.

La primera vez que había probado licor, fue la noche siguiente a la llegada a la casa de Colette, cuando había terminado la batalla final con The Dragón y había salido por fin del hospital. Al enterarse que no volvería a ver a sus padres después de lo que seguía, había estado tan deprimida y enojada, que había azotado el refrigerador de la mujer y tomado su reserva de Licor.

Había descubierto que tenía una gran tolerancia al licor.

Si bien nunca lo tomaba, cuando estaba enojada o extremadamente molesta por algo, tomaba una cerveza al menos.

—No me voy a emborrachar, solamente quiero algo que me refresque—musito algo molesta por ser vista mal.

Aunque bueno, no es como si fuera algo bueno.

Incluso Tikki no aprobaba eso del todo, pero ella comento que en su tiempo había Ladybug que desde los catorce estaban en guerras y los tiempos eran diferentes.

Nathaniel siguió con su helado.

Un silencio algo más cómodo se formó entre ellos.

—¿Te gusta Chloé?—cuestiono tan de repente Nathaniel, que toda la cerveza salió cómicamente de su boca.

Luego de toser un poco e intentar recuperar el aire, giro a verlo con ojos bien abiertos, buscando la broma en su rostro.

Este permanecía estoico y bastante tranquilo.

¿Cómo rayos llego a esa conclusión?

Negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Pero gritar que no le gustaban las chicas, vestido de chico, simplemente traería bastantes preguntas que no podría responder.

—Si bien quitando su mal humor y arrogancia, Chloé es una chica muy bonita (por mucho que le costara admitirlo) no me gusta de esa forma, creo que podríamos ser amigos—musito lo más sincero que podía.

Nathaniel asintió comprendiendo.

Ahora era su turno de verlo de forma inquisidora.

—Lo que me da curiosidad es tu pregunta y el porqué de ella—hablo ahora viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados.

Este lo vio de reojo, antes de sonrojarse un poco.

De ninguna manera.

Su boca se abrió con incredulidad y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, si bien había estado rezando para una distracción de su problema con Adrien, no pensó que fuera una distracción de este tamaño.

—¡TE GUSTA!—acuso incrédulo y para qué negarlo, algo cotilla.

El sonrojo aumento.

—No es eso—negó de forma enfurruñada.

Se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con una ceja arriba.

Este suspiro.

—No me gusta, pero hace un año nos dimos un beso en una fiesta de disfraces y…no se…todo es muy confuso—murmuro para sí mismo.

Asintió comprensiva.

—Buena suerte—

—¿Por qué?—

—Que te guste una chica como Chloé, tienes los huevos más grandes del mundo—

Este le dio un puñetazo en juego y ella soltó una risa graciosa.

Vaya historias tenían sus nuevos compañeros.

.

Y le siguió ignorando.

Vaya ahora entendía por qué se había molestado tanto, ser ignorado es bastante molesto. Adrien bufo por bajo al ver al chico pasar de largo de él en la cena, sentándose entre Nathaniel, con quien parecía buen amigo y también con Kim y Max. Los cuatro estaban riendo mientras Mark se colocaba una cuchara sobre la boca, en realidad Rose y Juleka que compartían esa mesa, se rieron también.

En otra mesa estaba Chloé con Sabrina, ambas comiendo del menú más caro, Mylene e Ivan estaban alejados como una pareja normal, Lila estaba coqueteando con un chico de la otra clase.

Mientras ellos tres estaban en una mesa separada.

—Nosotros estaríamos riendo si señor modelo se hubiera disculpado—gruño Alya claramente molesta.

La vio arrepentido, pero solo chasqueo la lengua.

—No puedo hacerlo, ahora él me está ignorando—

—Dude parecen una pareja de casados—

—C-Cierra la boca—

Alya vio con una ceja arriba el sonrojo en su rostro, pero no comento nada.

—Tengo una gran idea—anuncio con ojos brillantes.

Ambos le vieron preocupados.

.

¿Verdad o reto?

Mark alzo una ceja cuando Alya llevo a toda la clase a la salida del hotel, los rayos del sol ya se estaban ocultando y la profesora no le hizo mucha gracia, pero un berrinche de Chloé dejo a toda la clase estar en la parte fuera del hotel. No solo habían piscinas que mañana disfrutarían, también habían varios Quiosco y bancas para comer fuera. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado con piedras y flores exóticas, además de tener varios puestos de bebidas.

Fueron a un sector hecho para grupos donde Alya anuncio el juego.

Todos quedaron en silencio viéndose entre ellos, antes que la morena con una sonrisa anunciara las reglas.

Prácticamente no había reglas.

Solamente que si entras, entras y no te puedes salir.

Además de no repetir reto a las mismas personas y variarlos. Como por ejemplo, si alguien te imponía comer tierra, no podrían imponerte comer cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué pasa si alguien quiere salirse?—hablo Lila con una ceja arriba claramente incomoda.

Alya sonrió.

—Bueno cariño, tengo muchos secretos que nadie quiere que se revelen, no olviden que soy reportera—hablo con diversión.

Nadie le creyó.

—Por favor, eres solamente una amateur—dijo Chloé con maldad.

La sonrisa de Alya se intensifico más, pero parecía hacerla ver algo tenebrosa.

—Tengo una fotografía de cierta rubia cuando estaba en la escuela, recuerdas ese grano en tercer grado, sería una pena que cierta fotografía rondara por internet—hablo igualmente alegre, causando que Chloé se pusiera algo pálida.

Todos tragaron saliva en conjunto.

Para continuar con el juego, quedaron en hacerlo con una botella, el que cumpliera reto giraría la botella y le impondría un reto a quien quedara con el cuello mirándolo.

Todos en un círculo comenzaron a sentirse ansiosos y temerosos.

La primera persona que elegiría, seria por supuesto Alya, quien al girar la botella, sonrió divertida cuando esta cayó sobre Kim, quien trago saliva al ver los ojos de la chica brillar.

—Vamos Kim, una vuelta corriendo en calzoncillos antes que te vean los profesores—anuncio Alya con maldad.

Todos quedaron nuevamente pálidos, esa chica tenía un lado oscuro.

Y así comenzó la noche más vergonzosa de todos ellos.

Desde Kim obligando a Ivan a cantar una canción de princesas, Ivan ordenando a Max que publicara un video vergonzoso de él en la red donde todos lo vieran, De Max haciendo que Juleka se pusiera una camiseta rosada de Rose y se maquillara femenina, de Juleka haciendo a Nino que se fuera a espiras a los profesores, de Nino haciendo a Sabrina darle un beso a uno de los del bar. Además de ver como Lila decía la verdad por primera vez o como Chloé aceptaba tener un oso de peluche desde niña.

Entre otros.

Ya llevaban mucho rato y querían huir por sus vidas, cuando fue el turno de Rose.

Todos soltaron un suspiro colectivo.

La tierna y adorable Rose no podría hacer nada malo, era un pan de Dios y la chica más amable de la clase. Así que cuando la botella apunto a Mark, todos lo vieron con envidia, cinco segundos.

—¿Verdad o reto?—cuestiono esta con una gran sonrisa.

Marinette se tensó un poco.

No elegiría verdad, no cuando la verdad era que estaba mintiéndole a todos sus conocidos al fingir ser chico y que era Ladybug, que sus padres estaban en otro país…entre otros.

—Reto—hablo con tranquilidad.

Era su mejor opción.

Aunque sintió algo al ver una chispa posarse sobre los ojos de Rose.

—Te reto a que beses a Adrien en la boca—hablo con una dulzura, que le hizo pensar que escucho mal.

Pestañeo momentáneamente, al igual que el resto de la clase.

—¡QUE!—gritaron todos por tanta maldad junta en un reto.

Mientras Juleka comentaba que Rose tenía una vena fujoshi, además de explicar el termino para las fanáticas de parejas de hombre x hombre en las series o culturas asiáticas principalmente. Marinette giro a ver a Adrien que estaba algo pálido.

Bueno Adrien pensaba que era un chico.

¿Si fuera chica también estaría tan contrariado?

Marinette noto con asombro, que mientras los chicos parecían algo asqueados, la mayoría de chicas los veía con interés.

Las mujeres eran peligrosas.

Pero mientras algunos decían que no era justo, otros comentaban que todos habían cumplido el reto. Rodando los ojos se puso de pie y camino en dirección a Adrien, quien estaba dos personas alejadas de él, este la vio con ojos como platos.

Lo tomo del mentón, pudo jurar escuchar un suspiro de Rose y la respiración contenida de todos.

—Es solo un beso Adrien—hablo rodando los ojos nuevamente y estampando suavemente los labios contra los de él.

El jadeo fue colectivo.

El chico estaba como una piedra contra él.

El beso no duro más de dos segundos, antes que se separara con indiferencia y regresara a su asiento. Adrien estaba pálido, antes de poco a poco sonrojarse. La clase quedo en silencio cuando regreso a su puesto, tomando la botella girándola sin preocuparse en quien cayera.

La botella cayó a Chloé.

Esta jadeo asustada.

—¿Verdad o reto?—pregunto con una sonrisa algo malévola.

Ya había elegido verdad una vez, así que ahora debería elegir reto.

La chica lo acepto.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—Bueno ya que es la noche de besadores, espero disfrutes tu beso en la boca con Nathaniel—hablo con diversión.

Ambos implicados le vieron pálidos, pero ella se limitó a señalar a Alya que tenía el teléfono en alto, siempre amenazando a quienes pensaban salir.

Así que resignados ambos gimieron.

Esa noche sin duda había sido larga.

.

¿Recordaban el plan de hablar con Mark?

Lo había mandado a la borda por los aires.

Besarlo.

¿Es en serio mundo?

Gruño rojo en medio del baño, sin poder quitar el sonrojo, estaba odiando que nuevamente cuando comenzaba a sentirse tranquilo, tuviera que volverlo a besar. Estaba dividido en tres partes, uno la vergüenza de haberlo besado nuevamente, dos el sentir un cosquilleo al recordarlo y tres…la completa indiferencia del chico. Era claro que para Mark besarle no significaba nada, sus acciones eran tranquilas y desinteresadas, cuando para él era mover todo su mundo.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Salió del baño alegre que por fin fueran a dormir, mientras Nino estaba buscando algo en su mochila, Nathaniel parecía ver resentido a Mark, quien aún seguía ignorándole.

Bien que le había besado.

Sentía que fue profanado.

—¿Es un tatuaje real?—pregunto de pronto Nathaniel señalando su tobillo.

Mark lo vio de reojo.

—Si—

—Haces muchas cosas ilegales—

—Solo con dinero—

Se rieron como si fuera una broma privada, a la cual obviamente él no estaba incluido, porque lo había ignorado y ahora Mark lo ignoraba.

Pero bien que lo había besado.

Bien Agreste deja de pensar en el beso.

Nino de pronto se interesó en la conversación.

—Viejo que te paso en la pierna, se ve como una quemadura—hablo sentándose al lado de Nathaniel y señalando su cicatriz.

Adrien dejo su enojo por el chico que le había besado, dos veces, había besado a un chico dos veces antes que una chica, para prestar atención. NO importaba que tan enojado estuviera, ese tema le había interesado desde que había descubierto eso.

Mark vio distraídamente la pierna, antes de acariciarla sobre la tela.

Una sonrisa sin emoción se posó en sus labios.

—Cuando The dragón ataco Inglaterra hace dos años, poco antes que Ladybug le hiciera frente, estuve en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto, para que este me lastimara con sus poderes de fuego—murmuro con ojos oscuros, como si recordara todo.

El silencio reino el lugar, uno incómodo y temeroso.

Cierto Mark era de Inglaterra, ese lugar donde por más de un año The dragón y sus secuaces habían atormentado a los ingleses.

Pero verlo de cerca.

Los primeros no habían tenido mucha suerte, si bien Ladybug con el tiempo comenzó a usar su poder milagroso para restaurar los edificios, habían anécdotas de algunos que quedaron con heridas de por vida. En esta caso Mark parecía ser el portador de una terrible cicatriz que le recordaría por el resto de la vida.

Mientras Nino y Nathaniel se acostaban, él observo como Mark se tiraba sobre la cama con la espalda dándole.

Suspiro.

Ojala un villano atacara para que no pensara en lo idiota que había sido.

.

Marinette gimió cuando fue lanzada nuevamente por el calamar gigante, este había aparecido el tercer día del viaje a la playa y poco antes que tuvieran que irse. Tenía la idea que fue gracias a Chloé que apareció ese akuma, desde su beso con Nathaniel estaba especialmente sensible e ida, como para ofender a un hombre que vendía calamares cocinados, al estilo asiático.

Por suerte Chat Noir también había aparecido, pero aun así la batalla fue difícil.

Mientras corría para que su transformación no desapareciera, había notado que espero mucho para eso, ya que saltando para entrar a su habitación del hotel, la transformación termino y cayó de forma ruda al suelo.

—¡Auch!—gimió con la mejilla pegada al suelo.

Un jadeo le alerto, que tal vez había equivocado la puntería y quedado en otra habitación.

Subió el rostro en cámara lenta, antes de ver como frente a ella estaba Alya con cámara en mano, que cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Oh…mierda.

Su rostro se puso pálido.

Que tan jodida estaba en ese momento.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Esto se va descontrolar.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	9. Capítulo 9: Dulce hogar

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 9: Dulce hogar._**

Algo había pasado en el viaje a la playa, no solo el hecho de que ahora Mark casi no le hablaba a él, sino que Alya ahora parecía mucho más unida al chico que antes. Nino se había deprimido un poco, confesando que si bien la morena no lo quería igual, siempre le desearía la felicidad a esta, también veía fijamente a Mark diciendo que este no parecía intentar nada y que era un buen amigo, pero el interés de Alya en este era demasiado evidente.

Venían juntos a clases, pasaban en el almuerzo a solas, incluso Chloé y Lila se habían empecinado con Alya, pero Mark las había detenido muy diplomáticamente.

Alya siempre abrazaba al chico de una forma que nunca hizo con ellos, que eran amigos de más tiempo, siempre sonreía y tomaba muchas fotos a Mark. Este si bien no parecía responder a sus sentimientos románticamente, se había mostrado muy relajado al lado de esta.

—¡MIRA MARK!—grito Alya cuando le vio entrar.

No dejo que durara un segundo, antes de arrastrarlo a su silla y mostrarle el video que antes les mostraba a ellos.

Era un viejo video de Ladybug, donde esta salvaba un autobús de Inglaterra, mientras luchaba contra el hombre tigre, un secuaz de The Dragón.

Mark se sonrojo levemente, antes de saludar a Nino con la mano, a él lo vio de reojo antes de suspirar y saludarlo algo forzado.

Adrien ladeo el rostro.

Aún no había una disculpa entre ellos y el ambiente era muy incómodo.

Tenía que solucionarlo pronto.

—Ten te traje galletas con chispa de chocolate, sé que son tus favoritas—hablo Alya guiñándole un ojo.

Este suspiro antes de aceptarlo y meterlos en su bolsillo trasero.

—Eres una consentidora y la engordaras—escucho que susurro Mark.

Pero Alya solo soltó una risa cantarina, obviamente en una nube de algodón.

Adrien suspiro al ver a Nino suspirar algo triste.

Lo curioso del asunto es que solamente estaba enojado, no porque Mark estuviera en algo con Alya, era más que todo con la morena que claramente se veía interesada en el chico.

Apretó los puños sintiendo algo cálido e incómodo en su cabeza.

.

Había sido una difícil decisión de su parte el confiarle toda su historia a Alya, no es como si hubiera tenido opción, ya que había terminado des transformándose frente a la chica, cometiendo otro error y temiendo por las consecuencias de este. Tikki le había calmado, diciendo que a veces los errores suceden, aunque a ella este ya era su segundo gran error. Le conto su historia a Alya, la real, como conoció a Tikki, sobre sus padres, sobre sus amigos, lo sucedido con The dragón y como termino en Inglaterra.

Esta escucho atentamente.

—Entiendes por qué no deberías saberlo, tu vida está en peligro—le había advertido esa noche que hablaron en la playa.

Escapándose de la profesora.

Pero Alya solamente sonrió, de forma amarga y sintiéndose con un gran pesar por ella.

—Somos amigas Marinette—le había dicho con una sonrisa.

Llamándola por su nombre.

Mostrándole que aún no estaba perdida en ese mundo.

Y lloro.

Como una niña abrazando a Alya desesperada, porque estaba asustada.

Alya mostraba todo el interés que tenía por Ladybug, luego de pedirle un autógrafo y hacerle prometer una entrevista. Conoció a Tikki, y ambas se amaron. Alya comenzó a ir al hotel donde estaba viviendo, ambas teniendo piyamada y hablando sobre cualquier cosa.

De pronto Alya comenzaba a reír diciendo que haría una buena pareja con Adrien, a lo que solo negó con la cabeza.

Esta era una casamentera.

Contratacaba diciendo que podría hacer pareja con Nino, a lo cual esta sonreía de forma algo zorruna, causándole escalofríos.

—¿No hablaras con él hoy?—pregunto Alya caminando de brazos en sus caderas.

Salió de sus pensamientos.

Giro a ver en clase como Adrien y Nino caminaban algo atrás de ellos, eso le preocupaba, sentía que había hecho una división entre sus amigos. Pero Alya decía que ellos eran chicos y ellas al ser chicas, era diferente, solo que nadie lo sabía y comenzaban haber rumores sobre ellos.

Lo peor es que Alya era no rumores, o en su peor, los alentaba con maldad.

—No lo sé—musito preocupada viendo a Adrien.

Había una división clara entre ellos.

Y lo extrañaba.

Era su mejor amigo.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensando si debía hablar con Adrien, su torpeza le hizo majar uno de los cordones desatados de su zapato, rodando por las escaleras y cayendo frente a alguien. Escucho pasos moverse apresurados y nombrándolo a lo lejos, incluso juro escuchar a Adrien preocupado.

Vamos que era torpe.

No era el fin del mundo.

Alzo la vista viendo como la persona a la cual había dado el espectáculo en primera fila, se había agachado para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Su cuerpo quedo congelado al aceptar la mano de la chica, viendo unos ojos castaños que reconocería en cualquier lado, al igual que su cabellera corta azulada.

—Kagami—susurro en un jadeo.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron levemente.

Había reconocimiento en su rostro.

—Mari—musito por bajo antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

Corrección, esto si era el fin del mundo.

.

Bien, todo estaba bien, que hubiera una chica extremadamente bonita hablando con Mark en ese momento, no es para que pusiera una cara de haber comido un limón acido. De reojo noto la mirada burlona de Alya a su persona, mientras que Nino admiraba curioso la escena. La chica tenía el cabello azulado y corto sobre sus hombros, sus ojos eran castaños de forma asiática y su vestimenta era demasiado formal para una adolecente, pero tendría su edad o un poco más.

Mark estaba pálido aun con la mano en la de la chica, que tenía sus ojos brillando.

—Mari—dijo nuevamente sin poder creerlo.

Luego la abrazo.

Un jadeo indignado se escapó de sus labios y Alya se rio descaradamente.

Pero no solo la chica que parecía muy seria lo había abrazado, Mark había cerrado los ojos, antes de regresarle el abrazo con mucha más fuerza y desesperación.

Oh.

Sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho.

Como si alguien te pateara con fuerza en el estómago o te cayeras de la cama, un frio recorrió su espalda, antes de ver con tristeza la escena frente a él.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Qué era ese vacío interno?

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí Marin…?—la chica dejo de hablar porque Mark le tapó la boca con expresión nerviosa.

—Mark, mi nombre es Mark, no olvides mi nombre Kagami—le dijo con los ojos algo desorbitados.

La asiática le vio confundida, antes de ver a la gente detrás de Mark, luego ver al chico de arriba abajo, una de sus perfectas ceja se levantó de forma confundida.

—Claro…Mark—su nombre parecía lejano y perdido.

Pero Mark asintió varias veces.

—Ellos son mis amigos Kagami, son Nino, Alya y Adrien, son buenos chicos—presento rápidamente y distraído claramente, antes de hacer una despedida a ellos y salir corriendo con la chica arrastrada de un brazo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

.

Cuando por fin había perdido de vista a los chicos, noto que Kagami le veía con los brazos cruzados. No importaba porque estaba aquí o nada en específico, le había vuelto abrazar desesperada. Eso no lo había esperado, no tenía sentido, pero ahí estaba ella, su mejor amiga al igual que Clary. Notaba la mirada de ella buscando una explicación lógica, pero aun así la fría y correcta Kagami, había terminado regresándole el abrazo, hasta llegar a una cafetería donde tomaron asiento.

La cafetería era muy sencilla, no tan elegante, pero con un ambiente muy cálido en su interior. Fueron al rincón más alejado, cerca de una ventana, donde tomaron asiento una frente a la otra.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas…pero me alegra tanto verte—expreso sorprendida.

La chica asintió.

En su mente llego la imagen de Colette, sabía que esto era arriesgado y lo mejor hubiera sido ignorar a Kagami, pero no pudo.

No podía.

—Estoy esperando—dijo luego de ordenar un poco de té.

Luego…algo raro paso.

A diferencia de Alya, no le dijo todo, no le mostro a Tikki, no le dijo la verdad…o al menos no toda. Le explico rápidamente que habían sido atacados por The dragón, que había sido enviada a protección de testigos y no pudo decir nada a ninguno. Se disculpó muchas veces por haberse ido sin decir nada, pero que había esperado no herirlos.

Kagami no comento sobre los huecos de la historia, sobre sus padres o muchas otras dudas.

Solo conto parte de su historia.

Que Clarissa había quedado destrozada, sobre como Matt había intentado también buscarle, aunque fue menos productivo que los intentos de hack de Clarissa, Bennedict no había entendido nada y se había visto muy afectado.

Al igual que ella.

Todos la habían extrañado.

Apretó con fuerza su propia taza de café.

—Supongo que no deberé decirle a nadie que te vi—musito Kagami con pesar.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Eso solo complicaría todo—admitió muy a su pesar.

Se sentía horrible el no haber estado ahí y ahora estaba peor.

¿Tanto daño había hecho?

Suspiro.

Kagami puso una mano sobre la de ella, dándole una pequeña pero amable sonrisa.

Sonrió de regreso.

.

—Sabes te vez como alguien celoso—hablo Alya sentada en la banca sin ver como obsesiva el café.

Muy a su diferencia, quien tenía la vista fija en la ventana del café, casi rompiendo la madera (su súper fuerza lo permitía) de la banca. Nino estaba a su lado algo preocupado, sin comprender como terminaba siempre arrastrado por ambos a esta clase de situaciones.

Sabía que seguir a Mark no era muy ético, mucho menos en las condiciones en las que estaban ambos.

Pero no pudo evitarlo, algo dentro de él se había movido más rápido de lo planeado cuando Alya lo propuso.

—¿Acaso te gusta nuestro querido Ingles?—pregunto Alya en claro tono de burla.

Le lanzo una mirada envenenada.

Pero no lo negó.

Porque no podía.

Lo cual le perturbaba un poco.

Nino soltó un suspiro.

Él solo quería irse a casa.

.

Marinette sonrió disfrutando de su tasa de café, tal vez tenía los ojos algo rojos y su comportamiento era muy femenino, pero estaba feliz, de una extraña forma que no había recordado. Era como si volviera a ser ella, como si pudiera quitarse una máscara que tenía puesta siempre, poder respirar, reír con una vieja amiga sobre viejas historias. Algo que pensó que nunca tendría más.

Kagami de repente se quedó en silencio.

Sus ojos se desviaron unos instantes, en una pose que recordaba muy bien.

Quería decirle algo, algo que probablemente era muy importante.

Le gusto saber que aun podía leerle, aún no había pasado mucho tiempo, aun eran amigas.

—Mark—dijo en broma recordando su ahora identidad—Clarissa logro entrar unos momentos dentro de unos archivos del estado…antes de ser regañada y casi enviada a prisión, ahí vimos…algo que tengo que decirte—musito está viéndola directamente a los ojos.

¿Qué habían visto?

Si algún día volvía a ver a Clarissa, tendría que explicarle los peligros de entrar a información clasificada, otra vez.

—¿Marinette tu eres Lad…?—detuvo sus palabras por unos fuertes gritos que se escucharon a lo lejos.

Sabía que no podría ver nuevamente a Kagami en quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero al ver a un hombre vestido de mago, con una apariencia maligna y una niebla sospechosa a su alrededor. La dejo aunque esta gritara su nombre para correr en medio de un callejón para transformarse.

.

¿Ustedes saben que es estar jodido?

Probablemente nunca a este nivel.

Haber seguido a Mark no fue tan mala idea, ya que un súper villano nuevo había aparecido, probablemente por algún akuma que no habían notado. Pero antes que pudiera escapar para transformarse, tuvo que empujar a Alya que casi cae a manos de ese hombre.

Lo cual fue bueno.

Si no hubiera recibido el poder del hombre y quedado suspendido en una caja de cristal flotadora.

¿Y ahora qué?

Si se transformaba en Chat Noir todos lo verían, algo que no era aceptable, pero si no hacía algo no podría ayudar a Ladybug.

Gimió cuando Nino y Alya inevitablemente terminaron dentro de una caja, al igual que cientos de parisinos en todos lados.

—Voy a demostrarles que soy el mejor mago de todos, ustedes jamás podrán escapar de mi trampa—hablo el hombre con mirada maniática.

Hawk Moth tenía gustos tan…peculiares.

El mago volteo a ver de pronto a Kagami, la chica con la que Mark había pasado toda la tarde, ahora que lo pensaba, Mark había salido de su rango de visión. Perfecto, era también un mal acosador. Esperaba que el chico estuviera mejor y alejado del peligro, tenía la tendencia de atraer villanos más de lo que quisiera admitir.

En vez de asustarse, la chica tomo de su espalda un florete que había tenido guardado.

¿Esa chica?

Entrecerró los ojos recordando a Mark hablando sobre una amiga que le enseño esgrima, justo antes que se uniera al club.

—Vaya pequeña, no te veo con miedo—musito "The Mage" con expresión molesta.

Pero Kagami no se inmuto, aunque varias personas gritaran dentro de las cajas, menos Alya, esta parecía emocionada con el teléfono grabando y un Nino totalmente sonrojado bajo ella.

—Me enfrente en Inglaterra a villanos más peligrosos que tú, tú y ese tal Hawk Moth son un chiste comparado a los doce zodiacos—hablo con gran soberanía y sin una pisca de miedo.

Adrien vio preocupado al akuma, quien tampoco parecía tomar muy bien su frase, la mariposa morada que se formó en su rostro, índico que alguien más también se había sentido ofendido.

Lo ocurrido en Inglaterra no fue un misterio para nadie.

The dragón liderando a otros once personajes, cada uno con características súper fuertes de los animales del zodiaco, que superaban la lógica de cualquiera, hasta la aparición de Hawk Moth. Aun así era verdad, en Paris si bien habían días malos, no tuvieron tantos episodios trágicos como paso con Inglaterra hace dos años.

Kagami apretó el florete en una pose que no reconoció.

Iba a luchar.

Pero qué clase de chica sin miedo era ella.

Antes que The Mage pudiera atacarle, un yo-yo se enredó en una muñeca, lanzándolo a volar algunos metros más lejos.

—¡Ladybug!—exclamo emocionado.

La chica lo vio unos momentos preocupada, fue cuando noto que no la había visto antes con su identidad civil, solamente le había visto con su traje de Chat Noir. Quiso gritarle que era él, que ahora no podría ayudarle, que lo viera a él, que supiera su identidad, poder conocerla.

La imagen de Mark llego a su mente de golpe, causando un revoltijo en su interior.

¿Qué fue eso?

—Los voy a liberar—hablo antes de ver preocupada en otra dirección.

The Mage se había levantado, con un muy mal humor. Pero aunque al parecer pudiera convocar algo similar a bolas de fuego, Kagami fue más rápida tirándose sobre Ladybug, provocando que ambas esquivaran el ataque del akuma.

Rodaron por los suelos, antes de levantarse.

Ladybug vio a Kagami sorprendida, cuando esta sonrió amablemente.

—No es la primera vez que le ayudo en una batalla Ladybug—expreso esta en tono solemne.

Ladybug sonrió vagamente.

—Está bien—

Adrien abrió la boca un poco indignado, había costado mucho que Ladybug aceptara luchar con Chat Noir como compañero de batallas, pero aceptaba a esa chica sin decir nada.

Entonces las vio.

The Mage no solo usaba su cetro que tenía en una mano como espada, mostrando las grandes habilidades de Kagami para el esgrima, quiso retarla ahí mismo, sería una gran contendiente. En su lugar vio fijamente a Ladybug con más atención, la chica luchaba con gran maniobra al lado de Kagami, muy a diferencia de Chat Noir que siempre parecía evadir.

Ambas se complementaban.

Se preguntó cuántas veces recibió su ayuda en Inglaterra, en los noticieros generalmente mostraban todo después de pasado y pocas veces la lucha de la héroe.

Apretó los puños molesto.

Ladybug era un total misterio para él, había una pared que la chica jamás soltaría con Chat Noir, había algo imposible en su actuar. Como la luz del sol que intentas sujetar, pero que está demasiado lejos. Pero verla usar su Lucky Charm, donde logro amarrar al hombre en medio de dos cuerdas de saltar, causando que Kagami destruyera el sombrero.

La forma en que ambas se vieron al final, mientras chocaban los cinco.

Le dolió.

Como si algo dentro de él se rompiera.

Ladybug no quería a Chat Noir, había aprendido a tolerarlo.

Regreso al suelo cuando la chica uso su cura milagrosa, solo para verla despedirse de ellos con rapidez antes que su transformación se terminara.

Suspiro antes de caminar en dirección a los chicos, donde ahora Alya rápidamente estaba llenando de preguntas a Kagami, que lucía algo nerviosa.

.

Ladybug desapareció en medio del aire, algo que era poco usual, pero se había emocionado tanto que había ignorado la llamada de atención. Grito al mismo tiempo que Tikki mientras caían en medio de un callejón, terminando sobre una gran cantidad de basura, apestando y con ropa con manchas permanentes.

Se vieron de reojo pestañeando.

Tikki comenzó a reírse de la cascara de banano en su cabeza, mientras ella se divertida al ver en sus pies una goma de mascar.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que todo a su alrededor flotaba.

Ver a Kagami le recordó los buenos tiempos, con su familia, sus amigos y con las chicas.

Todo parecía mejor ahora.

.

—Me temo que tengo que dejarlos, el coche debe estar esperándome en el hotel—hablo Kagami luego de responder cada una de las preguntas de Alya.

Le daba un punto a la chica, había soportado a la inquisidora reportera bastante bien.

—¿Coche?¿No esperaras a Mark?—pregunto Alya con curiosidad.

La chica nueva negó con la cabeza.

—Mi madre venía para asuntos informales, pero debemos irnos hoy mismo, toparme con Mark fue una gran coincidencia—admitió esta con tono de pesar.

Hizo una mueca en su rostro.

Mark había estado claramente emocionado de ver a su vieja amiga, se sentiría bastante mal de no despedirse de la chica. Mientras Alya le daba un fuerte apretón de manos, Nino un asentimiento de cabeza, al estar frente a él esta extendió la mano.

Pestañeo sorprendido.

—Mark me conto sobre ustedes, dijo que eras un gran esgrimista y espero cuando nos volvamos a ver, que tengamos un encuentro—hablo esta solemnemente.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar que Mark había hablado de ellos, también que alabo sus técnicas de esgrima. Acepto la mano de Kagami sintiéndose mejor que todo el día en realidad, pensando que el chico aun lo consideraba su amigo y que no tenía por qué sentirse celoso de la chica frente a él.

Aunque no por eso los celos parecieron menguar.

—Yo también espero esa competencia—murmuro antes de que esta se fuera.

Mientras Alya chillaba diciendo que tenía premisa para el Ladyblog, Nino se acercó a él que veía en dirección de Kagami.

—Dude la chica es una gran esgrimista, pelea al lado de Ladybug y también es amable, es tu chica perfecta—le señalo bastante acertado.

Tenía razón.

Volteo a ver el lugar donde Kagami tomo un taxi, la imagen de Mark sonriendo frente a él, le hizo soltar un profundo suspiro.

¿Qué tan jodido es que pueda que tengas sentimientos por tu amigo?

No era gay.

Al menos eso pensaba.

Estaba confundido.

.

Cuando llego nuevamente al parque (odiando haber saltado tan lejos) se sorprendió de ver solo a Nino y Alya, al parecer Adrien había tenido que irse por llamado de su padre. Luego de cuestionarse internamente por que los chicos estaban tan cerca de la cafetería donde antes estaba con Kagami, Alya interrumpió sus pensamientos comentando las palabras de su amiga.

Se iría.

Debió ponerse completamente pálida, ya que Nino le sentó en una banca mientras Alya le comentaba todo.

Entonces…corrió.

Sus amigos gritaron su nombre pero ella siguió corriendo, recordaba que Kagami comentaba que su madre siempre tomaba lugares específicos cuando iba de viaje. Muchas veces Kagami vino a Paris con su madre cuando eran compañeras, hablando sobre un hotel bastante cómodo, no el mejor de Paris, pero si uno donde su madre conocía y era buena amiga del dueño.

Estaba muy lejos.

Pero debía verla.

Corrió ignorando a la gente que le veía mal por su apariencia, llena de basura y ahora llena de sudor.

No podía irse.

No podía llevarse lo único que tenía de su hogar.

Sus recuerdos.

Esos momentos.

No estaba lista.

Giro en la cuadra, para ver a la chica subirse a un carro costoso, probablemente a punto de irse. Apresuro el paso, pero por ir tan rápido, termino rodando y tropezando en el suelo. Alzo la vista ignorando como había torcido su pie y que este estaría hinchado mañana.

—¡KAGAMI!—grito sin poder levantarse.

Al menos la suerte de Ladybug la acompaño esta vez, el semáforo en rojo permitió que la ventana del carro se bajara y la cabeza de Kagami se asomara por este.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron incrédulos.

Ignoro el inicio de lágrimas en sus propios ojos.

—¡NOS VEREMOS PRONTO MARK!—grito Kagami con una media sonrisa que no comprendió.

Cuando se levantó, apretó con fuerza el muslo antes de ver como el coche volvía a ponerse en marcha. Vio alarmada como el rostro de su amiga comenzaba alejarse, sintiendo un vacío en su interior.

—¡ESTARE ESPERANDO!—grito con dolor, provocando una media sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami, antes que cl coche doblara.

Cayo de trasero al suelo, con lágrimas corriendo en su cara.

Nuevamente no había podido despedirse.

Estaba sola.

Otra vez sola.

Un portero del hotel se acercó a él con expresión preocupada, antes de ayudarlo y darle una nota que le dejo confundido.

.

Cuando su padre le envió con un recado al hogar del alcalde, tuvo que escapar rápidamente de Chloé. Se equivocó de piso y lo más sorprendente, fue que se topó con Mark al final del pasillo. Este parecía recién duchado, con una pantaloneta negra holgada y una camiseta roja también algo grande para él. Se preocupó de verlo con una venda en su pie izquierdo, a lo que este le restó importancia.

Escucharon un grito de Chloé, antes que Mark lo arrastrada dentro de una habitación.

—Vives en este hotel—cuestiono sorprendido de no haberlo descubierto antes.

Este suspiro cansado.

—Me costó mucho cuando Chloé descubrió lo mismo, ahora siempre hago parecer que no estoy, pero es difícil—añadió sentándose en un cómodo sofá.

Sabiendo que Nathalie lo buscaría para cuando tuvieran que irse, tomo asiento algo incómodo. Las cosas entre ellos habían estado mal, ahora con la venida de Kagami no sabía que pasaba y estar sentado a su lado, era asfixiante.

Pero reconfortarle.

Volver hablar, provocaba algo en su interior que no comprendía.

—Lo siento mucho por mi comportamiento, supongo que solo fui un gilipollas—hablo Mark con calma.

Alzo la vista confundido.

¿Eh?

¿Había leído su mente?

Esas eran las palabras que había querido decir, pero que por algún motivo nunca pudo o no tuvo oportunidades, tal vez era que nunca busco esas oportunidades. Pero al ver el rostro serio de Mark, supo que hablaba en serio y no eran sus pensamientos en la boca del chico.

—Fue mi culpa primero, siento haberte ignorado antes…estaba pasando por algo y…me desquite con quien no lo merecía—hablo apretando los puños sobre sus pantalones.

No escucho nada.

Pero al alzar tímidamente el rostro, se topó con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Mark.

—¿Ambos somos gilipollas?—pregunto con diversión.

Sonrió de medio lado, extrañando de gran manera como ambos tenían ese tipo de bromas, extrañaba a Mark. Extrañaba estar cerca del chico, bromear juntos, jugar o hablar de video juegos y molestar a Nino con Alya. Había extrañado a su amigo, de muchas formas.

—Lo somos—indico con una sonrisa de alivio.

Luego se pusieron hablar de temas triviales, casi grito al cielo cuando Mark se levantó para traer te, pero cuando quiso detenerlo, este lo esquivo con agilidad y camino a su cocina.

Noto una nota en la mesa, que probablemente el chico leyó antes de salir al pasillo.

La curiosidad mato al gato.

Pero murió sabiendo.

Sabía que era muy cotilla, pero algo dentro de él se movió, casi juraba escuchar las burlas de Plagg a su comportamiento. Leyó rápidamente la nota, asegurándose que Mark estaba de espaldas en la cocina.

 _"Mark_

 _No me acostumbro a tu nombre, pero entiendo lo que pasa, entiendo lo que pasaste, entiendo todo. Puedes que no comprendas que tanto se, pero solamente te digo que Clarissa me mostro el video por el cual debiste dejar el país. Entiendo todo ahora, ninguna de nosotras te culpa._

 _Lamento lo que has vivido, no es algo que nadie mereciera. Vi tu rostro hoy y supe cuánto añoras esos momentos, tu vida antes de venir a Paris._

 _El próximo año será mi año final, espero te alegre escuchar que vendré a tu mismo colegio y era uno de los asuntos que estaba resolviendo en el país. Sé que perdiste un año, pero estaremos nuevamente juntas, hablare con Clarissa para saber que podemos solucionar. Sería bueno estar juntos de nuevo._

 _Pero sé que no es necesario, tu no lo ves ahora, pero tienes un nuevo hogar ahora en Francia, amigos que te quieren ahora y también viejos amigos que no te van a olvidar._

 _No vivas en el pasado, disfruta tu presente. Es algo que siempre me decías cuando me preocupada por el esgrima, ahora va para ti._

 _Kagami"_

Dejo la nota cuando Mark apareció con una bandeja de dos tazas de té y unos postres, conociendo las dietas que imponía su padre, Mark siempre le daba comida traficada para que engordara. Por suerte su vida como súper héroe lograba quemar toda la grasa residual.

Sonrió levemente cuando este hizo un chiste, vio de reojo la nota.

Kagami quería mucho a Mark, pero también decía muchas cosas que no comprendía.

¿Qué video?

¿Cómo era antes su vida?

¿Qué no sabía de su amigo?

Mientras Mark anunciaba que lo patearía en Mario kart, se dijo que lo descubriría con el tiempo, porque se negaba estar lejos de Mark.

Se preocupó por la idea de Kagami llegando cuando comenzaran un nuevo curso lectivo.

¿Celos?

Tenía celos de la cercanía de Kagami.

Noto preocupado que se sonrojo cuando Mark se sentó a su lado en el sofá, dándole una gran sonrisa y su rostro termino sonrojado.

No era gay.

¿Verdad?

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Cuanto sabe Kagami de Marinette, mucho más de lo que saben todos, casi al nivel de Alya._

 _El siguiente capitulo va ser un especial, algo así como el especial de origenes de Ladybug donde muestra como Marinette y Adrien tuvieron sus poderes, bueno va ser lo mismo con Marinette._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	10. Capítulo 10: Orígenes Ladybug

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 10: Orígenes Ladybug._**

Marinette tiene siete años cuando sus padres se mudan a Inglaterra, Si bien su padre es Francés y su mamá es de China, una oportunidad laboral les llego y no pudieron resistir. La nueva panadería que dirigen es mucho más grande que la de Paris, tienen a varios ayudantes y les deja más tiempo para estar con ella, a lo cual Marinette no se queja. Si bien el idioma es un problema, rápidamente se adapta al Ingles con su acento francés.

Lamentablemente sus nuevos compañeros no lo ven tan bien como sus padres.

—Escuchen ese acento—se burla Matthew con diversión.

Marinette quien tiene dos trenzas en su larga cabellera azulada, hace un puchero casi a punto de llorar. Mathew tiene la costumbre de molestarla desde que la vio, es un niño de cabellera negra y ojos con diferente color, uno es color café y el otro es dorado, de lo cual parece estar muy orgulloso por su singularidad al nacer. También es hijo del director.

Le recuerda terriblemente a Chloé Bourgeois, quien fue su compañera por unos cuantos meses en Paris, pero que espera olvidar pronto.

.

Su tortura no dura mucho más que unos dos meses, cuando una nueva chica llego de Alemania. Su cabello era dorado y rizado, parecía una muñequita con esos ojos dorados que eran muy grandes.

Mathew se acercó con el grupo de amigos a molestarle.

Grave error.

Cambiando su expresión dulce a una enojada, la niña rompe sin importarle su costoso vestido, lo tira al suelo y lo obliga a comer tierra.

Toda el aula queda en shock.

—Eso te enseña a no meterte con un extranjero—gruñe con enojo.

.

Poco después de eso se hicieron amigas, ambas tenían el acento de sus países de origen, pero este al pasar un año se corrige casi de forma que nunca pareció estar ahí.

Clarissa era su nombre, una chica medio Alemana y medio Inglesa, amante de la tecnología y que siempre estaba sonriendo para Marinette. Rápidamente ambas tienen una buena amistad, ya que la chica amaba comer y siempre pasaba en la panadería de sus padres. Clarissa es quien le enseña a Zelda y Pokémon, declara que toda amiga suya debe culturizarse en la cultura Geek, rápidamente se mete por esos juegos y no hay nadie que pueda evitar la tarde de video juegos cada viernes.

Una vez intentaron enseñarle hacer galletas, pero luego de perder un horno y que el padre de Clarissa (su madre había muerto en su parto) quien era un famoso empresario de una fábrica de tecnología, tuviera que pagarlo.

Desistieron de enseñarle.

Una vez la chica mostro que podía hacer una computadora con partes viejas y tutoriales de YouTube, cuando Marinette termino electrocutada, decidieron que no era buena idea que se relacionara con esa clase de carreras.

.

Cuando cumple 10 años, Mathew se para frente a ella una tarde después de clases y se declara. Antes que Marinette procese que el niño que le hace la vida imposible desde que llego, al parecer ahora desarrollo sentimientos.

Clarisa le da una patada.

—No dejare que Marinette salga con un tarado como tú—gruñe con el rostro rojo de la furia.

Mathew se levanta molesto de ser interrumpido, se tira sobre la chica y ambos comienzan a pelear.

Marinette se alegra que no tuviera que responder una pregunta, que sinceramente no quería responder. Ignora que Clarissa parece estar desarrollando sentimientos por el niño mimado del colegio, supone que el tiempo ya dirá lo que pasara.

Aunque después de eso corre cada que Mathew y Clarissa pelean, ya que suelen enrollar a cualquiera en medio de la pelea.

.

A los trece años conocen a una nueva estudiante, es una hermosa niña de cabellera sobre los hombros azulada como Marinette y ojos cafés de forma asiática. Su ropa es muy elegante y se presenta como Kagami, una chica de orígenes asiáticos buena en el esgrima. En esta ocasión un chico llamado John, no Matthew quien había aprendido la lección y hace años no molestaba a los nuevos, fue quien se burló de la chica.

No ocupo algún florete, con un bastón a finales de la clase, la chica lo hizo puré con una facilidad alarmante.

Clarissa comenzó acosarla hasta que se uniera a su grupo de amigos.

—Somos las tres extranjeras—se mofaba con las manos en las caderas.

Kagami no comprendía su emoción.

Marinette reía nerviosa diciéndole que no era importante.

Kagami no era buena en la tecnología o la repostería, siempre estaba en entrenamientos de esgrima y tenía un alto sentido del honor. Aun así la chica pasaba algunas tardes a la panadería de sus padres, para comer y sonriendo levemente, también dejaba que Clarissa hablara durante horas sobre términos tecnológicos que no entendía nadie.

—Creo que ya identifico varios—musito Marinette, quien con trece años comenzaba a usar su pelo en dos coletas.

Pocas semanas antes que entrara Kagami, ella había tenido un problema con un invento de Clarissa y su pelo hasta la cintura, termino sobre sus hombros.

—Si te sueltas el pelo Marinette, te verías casi igual que Kagami, podrían ser gemelas—hablo Clarissa emocionada.

La chica también había cambiado, ya no usaba vestidos hermosos y se peinaba como una princesa como cuando eran más niñas. Ahora usaba ropa holgada y con frases algo Geek, tenis costosas que tenía siempre destrozadas y su cabello largo parecía un nido de pájaros.

El padre de esta siempre la dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su apariencia, menos en eventos sociales.

—Jamás podría imitar los ojos de Marinette—admite esta con calma.

Siempre estaba calmada.

Incluso en medio de las peleas.

Tanto Clarissa como Marinette admiraban eso de ella, siempre parecía tan madura.

—Lentillas—dijo Clarissa emocionada por la idea.

La dejaron ser.

.

Ella tiene un amor de su vida, lo había conocido hace tiempo, su nombre era Bennedict Foster, un chico dos años mayor que ellas que asistía a la mismo colegio que ellas, pero que además trabajaba medio tiempo en la panadería de sus padres. Era alto, delgado pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar con los sacos de harina. Su cabellera era castaña y alborotada, con hermosos ojos de color gris y una sonrisa de anuncio.

Era bastante carismático y siempre hablaba con ella en la panadería, aunque Marinette apenas pudiera decir dos o tres palabras sin tartamudear nerviosa.

Kagami y Clarissa gemían cuando veían su comportamiento, por lo cual ideaban mil y un planes para que le invitara a salir.

Eso nunca funciono.

Pero al menos eran amigos, o algo similar.

—Buen día Mari—saludo Bennedict al verla por los pasillos.

Sus amigas pudieron jurar que la chica se derretiría y seria gelatina.

—B-B-Buenos días B-Ben—respondió casi hiperventilada, sin poder creer que se llamaran por sobre nombres.

(Aunque generalmente así llamaban todos al chico)

Este sonrió antes de seguir su camino, causando que Marinette terminara en los brazos de Kagami desmayada.

—Tiene problemas—comento la asiática con pesar.

De reojo miro como Clarissa gritaba y se desmayaba, viendo el anuncio de un nuevo procesador para computadora en medio de su Tablet.

Entrecerró los ojos.

Estaba rodeada de gente loca.

.

Sucedió una semana después de su cumpleaños número 14, donde la fiesta fue simplemente perfecta. Todo su salón había asistido, incluido Bennedict y sus amigos que trabajaban en la panadería. Mientras que Clarissa colocaba música de moda y Kagami había ayudado un poco en la decoración del pastel, incluso Matthew había hablado con su padre para que les prestaran el gimnasio de su colegio.

Bennedict le había dado un hermoso collar, donde al final tenía una piedra de jade. Había casi desmayado de la emoción.

Incluso aunque Kagami regalara un florete, que ella no sabía usar. Esta le dijo que le daría clases personalizadas. Clarissa había llegado con una súper computadora portátil casi imposible de hacker que ella misma había hecho.

Regresando al tema.

Fue una semana después del mejor día de su vida, cuando paso. Estaban en clases normalmente, cuando un fuerte sonido detuvo todo, sus compañeros salieron volando a las ventanas y ella les siguió con algo de confusión.

De repente la pantalla de su aula se encendió.

Había un hombre en esta, con el traje de color verde y una camisa negra bastante elegantes. Sobre su rostro había una máscara que parecía tener escamas. Cuando abrió sus ojos parecía como si estas tuvieran ranuras de reptil. Además su cabellera negra era totalmente puntiaguda.

Marinette tembló.

—Buen día Inglaterra, mi nombre es _The Dragón_ y es hora de que Inglaterra se someta a mi poder—hablo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes puntiagudos.

¿Cómo?

Al girar la cabeza pudo ver una gran cantidad de humo saliendo de lo lejos.

—Esto es solo el inicio, pronto Inglaterra será mía y luego el mundo…el zodiaco gobernara como siempre tuvo que haber hecho—después de eso la pantalla se apagó.

El caos inundo Inglaterra.

Y todo el mundo que fue presenciado eso.

.

Pasaron dos días donde los ciudadanos de Inglaterra no salieron de sus hogares, donde varias fábricas explotaron y todo parecía un caos. Algunos reporteros que eran valientes y estaban en la escena, pudieron tomar tomas del hombre de traje que estaba siempre en lo alto. Este se veía igual que en la pantalla que mostro a todos, pero en ambas manos parecía tener dos piedras en unos guantes especiales.

De donde en la roja salía una gran cantidad de fuego y de la otra agua.

La panadería estaba cerrada y sus padres como ella, miraban preocupados las intervenciones de la policía, que solo terminaban en ellos heridos.

Esto no se veía bien.

En Europa se hablaba sobre el poder militar, para intentar detener al hombre.

—Todo va estar bien tesoro—decía su padre mientras las abrazaba a ambas.

Su madre se mostraba firme, pero su rostro temblaba de temor.

Ella los dejo un momento a solas para ir a su cuarto, viendo por las escaleras como ambos se abrazaban nerviosos.

Todos tenían miedo.

Cuando ella llego a su cuarto, se sorprendió de notar una pequeña caja en su escritorio que antes no estaba ahí. La tomo con delicadeza observando sus símbolos extraños que no reconocía. Al abrirla noto como en esta estaban dos pendientes en ella.

Antes que algo rojo sobrevolara y quedara frente a ella.

Chillo asustada antes de tirarle algo.

Ese fue su primer encuentro con Tikki.

.

—Me estás diciendo que eres una pequeña deidad, que me harás transformarme en un héroe para luchar contra el mal, que tengo poderes de creación y que después de usarlos tendré unos minutos antes que desaparezca…además que tendré que luchar contra un tipo con poderes de fuego y agua con un solo yo-yo—hablo Marinette con incredulidad.

Era una chica de catorce años.

Había un extraño ser volador en su cuarto.

Con una historia fantasiosa.

Debía haberse desmayado.

—The Dragón es ocasionado por el mal uso de las deidades, los Miraculous del zodiaco cayeron en malas manos—hablo Tikki con expresión culpable.

¿Kwami zodiaco?

Este tomo asiento a su lado.

—Al igual que existimos los Kwami, hay una especia de jerarquía entre poderes. Mientras que los Miraculous de la mariquita y el gato negro son nuestro más grande poder, también existen Kwami del zorro, la abeja, el pavo real, la mariposa y la tortuga, cada uno con habilidades que siempre nos protegen. Pero también tenemos las deidades del zodiaco, The dragón está usando uno de ellos para tener sus poderes—explico con infinita paciencia.

Marinette ladeo su boca sin comprender bien todo el asunto.

—Agradezco mucho todo…pero yo no soy un héroe—explico por tercera vez.

Aun así los ojos de la criatura le veían con tal esperanza, que cada vez era más difícil decirlo.

—Fuiste elegida Marinette, yo vi cuando el guardián te eligió, pudo ver tu corazón y yo también lo sentí, eres una chica fantástica y serás una gran Ladybug—

Seguramente el guardián se equivocó.

Ella solo era la torpe Marinette.

Sus compañeros de clase le habían dado ese nombre, por una buena razón. Incluso Kagami quien le estaba enseñando esgrima, reía nerviosa al verla tropezar con sus propios pies, Clarissa le había prohibido la entrada a su laboratorio y Mathew aunque insistía salir con ella, la esquivaba si la veía corriendo.

Ella no era un héroe.

—Solo dale una oportunidad para que veas, que tú eres un héroe—hablo Tikki con tal cariño y amor.

Que termino suspirando.

Esto verdaderamente saldría mal.

.

Esto efectivamente salió mal, no solo había salido a escondidas y tropezado con el primer edificio, quedando enredada boca abajo. Caía de forma torpe por los tejados y rodaba ganando moretones seguros en sus brazos y piernas. Estaba cansada y aún faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar que estaba siendo atacado ahora. Con el traje que parecía más una segunda piel que traje, podía sentir a Tikki hablándole en su cabeza, esta le estaba explicando sus poderes.

—Si hay más Miraculous que dan poderes, no podrían venir ayudarme—cuestiono con temor cayendo de nuevo.

Reino el silencio en su mente.

—Los portadores no han aparecido, hay una unión mística con el portador y el Miraculous, si el guardián elige mal, podría causar una catástrofe—

"No peor que esta" termino en su mente.

Cinco minutos después, logro aparecer frente al edificio en llamas, donde para su mala suerte, The Dragón estaba sobre el lugar viéndola con incredulidad.

—¿Ladybug?—dijo este con ojos abiertos.

Apretó los dientes y los puños en sus manos.

Este sabía sobre su existencia.

Ella no mucho sobre la suya.

Esta pelea no se veía muy a su favor.

.

Perdió la pelea, frente a las cámaras, frente a miles de ingleses y probablemente frente a todo el mundo. The dragón sabía artes marciales y la pateo sin importarle su aparente edad. Incluso con su poder de fuego, había tomado parte de su pierna derecha y la quemo destruyendo el traje. Ahora había una gran cicatriz desde el muslo hasta poco más bajo de su rodilla.

Iba para matarla.

Ella apenas pudo huir y terminar en medio de un callejón, lleno de basura, dolor en todo su cuerpo y crueles quemaduras.

Entonces lloro.

Porque era una inútil, una perdedora y no podía hacer nada.

—¡No puedes renunciar Marinette!—dijo Tikki cuando ella se quitó los aretes con fuerza en su casa.

La ignoro, arrojando la caja lejos de ella.

Vio su pierna totalmente en carne viva, que había vendado improvisadamente, noto los moretones en su cuerpo y sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

Fue una tonta.

Esa noche lloro de nuevo.

.

La vida regreso a una leve normalidad dos semanas después, Inglaterra estaba bajo una gran presión y The dragón prácticamente se pavoneaba en los castillos, donde había desalojado a la reina para tomar el lugar. Mientras había alegado con ayuda de los medios que siguieran con sus habituales tareas, el país poco a poco estaba comenzando a reordenarse de forma perturbada.

Un loco estaba al poder.

¿Cuánto durarían ellos?

Rápidamente se anunció un gran aumento en los impuestos, los muelles estaban cerrados y nadie podía salir o entrar al país.

Marinette pudo mentir a sus padres sobre la quemadura, diciendo que había sido un accidente y ellos le creyeron, ahora como estaba todo el asunto, nadie cuestionaba mucho. También se notaba que The dragón no estaba solo, había un grupo de personas rodeándolo, aunque no salían en las cámaras, una vez vieron a un sujeto con ropas grises y mirada petulante.

Ella vio la caja de Tikki en medio de la cama el día que regresaría a clases, la tomo entre sus manos y la guardo.

La regresaría a su guardián, aunque no supiera quien era.

No era un héroe, ya todo estaba bien mal y ella no podía hacer nada para hacer algo. Esta no era su lucha, ella fallaría nuevamente.

.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en hackearlo—dijo Clarissa en medio del receso.

Muchos chicos no habían llegado a clases, obviamente sus padres no sentían seguro que salieran con el país como estaba. Pero para su suerte tanto Clarissa como Kagami habían asistido. La rubia dijo que su padre estaba en casa por que trabajaba para una de las compañías que rápidamente fueron tomadas por The dragón, a lo que este estaba encerrado en su casa y se negaba que su hija también estuviera igual. Por otro lado la familia de Kagami, parecía convencida que ella podría cuidarse sola.

Marinette las miro a ambas.

—Si me lo topara le enseñaría porque soy la mejor esgrimista de Europa en mi categoría—hablo Kagami con furia en sus ojos.

Ambas eran geniales.

Cualquiera de ellas podría ser una mejor Ladybug que ella.

Miro su mochila de reojo, tal vez si no encontraba al guardián, podría darle el Miraculous a cualquiera de ambas.

Inglaterra ocupaba un héroe.

Ellas podrían serlo.

Las clases dieron inicio, donde su profesor lucia nervioso pero dispuesto a darles seguridad a sus estudiantes.

.

Al día siguiente el colegio estaba cerrado, Marinette había quedado paralizada frente a la institución con Kagami y Clarissa en ambos lados. Un hombre enorme, muy enorme, con ropas negras, lentes oscuros y cabellera blanca con negro, estaba bloqueando la institución. Además tenía un pircing en su nariz, como la que usaban los bueyes. Al lado de este hombre estaba uno de menor estatura, con ropas grises, cabellera de igual color y ojos en tonalidades rojas que miraba todo aburrido.

Por algún motivo a Marinette el pequeño hombre le resulto mucho más intimidante que ese hombre enorme.

—¡NO PUEDEN CERRARNOS!—grito el director indignado.

El hombre de gris alzo el mentón con altanería.

—The dragón fue claro en sus órdenes, está esperando que Ladybug vuelve hacer aparición y ya que no viene por las buenas, tal vez venga ahora que cada colegio de Inglaterra fue cerrado al igual que las escuelas—hablo el sujeto con voz imponente.

El director apretó los puños molesto.

Marinette sintió un peso sobre sus hombros.

¿La buscaban?

¿Por qué?

Entonces recordó a The Dragón, sintiendo temor al hacerlo por su sangrienta batalla. Como este parecía conocerla, sus movimientos, sus posibles estrategias que Tikki le indicaba. Ese hombre le conocía o al menos a sus poderes, entonces como había dicho Tikki, su Miraculous era de gran poder.

Obviamente la buscaban a ella.

Inconscientemente apretó con fuerza la correa de su mochila.

—¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!—grito una voz a su lado.

Con terror y frio giro su rostro a su derecha, notando con pánico que quien grito había sido nada manos que Clarissa.

Esa…idiota.

Volteo el rostro asustada cuando el hombre de ropas grises la vio con una ceja alzada.

Cállate, cállate por el amor a Dios, cierra la boca.

Obviamente.

No lo hizo.

—¿Y tú eres…?—al menos el hombre no parecía mostrar interés.

Lo cual hizo que Clarissa sintiera su orgullo aumentar, Marinette cerró los ojos gimiendo mentalmente. La había conocido por tanto tiempo, que ya sabía que lo que venía, probablemente sería una total locura.

—Ustedes son un grupo de idiotas que solo llevaran ese país a la ruina, una basura de la sociedad y una escoria. Ladybug patearía el trasero de cualquiera, esa chica tiene mucho mayor integridad que una parda de idiotas que se limita a intimidar a unos críos, es que solo eso saben hacer—grito señalándolos sin temor alguno.

Muy al contrario a Marinette, quien estaba temblando como gelatina.

El hombre se movió, Marinette gimió cuando este alzo la mano de la cual, sus dedos fueron revestidos por metal y se alargaron como garras.

—¡CLARY!—grito cuando este bajo la mano a gran velocidad.

La mataría.

La lastimaría.

Cualquiera de las dos tendría mucha sangre.

Pero antes que la tocara (Clarissa no se movió ni un centímetro) el florete de Kagami se interpuso entre sus garras deteniendo su avance. El hombre la vio claramente indignado, mientras todos a su alrededor soltaron un gemido de incredulidad.

Marinette sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—Ustedes son tan débiles que unas niñas pueden afectarlos, no duraran mucho—señalo esta con orgullo.

El hombre gruño.

Marinette gimió.

—Supongo que The Dragón no se molestara de que estas dos pequeñas sean ejecutadas—hablo cortando el florete de Kagami con sus garras.

Mientras esta gimió cuando este la golpeo en el estómago y la puso sobre su hombro, el otro hombre enorme se adelantó para sujetar a Clarissa y llevarla sobre sus hombros. Las dos chicas gritaron y gimieron, el director fue el único que corrió seguido de Matt, pero con un golpe del gigante ambos salieron de combate.

Dejando a Marinette en shock, con una mochila en sus manos y el temor creciendo.

.

Tenía razón en algo, ambas chicas podrían ser una mejor Ladybug que ella, ambas tenían la valentía de retar a los villanos y no retroceder a sus palabras, comparadas a ellas, Marinette no valía ni un cuarto. Pero ahora ambas estaban secuestradas y ella era la única que podría hacer algo. En medio de un callejón se puso los aretes nuevamente, liberando a Tikki quien salió disparada sorprendida.

Probablemente sin saber el tiempo que paso.

—Tikki transformación—dijo sin esperar que esta dijera nada.

Y voló por los edificios.

Aún era torpe y tropezaba, pero corría para alcanzar a las chicas, no se perdonaría que algo les pasara. En su cabeza Tikki parecía haber leído sus pensamientos o comenzar a comprender que pasaba, ya que le aseguro que le ayudaría en todo lo que podía.

Llego cuando ambas chicas eran lanzadas al suelo en medio de un parque público, nadie parecía estar cerca, excepto algunos reporteros algo alejados.

The dragón amaba las cámaras, decía que era una forma de que todos vieran su poder.

Este sonrió con diversión al ver a las dos chicas, ambas con expresión de molestia sin demostrar temor.

—Supongo que era hora de una ejecución—exclamo este levantando ambas manos.

Fue lo que le enfureció.

Recordó cada momento en que Clarissa la defendía de los matones con movimientos de luchas y el incremento en sus artes marciales a través de los años. La imagen de Kagami con un florete apuntando a quien quisiera intimidarla, advirtiéndole de no tocar a sus amigas.

Estas siempre la protegían, la cuidaban como la menor que era y siempre la abrazaban.

Nadie.

Nadie.

Lastimaba a sus amigas.

Con fría calma lanzo el yoyo enredando las manos de The dragón, jalándolo e haciendo que este cayera al suelo en medio del barro. Los otros dos matones voltearon a verla sorprendidos, lo cual aprovecho para usar el yoyo para lanzarlos rápidamente al girarlo rápidamente, provocando un gran circulo que los golpeo con fuerza.

Lo bueno de Tikki es que como héroe le proporcionaba una fuerza monstruosa.

—Tú pagaras por esto—dijo The dragón colocándose de pie, con barro en su rostro.

No se intimido.

Porque frente a ella estaban tanto Clarissa como Kagami viéndola con ojos abiertos, en estado de shock.

Ellas ocupaban un héroe.

Era hora de ayudarles como ellas siempre hicieron consigo.

—Esta vez The dragón, voy a demostrarte que pasa cuando te metes con Inglaterra, su gente, sus ciudadanos…te demostrare que yo pienso protegerlos de ti y tu estúpida banda de perdedores—hablo con voz profunda y enojada.

El hombre se lanzó sobre ella.

La batalla inicio.

Fue diferente, algo había cambiado. Mientras la primera vez estaba temerosa y dudosa, ahora sus movimientos eran diferentes, sus sentidos eran más alertas y su velocidad le permitía esquivar los ataques, Tikki decía que eso era, la verdadera forma de usar su Miraculous. Los ataques de fuego e agua, los esquivo ágilmente o protegió con su yo-yo. Los otros dos estaban para lanzarse contra ella, pero los esquivo también y brindo varias patadas con su nueva fuerza.

Luego uso su poder especial, lo que hizo que el buey tirara el arete en su nariz. Provocando que este volviera a ser un hombre normal, igualmente alto, pero un ciudadano normal. Tomo el arete rápidamente, causando que tanto el dragón como el de gris se congelaran.

Sin volver a ver atrás ambos salieron disparados, el hombre gimió cuando ella lo noqueo.

Iría a la cárcel.

Al alzar la vista vio como Kagami estaba ayudando a Clarisa a levantarse, pues parecía tener el tobillo torcido.

Les sonrió, antes de salir volando por la ciudad.

.

La ciudad de Inglaterra volvió a la normalidad, The dragón prácticamente salió huyendo del palacio y nadie vio más a los secuaces de este. Tikki le explico que tenía miedo, que al haber recuperado el Miraculous del buey, este ya no se sentía tan invencible sin el poder de los 12 del zodiaco. Aunque ambas lo intentaron, no salió ningún Kwami del Miraculous del buey. Así que ella lo guardo en una caja secreta en su habitación. Tikki expreso que cuando encontraran al guardián se lo regresarían.

Sonrió pensando que al menos había uno menos que estuviera luchando.

Pero Tikki le dijo que ese hombre regresaría, en búsqueda del Miraculous de ella y el del buey.

Debía protegerlos.

Al día siguiente cuando regreso a clases, cuando vio como Clarissa y Kagami estaban bien, ambas hablando emocionadas sobre la chica que les salvo la vida. Se alivió que la máscara fuera mágica y nadie pudiera saber su identidad.

Corrió para abrazarlas con fuerza, llorando de alegría de que estuvieran bien.

Mientras ellas le abrazaban, sonrió pensando que si fuera por ellas sería un héroe.

Además.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

Aunque ella no sabía, dentro de poco sabría que un héroe, ocupaba hacer grandes sacrificios.

.

En medio de Paris un chico rubio miraba la pantalla emocionado al ver la repetición de Ladybug en acción contra los tres villanos, su rostro decidido y su sonrisa confiada cuando hablaba. Al igual que Alya en otra habitación miraba asombrada con sus hermanos menores, Nino se quitaba los audífonos para ver el video en la televisión en la calle o Chloé Bourgeois desde el de su hogar.

Sin saber que el destino los uniría como héroes en algún tiempo.

 **Continuara en la segunda parte de Orígenes…**

 _La idea de los Kwami o deidades del zodiaco chino que se supone saldrán esta segunda temporada (¿o era la tercera?) me pareció interesante. Explicare más de ellos en la segunda parte, pero prácticamente es un grupo de villanos con esos poderes, que vienen de los Kwami. Aun así no ahondare mucho en su mecanismo o existencia, para no alejarme del canon que probablemente saldrá._

 _Esto simplemente es para que conozcan cómo fue que Ladybug apareció y como ella deberá luchar sola. La idea de hacer dos capítulos donde se muestre esto, apareció a mí desde que comenzaba a dar orden a la historia. Aquí presento a cuatro personajes recurrentes de capítulos anteriores._

 _Matthew o Matt, el hijo del director que se enamoró de Marinette y le robo un beso._

 _Bennedict el equivalente al amor platónico de Marinette que tuvo con Adrien en el universo real. Es un chico mayor que la vera como hermana menor, así que ella tiene un enamoramiento por este. Además es para que veamos que Marinette sigue siendo Marinette, la chica que tartamudea y se emociona con su interés amoroso. Ya que por todo lo pasado aun no es así con Adrien…aun._

 _Clarissa o Clary (solo para sus amigos) la chica amante de la tecnología y posible hacker cuando sea mayor, parte alemana que le da fuerza en su carácter. Al igual que Kagami tuvo una pequeña intervención en el capítulo pasado, puede que esta salga más adelante en un capitulo._

 _Kagami, una nueva adición de la segunda temporada que me intereso bastante. Se dice que puede ser un rival amoroso para Marinette, pero a diferencia de Chloé o Lila, esta chica me pareció simplemente encantadora y amable. Además tendrá un papel importante para la relación de Adrien y Marinette, mientras en la realidad es rival, en este mundo será un apoyo importante._

 _Bueno nos vemos la siguiente semana en la continuación de estos capítulos especiales._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	11. Capítulo 11: Orígenes segunda parte

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 11: Orígenes segunda parte._**

Ser Ladybug, era agotador, bueno no ser Ladybug, ser Ladybug y Marinette era muy agotador. Había pasado más de un año desde que comenzó a sus aventuras como héroe, cuando noto que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su personalidad se había vuelto más confiada, lograba equilibrar más su nueva vida y ya podía decir tres oraciones sin tartamudear frente a Bennedict.

Si…esto iba en grande.

El cabello de Marinette ahora llegaba por media espalda, mientras que Kagami había decidido cortarlo extremadamente corto, alegando que era mejor para su práctica de esgrima. La esgrima era otra parte importante de su vida ahora, aunque nadie lo creyera.

Como héroe supo que aunque tenía fuerza y velocidad, incluso mejores sentidos, ocupaba entrenar más. Kagami era la más sorprendida por su avance, como había logrado desarmarla en más de una ocasión y ganado por sus reflejos, si bien parecía algo herida en su orgullo como campeona, alegaba siempre que había sido buena maestra.

También con Clarissa, esta le enseñaba artes marciales y si bien costaron muchos moretes aprender, ya era capaz de tener una pelea a su nivel, sin utilizar su nueva fuerza.

Las enseñanzas de ambas habían ayudado en su lucha como Ladybug, donde no solo dependía de Tikki, si no que podía hacer frente a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ya había recuperado casi los doce zodiacos, solamente quedaban tres a favor de The dragón incluyendo el suyo. Además había recuperado la piedra de agua.

Esas piedras eran el conjunto de otro grupo mágico de piedras, que según en la antigüedad formaban un equilibrio en la naturaleza. La de fuego, la de agua, la de tierra, la de aire y la del tiempo-espacio. No entendía como The dragón había encontrado dos de esas piedras, pero era importante lograr que no se hiciera con otras.

También conoció al guardián, que termino siendo Fu, un amable anciano amigo de la familia de su madre. Lo cual le hizo entender como alguien conocía su corazón y la eligió para esta tarea. Lo había conocido desde que era una niña.

Claramente permaneció siendo Ladybug aun a pesar de sus dudas iniciales. Con el guardián quien le explicó su historia, la función de Ladybug en la historia del mundo y el alcance de sus poderes, ahora era un mejor héroe de Inglaterra.

También había entregado cada uno de los zodiacos al hombre, quien suspiraba al verlos sumergidos de nuevo en un sueño, del cual no parecía despertaran pronto.

—Cada poder Marinette, tiene una responsabilidad que se adhiere a tu espalda, un día veras que portar esa mascara no será fácil—musitaba el hombre con pesar.

Tenía 15 años, casi 16, para ella el mundo estaba ahora en su esplendor y ella sería el protector de los demás.

Ahora ya no era tan difícil.

Ser Ladybug era lo mejor que le paso en su vida.

Aun así aunque se mostraba terriblemente positiva, Fu siempre tenía esa mirada melancólica en su rostro cuando recordaba su propia historia. También solía disculparse por no haber encontrado un portador para el Miraculous del gato, el cual sería de gran ayuda para ella. Le restaba importancia diciendo que siempre habían sido Tikki y ella en la lucha, un compañero no parecía necesario.

El hombre suspiraba ante su inocencia.

.

Esas idiotas.

Marinette gruño nuevamente camino a sus clases, nuevamente había tenido un enfrentamiento contra la víbora, la poseedora del poder zodiacal de la serpiente. La mujer tenía siempre un vestido con aberturas color negro, su cabellera también era larguísima negra y sus ojos eran rendijas como las de las serpientes. Era una mujer hermosa y terrorífica, en más de una ocasión había terminado envenenada y con muchas explicaciones que dar en los hospitales.

Pero eso no era importante, ella era un héroe.

Aunque ese día Kagami había estado en medio de la pelea, ayudándole con sus artes como esgrimistas, causando que si bien pudiera triunfar y alejarla, terriblemente preocupada por su amiga que se puso en peligro.

Debería tener más conciencia.

Gruño antes de entrar al colegio, donde solo podría fingir preocupación, para no atraer atención.

Cuando llego al salón se arrojó sobre su amiga diciéndole que estaba preocupada, esta sonrió con cariño palmeándole la cabeza diciéndole que todo estaba bien.

.

—Concurso de moda—hablo Marinette sorprendida cuando Clarissa le pasó el volante.

En este se mostraba sobre el premio (el cual era una jugosa cantidad), los límites de edades y que estuviera en la temática de mariposas. Detrás de ella Kagami también miraba el volante sin tanto interés, señalando que no había límite de edad.

—Mi padre me dijo que uno de los jueces será Gabriel Agreste—hablo Clarissa tapando sus oídos al igual que Kagami.

El grito de Marinette dejo al resto de sus compañeros algo sordos.

La peli azul salió corriendo dispuesta a comenzar a preparar sus ideas.

Tanto Kagami como Clarissa sonrieron resignadas.

.

La siguiente semana ninguna de ellas supo mucho de su amiga, quien llegaba a clases dormida y en su casa pasaba todo el día preparando sus diseños. Solamente las dejo entrar el viernes por su tarde de video juegos, durante los otros momentos las dos pasaban con los padres de Marinette probando parte de los postres que estaban creando para una convención especial para panaderos.

Siempre hablaban entre ellos riendo, contando anécdotas graciosas de Marinette, cuando la chica bajaba los ignoraba y siempre tenía su cuaderno de bocetos en su mano cuando se dignaba a comer.

—Recuerdan cuando Marinette tuvo ese crush por Adrien el hijo de Gabriel Agreste—hablo Clarissa quien claramente disfrutaba más molestándola.

La susodicha quien estaba tomando galletas, gimió por bajo humillada cuando sus padres rieron.

—Nadie sabía si quería al modelo o a la ropa, solo sé que agradecí cuando se dignó a botar ese poster para cambiarlo por una foto de Ben—hablo su madre con diversión.

Marinette salió corriendo a su cuarto indignada.

Kagami siguió disfrutando del té en silencio, pero su media sonrisa la acusaba.

.

La mala suerte a veces contradecía su buena suerte, como siempre tenía buenos días, había algunos especialmente malos en su lista. El día del concurso fue uno de ellos, donde el poseedor del poder de la rata, había aparecido poco antes del concurso, tuvieron una pelea donde ella termino herida en su brazo y aun así salir corriendo al concurso con vendas y un poco de sangre en su ropa.

Llego rápidamente y justo a tiempo, provocando que fuera una de las últimas en la lista de concursantes. Tomo el conjunto de ropa y se lo dio a Bennedict como a Kagami, ambos serían sus modelos. Sonrió tímidamente a Ben quien le dijo que no había problema, Kagami camino tranquilamente.

Anunciaron su nombre, los chicos pasaron.

Mientras Kagami mostraba un conjunto algo veraniego con temas de mariposas, su paso era digno y sublime, sería una gran modelo si quisiera. En cambio Bennedict tenía un paso tranquilo, juguetón y la audiencia lo amaba. Ambos recibieron muchas más alabanzas que algunos otros modelos profesionales que alguna de su competencia contrato.

La ganadora fue, por supuesto, Marinette.

La chica fue llamada al frente, nerviosa cuando a su lado tanto Bennedict como Kagami le aplaudieron. Luego estuvo frente al juez principal, Gabriel Agreste.

Sentía que se derretiría.

Moriría.

Renacería.

Gritaría.

O se desmayaría.

—Un gusto esquicito por la moda señorita Marinette, veo un futuro brillante en ti—la había alabado, estaba a punto de gritar y pedirle un autógrafo.

Entonces paso algo raro cuando le estaba dando un apretón de manos, su rostro se posó un momento en su brazo, ella giro el rostro notando un poco de sangre traspasando su sudadera. Además los ojos del hombre parecieron confusos antes de dirigir su vista a su cabeza y en especial a sus oídos.

Negó con la cabeza antes de marcharse.

Se sintió incomoda, antes de ser envuelta en un abrazo de Bennedict y ella hay si se desmayó.

.

Pronto habría un baile especial en el colegio, para recaudar fondos para la próxima graduación de los de último año. Marinette chillo emocionada y se puso a comprar telas para confeccionar su vestido, como el de Clarissa y el de Kagami. Paso soñando todo ese tiempo sobre cómo se vería ella, si Bennedict la invitaría o ella a él, pero siempre terminaba con ambos en medio de la pista de baile justo antes de compartir un mágico beso.

Clarissa haría señas de vomitar, Kagami la golpearía para que no lo hiciera.

Entonces una semana justo antes del baile, se armó de valor para pararse frente al chico que amaba y preguntarle.

—Claro seria genial—dijo Bennedict con inocencia.

El chico no veía los sentimientos de Marinette, este solo le tenía aprecio como una hermana, aunque Marinette temía eso, estaba tan emocionada que chillo.

Este rio divertido.

Ella estaba en la cima del mundo.

—Vamos a tener cinco hijos, tendremos un hermoso hogar y muchos animales, no puedo esperar porque él sea un gran repostero y yo una diseñadora de modas—soñaba todo el tiempo en clases.

—Si algún día tienen un beso, ella se muere—se burlaba Clarissa.

Esta la vio mal.

Aun el recordatorio de hace cuatro meses, cuando Matthew y ella quedaron encerrados en un ascensor por un ataque de The dragón, donde el chico la sujeto por los brazos para besarle, mientras ella se separaba indignada y lo pateaba por hacerlo aunque ella se negó, era un tema sensible.

El chico al verla reía nervioso, ella le daba una mala mirada.

Ya se arreglarían.

Por suerte Clarissa no parecía molesta, aunque hubiera confesado hace poco tener sentimientos por el chico, también admitía que no eran tan fuertes para superar a los que tenía por su computadora, así que no era nada serio.

—Yo seré la madrina de bodas—dijo Clarissa emocionada.

Kagami mostro su florete.

Bueno esa discusión seria para otro día.

.

Dos días antes del baile, pasó algo extraño, fue cuando por fin logro capturar a la víbora, revelando que era una famosa presentadora de noticias que conmociono a todo el mundo. Esta encadenada y en camino a una prisión de máxima seguridad, la había visto divertida antes de reírse como una loca. Temerosa había corrido sin entender que pasaba, pero justo cuando llego a su casa y se des transformo.

Algo cayó al suelo.

Con horror vio algo similar a un botón que probablemente se había añadido cuando luchaba, pero al verlo mejor vio el lente de una cámara, antes que Tikki lo tomara y aplastara.

Se puso pálida.

¿La habían visto?

Giro a ver a Tikki quien también estaba preocupada.

—Tenemos que avisarle al maestro Fu—dijo el Kwami pero la detuvo.

—Si de verdad me vieron, no puedo contactarlo ahora…si me siguen…si saben quién soy…si ven mi historia…mis amigos—hablo entrando cada vez más en pánico.

Tikki la abrazo con fuerza.

No durmió en toda la noche.

.

Espero que al día siguiente alguien entrara por la panadería y le hiciera una explosión, que alguien saltara en cualquier momento. Pero no paso, todos notaron que estaba tensa y no dejaba de ver a todos lados nerviosa. Aun así nadie llego. Solo faltaban dos portadores para capturar a The dragón, no había forma de que no lo hiciera. Pero ahora que tenían o posiblemente supieran quien era…estaba jodida.

Llego el día del baile, y ella estaba tensa en medio de su cuarto sin alistarse. Incluso que fuera Bennedict con ella no era suficiente.

Sabían algo.

Lo presentía.

Últimamente los ataques de The dragón eran peligrosos y muy seguidos, pero había una gran calma que le hacía querer vomitar.

Así que nerviosa se alisto para el baile, no quería ir, pero no podía levantar más sospechas. Al bajar vio a sus padres hablando con Bennedict, quien sonrió amablemente al verla, ella lo imito un poco más calmada. Tal vez por esa noche podría ser todo tranquilo.

No había problemas.

Nada que Ladybug no pudiera resolver.

—Te ves bellísima Marinette—dijo Ben con tranquilidad.

Sus padres sonrieron y su madre soltó un grito emocionado. Luego de despedirse como mil veces, que sus padres abrazaran con fuerza a Ben y los dejaran ir, ella se quedó unos momentos viendo a la entrada de su hogar, bueno de la panadería que estaba bajo su hogar. Sus padres estaban ahí sonriéndole como siempre, tranquilos, sin saber nada.

Algo dentro de ella se oprimió, un mal presentimiento.

Antes que la mano de Ben la hiciera sonreír algo tonta y fuera al baile.

Nada malo pasaría por una noche.

¿Verdad?

.

El baile era simplemente magnifico, enorme y con un ambiente que te proporciona creer que es un sueño. Al parecer de último momento hubieron dos benefactores que ayudaron para organizarlo, provocando que todos los estudiantes asistieran emocionados. De reojo saludo a Clarissa quien estaba en la mesa de comida con su vestido celeste, al tiempo que Kagami paseaba con un chico del club de esgrima y un sensual vestido rojo.

Ella estaba soñando.

Bennedict hablaba con sus amigos, pero la había invitado a bailar en más de una ocasión. Ella sentía que volaba y no podía evitar olvidar lo malo.

—Ben tu…eres muy especial para mí—dijo en medio de una canción lenta.

Lo vio verla confuso, antes de sonrojarse levemente. Sabía que el chico estaba por cumplir 18 años, pero aun así, ella no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Este desvió la mirada nervioso.

—Yo…no había pensado en ti de esa manera antes—dijo con un ligero nerviosismo.

Dolía.

Claro que dolía sus palabras.

Pero antes de ahogarse en una espirar de depresión, salir corriendo y buscar consuelo en Tikki, este apretó un poco más fuerte el agarre en su cintura.

—Aunque, no me molestaría que intentáramos algo, siempre me pareciste una chica preciosa Marinette…no pensé que te gustara alguien como yo—explico con su usual soltura y una sonrisa.

¿Estaba en el cielo?

¿Era un sueño?

Definitivamente, cuando los labios del chico se unieron a los de ella en un tímido beso, supo que podría morir feliz. Los recuerdos del chico llegaron a su mente, cuando lo conoció con siete años, cuando este le regalo unos confites, cuando este la alabo por su primer diseño que este aprobó. El tiempo paso en su mente del niño de nueve años, a quien siempre le sonreía, le palmeaba la cabeza, el adolecente que una vez compro toallas sanitarias cuando sus padres se fueron, el que hacia chistes divertidos y quien siempre la hacía feliz.

Era él…debía ser su chico ideal.

Pero no paso mucho más de esa fiesta, no se dieron más de otros dos besos algo torpes de su parte y divertidos de él, hasta que alguien toco su hombro.

Al girar vio a un hombre de cabellera negra, traje entero y ojos color verde que le ofreció la mano. Dudosa la acepto, cuando este pidió un baile con la presidenta de la clase.

Se puso nerviosa.

Pero Bennedict le dijo que volvería en unos momentos, claramente no confiando mucho en ese hombre.

—Quien diría que Ladybug sería una chica de quince años—fue lo que dijo en medio de la pista de baile.

Como una bola de demolición, el sueño se apagó, la emoción se fue y el pánico brillo en sus ojos.

¿No era posible?

Alzo la vista viendo la sonrisa maliciosa que siempre vio en el rostro de The dragón, al igual que el collar que se asomaba ahora debajo de su saco, donde mostraba un dragón enrollado en una espada. Su cuerpo se tensó pero no dejo de bailar, sentía que a su alrededor todo había bajado de temperatura y que pronto caería al suelo.

La tenía.

Totalmente sobre las brasas.

Que alguien supiera su identidad era la peor cosa que pudiera haber, además no había atacado a su persona anteriormente, lo cual significaba que había estado reuniendo información.

Misterioso benefactor.

Recordó cuando al inicio del baile este hombre Micah fue presentado junto a Gabriel Agreste como los benefactores. Recordaba el hombre viéndola fijamente y ella pensando que era su imaginación, era imposible que dos grandes hombres de la moda supieran de su existencia. Micah era famoso por ser un gran planeador de eventos, realizando de los mejores desfiles de modas de todos los tiempos, y Gabriel Agreste, bueno, era su ídolo en la moda.

Vio de reojo notando al hombre Agreste viéndola desde el otro lado del salón, con una media sonrisa y ojos oscuros.

Lo sabía.

También lo sabía.

No detuvo su baile aunque su sangre parecía helada, rápidamente comenzó a pensar en cuanta gente podría verse afectada por su imprudencia y conocimiento de su identidad. Para su temor no solo su familia, si no que todos sus amigos, estaban en la vista en este instante.

—Tus padres están bien cuidados en el observatorio—susurro en su oído antes de marcharse ante la llegada de Bennedict.

Este la vio confundido, cuando sin voltear a verlo, salió corriendo del lugar aunque este gritaba su nombre. Había sido un hermoso sueño por unas horas, pero ahora debía luchar.

.

Una trampa, era obvio que había una trampa. No le importaba haber caído, solo le importaba estar en el mismo lugar de sus padres para poder defenderlos. Había logrado detener a tiempo a la rata del zodiaco, después que este incrustara sus garras en el hombro de su madre. Lo había arrojado y obtenido su poder, antes que fuera arrojada por el cuello por el mismísimo dragón.

Se había levantado justo para atacar, cuando este apunto a sus padres.

Quienes sabían ya que ella era Ladybug, la rata simplemente fue una chismosa aburrida antes que ella llegara.

—Sabes de todas las mocosas, había esperado que fueras alguien interesante…solo eres una chica torpe—hablo cuando se tuvo que quitar el Miraculous.

Sus padres gimieron al ver su identidad civil.

Ella se mordió los labios sin saber que hacer ahora.

—¡Marinette!—grito su madre ignorando sus propias heridas.

Entonces su padre se lanzó sobre el hombre, causando esto en una gran cantidad de imágenes que jamás olvidaría. El dragón sacándolo de encima, a pesar que su padre fue campeón de lucha, alzar su mano antes que ella pudiera llegar, la gran llamarada que golpeo la espalda de su padre.

Ella gritando.

Su madre gritando.

Tikki corriendo para tomar el collar del hombre.

Luego ella lanzándose con un puñetazo para luchar con alguien que le doblaba la edad o triplicaba. La lucha de ambos fue difícil, el hombre aun sin sus poderes era un hombre con fuerza, conocimiento de peleas y que no le importaba herir a un niño.

El cuerpo de Marinette estaba lleno de cicatrices en su espalda, en su pierna derecha aún tenía la quemadura de su primer enfrentonazo, además de tener muchas heridas por los otros portadores del zodiaco. Este le clavo sin piedad una de sus navajas en su vientre, al tiempo que ella clavaba también una estaca en el hombro de este.

Ambos se vieron con rojo en su mirada.

Hasta que su madre apareció de la nada herida, con un pedazo de hierro y noqueo al sujeto.

Luego ella se desmayó por la sangre perdida.

.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó en un hospital, había una mujer elegante de cabellera corta rubia platinada (no rubio vivo como la de Clarissa) con ojos color chocolate y unos anteojos delgados. También tenía un elegante traje negro que parecía costoso, con una Tablet en sus manos y expresión seria. Poco tiempo después se presentó como Colette, una accesoria del reino que tenía asuntos pendientes para ella.

—Tu eres la chica del video—hablo mostrando las cámaras del observatorio.

Donde se veía su lucha, su forma de mostrar su rostro y sus padres heridos.

—¿Dónde están mis padres?—pregunto temerosa viendo a todos lados.

La mujer la ignoro tomando asiento y cruzando sus piernas de forma profesional.

—Tus padres están en otro hospital, vigilados por agentes del servicio secreto y esperando tu elección—

—¿Elección?—

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng como tu contraparte como Ladybug, podrás saber que no puedes seguir con tu vida normal ahora que este video circula en el bajo mundo dado por alguna persona—

Su cuerpo se tensó, su rostro vio solamente a sus padres en medio del video, su sangre se helo.

—Veo que entiendes los peligros—

Miro a la mujer que parecía seria y sin emociones, quien no le importaba lo que decía, aunque ella sentía que su corazón se rompía. Había fallado como héroe, solamente debía mantener su identidad secreta y ahora, simplemente había fallado.

Su rostro bajo sin energías.

—Entre mis colegas están interesados en estudiar la ciencia de tus poderes—exclamo haciendo que se sintiera aun peor.

Casi llora.

Grita.

Pensaba tirarse de la ventana, cuando de repente un par de aretes cayeron sobre sus manos. Giro a verlos incrédulos, cuando Tikki salió volando para abrazarle.

Volteo a ver a Colette sin entender.

Esta sonrió.

—Tengo contactos y poder, estoy más interesada en una especia de alianza…si aceptas mis términos—explico con una media sonrisa interesada.

Se encogió un poco temerosa.

.

Ladybug desapareció, al menos nadie parecía saber más de ella, lo cual tenía sentido ya que estuvo encerrada en un hospital durante dos semanas. El día que pudo salir, era para ver a sus padres a través de un enorme cristal, ellos no la verían por supuesto, pero Colette le había permitido estar como observadora. Pudo ver a la misma Colette hablar con sus padres, explicarle el proceso del plan para llevarlos con protección a otro país, como si tuvieran que empezar desde cero.

—¡¿Dónde ESTA MI HIJA?!—grito su padre golpeando la mesa.

Pero Colette no se intimido.

—Su hija es como bien sabe Ladybug, un hecho que pocos de los altos mandos saben y queremos que su identidad no se sepa más. Hemos intentado borrar los videos, pero están pasando a personas específicas que no identificamos…nuestra única salida es enviarlos a protección de testigos para que estén a salvo—explico la mujer con calma.

Su madre empezó a llorar, ella lo hizo detrás del cristal polarizado.

Su padre seguía luchando, pero después de una hora, este acepto solo por el hecho de estar informado de su hija cada poco tiempo y que esta pudiera también saber de ellos. Se notaba que odiaba su decisión, pero la mujer le indico que era eso o que su hija desapareciera para siempre de sus vidas.

Aunque el contacto seria cero.

Marinette apretó los puños cuando dos días después, los vio por última vez en medio de un cristal.

Sintiendo una parte de su corazón morir con eso.

.

Marinette había desaparecido de la vida de todos sus conocidos, tanto familias como amigos. Aunque fuera masoquista, Colette le permitió saber sobre sus amigos. Esta les explico que para ellos solamente había desaparecido, tanto su familia como ella, solamente se fueron. Esta le explico que la chica llamada Clarissa, había sido persistente en buscar información de ella, descubriendo solamente que sus identidades habían sido eliminadas de casi todos registros importantes, algunas noticias de sus triunfos en la industria del arte se habían quedado, pero no mucho más que eso. Como Kagami había pasado durante dos semanas en la panadería, hasta que esta cambio de dueño dejándola confundida. Bennedict también estaba con la chica, ambos confundidos.

Nadie sabría nada.

Estuvo encerrada un mes en medio de la casa de Colette, si bien tenía la posibilidad de salir como Ladybug, sabía que eso solo sería más mal que bien.

—¿También seremos enviados como protección a testigos?—cuestiono Tikki una tarde.

Ella no lo sabía.

No contesto.

Había momentos donde ella no hablaba por días, enojada consigo misma por llevar eso tan lejos. Pero recordaba las palabras de Fu, sobre como un héroe debe sacrificar cosas, con tal de proteger a los demás.

Había sacrificado su vida.

Eso debía ser suficiente.

.

—Ya identificaron que el video es propiedad de un hombre en Italia, también un correo anónimo me contacto para que entregara los Miraculous del dragón y el ratón que tu posees—hablo Colette una tarde tres meses después de todo.

Marinette había bajado muchísimo de peso, comía muy poco y siempre tenía un aire melancólico.

Siempre se preocupaba por sus padres y amigos, aunque Colette le tenía informada, no era suficiente.

—Fu—susurro por bajo.

Colette asintió.

Esa mujer estaba tan alto en lo que trabajaba, que parecía no darle informes a casi nadie y saberlo casi todo. Alzo la vista con la mirada perdida.

—Creo que ya sé que hacer contigo—explico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

.

Cambio de identidad, al igual que sus padres, ella cambiaria de identidad y sería enviada a Francia. Seria monitoreada por su persona, estado bajo su cargo y dado sustento económico. Es como si fuera una trabajadora de ellos, como una agencia de héroes.

Ella sería enviada para monitorear el área, debían descubrir quién podría ser ese individuo que conocía su identidad.

Pero ser un chico, era otra cosa.

Colette insistió que esto era lo más eficaz, que sí pudo ser un héroe, podría ser un chico. Así que con ayuda de sus amistades, rápidamente le dio una identidad falsa, un cambio de imagen y muchas horas de estudiar cómo se comportaban los hombres. Si bien termino siendo uno un poco afeminado, era suficiente para pasar por uno. Incluso Tikki, quien solo era conocida por Marinette y Colette, ayudo un poco con su magia transformadora para cambiar su voz cuando fuera chico.

—Las vendas son incomodas—comento Marinette ahora con su apariencia de chico.

Aunque no tenía mucho pecho o cintura, eran necesario unas vendas y ropa algo holgada para darle aspecto masculino. Lo más incómodo era usar esa ropa interior especial, que le permitía simular las partes íntimas de chico.

Vio a Colette suplicante.

Pero esta estaba convencida.

.

—¿Marcus?—hablo Marinette molesta el ultimo día, en medio del aeropuerto.

Ese día Colette había fingido vestirse como ciudadana normal (no su usual apariencia de hombre de negro) y parecía una vieja hermana despidiéndose de su hermano. Marinette aún no se acostumbraba a vestir como chico, pero los últimos tres meses le habían enseñado lo suficiente para no ser notado.

Vio nuevamente el pasaporte con una mueca.

—Mi padre se llamaba así, no te quejes—hablo la mujer fría sin emociones.

Con un suspiro dio media vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo cuando de la nada, la fría mujer le regreso un rápido abrazo incómodo para ambos.

Se sonrieron un poco.

Antes que Marcus abordara el avión.

.

Cuando llego a Paris, vago y muy pocos recuerdos de cuando era niña llegaron a su mente, por lo cual no se perdió del todo en las indicaciones del papel que le dio Colette. Si bien estaba nerviosa, además de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin contacto de desconocidos, Tikki tuvo que calmarle para que pudiera caminar por las calles de Paris sin que se desmayara.

Según entendían Fu estaría en Paris pronto.

Cuando llegara ambos podrían trabajar juntos.

Sus pasos se detuvieron al ver un rotulo de un modelo que estaba bajo la marca de Agreste. Según entendía era su hijo, miro con seriedad el cartel, recordando a Gabriel Agreste hace algunos meses. Nunca lo comento a nadie, pero era su principal sospechoso.

Decían que volvería a Paris.

Era tiempo de comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

—No puedes inculpar a nadie sin pruebas—le indico Tikki.

Tenía razón, tal vez el hombre solo fuera un padre normal con trabajos de moda. Pero aun así le tendría un ojo encima.

Retomo su camino tranquilamente.

Ahora en Paris era tiempo de iniciar una nueva vida. Con el corazón roto recordó a sus padres, cada camino recordaba a sus amigas, cada paso era un recordatorio de su soledad. Se detuvo cuando vio un salón de tatuajes, recordando cómo había bromeado miles de veces con Kagami y Clarissa de hacerse un tatuaje juntas cuando fueran mayores.

Ellas ya no estaban con ella.

Nunca lo volverían estar por su bien.

Con decisión entro, si esta era su nueva vida, tendría un recordatorio siempre de su antigua vida, para seguir adelante.

Por ellos.

Poco después entraría a clases normales, tendría nuevamente amigos y su vida como héroe iniciaría bajo su antigua identidad como Ladybug, pero la parte civil, nunca podría ser la misma hasta que descubriera a quienes estaban detrás de ella.

 **Continuara…**

 _Bueno aquí está la segunda parte y final de los orígenes de Ladybug en este universo. Si bien este segmento daría para una historia propia de como capturaba cada zodiaco, como dije, no quería ahondar mucho en unos personajes que no conocemos. En su lugar le daba inicio a Ladybug sin Chat Noir y los otros. El próximo capítulo retomara el tiempo normal, donde Marcus había despedido de Kagami._

 _Espero disfrutaran._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Especial One-shot No soy Ga

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 12: Especial One-shot No soy Gay_**

Había estado repitiéndose esta oración durante más de siete horas seguidas, incluso Plagg comenzaba a burlarse de él por sus vanos intentos de negar lo que parecía inevitable, aun así tenía esperanzas. Repitiéndolo como una oración, como si eso hiciera que mágicamente todo en su interior no existiera.

A él le gustaban las chicas.

Era bastante fácil de admitir.

Así que él no era un gay, homosexual o del otro lado del closet. No es que tuviera nada en contra de ellos, no era problema de él, solo que no aceptaba que su mente tuviera dudas. Después de todo llevaba años enamorado de Ladybug, aunque esta le había rechazado en más de una ocasión. Ese no era motivo para fijarse en chicos, no es como si lo hubiera hecho.

Sabia sobre modelos que tenían interés en personas de su mismo género y eran igualmente amables con él, la homosexualidad o cualquier tipo de sexualidad, no era un problema para él. Había visto a muchos adultos tratar mal a los jóvenes que presentaban esta tendencia, o simplemente eran como eran, y no le caía bien las miradas desagradables.

Era pleno siglo 21.

Era normal.

Pero mientras hablaba con ellos, entendía que eso era algo que los identificaba, algo que los hacía sentir libres y ellos decidían que hacer.

Pero con él era diferente.

No le gustaban los chicos.

No tenía emociones por ellos…de ese tipo.

NO LE GUSTABAN.

Bien, su cerebro estaba de acuerdo, así que todo estaba bien. Cuando formulaba dicha oración, parecía calzar bastante bien, incluso pensaba en chicas como Ladybug y su corazón latía, aceptaba que sus compañeras de clases eran bonitas, algo que no pensaba cuando veía a los chicos.

—¡ADRIEN!—grito una voz que reconocería casi en cualquier lado.

De pronto todo su discurso mental se fue a la mierda, su respiración se cortó súbitamente y el nerviosismo paso por toda su piel. Negó las mariposas, esas putas mariposas en su interior. Porque no estaban, todo era producto de su imaginación por tanto trabajo como modelo y héroe de Paris.

No estaba emocionado.

Para nada.

No estaba…

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a lo lejos un chico peli azul, con el cabello alborotado y corto. Tenía puesto sus usuales ropas, así que nada había cambiado. Tenía un pantalón algo más flojo de color negro, su camisa blanca seguía igual y su chaqueta negra sobre esta. Sus zapatos eran deportivos y su cabello ese día parecía un poco más alborotado que normalmente. Su rostro seguía siendo delicado y sus ojos eran grandes de color celeste.

Alguien andrógino.

Que a veces puede ser masculino o femenino.

Su nombre era Mark, bueno Marcus, pero prefería ser conocido como Mark, un compañero de su clase que era un año mayor que todos. Aparentemente estaba viviendo antes en Inglaterra, pero por temas personales tuvo que pasarse a Paris, perdiendo un año de clase. Todos sus compañeros al principio tuvieron sus dudas, dado que él tampoco llevaba mucho de entrar, le tendió una mano amiga mientras se acomodaba al salón y al idioma.

Tres meses después y aun en la actualidad, el chico era prácticamente amado por toda la clase. Incluso personas como Chloé que al principio parecía despreciarlo, ahora casi babeaban su piso. Pero a parte de él y Nino, la única persona con la que parecía haber hecho amistad, era una chica llamada Alya, quien aunque al principio pareció verlo siempre con sospechas, desde hace unas semanas parecían inseparables.

La clase estaba haciendo una apuesta de cuanto durarían en ser una pareja formal.

Algo que le fastidiaba en gran manera a Nino y a él. Lo cual tenía sentido para Nino ya que llevaba enamorado de Alya desde hace tiempo, pero no para él, no debería tener sentido.

No.

No debía fastidiarle.

Porque él no era Gay.

No le gustaba Mark, no se sentía nervioso a su lado y mucho menos sonreía estúpidamente como lo estaba haciendo ahora mismo al verlo.

Rayos.

Trago saliva antes de toser un poco, pues sabía que si hablaba en esas condiciones, solo saldría su voz algo aguda. Ya había pasado antes, ante la intensa mirada de Alya, que desde ese día no dejaba de hacer insinuaciones, que para su desgracia y suerte, solo él comprendía.

No debería comprenderlas.

Pero lo hacía.

Porque él pensaba en eso.

Joder.

—Hola Mark—saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El peli azul sonrió adorablemente, rayos acababa de pensar eso, de verdad. Negó con la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible. Al principio el chico no sonreía mucho, pero con el paso del tiempo, Mark siempre sonreía de forma algo infantil, mostrando unos pequeños hoyuelos que habían conquistado a las chicas, junto esos ojos azul claro que parecían tener tantas emociones dentro.

Gimió mentalmente.

Estaba tan jodido.

Sentía que todos sus pensamientos del chico eran diferentes al inicio, no eran vistos desde la forma de amistad, siempre parecían idealizarlo de forma…ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en que forma, pero no era amistosa.

—Llegas tarde a clase, supongo que tu padre programo otra sección fotográfica—dijo caminando a su lado directo al salón de clase.

De paso saludaron a algunos compañeros, quienes parecían también amar a Mark, aunque no de la misma manera. El chico era popular en su clase, pero incluso él sabía que Mark era diferente para su persona.

Sonrió algo cansado.

Nino sin duda era su mejor amigo, pero Mark no se quedaba atrás, le tenía una total confianza al joven y siempre terminaba salvándolo en las más ridículas situaciones.

—Mi padre últimamente está más ocupado, por lo tanto, yo también suelo estarlo—

—No envidio tu vida, para nada—

—Muy gracioso—

—Soy la comedia en persona—

Ambos rieron entrando al salón, donde de pronto una mata de pelos castaña, se abalanzo sobre Mark quien gimió de anticipación. Pues no por nada menos que Lila, la compañera nueva que luego de ser rechazada por él, había tomado como próximo objetivo a Mark. Si bien el peli azul siempre era amable con todos, tenía una leve reticencia a Lila, aunque nunca le decía nada.

En realidad para Lila, Mark debería ser uno de sus únicos amigos verdaderos, aunque había comenzado hacer más con el tiempo. Seguía prefiriendo al chico nuevo.

—Hola Mark, te extrañe en el almuerzo—dijo la morena con sonrisa radiante.

El peli azul se notaba de lejos lo incomodo que estaba, pero igual sonrió caballerosamente.

—Bueno Lila, estuve con Alya—intento excusarse.

La vio hacer una mueca de desagrado, pero no duro mucho cuando llego Chloé furiosa, diciendo que se alejara de su amor platónico. De un pronto a otro la rubia y la morena, estuvieron discutiendo como siempre. Mark aprovecho para escabullirse a su lugar detrás de él, donde Alya miraba todo con diversión. Era sorprendente como la fanática de Ladybug no sentía celos, como él sentía.

Joder.

No era gay.

O al menos intentaba convencer a su cerebro.

No sabía cuál sonaba peor.

—Vaya Mark siempre como un rompecorazones, que podíamos esperar del chico perfecto—dijo Alya guiñándole un ojo.

Este se sonrojo como un tomate.

Sintió que había una insinuación ahí, como otras veces, pero era algo que solamente para su desgracia, comprendían Alya y Mark. Nunca hablaban mucho sobre ese tema.

Vio de reojo con pesar como Nino miraba a otro lado algo deprimido, por algún motivo podía entenderlo bastante bien.

—Alya—se quejó por bajo Mark, pero esta solo siguió sonriendo maliciosamente, como si supiera algo que nadie más.

—Bueno Mark, concuerdo con Alya, creo que eres incluso más popular que Adrien—musito Nino algo más animado, luego de ver a unas chicas de otra clase pasar frente a la puerta, sonrojarse y saludar torpemente a Mark.

Este saludo animadamente, sin ser completamente consiente de que eso provocó una oleada de risas de ellas.

—¿Yo popular?—pregunto algo ingenuo el peli azul.

Los otros tres suspiraron, viendo de reojo como Lila pasaba a su lado guiñándole un ojo y como Chloé desde su asiento lo saludaba torpemente.

Si…su amigo era un cegato.

Las clases iniciaron nuevamente, mientras la profesor explicaba algún tema viejo, Adrien suspiro aburrido con ganas de dormir. Además que Plagg olía a queso en su bolsillo, por lo cual quería darse una buena ducha. Un papel cayó sobre su cabeza, y lo tomo en un descuido del profesor. Se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando aguantar la risa al ver la imagen de Mark, donde mostraba un meme o imagen graciosa, que ambos se habían pasado por mensajes la noche anterior.

Aun le parecía muy graciosa.

Se puso algo rojo intentando aguantar la risa, pero al ver como otro papel llegaba, intento ignorarlo. Pero luego de unos momentos la curiosidad gano, dejando ver la cara de un gato serio, parte de otro meme, pero dibujado por Mark donde decía:

 _"Cuando intentas no reír frente a tu profesora de un meme"_

Golpeo su frente con la mesa, aguantando la risa.

Todo el salón giro a ver, de pronto Mark se puso de pie, alegando que lo veía enfermo. En una rápida jugada, ambos ya estaban en los pasillos en camino a la enfermería. Pero no bien se habían alejado del salón, ambos estallaron de risa.

—No vuelvas hacer eso idiota—le regaño Adrien, pero Mark seguía riendo con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Vamos Adrien no hagas esa cara, ambos queríamos huir de esa clase—le dijo mostrando un puño.

Con un extraño Deja vu, de las miles de veces que había hecho lo mismo con Ladybug desde que ella había llegado a Paris como heroína. Sonrió melancólicamente antes de chocar el puño con Mark.

Caminaron a la enfermería, donde luego de que Mark y él hicieran una carita de no romper un plato, la enfermera acepto a firmar sus permisos. Luego de encontrar unas papas fritas que tenían por el lugar, ambos comenzaron a charlar sobre el video juego que ambos estaban jugando, los dos estaban tan emocionados, que sin darse cuenta las clases se pasaron sin que ellos volvieran.

…

 ** _Horas después._**

…

En medio de la torre Eiffel, esperando a que llegara su Lady para comenzar la patrulla, Chat Noir miraba la ciudad de forma confundida. No comprendía bien su interior, una parte de él no dejaba de gritar lo enamorado que estaba de su compañera de batallas, pero había una parte, que brincaba de forma similar cuando estaba al lado de un sonriente Mark.

No era Gay.

Jamás había sentido nada por otro hombre, no comprendía porque su corazón parecía saltar tanto en la presencia del joven.

—Te ves pensativo Kitty—dijo una voz a su espalda.

Salto un poco antes de girar a ver. Una hermosa joven de traje rojo con puntos negros, de larga cabellera azulada hasta bajo sus hombros, con un traje sobre su rostro y una sonrisa encantadora. Su lady siempre de forma hermosa. Su interior había brincado como siempre al verla, apreciando a una hermosa mujer. Pero…una parte le reprocho en su interior.

Ladybug era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en su vida.

Pero con Mark, su inocente amigo y compañero de clase, su corazón siempre parecía correr una maratón. Con ese joven había pasado tantas cosas, desde la primera vez que se escapó de clase, cuando pasaban a una panadería y se atiborraban de harinas, cuando ambos iban al cine a ver una película de terror y saltaban por cualquier cosa, las tardes de video juegos. También cuando estaban en el parque, jugando bola y terminaban lleno de moretes al enfrentarse a los chicos de otro colegio.

Sin olvidar los dos besos que se habían dado, desde el accidental hasta el de reto.

Cada uno que le hacía sentir mariposas en su interior.

Tantos momentos…

No decía que con Ladybug no fuera igual, solo que con ella a veces sentía una barrera que ella no dejaba cruzar a nadie, donde se protegía a sí misma. No podía pedir a nadie mejor que ella como compañera, pero después de las luchas, esta desaparecía. Siempre negándose a hablar sobre ella misma y alejándolo mientras lo rechazaba.

Aun había una chispa en su interior por ella.

Pero recordar la sonrisa algo estúpida de Mark, le era más cálido ahora.

Joder.

No era gay.

—My lady—susurro viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella ladeo el rostro confundida—creo que soy gay—añadió con tono lastimero.

Ladybug abrió los ojos incrédula, dando un paso atrás ante la impresionante e inesperada noticia, que sin duda, fue dada con la guardia baja.

Aunque claro nadie se espera eso, mucho menos de bomba.

—¡¿QUE?!—pregunto ella incrédula, de que semejante gato coqueto que siempre la seguía, dijera eso de la nada.

Chat gimió por bajo, haciéndose una bolita con las manos sobre sus piernas.

—No le encuentro otra explicación, cuando estoy con ese chico es como estar a tu lado…me atrevo decir que mejor—dijo rápidamente sin cómprense del todo.

Ladybug dejo el shock, para arrodillarse a su lado, con una mano sobre su hombro. Era cálida, pero nada comparado a la vez que Mark le había dado la mano, para ayudarlo a levantarse luego de haber llorado ante la humillación que hizo su padre a su persona una semana atrás.

Gimió por bajo.

—Debería ser solo mi mejor amigo, pero ya no puedo verlo así, es tan extraño, no siento nada por otro hombre te lo aseguro, me da cosa pensar en otro chico de esa forma…pero con mi mejor amigo…dios mío—dijo con ambas manos sobre su rostro.

Plagg se burlaría de él durante años.

Miro a Ladybug desesperado, esperando volver a sentir todas aquellas emociones que antes tenía, desde como hace dos años la había visto en la pantalla de su televisor, mucho antes de recibir su propio Miraculous. Sobre la valiente heroína que estaba en toda Europa, ayudando y resolviendo casos que nadie más podía, luchando con los villanos y regresando la paz. Hubo unos meses donde ella había desaparecido, antes de aparecer en Paris, pocos meses antes que el ingresara al colegio por primera vez y recibiera el Miraculous de Chat Noir.

Pero no, aquellas emociones, ahora no estaban como antes.

Lo cual le hizo bufar incómodo.

—Chat…el amor es la sensación más hermosa en este planeta, no importa si es a un hombre o una mujer, un amor sincero como el tuyo, debe alegrar a la otra persona, porque no todos sabemos que es ser amado—intento reconfortarlo.

Chat Noir torció la boca.

—En realidad es bastante popular, suelo tener celos cuando todos están alrededor de él—

Ladybug soltó una risa cantarina.

Intento no compararla con la de Mark, pero fue imposible, tan similares ambas.

—Debe ser muy molesto, pero te digo algo, el amor es un regalo que no todos podemos darnos el lujo de tener—murmuro con algo de intensidad.

Los ojos de Chat notaron que ella quería decir algo más, pero luego de decirle que no se rindiera y dándole ánimos sobre su chico, ella salió volando por los edificios de Paris. Él se quedó viendo nuevamente el paisaje, pensando que ojala Mark pudiera ver algún día esa imagen.

Bufo por bajo.

No estaba aceptando que era gay.

Solo aceptaba que tal vez viera a su amigo, de una forma más que como amigos.

…

En medio de un departamento en uno de los hoteles más caros de Paris, Ladybug entro por la ventana antes que su transformación acabara. En ella mostro a un chico de cabello azulado y ojos claros que todos conocían como Mark. Este se estiro un poco, antes de darle una galleta a Tikki quien parecía cansada. Luego camino al baño de su habitación que tenía toda la pinta de ser la de un hombre. De colores oscuros, varios poster de bandas de rock y video juegos, una cama desordenada y una enorme pantalla plana con tres consolas diferentes de video juegos, con sus respectivos empaques en los estantes.

Después de darse un baño, al salir se pudo ver algo diferente. Ahora su cabello era menos desordenado. Su cuerpo ahora se veía gracias a la camiseta pegada que portaba y el bóxer de hombre que traía puesto.

No tenía ninguna ropa femenina en su guardarropa.

Luego de secar su cabello, tomo el teléfono contestando una llamada, al saber que era Alya, no se dispuso a hacer su voz fingida.

—Hola Alya—dijo una voz cantarina que poseía.

Después de que su amiga descubriera de forma muy estúpida que en verdad era una chica, no le tomo otra más que contarle su secreto. De cómo había vivido hace un tiempo en Inglaterra, de como un villano había descubierto su identidad como héroe y lastimado a sus padres. Por lo cual luego de derrotarlo, aun con el dolor en su mano, había decidido irse a vivir a otro país con una identidad falsa. Gracias a unas amistades como Ladybug, logro pasarse como un chico normal que tenía una identidad de héroe.

Al principio la idea de fingir ser un hombre no le dio gracia, pero al saber que así estaban más lejos de saber quién era y su verdadera identidad detrás de la máscara.

Acepto.

No todo era malo, ahora poseía buenos amigos, incluso Alya sabiendo su secreto, le hacia las cosas mejor.

—Veo que regresaste de patrullar, no me tengas en ascuas y cuéntame que paso toda la tarde con Adrien—dijo la morena emocionada.

Ella bufo por bajo.

—Alya ya te lo dije, Adrien es mi amigo…solo un amigo, tu sabes que no pienso tener una relación con nadie mientras tenga mi identidad como Héroe, mucho menos con un chico siendo yo uno—le explico cómo mil veces lo había hecho antes.

La escucho quejarse, sobre que ella era una ciega y que debía intentarlo. Luego que se cansara, por ahí a los siguientes veinte minutos, hablar sobre las clases, la tarea y sobre alguno que otro cantante. Colgó la llamada. Se tiro sobre su cama, sintiéndose algo sola, pero pronto Tikki a su lado, le hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

Miro su teléfono inteligente, donde de fondo de pantalla se veía una imagen de la última salida al parque de diversiones. Nino estaba al lado de Adrien, mientras Alya se abrazaba a ella vestida de chico con diversión, al lado de ella estaba Adrien con una mano sobre su cabeza y un símbolo de amor y paz.

No entendía a Alya, para ella Adrien era su mejor amigo…si pensaba que era uno de los pocos chicos que valía la pena, pero luego de lo vivido con sus padres, el amor no estaba en sus planes.

Al menos por ahora.

Antes de dormirse, se preguntó quién sería el chico que hizo que Chat Noir se considerara como un gay. Sería interesante conocerlo, por ahora solo debía apoyar a su amigo.

Ya el tiempo diría todo.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Como muchos notaran este es el one-shot que origino toda la historia en realidad. Había pensado desde el inicio donde iría y cuantos cambios tendría, pero realmente lo único que hice fue cambiar pocas cosas y alargarlo para meterlo en la historia._

 _En un inicio pensé no colocarlo, ya que no tiene sentido por tenerlo publicado. Pero quiero que vean en que parte de la historia podría calzar y como de este pequeño, salió tanto material para trabajar. Además era fundamental ya que es cuando Adrien acepta frente a Ladybug sus sentimientos por su parte civil, aunque ninguno este enterado._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	13. Capítulo 13: Revelaciones

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 13: Revelaciones._**

Maldijo a su profesora y a todos los profesores que tuvieran la estúpida idea de aun hacer el día de los padres, que acaso no comprendían que no todos tenían buenas relaciones familiares o de fijo no tenían familia, pues los detestaba con todo su corazón. Gruño desde que entro a la clase, donde la mayoría no le saludaron ese día, habían comprendido desde la semana pasada, que ese tema era especialmente sensible para ella.

No tenía padres.

Había gritado ese secreto cuando Kim insistió con mucha energía, dejando un silencio incomodo en la clase, además que sus amigos se sintieran incomodos.

Aún seguían siendo amigos.

Pero ese tema siempre era molesto para ella.

¿Estarían bien en América?

Colette siempre decía que sus ganancias les permitían tener una vida muy acomodada, que eran amados por los vecinos y que estaban bien. Pero ella ansiaba tenerlos ahí, tener a su padre exponiendo ese día sobre cómo hacer pasteles.

Tenerlos ahí a su lado.

De reojo noto como Adrien llegaba con un suspiro, al parecer, tampoco teniendo un buen día. Al notar que Nino aún no había llegado, rápidamente tomo asiento en el puesto del moreno, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Adrien.

Este salto un poco, antes de verlo con una sonrisa tímida.

Ella no era muy observadora y siempre tenía poco sentido común en cosas que le rodeaban, pero estaba segura que desde la llegada de Kagami, había pasado algo con Adrien. Desde que llego el chico se había mostrado muy animado en ser su amigo, excepto por la semana antes del viaje en la playa, por lo que su comportamiento siempre era brillante y juguetón a su lado.

Pero últimamente, casi después de la visita de Kagami, había cambiado.

Ahora Adrien siempre parecía distraído, pero cuando le hablaba solía sonrojarse y reír torpemente, solían comer juntos y el chico se mostraba bastante tímido. Había pensado que su presencia le fastidiaba, pero aun así Adrien parecía querer estar siempre a su lado, aunque apenas pudiera tolerarlo. No todo el tiempo, a veces era normal y charlaban siempre muy a menudo.

Pero sentía que algo había cambiado, instinto de chica.

Alya solamente sonreía maliciosamente cuando le comento algo al respecto, pero sin querer decir nada.

—Mi padre no vendrá—murmuro este viendo con pena su teléfono celular.

Frunció el ceño ante esta respuesta.

Así no se supone deben ser los padres.

Los padres deben estar al lado de sus hijos, corrigiéndoles, ayudándoles y demostrándoles con amor a vivir en este mundo. Sus padres siempre lo hicieron, le regañaron cuando tenían que hacerlo, le abrazaron cuando lloraba y reían a su lado.

Pero el padre de Adrien.

Gabriel Agreste.

Frunció el ceño aún más.

Ya hablaría con ese hombre.

Fuera o no fuera lo que creía, ese hombre ocupaba que alguien le hiciera sentarse sobre la actitud con su hijo. No por nada Adrien era de sus mejores amigos, así que si tenía que levantar la voz para que algo cambiara, lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Bueno únete al club de chicos sin padres hoy—hablo con humor bastante negro.

Pero logro sacarle una sonrisa al rubio, una sonrisa triste y deprimida, que se encargaría de hacer pagar a Gabriel.

Bueno ese día no podría ser peor.

¿Verdad?

Media hora después descubre que efectivamente estaba equivocada, cuando Chloé grita indignada que su brazalete nuevo fue robado y el policía que es padre de Sabrina, termina siendo despedido segundos después frente a toda la clase. Mientras Chloé seguía gritando que alguien había sido el ladrón, ella suspira sin entender que había pasado.

Hace cinco minutos todo estaba bien.

—¡¿VA A DEJARLOS IR ASI COMO ASÍ?!—grita nuevamente la rubia indignada.

Aunque nadie había dicho nada.

Se pone de pie.

—Chloé no podemos saber quién es el ladrón sin tener pruebas—expresa claramente preocupado.

La rubia se lanza dramáticamente entre sus brazos, por lo que al final suspira y se limita a consolarla.

—Jamás podrías hacer algo malo Mark cariño, tampoco Adrinkis, obviamente el ladrón está lejos de ser alguno de ustedes—musita está en tono altanero.

Suda nerviosa al ver atrás de ella como Nathaniel cruza los brazos, claramente molesto, al igual que el resto de la clase.

Al final se decide entre los profesores por hacer una revisión a cada uno de las mochilas, aunque nadie parecía muy feliz por la noticia, pero para sorpresa de todos no había nada en la mochila de nadie. Mientras los profesores y los adultos discuten, no mucho después de eso, entra el padre de Sabrina en una versión nueva de Robocop, justo cuando el alcalde había salido hablar con el director sobre el asunto.

Otro akuma.

Culpa principal de Chloé.

Un típico día en la academia.

Salió de la clase, tropezando con Adrien cayendo cómicamente por las escaleras, debido a que los demás estaban gritando, ambos se levantaron rápidamente para irse. Ella se detuvo unos instantes confundida de ver a Adrien correr apresurado afuera del colegio, no sabía que el chico fuera tan asustadizo, aunque más bien parecía tener prisa.

—¡Oye no puedo ver!—dijo alguien a su lado.

Bajo la vista confundida, topándose con un pequeño ser volados de color negro, con el brazalete que Chloé perdió hace unos segundos.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida.

.

—¡Plagg transformación!—hablo cuando estuvo por fin fuera de la academia, cerca de un callejón para no llegar tan tarde.

Pero el silencio reino el lugar.

La transformación nunca sucedió.

Estiro parte de la camisa, buscando al Kwami que hace segundos estaba ahí. Su frente se puso pálida alno ver al gato ni el brazalete de Chloé, que este había buscado pensando era queso.

Había perdido a Plagg.

A Plagg.

Oh perfecto, ahora si estaba literalmente jodido.

.

Corrió fuera de la escuela, cuando el padre de Sabrina paso de largo de ella, en su lugar corrió a un parque cercano, donde nadie pudiera verla. Fue cuando Tikki salió de su bolsillo también con las manitas en su boca. Había oído rumores de quien era este ser, más que todo del maestro Fu y de Tikki, cuando esta se tomó una noche para explicar a cada uno de los kwamis hace unos años.

—¡PLAGG!—grito Tikki ayudando al Kwami para quitarle la pulsera.

Este se quedó quieto.

—¿Tikki eres tú?—pregunto con algo de pánico.

Uso un poco de aceite que tenía entre su estuche, era uno que había comprado para hacerse un tratamiento en el cabello en la noche (vestía como chico pero que aún era una chica), pero ahora pudo ser utilizado para liberar al pequeño ser del brazalete de su cabeza.

Este pestañeo unos momentos, antes de verla con completo pánico.

Al parecer no se esperaba verle.

Sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Plagg que haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu portador?—pregunto Tikki con preocupación.

Era cierto.

Plagg había aparecido de repente bajo sus narices.

Un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza.

Justo después de chocar con Adrien.

La magia hizo su efecto, le comenzó a doler la cabeza, pero igualmente siguió pensando. Plagg el Kwami de Chat Noir había aparecido justo después de chocar con Adrien, un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos verdes, justo como Chat Noir.

El dolor persistió, tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos.

—Gracias por saludar, un gusto verte también—se mofo el gato negro.

Tikki permaneció con mi arada seria.

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo, que haces con este chico—señalo ahora en su dirección.

Ella se señaló algo estúpidamente.

—Bueno esta es mi portadora—explico Tikki con una sonrisa.

Silencio.

Incomodo silencio.

Casi sentía que una ráfaga de viento había pasado entre ellos, mientras Plagg le miraba con la boca abierta.

—¡ES UNA CHICA!—grito y tuvo que taparle la boca rápidamente con Tikki.

Algunos niños que estaban cerca jugando en un parque de juegos, se voltearon curiosos, pero se hizo la indiferente y pronto perdió la atención de ellos. Luego de asegurarse que Plagg no volviera a gritar y que nadie estaba viendo, lo saco de sus manos para verlo muerto de risa.

—Adrien piensa que eres un chico, dios esto es tan divertido, verlo sufrir tanto…dios hace siglos no me reía así—suelto el felino.

Pero solo capto una cosa.

Del montón de palabras que probablemente revelarían algo, solo una llamo su atención, ya que era la única que importaba.

—Adrien—susurro con la última pieza del rompecabezas.

Entonces la magia se rompió.

Todos los recuerdos que tenían de Chat Noir llegaron a su mente con más claridad que nunca, al lado de los recuerdos de Adrien, su cerebro parecía por fin conectar aquello que la magia nunca permitió. La imagen de Chat Noir se confundía ahora con la de Adrien, cuando ambos reían, cuando ambos hacían malos chistes o cuando ambos le tendían una mano para ayudarles.

Eran la misma persona.

Adrien.

Chat Noir.

Gimió mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza, ahora entendía por qué ambos estaban tan insistentes en ser amigos de la personalidad que conocieron.

Chat Noir con Ladybug.

Adrien con Mark.

Porque ambos eran la misma persona.

Chat Noir que siempre comentaba sobre la ausencia de su padre, era el Adrien que se entristecía cuando Gabriel no estaba. Chat que siempre se quejaba de no comer muchos dulces, era el modelo que llevaba una dieta rígida. El gato negro que siempre busco ser su amigo y compañero, también era el chico rubio que le había admirado durante años por un televisor.

Había sido una mierda con ambos.

Había tantas cosas que pensar y poner en orden, cuando entro en una revelación al recordar las noches pasadas.

Específicamente una.

Un momento.

Si ambos eran la misma persona.

—¡ADRIEN ES GAY!—grito ahora incrédula.

Plagg gimió por bajo a lo que Tikki rio nerviosa.

Eso solo podía significar.

—Chat Noir dijo que le gustaba su mejor amigo…Adrien está enamorado de Nino—hablo ahora con ambas manos en las mejillas y rostro azulado.

Plagg se golpeó la frente incrédulo.

—Tu portadora es una idiota Tikki—mascullo bajo para que solo esta le escuchara.

El Kwami de la buena suerte no pudo negarlo.

.

No pierdas a tu Kwami, ya que entonces no podrías ser un súper héroe, era una lección bastante fácil de recordar. Comenzó a correr con fuerza por las calles, en busca del guardián, Fu probablemente podría ayudarle con algún artefacto para rastrear a Plagg. Había revisado toda la escuela, su casa, cada uno de sus pasos, pero no lo encontraba. Mientras tanto el robot del padre de Sabrina, estaba en medio del ayuntamiento con el padre de Chloé y esta. Ocupaban a los héroes, pero Ladybug tampoco aparecía aun.

Entro al negocio sin importarle tocar, ya después se disculparía.

Pero al entrar al salón principal, se congela al ver al maestro Fu tranquilamente sentado, Wayzz estaba frente a él en la mesa con un juego de té, sirviéndole a Plagg un poco, aunque este estaba molesto. Pero la sorpresa era ver frente a ellos a Ladybug, tranquilamente sentada con su disfraz.

La conversación que habían tenido se detuvo al verlo entrar.

Ladybug se puso de pie con expresión tranquila y comprensiva.

Abrió la boca sin saber que decir.

¿Una mentira?

¿La verdad?

—Vamos Chat Noir, ocupamos detener al villano—aseguro la chica viéndolo fijamente.

Bueno adiós a la mentira.

¿Cómo sabía que él…?

Giro a ver envenenado a Plagg, quien se rio nervioso. Ya tendría que hablar con él sobre cuanto queso comería de ahora en adelante, ya era suficientemente feo tener que vivir con el olor apestoso, como para sumarle eso.

Volteo a ver preocupado a Ladybug, pero esta se mostraba calmada.

¿Estaba feliz o molesta?

No sabía identificarlo.

Los ojos de ella se clavaron en los suyos, trago saliva nervioso.

—Hablaremos después del asunto, por ahora tenemos un akuma que vencer—indico saliendo calmadamente del lugar.

Giro a ver a Fu, quien seguía tomando te.

Suspiro.

Que gran día resulto ser este.

.

Detener al villano fue como siempre, incluso pudo devolver el brazalete de Chloé sin que nadie lo notara. Al final luego de que la chica lograra obtener una fotografía con ella, salió volando por los aires con Chat Noir detrás de ella, le indico que le esperara a media noche en la torre Eiffel, a lo que este asintió sin muchas ganas, después de todo de su parte ya no era necesario ocultar la identidad al otro.

Durante las horas que faltaron para la media noche.

Pensó en todo.

Pensó en cómo se convirtió en Ladybug, en sus padres, en sus viejos amigos, en los actuales y en Adrien. Sabía lo duro que era perder tu identidad secreta frente a las personas equivocadas, sabía que era cargar con la decisión que te carga la espalda con un peso demasiado grande.

Y tomo una decisión.

Tikki estuvo de acuerdo por ahora.

Entonces voló por Paris.

Cuando llego a la torre, no se sorprendió de ver a Chat Noir tranquilamente sentado en una de las vigas, viendo a la ciudad con expresión derrotada.

—Chat—saludo a lo que este lo hizo algo temeroso.

Habían logrado un gran avance cuando Chat Noir confeso su problema con su mejor amigo, aún tenía lastima de él si amaba a Nino, ya que este estaba obviamente interesado en Alya.

Por algún motivo Tikki se rio en su mente ante ese pensamiento, pero la ignoro.

El paso que habían dado ambos para ser compañeros, parecía haber retrocedido diez al descubrir la identidad de Chat Noir.

No había nada de malo en él.

Seguía siendo Chat Noir, quien también era su amigo Adrien. Sería difícil comenzar hacer la distinción de ambos para no equivocarse, pero estaba seguro que lo lograría por su seguridad.

—Debe ser una vergüenza enterarse quien soy, el típico niño de papá que juega a ser un héroe, Adrien es una vergüenza—expreso Chat Noir con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiro.

Comprendía bien a Chat Noir, había pasado gran parte de los últimos dos años, diciendo que Marinette no debería existir, que nunca sería igual a Ladybug. No fue hasta que su identidad civil tuvo que desaparecer, que supo cuánto le hacía falta.

Ambas eran Ladybug.

Marinette.

La chica con mascara.

Ambas eran su personalidad.

Poso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, que giro a verla con unos ojos tan grandes llenos de miedo, que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo.

Debía estar solo.

Al igual que ella.

Entonces sonrió con ternura y tomo asiento a su lado.

—Adrien y Chat Noir son la misma persona, son dos mitades de un todo—explico con calma, este la vio sin creerle—no es bueno que descubriera tu identidad civil, pero te prometo proteger tu secreto con mi vida de ser necesario—añadió con tenacidad.

Logro que este la viera con confusión.

Entonces giro su rostro a Paris.

Ver la ciudad en la media noche era precioso, la cortina negra que tenía el cielo, las miles de luces que iluminaban las calles y la sensación de bienestar, cada uno dormido en sus hogares confiando en que ellos le protegerían.

Cerró los ojos.

Sintiendo un momento que estaba en Londres…que todo era igual que antes…aunque no lo era.

Ahora no estaba sola.

—¿Ladybug?—llamo Chat preocupado de que se hubiera distraído.

Pero no lo estaba, giro a verle con una sonrisa, que causo un leve sonrojo en el rostro del chico detrás de la máscara.

Probablemente porque nunca sonreía con tanta libertad ante él, pero en comparación a Ladybug, Mark siempre sonreía al lado de Adrien. Sabía que debía separar ambas vidas, pero era imposible sabiendo que Chat Noir era su amigo en la vida real.

Un chico sincero.

Que quería hacer amigos.

Siempre tuvo una debilidad por Adrien, que ahora era revelada al comprender como ambos se parecían. Si bien como Chat Noir siempre tuvo la barrera, porque se había equivocado como Ladybug antes, con Adrien era Mark, alguien nuevo que no debía preocuparse de nada.

Era difícil unir ambas personas.

Tanto en Adrien como en ella.

Pero por ahora podía ser sincera…al menos en lo posible.

—Cuando estaba en Londres…un villano descubrió a la chica detrás de la máscara—comenzó tocando levemente el contorno y la textura diferente sobre su rostro.

Vio cómo su compañero abría los ojos incrédulo.

—Un fallo muy torpe de mi parte, pero funciono para este, poco después capturo a mis padres…de no ser porque lo detuve a tiempo, mis seres queridos también pudieron salir heridos— expreso con pesar.

Siempre seria el recuerdo más doloroso.

Pudieron morir.

El villano los pudo matar con tal de tomar su Miraculous.

Ella hubiera sido la única culpable.

—Ladybug—susurro Chat.

Al no verlo, al escuchar su voz, ahora podía escuchar perfectamente a Adrien. Un chico preocupado por sus amigos, sintiendo pena por ella pero al mismo tiempo querer ayudarla.

—La única salida fue alejarme de ellos, irme, desaparecer…aun así ahora como Ladybug mis antiguos amigos y los nuevos corren peligro si descubren mi identidad, por eso no te la puedo revelar, sería peligroso—explico calmadamente, lo vio asentir pensativo—por eso no quiero que pases algo similar Chat Noir, te prometo proteger tu identidad, para que no vivas lo que tuve que vivir—añadió con una mano en el hombro del chico.

Este la vio unos instantes.

Antes de sonreír.

—Estoy seguro que la chica detrás de la máscara es asombrosa—le alago con total sinceridad y no tan coqueto como de costumbre.

Sonrió de regreso.

—Y yo ahora puedo asegurar que el chico detrás de tu mascara, es un chico amable y torpe con los chistes de gatos—bromeo codeando un poco su costado.

El joven suelto una ligera risa.

Luego volvieron al silencio, uno cómodo mientras ambos veían la ciudad de Paris.

Para bien o para mal, ahora había una barrera menos entre ellos.

.

Adrien se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente antes de ir a la escuela, al bajar las escaleras se topó con una escena un tanto bizarra. Si bien la noche anterior parecía un extraño sueño al ver a Ladybug tan suelta con él, aceptándolo como compañero luego de descubrir su identidad, sin juzgarlo o burlarse de él, como había temido tanto tiempo. La idea de ver a Mark a primera hora en la entrada de su casa, en el salón mientras su padre lo veía desde las escaleras con expresión seria.

Era algo que no pensó.

Sus amigos habían venido anteriormente a casa, pero siempre se aseguraba que no se toparan nunca con su padre.

Era algo que no quería ver.

Hoy menos que nunca.

Sabía que una buena noche como ayer, tendría consecuencias negativas.

Giro a ver a Nathalie que estaba al lado de Mark, también con expresión confundida.

—¿Disculpe?—cuestiono su padre.

Oh no.

Ya habían hablado antes y llego tarde.

Trago nervioso viendo a Mark, pero este mantenía una expresión seria, con algo de veneno en sus ojos, como si viera un enemigo que nunca quiso conocer.

—Si en verdad es el padre de Adrien, le recomiendo tratarlo diferente, faltar a un día como el de profesiones de padres es una completa falta de amor a su hijo. Su deber es quererlo y demostrarlo, no siendo un hombre frio como el hielo—espeto Mark estirando una mano y la otra presionándola en un puño.

Se puso pálido con claras ganas de vomitar.

Mark acababa de hablarle así a su padre.

Giro su vista nerviosa a este, quien parecía comenzar a molestarse.

—Apreciaría que no viniera a decirme cómo educar a mi hijo, joven…—

—Mark—

—Bien Mark, apreciaría que no viniera a entrometerse en lo que no le corresponde, claramente usted es una mala influencia para mi hijo y espero mantenga una distancia prudente con él de ahora en adelante—

No.

Bajo las escaleras apresurado.

No dejaría que su padre le alejara de Mark.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando su padre le dio una mirada de advertencia, quiso decir que pudo retarlo, pero no pudo, su pie se detuvo y el bajo la mirada preocupado.

Se perdió como Mark lo vio preocupado.

—Deje de tratar así a su hijo, es un ser humano y necesita de amor, no de temor y control obsesivo—ataco con molestia.

Mark…no.

Miro a su amigo pidiendo que se detuviera, pero este seguía con la vista en su padre y este de igual forma con él.

—Espero tenga en cuenta mi advertencia, si no quiere que por tu culpa Adrien deje de asistir a la escuela pública—pronuncio de forma tajante.

Ambos jóvenes vieron al mismo tiempo al señor Agreste, que con su rostro indico que no pensaba discutir más, aunque no era necesario, esas palabras prácticamente habían dejado todo en completo silencio. Giro a ver nuevamente a Mark quien tenía los puños apretados, pero los bajo con expresión de derrota.

No estaba satisfecho.

Giro a ver a su padre nuevamente enojado, pero pareció morderse la lengua.

—Gracias por su atención señor Agreste—casi escupió las palabras, antes de dar media vuelta e irse molesto.

Mark.

Corrió escaleras abajo para seguirlo, pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de su padre.

—Perdonare a tu amigo por su imprudencia esta vez Adrien, pero era enserio cuando hable, si tus amigos son una mala influencia asegurare de cancelar la matrícula de tus clases—termino de hablar su padre antes de caminar directo a su despacho.

Apretó los dientes, pero lo ignoro para seguir corriendo.

Mark estaba muy molesto.

Estaba preocupado por él.

Había visto antes a personas ser ofendidas así, recordaba que pronto podría haber una mariposa morada cerca. No se equivocó, cuando doblo la esquina y Mark estaba al final de la cuadra, pudo ver una mariposa morada aleteando en dirección de Mark.

Casi podía sentirlo.

Enojado con su padre, enojado con este por no darle el amor, enojado porque él tenía un padre que no lo amaba mientras Mark había perdido a los suyos.

—Hay que detener esa mariposa—hablo abriendo la chaqueta para sacar a Plagg.

Con suerte podría detenerla como Chat Noir antes que hiciera algo, no quería luchar contra su mejor amigo. Pero para su sorpresa Plagg no pareció muy interesado, en más justo cuando la mariposa se iba a posar sobre el collar que sobresalía de la camisa de Mark.

Este la vio fijamente, antes de que con una mano la tocara.

La mariposa revoloteo asustada, antes que se color oscuro se transformara en uno blanco, mientras Mark sonreía de medio lado.

La mariposa se fue.

Sorprendido quedo incrédulo cuando Mark volteo su rostro sonriendo algo apenado.

—Lo siento Adrien, supongo que no fui de mucha ayuda—se disculpó.

Giro a ver a la mariposa, mostrando una expresión de total asombro, que sin saberlo, también tenía Hawk Moth dentro de su escondite.

Fue la primera vez que un akuma no funciono.

.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?—se preguntó un hombre vestido con traje de villano dentro de su guarida.

Mark.

Tal vez no tendría que alejarlo de su hijo, sin lugar a duda, este chico parecía interesante.

.

Bien ya había admitido sus sentimientos frente a Ladybug, había intentado desaparecerlos y claramente no funcionaba, esta mañana al ver al chico defenderlo de esa forma, solamente hizo que su interior ese sentimiento creciera aún más. Si bien ahora Ladybug parecía querer ser su compañero, no negaba que eso sería fantástico y siempre lo espero, aun así sus sentimientos por Mark eran reales.

Entonces si no podía eliminarlos.

Solamente no quedaba otra que aceptarlos e intentar hacer algo con ellos.

Por eso fue con las dos personas que sabría podrían ayudarle y no juzgarle…tanto.

Nino y Alya lo miraban confundidos, había aprovechado que Max había tomado por el cuello a Mark con la idea de entrenar para el próximo torneo de Mecha V, que era perfecto para hablar con los dos chicos.

—¿Qué sucede Adrien?—pregunto Nino de brazos cruzados confundido.

Alya también había dejado su teléfono para verlo directamente.

Bien.

Era ahora o nunca.

No volvería a reunir nunca ese valor y sabía que jamás podría volver a sacar el tema. En realidad no sabía cómo sacarlo, Plagg se había burlado de él durante el receso, pero lo ignoro.

—Me gusta Mark—hablo Adrien con seriedad.

La bebida en la boca de Nino y Alya salió escupida sin poder evitarlo.

Esto…sin duda era un cambio radical de los acontecimientos.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Esto se va a descontrolar :D  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	14. Capítulo 14: Piyamada

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 14: Piyamada._**

Era una hermosa tarde en la residencia Agreste, y con hermosa tarde, se refería a una tarde de tormenta por un temporal que azotaba todo el país. Al menos eso le aseguraba que los villanos se mantendrían en sus hogares esa noche, o eso esperaba. Algo más sobre la "hermosa" tarde de día de hoy, era que el señor Agreste había permitido a Adrien que tanto Nino como ella, pudieran quedarse hacer una piyamada.

Sospechoso.

Había jurado que Gabriel Agreste le odiaba profundamente, por lo ocurrido hace unos días, pero hoy le debió picar algo.

Demasiado sospechoso.

Cuando entraron a el hogar de Adrien, este tenía una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, al igual que Nino quien lucía calmado al haberlo hecho antes. Pero en su lugar no perdió la vista de Gabriel en las escaleras, claramente pegada en su persona.

Entrecerró los ojos y no se hizo atrás, si no que le regreso una mirada fiera.

Luego de eso…la piyamada inicio.

El cuarto de Adrien era gigantesco, desde enormes estantes llenos de todo tipo de películas, música y libros, uno solo para video juegos. También tenía una pista de patinaje, una pared para escalar y un futbolín. No olvidemos de su enorme cama y un equipo de computadora bien equipado. Lo único diferente era que frente al televisor, estaba acomodado varios colchones enormes con muchas almohadas, con los lados llenos de comidas chatarras (al parecer por una vez le habían permitido romper la dieta) y sin contar el gigante baño para el solo.

Era una buena habitación.

Nino rápidamente se cambió para una piyama de color oscuro, con una camiseta llena de símbolos musicales. Por otra parte Adrien tenía un pantalón largo de color gris de dormir, con una camisa sin mangas de color negro pegada al cuerpo y su cabellera algo desordenada, muy al estilo Chat Noir. Ella tenía una pantaloneta color vino holgada, con una camiseta también holgada de color negro y un símbolo de la trifuerza.

Adrien le alzo el pulgar al ver el guiño a su juego favorito, a lo que ella le imito.

Nino llego a tirarse sobre la improvisada cama del suelo.

Soltó una risa.

Recordó como sospechosamente hace un día, Nino había ofrecido una piyamada solo para chicos. Pensó que Alya podría ofenderse de que la invitaran a ella, conociendo que era una chica, pero esta solo había sonreído sospechosamente y asentido.

Algo había pasado.

Adrien, Alya y Nino sabían algo que obviamente desconocía. Las miradas que Nino le mandaba varias veces, como Alya siempre parecía muerta de risa y sin contar que Adrien siempre parecía encorvado y gemía que era un error haberlo dicho.

Bueno no podía culparlos, incluso a Alya le había mantenido el secreto de que Adrien era Chat Noir, la pobre non debía saber más cosas peligrosas. También había ocultado saber sobre la verdadera sexualidad de Adrien, sobre que era Gay y probablemente estaba enamorado de Nino.

Pero Nino quería a Alya.

En realidad esa piyamada podría servir para algo. Alya nunca mostro un verdadero interés real en corresponder a Nino, claro que habían chistes entre ambos y un buen ambiente, pero si Adrien quería a Nino y ella podría convencer a Nino se corresponderle.

Nunca lo había intentado.

Dejo su mochila en el suelo, perdiendo como en su espalda Nino le levantaba un pulgar a Adrien y este se golpeaba la frente con frustración.

Sería una noche interesante.

.

Bien habían pasado desde video juegos, una gran cantidad de video juegos donde Mark arraso con ambos de forma aplastante, hasta una película de terror, que lo hizo casi vomitar y a Mark dormitar sin darle importancia, hasta terminar viendo una tonta película, donde Mark se la había pasado muerto de risa. Incluso pusieron algunos videos en internet y comieron…comieron hasta casi reventar.

Pero tenía miedo.

La piyamada había sido idea de Alya, quien maliciosamente después de descubrir sus sentimientos había dado inicio a su nuevo ship.

Viva el Mark x Adrien.

Lo cual le había metido en muchas situaciones embarazosas, donde para su suerte o desgracia, Mark no parecía enterado de nada. En su lugar el chico se había vuelto solamente más amable con él e incluso parecía tenerle más confianza, para cuando estaban solos hablar sobre mucho de su vida en Inglaterra. Estaba emocionado ante la idea de avanzar en su amistad con Mark, pero para Alya no era suficiente, Nino simplemente los apoyaba a ambos.

Pero estaba seguro que este al estar enamorado de Alya, haría alguna estupidez y le enviaría un mensaje a su amiga morena.

Era cuestión de tiempo.

—¿Tuviste novias en Inglaterra?—pregunto de repente Nino cuando buscaban una nueva película.

La caja de discos cayó de su mano y le lanzo una mirada de muerte al Dj.

Cállate.

Cállate.

Cállate.

Giro a ver nervioso a Mark, con un ligero temblor de anticipación, mientras este ladeaba la cabeza de forma adorable, claramente confundido por el inesperado tema.

.

¿Sería esta su oportunidad?

Nino había traído un tema muy interesante a colación por algún motivo que no le importaba. Era un buen tema para hablar sobre relaciones románticas y convencer a Nino, que Adrien podría ser la pareja perfecta para él. Pero para eso tendría que tocar un tema sobre chico x chico, de lo cual no tenía la mayor idea. Aunque bueno admitía que desde que descubrió que Chat Noir tenía potencial tendencia a ser Gay, había visto algunos anime de chico x chico.

Esta era su oportunidad.

No la desaprovecharía.

Pero Adrien jamás diría que es gay, mucho menos frente a Nino, el pobre debía estar conteniéndose con fuerza. Pero era su amigo, daría todo por ayudar a un amigo.

Bueno ellos pensaban que era un chico.

¿Verdad?

Podría usar un poco de sus experiencias amorosas, las cuales si bien no eran muchas, eran con chicos. Si ellos pensaban que las tuvo siendo Mark, podría ayudarles. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad que le vieran mal, sabía que Adrien no lo haría por qué estaba pasando por esa transición de aceptarse a sí mismo y sus gustos.

Pero el caso de Nino…

Bueno debería intentarlo.

Por Adrien.

—En realidad nunca tuve novia formalmente, pero sucedieron algunas cosas en Inglaterra con…—trago nerviosa sin saber cómo continuar.

Vio a sus amigos que le miraban con gran interés.

Lo entendía de Adrien que era su amigo.

¿Pero Nino?

Parecía demasiado interesado en que diría, eso era sospechoso, pero ya no había oportunidad para regresarse. Su mirada se posó en Adrien que lucía preocupado de haber tocado tema sensible.

Vamos Marinette.

Adrien es tu mejor amigo.

Hazlo por él.

—Con unos chicos—se condenó al decir esas palabras.

Lo sabía.

Las cajas de discos que habían en las manos de Adrien cayeron haciendo un fuerte sonido al ser las dos de la mañana, mientras que Nino se atraganto con su propia saliva. Los ojos de ambos estaban abiertos de incredulidad y dejaron de verlo solo para verse entre ellos, trago saliva aprovechando el momento para ver a su mochila, donde Tikki se asomaba riendo algo nerviosa.

Su Kwami había salido un rato para verse con Plagg en otra habitación, pero ahora estaba nuevamente en la mochila dándole ánimo.

Giro a ver a Adrien y a Nino, que parecían en un estado de shock.

—¿Eres Gay?—pregunto Nino con demasiado interés, tanto que le dio un poco de miedo.

Tosió un poco para aclarar la garganta.

Se sincera Marinette…llévalo casual…llévalo casual.

No podía mentir y decir que sí, pero si usaba su parte de la verdad, no era mentir, simplemente que al no saber que era una chica la historia cambiaria totalmente.

—No diría eso, estuve interesado una vez en un chico y este correspondió mis sentimientos, pero tuve que irme del país así que nunca llegamos a nada—murmuro con pesar ante el recuerdo de Ben.

Bennedict era un gran chico, algún día conseguiría una buena chica y sería muy feliz con ella. Curiosamente la confirmación de esa frase en su mente no dolió tanto como en otras ocasiones.

Qué curioso.

—Por eso fue que lograste besar tan fácil a Adrien en la playa—expreso Nino como si entendiera por fin la situación.

Al menos no le juzgaba.

Le lanzo una mirada agradecida, no es que le importara como vieran su sexualidad o si la criticaban, pero el que no hubiera problemas entre Nino y ella por ese tema, era bastante cómodo. Eso provocaría que si veía a un chico atractivo, podría comentarlo con Alya sin tomar por sorpresa a los demás.

—No era la primera vez que besaba a un chico, así que no me molesto—hablo con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Nino asintió.

Al notar el silencio de Adrien lo vio mirándole a un con expresión en shock, una broma se le ocurrió y no pudo resistirse.

—Además Adrien tiene buenos labios, no fue molestia—hablo guiñándole un ojo coqueta.

Si bien había pensado que este saltaría asustado, para luego disculparse ella y prometer que no lo volvería hacer, paso todo lo contrario. Adrien se puso rojo como un tomate, antes de que con una mano tapara su rostro, pestañeo confundida por su reacción, mientras Nino soltaba una carcajada.

Este palmeo la espalda de Adrien, pero este solo parecía más rojo.

Tal vez aun le costaba hablar sobre el tema.

Aunque se le fue la oportunidad de decir que era una broma (bueno en realidad tenía buenos labios) y decirle que no le molestaría.

—Aun así aprecio que no les incomode, prometo no molestarlos con ese tema…simplemente no veo que en este siglo que a un chico le guste otro chico, sea algo tan extraño—hablo en forma de animarlos a intentar aceptar lo mismo que ella.

Aun así Adrien simplemente quedo rojo como un tomate, sonriéndole tímidamente mientras Nino asentía totalmente de acuerdo.

Dejaron de estar al lado de los estantes del chico, para caminar nuevamente a la sala improvisada de cine, con un anime que Adrien quiso ver.

Aun así Nino parecía muy interesado.

—¿Cómo te gustan los chicos Mark?—pregunto Nino con la frente algo azulada.

Al parecer si bien aceptaba el tema con facilidad, aun le era incomodo, pero intentaba charlar con él. Sonrió ante el esfuerzo de su amigo, ojala pudiera admitir que era una chica frente a él, eso podría tranquilizarlo, pero si quería que este viera el gustar a los chicos como una posibilidad.

Tenía que intentarlo.

Adrien seguía extrañamente cayado a su lado, aunque sus ojos lo traicionaban y lo volteaba a ver en ocasiones.

—Bueno solamente me ha gustado un chico, su nombre era Bennedict…era un gran muchacho—musito por bajo ante el recuerdo de Ben.

A su lado Adrien se tensó un poco, pero no lo noto, por otra parte Nino parecía con ojos brillantes, tenía una gran mina de oro para Alya al día siguiente.

—Era un chico mayor, trabajaba en panadería de mis padres y nos conocimos desde un tiempo atrás…siempre me vio como un hermano menor, pero al final cuando me declare mis sentimientos (gracias a mis amigas) este lucio confundido, pero había querido intentarlo…hasta que vine aquí por supuesto. Ahora no hablamos nunca, pero es un gran chico y muy carismático, probablemente ya encuentre a alguna chica que le haga feliz—expreso con calma.

Nino asintió.

—¿Ya no te gusta?—

—Bueno no niego que pase un gran tiempo tartamudeando detrás de él como idiota, pero si lo viera ahora…al igual que paso con Kagami, tendría una gran nostalgia de algo que ya no tengo—

—…—

—Pero no se preocupen, aunque mis amigos en Inglaterra ya no están conmigo y tampoco mis padres, los tengo a ustedes dos y además a Alya, no podría pedir más en esta situación—

Una sonrisa algo más calmada se posó en el rostro de Nino, mientras que Adrien también le vio con una de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

Eran verdad.

Ya no estaba sola.

Ni como Mark.

Ni como Ladybug.

.

Aprovecho para ver como Mark decía que debía ir un momento al baño, para apenas que cerró la puerta, darle un fuerte puñetazo a Nino en el hombro. Este lo vio resentido, pero no dejo de tener su expresión molesta. Le hizo señas con las manos, sobre que se trataba todo ese show, a lo que Nino solo se limitaba a rodar los ojos y acostarse cómodamente.

Gruño su nombre por bajo.

—Vamos dude, deberías agradecerme, ahora sabes que tienes una oportunidad—le hablo Nino por bajo con tono indignado.

Un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, antes de matarlo con la mirada.

No sabía si agradecerle, o seguir golpeándolo.

—Eres muy obvio—

—Mark es inocente, ni tiene idea que estás enamorado de él, aunque ya casi pasan dos semanas…donde creo que toda la clase ya está notando algo—

Su sonrojo se intensifico.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al igual que las sientas de bromas de Plagg, no pudo más que gruñir y cerrar la boca. De reojo miro el baño donde Mark se había ido, con todas sus palabras en su mente, bajo el rostro pensativo y volteo a ver a Nino.

—¿Crees que tengo una oportunidad?—pregunto temeroso.

La expresión molesta de Nino se relajó notablemente, antes de poner una mano de apoyo en su hombro. Era curioso como si bien era reconfortante, no producía las miles de emociones que la de Mark con una mano en su hombro y su sonrisa positiva.

—Dude si yo fuera gay hace rato te abría elegido, no ves esta casa y eres un gran chico, Mark será un chico afortunado—le animo con expresión triunfadora.

Lo vio con agradecimiento luego de rodar los ojos.

—Nino—expreso aliviado.

.

Desde el cuarto del baño, Marinette veía todo con la rendija del baño abierta, apretó su puño en expresión de victoria. El Nino x Adrien viviría, ella se encargaría de juntarlos, esperaba Alya no se enojara con ella, esperaba que sus sentimientos por Nino no fueran tan fuertes, porque si ella viera lo que ella estaba viendo, sin duda también los apoyaría.

Desde su cabeza Tikki solamente suspiraba.

Vaya portadora se fue a tener.

Una hora después ya los tres estaban acostados, en realidad solo ella, Nino estaba en la esquina derecha totalmente dormido, hasta roncaba un poco, mientras que Adrien estaba en el medio dormido también profundamente en dirección a ella, quien seguía emocionada viendo esa seria.

—Meliodas-sama es muy fuerte—hablo con los ojos brillantes.

Nanatsu no Taizai mostraba la historia de los siete pecados capitales, donde una princesa los buscaría para proteger a su reino. Pero si bien había visto ya algunos animes que Adrien le enseño, nunca mostraron un gran nivel de power up como estos, que los tipos estaban super chetados.

El ending comenzó y ella se puso a tararearlo.

Apago el televisor, si bien quería ver más, ya mañana le pediría la serie a Adrien.

Hoy había hecho un gran avance en el Adrien x Nino.

¿Cómo llamaría al ship?

Adrino, Nirien, habían tantas oportunidades de nombres. Nino era un gran chico, amante de la música y el primer amigo real de Adrien, mientras que Adrien…

Giro el rostro notando que este estaba cerca de ella, estaba totalmente dormido y su respiración era muy calmada.

Adrien era uno de los mejores chicos que había conocido en su vida, a pesar de lo duro que le trataba la vida, aún era positivo, aun quería ayudar a otros y aún tenía un corazón enorme para amar. Era también el héroe Chat Noir, quien muchas veces había estado en la línea del fuego para rescatarle, quien hacia chistes de palabras, quien le sonreía divertido y coqueteaba con ella.

Unirlos solo los hacia ser una persona aún más fabulosa.

Recordaba también cuando antes de suceder lo de Ladybug, había estado algo encandilada con Adrien y Gabriel, uno por ser el mejor diseñador de modas que conocía, el otro por ser un gran modelo y bastante apuesto.

Vale que tenía dos ojos en su cabeza y no era gay, muy a lo que pensaban sus amigos, tenía que admitir que Adrien era apuesto.

Apuesto.

Buen chico.

Amable.

Divertido.

Leal.

Era un gran partido, Nino debería estar feliz de que alguien así se fijara en él.

Admiro divertida su cabello rubio, este despeinado era la viva imagen del de Chat Noir. Sus pestañas eran muy largas, cualquier chica tendría envidia de sus pestañas, su piel era muy clara y no tenía ninguna mancha, aunque probablemente tendría algunas cicatrices por su trabajo de héroe.

Sus ojos se desviaron involuntariamente a sus labios.

No había mentido a Nino y en la broma, los labios de Adrien eran demasiados suaves, incluso más que los de Bennedict. Además ese día en la playa, tal vez había sentido un pequeño aleteo cuando los toco con sus propios labios.

Sin poder evitarlo acerco un poco el rostro para verlo mejor.

¿Por qué se acercó?

Levanto una mano y delicadamente paso su pulgar sobre el labio inferior.

No sería difícil volver a besarlo.

.

Stop.

.

Salto como si fuera un gato que acababan de asustar, con las mejillas rojas y expresión de pánico, ninguno de los chicos lo noto y siguieron durmiendo. Ella se levantó y prácticamente corrió fuera del cuarto, con ahora palidez y expresión de horror en sus labios.

¿Qué fue eso?

Sabía que uno en las madrugadas con sueño hace cosas estúpidas, pero había estado a punto de besar a Adrien solo porque sí.

¿En que estaba pensando?

Adrien quería a Nino y ella iba hacer que Nino quisiera a Adrien.

Gimió en las escaleras.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Un sonido le hizo voltear a ver, arriba de las escaleras como estuvieron hace unos días, Gabriel Agreste le miraba fijamente con esa expresión, como si ella fuera un bicho insignificante a su paso. Volteo a verle de igual forma, como si fuera una víbora en su camino.

—Joven Strauss, se suponía que estaría disfrutando de la piyamada que organizo mi hijo—

—Ocupaba mover los músculos—

Ambos se vieron fríamente.

Era una guerra silenciosa.

Pero había guerra ahí.

Gabriel comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cada paso hacia un sonido sordo en la enorme mansión, al igual que dentro de su interior. Pronto estuvo a su lado al final de estas, viéndolo encima de su cabeza con tranquilidad, apretó los puños con ganas de golpearlo por algún motivo.

—Estuve investigando sobre los amigos de mi hijo, curiosamente no hay mucha información sobre usted en Inglaterra, académicamente impecable, pero nadie parece conocerle—comento tranquilamente.

Su rostro se puso pálido.

¿Investigado?

¿Por qué?

Debería hablar pronto con Colette, esto no debía estar pasando y debía ser informado inmediatamente. Aun así no se dejó intimidar más y le lanzo una mirada altanera.

Los ojos de Gabriel seguían en los suyos.

—Pero si bien Marcus Strauss no parece existir…tu otra identidad también parece haber desaparecido…señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng—anuncio tajantemente Gabriel.

Su mundo cayó.

Nuevamente.

Al igual que la primera vez que The Dragón revelo su identidad, sintió nuevamente el golpe, el vacío a su alrededor. Como si alguien le sacara el aire con una patada y la dejaran tirada sobre un río, como si alguien le hubiera disparado, como si todo a su alrededor se derrumbara una vez más.

Había sido descubierta.

Pero solo había una forma que eso ocurriera.

—No se dé que habla…señor Hawk Moth—expreso con todo el rencor de su mirada.

Una leve sonrisa se posó en el hombre, que también desapareció.

—Tampoco se dé que habla joven Strauss—respondió con calma.

Vio de reojo las cámaras del hogar en las esquinas, claramente si alguien preguntaba por ellas, ninguno aceptaría jamás sus identidades frente al otro. Pero sabía que era él, tenía que serlo…recordaba ese baile, esa mirada, como compartió información con The dragón, la persona que había estado buscando estaba ahora frente a ella.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

No ahora al menos.

—Bueno joven Strauss, supongo que como eres un amigo de mi hijo, deberemos llevarnos bien—expreso Gabriel pasando de largo por su lado, golpeando su hombro al pasar.

Lo vio sobre su hombro, como caminaba con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Cuando la puerta se cerró.

Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones.

Estaba perdida.

Otra vez.

Era un fracaso como Ladybug, como Marcus, como Marinette…cada una de sus identidades eran una perdición.

.

Estaba soñando tranquilamente con una enorme torta de fresas, con un vago recuerdo de una panadería y una adorable niña que últimamente estaba en sus sueños. Pero al igual que siempre que estaba por verle a los ojos, algo le hacía despertar.

Pestañeo.

Todo estaba oscuro y no veía bien, no como cuando era Chat Noir al menos. De repente un movimiento bajo él, le hizo bajar la mirada aun acostado.

Había algo, mejor dicho, había alguien.

—¿Mark?—pregunto algo adormilado sin comprender que pasaba.

De pronto el chico que estaba muy cerca de él, sujeto con fuerza de su playera ocultando su rostro de su vista, pero lo escucho sollozar. Eso hizo que lo que quedaba de su sueño, se esfumara para medio incorporarse y notar que Mark estaba pegado a su cuerpo llorando.

¿Qué había pasado?

Lo movió un poco, pero este solo se abrazó con más fuerza a su pecho.

Se veía tan…indefenso.

De reojo noto que Nino estaba profundamente dormido, aun con sus audífonos puestos y con música que hasta el escuchaba, no se daría cuenta de nada al menos que lo levantara.

Volteo a ver a su amigo que lucía tan pequeño a su lado.

¿Qué hacer?

.

Lo sabía.

Gabriel Agreste lo sabía.

Estaba perdida.

Perdería todo, perdería nuevamente esta vida, sus amigos, tendría que volver a irse, ya no podría ser Ladybug, alguien debería tomar ese lugar, ella no servía para eso.

Sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos cuando Adrien paso ambas manos sobre su espalda y la atrajo con fuerza a su pecho, incluso para ese día ocupaba usar su vendaje (no es que su pecho fuera muy grande) para que nadie descubriera que era una chica.

Pero al sentirse abrazada.

Que su amigo le consolara.

Lo abrazo con más fuerza, sin poder controlar sus sentimientos.

—Tranquilo Mark aquí estoy, no pasa nada—le explico pasando su mano por su cabeza, consolándolo de algo que no conocía.

Una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios, que poco a poco se convirtió en una mueca y por último en llanto de nuevo.

Entonces se permitió llorar en los brazos de un amigo.

Por qué esa noche estaba perdida.

Pero Adrien era un gran faro para lograr tenerla en tierra.

Ignoro debido al llanto, el aleteo en su interior y la calidez que el abrazo le provocaba. Tal vez no era tiempo para que ella descubriera que no solo Adrien era quien debía aceptar sus sentimientos.

.

En medio de Londres unos días más tarde, una mujer de corta cabellera rubia y ojos chocolate, miraba su computadora con tranquilidad, hasta que un correo le hizo posar la tasa de café que tenía en sus manos, con fuerza en el escritorio. Sus dientes se apretaron y sus ojos detrás de las gafas de sol se oscurecieron.

 _"Volveremos a Francia, gracias por toda su ayuda"_

Era imposible.

Se levantó dispuesta a tomar un vuelo.

Ocupaba ver a Marinette en este instante, antes que fuera muy tarde.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Rayos D:  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	15. Capítulo 15: Maid Café

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo 15: Maid Café._**

Había pasado una semana desde la extraña piyamada, donde sus sospechas sobre Gabriel Agreste crecieron y las de este sobre su persona también, ninguno lo había aceptado, pero era evidente para el otro que algo se ocultaba en cada uno. Pensó hablar con Fu, pero no lo hizo, era estúpido, pero antes de tener una prueba contundente no diría nada, al igual que con Colette, había ignorado sus mensajes temiendo que si descubriera que alguien sabía sobre ella, la mandaría a otro país.

Estaba asustada.

Muy asustada.

Las posibilidades de irse eran horribles, decirle a Fu que había vuelto a fallar, era como darle vía libre para que eligiera otro portador para Tikki.

No quería eso, ella era Ladybug, no estaba lista para dejar el antifaz.

Por muy egoísta que sonara.

Entonces solamente estaba guardando todo para ella. Incluso no podría confiar en Chat Noir este secreto, si resultaba ser verdad, su padre seria el villano con el que luchaban todos los días, Adrien ya había perdido a su madre…no podía quitarle a su padre. No podía herir a uno de sus amigos, aunque eso significara el ocultarle la verdad.

Todo era muy complicado.

—Creo que debiste ser tú la que vaya con Max a las finales del torneo de video juegos—hablo Adrien tranquilamente a su lado.

Eso era algo que también había cambiado.

Algo había cambiado entre ellos dos.

Adrien por fin había superado los nervios y el tartamudeo que tuvo durante varios días, aunque si bien en ocasiones aparecían, ya eran muy leves. Volvía a ser solamente Adrien, el chico juguetón y buena gente que siempre quiso ser su amigo. Ya saben en un estado normal. Pero a diferencia de Adrien sus otros dos amigos, alias Nino y Alya estaban muy…sospechosos.

Como en este receso donde los habían dejado solos.

Como muchos otros momentos.

Algo ocultaban.

Lo peor sería que Nino por fin hubiera logrado captar la atención de Alya, ya que de ser así, Adrien sufriría mucho por un amor no correspondido.

Eso era malo.

Pero ella se sentía más relajada si ese fuera el caso.

¿Por qué?

Ignoro sus pensamientos para concentrarse en la duda de su amigo, para su suerte, era algo fácil de contestar.

—Max sueña con ese torneo, además a mí no me gusta las cámaras, algo muy diferente al señor modelo aquí presente—hablo alzando las cejas.

Adrien sonrió con un ligero sonrojo, últimamente pasaba sonrojado casi todo el tiempo.

¿Tendría fiebre?

No podría ser bueno para su salud, sintió la risa de Tikki en su mente, pero solo ladeo la cabeza confundida.

—Al menos eso será más fácil que el Madi café—añadió Adrien nervioso.

Después de todo era su culpa, o una parte al menos.

La academia estaba en medio de un festival escolar ese día, para recaudar fondos para un nuevo salón de proyecciones, por lo cual cada grupo tendría un puesto que atender en el festival. Aun así su grupo jamás logro ponerse de acuerdo y cada opinión variaba, desde un centro de juegos de mesa, cosas con tecnología, pintura, moda…nadie pudo ponerlos de acuerdo. Así que hicieron un sorteo, donde cada quien pondría su nombre y su idea en el papel, así que el que saliera, pues tendría que hacerse.

Adrien gano, causando incredulidad en todos ante su idea.

Un café Maid.

Este se había escusado diciendo que siempre tenía mala suerte y no espero pegar nada en ningún sorteo. Pero dado que todos habían estado de acuerdo, no quedo otra que actuar. La mayoría trabajo animadamente en la preparación, otros como Chloé usaban a Sabrina o Lila que con escusas se marchaba, pero en general fue un buen trabajo en grupo.

Para suerte de todos, Chloé dijo que ella pondría los uniformes de sirvientas, con tal de que ella no los usara. Fue un trato justo.

Excepto para Nathaniel, que se desinflo ante la idea.

Entonces ese día había sido de correr arriba y abajo, mientras la mayoría de chicas estaban atendiendo en este momento a los muchos clientes. Los chicos se habían limitado ayudar en la cocina (guiados por Alya) y en todo lo que dependiera de traer cosas, como Kim quien era quien traía los suministros si se acababan. Fue toda una odisea ver chicas como Alix vestidas de forma tan femenina, en cambio otras como Rose o Juleka, sinceramente les quedaba muy bien.

Bueno el receso de ambos ya había terminado.

Se levantaron caminando a su salón, que ahora estaba totalmente decorado como si saliera de un anime y era el salón que más clientes estaba recibiendo. Al pasar al lado de los chicos que molestaron a Rose en su llegada, se encogieron y se adentraron a sus propios salones.

Adrien le vio de reojo, negando divertido ante su sonrisa satisfecha.

Un grito los alerto.

Corrieron al mismo tiempo a su salón, donde ahora Alix estaba en el suelo con su vestido manchado, su expresión era de furia.

—¡RENUNCIO!—grito quitándose el delantal que tenía sobre un vestido negro demasiado corto.

Alya jimio de forma enojada.

Ella quien era la que más tenía conocimiento en cocina y manejo de clientes (no por nada trabajaba cada tiempo de vacaciones con su madre) así que se había puesto a cargo de guiar al salón aunque no le gustara.

De reojo vio como Nathaniel le pagaba a Kim, al parecer apostando cuanto aguantaría la chica.

Había muchos clientes viendo la escena curiosos.

El lugar estaba decorado al estilo de cafetería Francesa, con sillas y delantales a juego, incluso habían conseguido unas cortinas temáticas que daban un aspecto bastante clásico al salón. También lograron acomodar suficientes sillas y mesas, para atener a la mayoría de personas. El resto de chicas quienes estaban vestidas, miraban preocupadas por donde Alix estaba por irse.

—¡ALIX!—gruño Alya en advertencia.

Pero la chica giro a verle enojada.

—Ya no soporto, busca un remplazo—grito antes de salir dando un portazo.

Silencio.

Tenebroso y nervioso silencio.

Si alguien decía algo, seguramente Alya lo mataría ahí mismo sin piedad.

Le hizo una seña a Adrien para salir silenciosamente del salón, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, Alya la veía fijamente con una clara idea en sus ojos.

Se puso pálida.

Pero al ver la determinación, supo que aunque luchara, estaba perdida.

.

Alya era malvada a niveles que nadie podía comprender, el tomar a Mark y a él por la camisa saliendo del salón, le indico que algo malo pasaría. Pero al final esta solo tuvo que luchar durante diez minutos para que Mark cediera ante su carita de perro en medio de la calle. Sabía que su salón vestiría a Kim de mujer antes de esperar que Chloé hiciera algo, pero que eligiera a Mark para vestirse de chica, era algo malévolo. Quiso ayudar a su amigo, pero la mirada de advertencia de Alya, le hizo no intervenir.

Así que ahora estaban en los baños de chicos, esperando a que Mark se terminara de vestir en un cubículo. Escucho al chico gruñir más de una vez con la ropa, que según Alya constaba también de ropa interior.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a un chico?

Había visto una cara de enojo en Mark a Alya, pero al final terminaba cediendo con algo de rencor.

Mark tenía una debilidad.

Eso era la carita de perro en medio de Alya, Nino o él.

Siempre funcionaba.

—¡Hasta puso una peluca!—grito de repente Mark indignado.

Soltó una leve risa.

La idea de ver a Nino o Max vestidos de chica era graciosa, no podía esperar por ver a Mark quien seguro se vería ridículo, pero haría el intento. Vale que aceptaba tener sentimientos por el chico, pero aun así le gustaba molestarlo, hacía una cara muy mona.

Ya no tenía tanto tapujos en sus sentimientos como en el inicio, donde siempre intentaba negarlo. Todo lo contrario, desde que el chico había abrazado su cuerpo en medio de la noche, llorando, sentía que algo se había roto.

Una compuerta.

Había luchado tanto por no sentir nada, que cuando por fin se liberó y comenzó a dejarlos fluir, todo se sentía correcto.

Aun no pensaba así en otros chicos, solo era Mark.

Solo él.

El sonido de la puerta le alerto y se giró con una sonrisa burlona, que desapareció al instante. Incluso debió ponerse algo pálido.

—¿Me veo tan raro?—pregunto el chico con su voz rasposa que lo identifico.

Volteo a verlo de arriba abajo nuevamente.

Mark no parecía chico, en lo absoluto, no tenía ni una pizca masculina. No solo portaba el vestido de forma que se notaba su cintura (¿Desde cuándo tenía cintura?) negro al estilo de sirvienta, con un delantal blanco a juego. Sus zapatos eran una especie de botas cafés, con medias altas que terminaban en medio muslo. Su cabeza tenía una peluca de color negro oscuro, que era larga hasta la cintura.

Trago saliva, un sonrojo involuntario que nunca hubiera podido controlar, se posó en sus mejillas.

Había preguntado algo.

¿Qué había preguntado?

Cierto que si se veía raro.

Claro que no, se veía hermoso, si fuera una chica seria alguien que envidiarían las demás. Si bien su pecho era algo plano a pesar de tener ropa interior femenina, su forma de ser era…perfecta.

Puso una mano en su rostro sin comprender que pasaba en su interior.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir, su mente trabajaba a gran velocidad y juraba que jamás en su vida olvidaría esa imagen.

Tampoco quería hacerlo.

Quería verle así por siempre.

—Pareces una chica—dijo algo débil, una chica muy hermosa pero jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Vio a este suspirar algo desganado.

Era normal que la idea no fuera de su agrado.

—Alya también comento algo de maquillaje, seguramente me obligara a cambiar de voz y todo—gruño con enojo y un puño en alto.

Intento reír normalmente, pero solo salió una risa algo histérica y nerviosa.

Mark le vio preocupado.

Decidió que era mejor volver al salón, para su corazón y su mente, ocupaba despejarse con algo. Cuando salieron caminaron tranquilamente, aunque Adrien pronto supo que era una mala idea, la mayoría de chicos de la academia o fuera de ella, miraban descaradamente a Mark, quien ahora caminaba algo torpe, intentando imitar el caminar femenino.

Claramente estaba nervioso.

Este tropezó con nada en el suelo, así que apenas pudo sujetarle con la mano.

—Gracias Adrien—dijo Mark con voz algo forzada.

Un suspiro colectivo les hizo voltear, notando como algunas chicas los veían de forma soñadora, casi con flores saliendo a su alrededor.

¿Qué rayos?

Se vieron preocupados, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ustedes lucen como una pareja de revista—hablo una voz detrás de ellos.

Se voltearon a ver a Alya que sonreía satisfecha, viendo de arriba abajo a Mark, antes de alzarle un pulgar y que este bufara con los brazos cruzados.

—Ahora mi querida Mari, dame una voz femenina y estas lista para ser una Maid por un día—le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mark sintió enojo.

—¡Alya!—dijo con voz enojada y normal.

Alya alzo una ceja retándole, a lo que Mark suspiro. El chico tosió un poco antes de aclarar su garganta.

—Como digas—hablo con voz femenina perfecta, antes de caminar al salón con la frente en alto.

La vio con la boca abierta.

Mark era una perfecta mujer si quisiera intentarlo, incluso él se sentía engañado. Debía haber un error, Mark debía haber sido mujer en otra vida u otro universo paralelo. Además si bien admitía que se había enamorado del chico que vestía despreocupadamente y era la persona más genial para él, verlo de esta forma simplemente le hacía querer tomarle de la mano y besarle en algún rincón.

No lo haría.

Lo patearía antes de acercarse.

Pero las ganas estaban ahí.

—Te daré una foto cuando termine—le dijo Alya como si leyera su mente.

Se sonrojo, pero asintió decidido, ocupaba más que nada esa fotografía.

.

Nadie creía que ella fuera Mark, si bien sus compañeros estaban enterados del plan de Alya, cuando le vieron entrar, nadie acepto que fuera él. Tuvo que alzar un poco la peluca y hablar normalmente, para que los chicos por fin aceptaran la realidad. A diferencia de lo que espero, ningún chico se burló de ella, todos estaban con la frente azul y juro escuchar a Nathaniel hablar sobre poner la sexualidad de todos en duda. Las chicas lo aceptaron más cómodamente y le trataron normalmente, excepto Rose, ella estaba encantada con la apariencia.

Su mente se había puesto a trabajar en miles de escenarios chico x chico, que realmente no quería saber.

Ya debía ser bastante perturbador.

No tenía nada en contra de una relación chico x chico, pero tampoco quería saber que tan lejos podría llegar la mente de la joven.

Si bien muchos chicos fueron atendidos por ella, quienes le habían dejado el número y coqueteaban descaradamente, lo mejor era tratar con las chicas de otros salones, que al reconocerlo, se reían nerviosas y decían que era genial.

Qué curioso.

Cuando era chica la mayoría de chicas la veían con celos, pero estas al pensar que eran chico, lo trataban amablemente.

Este mundo estaba loco.

De repente mientras caminaba a una de las mesas para atender, un descarado poso su mano en el trasero de ella, su frente se puso azul y de repente sintió unas ganas homicidas. Eso era lo que odiaba, si bien los chicos eran acosados en esta época actual, el acoso solo por ser chica siempre incrementaba el doble o triple.

Apretó la bandeja con fuerza.

Tikki intentó calmarla.

Era tarde.

Ahí iba a correr sangre.

Se giró con una mirada completamente asesina, pero antes de darle una patada en el rostro (como sangrientamente paso en sus ideas) la mano del hombre era sujetada por fuerza por otra. Alzo su vista sorprendida para toparse a Adrien con mirada totalmente oscura y una sonrisa muy fingida.

Olvido por un momento al desgraciado que toco su trasero, viendo a Adrien con sorpresa.

—Lo siento señor, pero le debo pedir abandone el lugar amablemente…antes que algo malo puede pasar—añadió lo último con una sonrisa demasiado peligrosa.

Pestañeo confundida.

Al igual que noto que toda la clase miraba sorprendida lo que estaba pasando.

El hombre se intimido un poco por la mirada de Adrien.

Era un hombre que pasaba a los treinta años, con rostro algo arrugado y expresión cansada, vestía ropas normales y sus ojos eran de color café aburrido. Estaba solo y nadie comprendía quien lo había invitado, pero el pobre estaba seguro de no querer estar ahí.

Curioso como un adolecente puede verse más intimidante que un hombre mayor.

Marinette noto que la presión que sujetaba el brazo del hombre, se aumentó, ya que se puso algo colorada a sus alrededores.

—Bien—espeto levantándose de golpe y saliendo sin verlos a ninguno.

Volteo a ver como Adrien relajaba un poco su expresión, pero aún se mantenía bastante seria.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de poder defenderme por mi cuenta—hablo con ambas manos en sus caderas.

Era gracioso.

Había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser chico, que le costaba acostumbrarse actuar como antes lo hacía, pero al final con un poco de tiempo, volvía a ser una chica. Al igual que su madre, tenía un tic de poner sus manos en sus caderas siempre que se enojaba con algo, pero lo había eliminado para fingir ser Mark.

Aunque ahora vestida de chica.

Le era imposible no hacerlo.

Noto la mirada de Adrien sobre ella, sus ojos no demostraban ni una pizca de arrepentimiento. Todo lo contrario, tenía una completa expresión de satisfacción.

Hombres.

—Lo sé—fue lo que dijo antes de irse al lado de Kim para cargar algunas cosas.

Con los brazos cruzados ahora, noto como Alya a su lado estaba con el teléfono en la mano y expresión emocionada.

—Chica eso fue tan romántico—expreso con emoción.

Se sintió algo nerviosa ante la imagen de Alya.

Probablemente igual de loca que la de Rose.

.

Al final el día termino sin muchos más accidentes, lo único es que ahora todos sus compañeros lo veían de reojo cotilleando entre ellos, si bien no ocupaba la confirmación de Nino, este llego a explicarle que todos estaban especulando por lo sucedido en la tarde, sobre lo que paso cuando defendió a Mark. Si bien la mayoría de sus compañeros, bueno casi todos excepto Mark habían notado su comportamiento errático con el chico, nadie había tenido algo tan claro para hablar.

Como ahora.

Estaba algo preocupado y nervioso.

Aun así no se iba echar para atrás con sus sentimientos.

Aun así no se esperó que Chloé lo retuviera cuando iba a buscar sus cosas, en medio de un pasillo a solas. La rubia estaba con las manos en sus caderas y una expresión bastante seria, poco común en ella.

—Adrien—inicio.

No Adrinkis.

No cariño.

No tesoro.

Joder estaba bien jodido.

Trago saliva sin poder contenerse y comenzó a sentir un poco de sudor por su frente, esto era el apocalipsis estaba totalmente seguro.

—¿Te gusta Mark?—cuestiono su amiga de la infancia de forma curiosa.

Mentir o no mentir.

Eh ahí el dilema.

Rememoremos la amistad que ambos tenían. Desde que eran niños se conocieron, ambos fueron creciendo al lado del otro y por lo tanto eran de los que mejor conocían al otro. Mientras él sabía que Chloé nunca fue la chica que muestra, antes cuando era niña era súper adorable y mona con él. Al igual que Chloé sabe todo sobre él, que lo ignore a propósito otras veces, es un tema fuera de importancia.

Sabía que ella lo notaria.

Aunque no espero lo confrontaría, bueno era Chloé Bourgeois, tarde o temprano pasaría.

—Si—musito algo incómodo.

Perfecto ahora no solo Alya y Nino lo sabían, sino que también Chloé estaba al tanto.

La vio pestañear sorprendida, antes de meditar algo en su mente, asentir y pasar de largo de él.

Al menos no había gritado.

—¡MI ROPA!—grito una voz que le costó reconocer, ya que aún era algo femenina.

Corrió a los vestidores donde vio como Mark aun vestido como chica, fulminaba ahora a Alya quien sonreía de forma divertida. Mientras todos habían vuelto a sus atuendos normales, este aún permanecía con el traje de Maid, algo que obviamente no le era cómodo.

Muy al contrario de él, que agradecía al cielo por apreciar aun la vista.

—Ya me disculpe por que la ropa terminara manchada, te prometo lavarla y regresártela mañana, puedes soportar un poco más ese vestido…mira a los chicos no les molesta—añadió Alya señalando a los hombres.

Todos tenían la frente azul y veían a Mark con tristeza.

—No es posible que un chico luzca tan bien como chica—gruño Kim con tristeza de no poder molestarle.

Se rio un poco, para ocultar los celos que tenía.

Bien ahora no debía luchar contra las chicas, si no sobre cualquier heterosexual que pensara que Mark era lindo. Lo cual era casi toda la población.

Genial.

—Me pagaras esto Alya, lo harás—hablo Mark con furia, tomando su mochila y caminando furioso a la salida.

Miro fijamente a Alya, quien le guiño un ojo señalando donde se fue el chico.

Sin duda, era un monstruo a tener en cuenta, pobre Nino.

.

Gruño maldiciones a su amiga, aun cuando Adrien apareció a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa. Esa perra, si era una perra en ese momento. Ya por si no fuera poco de saber su identidad secreta, llega y ponerla a tal extremo, significaría una venganza gigante. No importaba que pasara, pero la dejaría metida dentro de un armario con Nino, ya verían esos dos. Lo sentía por Nino, pero su amiga acababa de declararle la guerra.

Vio de reojo a un chico pasar y guiñarle un ojo.

Su frente se sombreo de azul, no acostumbrada nuevamente a que alguien la viera atractiva, estaba por írsele encima cuando Adrien logro detenerla.

—Calma Mark, que cuando llegues a tu casa todo será nuevamente normal—hablo Adrien calmándolo mientras lo arrastraba.

Claro.

Pero antes mataría a cualquier hombre que la viera como un trozo de carne.

Al final con la promesa de un helado, aun con esas ropas y la peluca incluida, logro calmarse. Ambos terminaron sentados en un parque viendo a la gente caminar relajada.

Aunque no sabía que unos arbustos más atrás estaban dos personas.

.

—Adrien tiene el comunicador activado—hablo Nino cuando noto que Adrien volteaba donde ellos con un pulgar en alto.

Alya sonrió maliciosamente.

—Debe estar desesperado—anuncio cuando encendió su propio comunicador.

Era hora de amor.

.

—Mantenlo casual, crea una buena atmosfera chico—hablo Alya a su oído.

Bien.

No debía ser tan difícil.

Solamente era una forma de acercarse más a Mark. Ahora que sabía que a este los chicos no le eran completamente indiferentes, a lo cual Alya había declarado como algo lógico, los tres estaban en medio de un plan para poder conquistar el corazón de este.

Aunque no por eso era más sencillo.

Bueno los chicos habían aceptado estar ahí para ayudarlo si metía la pata.

—Hoy es un gran día—hablo con voz alta y totalmente nervioso.

Alya y Nino se golpearon la frente con la palma de la mano.

Bien mal inicio.

Por otra parte Mark solo ladeo la cabeza confundido, dios era tan mono con esa peluca y esa ropa, podría besarlo en cualquier momento.

Bien.

Estúpidas hormonas.

Ya era suficientemente malo tener hormonas, como para sumarle el chico que te gusta, descubrir que eres gay y además tenerlo vestido de chica.

—Tomando en cuenta que me vestí de chica, un hombre me toco el trasero y fui acosado…no estoy tan seguro—añadió este con diversión.

Rayos.

Bien.

Ayuda.

Giro a ver a Alya con expresión de pánico. A lo que esta suspiro antes de asentir.

—Dile que piensas que se ve bien como esta vestido, Mark saco el tema, es un cumplido…supongo—hablo la morena para sí misma.

Se sonrojo un poco.

¿De verdad haría eso?

No ocupo más que ver unos segundos los ojos azules del chico, si, si lo haría.

—C-creo que te ves bien así—tartamudeo casi sin soportar la vergüenza.

Mark pestañeo viéndolo.

Antes que sonriera levemente, sin comprender la intensidad con la que le decía ese cumplido.

—¿A que soy una chica muy guapa?—hablo fingiendo nuevamente el tono de voz femenino.

¿Fingiendo?

Era casi natural, en otra vida Mark no solo fue chica que si no que también fue un actor de películas o algo.

Comenzó a toser un poco.

Mantenlo casual.

Mátenlo casual.

¿Qué podía decir sobre eso?

Nada que no fuera un: eres lo más hermoso que vi en toda mi vida, por favor hazme el honor de casarte conmigo, tener tres hijos (adoptados), un perro, un gato y un hámster. Te juro que te hare el chico más feliz del mundo, pero que por favor se vistiera así más seguido.

Era demasiado.

—Tranquilo no pienses tanto en tu sexualidad, Kim casi lloro sobre mi diciendo que no era justo que no pudiera bromear sobre mi vestido de chica—hablo Mark con voz calmada.

Maldito Kim.

Sonrío de medio lado antes de verle.

—Saco el tema, aprovéchalo—gruño Alya de inmediato.

Aunque también parecía muerta de risa, se preguntó que tanto sabría Alya, pero decidió que sería en otro momento.

Bien.

Era hora de abordar el tema, debió abordarlo en la piyamada con Nino, pero este era un momento perfecto.

El te amo momento.

—Mark yo…a mi…me…—no sabía cómo continuar, pero este tenía su mirada en él.

Joder que ojos más hermosos.

—Creo que me gusta un chico—soltó sintiendo un peso menos de encima.

Los ojos de Mark pestañearon, antes de brillar con algo de emoción, como de preocupación. Acaso pensaría que le gustaba él y no le interesaba, o acaso algo le había preocupado.

Que debía hacer.

Se retractaba.

Decía que era una broma.

Ocupaba una bolsa de aire.

.

Bien Mark como tú quisiste, ahora Adrien estaba confesando lo que tanto temías. No pudo evitar sentir un agujero dentro de su pecho, Adrien por fin le diría que le gustaba Nino, ella lucharía por ayudarlos y de alguna u otra forma, Adrien sería feliz. Pero ella no podía ser feliz por él.

¿Por qué no?

Había pensado mucho en eso, pero cada vez el sentimiento era peor.

Sentía que lo perdería.

Lo cual no tenía sentido.

Siempre serian amigos.

Sonrío de forma nerviosa.

—¿Quién es?—pregunto con nervios, sentía que cuando Adrien lo dijera, terminaría de apuñalar algo dentro suyo.

Este también parecía nervioso, claramente no acostumbrado a eso. Chat Noir confeso que siempre le gustaron las chicas, incluso eso significaba que en un momento Adrien estuvo enamorada de ella, al menos como Ladybug. Pero no había aprovechado sus sentimientos.

Un momento.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un instante.

Porque por un segundo había deseado volver el tiempo, que Chat Noir se le declarara como lo hizo mil veces y seguirle el juego.

¿Acaso ella..?

—Me gusta mi mejor amigo—hablo Adrien con el rostro totalmente rojo y casi gritado.

Auch.

Inserte dolor aquí.

Bueno no importaba, no importaba ahora que sentía, solamente podía ayudar a su amigo.

Mostrando una gran sonrisa, más fingida que otra cosa, hablo…

—No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Nino también te va querer—hablo con dolor en su corazón.

Adrien pestañeo un momento.

Antes que gritara.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—grito él y casi juro que cercano a ellos grito alguien similar.

.

Alya salto sobre Nino para taparle la boca, casi muerta de la risa pero igualmente preocupada por Marinette, sin duda esa chica era única.

Y ciega.

Muy ciega.

.

Bien esto no tenía el menor sentido del mundo, no entendía como Mark llego a la conclusión de que le gustaba Nino, incluso se puso algo azul al pensar en la posibilidad. Nino era genial y un gran amigo, pero no tenía sentimientos por el chico, nada más que hermandad, aunque a veces bromeaban solo eran bromas de chicos, jamás ninguna insinuación real como con Mark.

¿Es que acaso era legal ser tan ciego?

Para su frustración Mark parecía totalmente confundido, como si no entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

Tomo aire.

Nada podía ser peor que eso.

—No hablo de Nino—

—Pero dijiste que te gustaba tu mejor amigo—

—Si me gusta mi mejor amigo, Nino es de mis mejores amigos, pero tú también eres mi mejor amigo—

—Pero si no es Nino esto no tiene…Oh…—

Se sintió morir cuando vio la revelación en el rostro del chico, como si entendiera por primera vez todo, como si viera el sol y ahora todo fuera claro.

Entonces llego el silencio.

Como las ansias en su interior.

.

Adrien estaba enamorado de ella.

La revelación le ha pegado tan fuerte como si él le dijera que sabía sobre que era mujer o era Ladybug. No tenía ningún pensamiento coherente en su interior, solamente repetía una y otra vez la frase de que Adrien estaba enamorado de ella.

Entonces una estúpida felicidad le inundo.

Ese gato idiota.

No solamente se había quedado encandilado con su identidad como Ladybug, si no que había logrado enamorarse también de Mark, un chico bastante reservado pero que era lo más sincero que podía ser.

Amaba ambas partes.

Se había enamorado de ella dos veces.

Se sintió feliz, fuerte, nerviosa, ansiosa, feliz muy feliz.

No entendía por qué.

¿Ella lo quería?

Bueno Adrien había sido su primer amigo en Francia, uno de los mejores que extendió su mano sin dudarlo, alguien con quien podía confiar su espalda en medio de las luchas contra villanos como nunca hizo. Adrien siempre parecía solitario, pero a su lado reía divertido y juguetón, era uno de los seres más amables que conocía aunque tuviera un triste pasado.

Era alguien que quería en su futuro y a su lado.

Pero nunca pensó en nada más.

No.

Eso era mentira.

Cuando había pensado que quería a Nino, su corazón se había dividido entre ayudarlo o no, siempre buscando la felicidad del chico. Porque de algo era seguro, Adrien se merecía una vida feliz de ahora en adelante. Pero ella había tenido miedo, que la amistad entre ambos cambiara, que este se alejara.

Pero ahora podía tenerlo.

No estaba segura si era amor, si era egoísta, pero no quería que se fuera.

Había pensado hace una semana en besarlo en medio de la piyamada, había sentido calor a la hora de ser abrazada por el chico, había disfrutado los dos besos anteriores.

Podía repetirlo.

Podía buscar la felicidad que Adrien ofrecía.

Lo vio nervioso, temeroso, dudoso de sus pensamientos. Pues claro el chico pensaba era Gay, y era nuevo para él.

El peso de la realidad cayo tan fuerte sobre sus hombros, que la estúpida felicidad que había formado se evaporo dejando el frio de lo que debía hacer.

Adrien pensaba que era chico.

Pensaba que era chico porque lo había engañado.

Lo engañaba por un motivo.

Mark había nacido para proteger a los demás, para no involucrarse con otros y que no sucediera de nuevo lo mismo con sus padres. Había fallado creando amigos cercanos y ahora una relación no sería conveniente, además de tener que explicarle a Adrien tantas cosas.

Le estaba mintiendo.

Bajo la vista perdiendo el dolor en el rostro de Adrien.

No podían ser nada.

No ahora.

Y cuando este supiera la verdad, probablemente no entonces. No cuando descubriera todos sus engaños, desde Mark, desde Ladybug, incluso Adrien no conocía a Marinette, solo la parte que Mark dejaba ver.

Era tres personas.

¿Amaría ese conjunto que la formaba en una totalidad?

Alzo la vista con temor cuando lo vio levantarse, con ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y una sonrisa tímida. Claro, el bueno y gentil Adrien no diría nada en su contra, aunque lo estuviera lastimando, así de estúpido era el amor de este por sus amigos.

—Sé que es mucho para procesar, solamente no quería que hubiera más malentendidos y estaba algo cansado de ocultarlo—musito este con una mano ahora tras su cuello.

Era verdad, Adrien no era bueno ocultando cosas, incluso su identidad como Chart Noir era oculta solamente por la magia del antifaz, ahora era claro que ambos eran el mismo.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo decir nada.

¿Qué podía decir?

Acaso había una oportunidad para ella hacer algún día algo bien por un ser querido. Esta era una, alejarlo antes que se involucrara en medio de una espirar que lo terminaría lastimando. Esto era, romperle el corazón y alejarlo de ella, como todo ser cercano, para que no sufriera.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Solamente que cuando me di cuenta que te podrían gustar los chicos, pensé que tal vez…tendría una oportunidad de que algo pudiera suceder, ¿tonto no?—hablo lo último en broma.

Pero se estaba lastimando, cada frase lo hería, se estaba lastimando por ella.

Incluso eso hacía por ella.

No era un tonto.

Si ella hubiera conocido a Adrien como Marinette, estaba totalmente segura que no duraría mucho en enamorarse del chico, su personalidad, su forma de ser y como actuaba a su lado. Tarde o temprano también aceptaría a Chat Noir por su valentía y coraje.

No era tonto.

Para nada.

—Bueno lamento si te incomode, yo solamente…espero sigamos siendo amigos como siempre y yo…—por fin dejo de hablar cuando puso su mano sobre la de este.

Aunque estaba de pie y ella sentada, Adrien permaneció silencioso viendo como tomaba su mano con algo de fuerza.

No sabía ni por que había tomado su mano.

No sabía que hacer…decir…hacer.

Supuso que lo menos que Adrien merecía era la verdad, pero aun eso le tenía negado, así que solo podría decir algo.

Lo que fuera.

—No merezco tus sentimientos—musito lo suficientemente alto.

Noto la mirada fija de Adrien en su persona, sin juzgarla o estar confundido, solamente esperando y confiando en ella.

Apretó los dientes.

—Te estoy ocultando muchas cosas Adrien, no soy tan buena persona, falle tantas veces…si vieras como verdaderamente soy, probablemente no sentirías lo mismo—explico viéndolo a los ojos.

Deseando que entendiera la advertencia, que se alejara, que huyera.

Pero no lo haría.

Los ojos del chico parecieron confusos, antes de suavizarlos un poco y volver a esa forma de ser tan amable, que siempre procuraría apoyarle en todo. Incluso cuando su temor fuera ella misma, estaba segura que él estaría ahí para ella.

Era tan buena persona.

—Bueno amar a una persona es amarlo en lo bueno y lo malo, si ocultas algo estoy seguro que solamente tendré que amar es parte también—expreso con tal sencillez.

Que la dejo muda.

Pestañeo unos instantes procesando las palabras del chico, antes que una sonrisa tonta se formara en sus labios.

Era increíble.

Soltó la mano de este y se puso a ver al cielo, Adrien no se movió más, pero estaba ahora esperando una respuesta pacientemente.

¿Qué decir?

Lo vio de reojo, este le sonrió en apoyo.

—¿Podrías darme tiempo?—pregunto esperanzada.

—¿Tiempo?—

—Para poder ser sincero completamente, luego si aún quieres…podríamos intentarlo—

Lo vio sonrojarse completamente y sonrió con calidez.

—Está bien—dijo Adrien tímido con el rostro ahora más rojo.

Esa tarde ambos vieron fijamente el cielo sin decir nada, pero ya no faltaban más palabras después de todo.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 _Estoy segura que nadie esperaba que pasara esto ahora.  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	16. Capítulo 16: Competencia culinaria

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 **Capítulo 16: Competencia culinaria**

Bien esto era raro.

Miro las 24 llamadas perdidas de Colette, las cuales ignoro completamente y sin intenciones de volver a contestar. La última vez había estado histérica por lo sucedido con Kagami, si se enteraba de todo lo que había sucedido desde entonces, ella estaría bien frita. En su lugar tomo la mochila de Tikki en su cadera y salió tranquila para disfrutar de ese día libre.

No había clases.

Luego de dos semanas de completos exámenes por todos lados, un buen descanso era lo mejor. Ya con un mes desde lo del Maid Café, todo estaba regresando a una aparente normalidad. Alya le había atacado por no hablar con Adrien sobre sus sentimientos, mientras que ella aún no estaba preparada.

Esperaba aun no fuera tarde.

Pero estaba tan asustada.

Todo parecía ir tan rápido.

Al menos Adrien no había cambiado con ella, eso no lo toleraría. El chico seguía siendo amable con ella y muy dulce, si bien en algunos momentos tenía detalles significativamente caballerosos, a pesar que se supone ella era un chico, no decía nada o parecía incómodo. Solo eran pequeños gestos que solamente le hacían querer soltar toda la verdad.

Desde prestarle su sudadera cuando la suya termino llena de barro.

Traerle una bebida que sabía que le gustaba.

Prestarle un libro que siempre había querido.

Solía prestarle siempre atención.

Pasarle el Pokémon que ella siempre quiso, con buenas características y mucho nivel.

Incluso paso el templo del agua en Zelda porque ella no quería hacerlo.

Ese chico sabía cómo conquistarle.

Cuando salió del hotel, escapando de la mirada de Chloé, que últimamente estaba algo más apegada con él, se sorprendió de ver a Adrien en la entrada del hotel. Sus ropas habían cambiado un poco, desde un pantalón negro con tenis de color oscuro, a su camiseta verde y pelo algo despeinado.

¿Chat Noir?

Se sonrojo levemente, pero logro calmarse antes de hablar con este.

Era curioso como un cambio de atuendo, te hace notar cosas sutiles de esa persona. Probablemente de no saber que era Chat Noir, se estaría comiendo la cabeza al pensar que podría recordarle el chico.

—Hola Mark—saludo Adrien con una gran sonrisa.

Le imito con una más leve.

La sonrisa de Adrien era un poco, aplacadora, como si lo único que necesitara para ser feliz era estar a su lado. Lo cual le provocaba dolores de cabeza al sentirse mal, pero aun así le agradaba el que este pensara así de ella.

—¿Vamos siempre a comer?—

—Bueno Alya y Nino quieren ir a la panadería cerca de la escuela, al parecer sacan un nuevo pan que tiene a Nino como loco—

—Se salva que Alya es una gran cocinera para cuando se casen—

Hace una semana por fin había obtenido su venganza, con ayuda de Adrien para su diversión. Alya jamás había esperado que cuando fueron a visitarle, con una sonrisa malévola los encerrara a ella y a Nino dentro del baño, durante por tres horas. Un precio justo por haberlo disfrazado de chica durante varias horas. El que ambos salieran algo sonrojados, con el cabello despeinado y una marca rojiza en el cuello de Alya…no tenía ningún significado oculto.

No eran novios.

Pero ahora que sabían que podría aceptar los sentimientos de Adrien, ambos se iban para no molestar, cuando probablemente se estarían besando por algún pasillo.

No es que ella no hubiera tenido la idea con Adrien anteriormente.

Pero se había controlado.

Ignoro que sus hormonas eran alborotadas por un modelo atractivo que le había declarado su amor, para entablar una conversación random sobre video juegos. Cuando llegaron al parque cerca de la escuela, se sorprendieron de ver a Nino y Alya esperándolos en la esquina haciendo movimientos de manos bastante notorios.

Al llegar a su lado Nino miro emocionado a la panadería de la esquina.

Suspiro.

Debió haberlo supuesto.

Mientras Nino y Adrien comentaban sobre la deliciosa panadería que estaba en la esquina cercana a su usual colegio, Alya le vio sobre su hombro confundida. Claramente la chica conocía de sus padres, pero nunca comento sobre que esta panadería era su anterior hogar o el nombre en específico, era lo mejor supuso. Tikki desde su mochila le intento dar su apoyo.

No era tan difícil.

Sin sus padres ahí, la panadería apenas si podría darle un golpe tan duro.

La campana de la entrada sonó cuando pasaron, provocando que se golpeara mentalmente. La panadería si bien ya no era de sus padres totalmente, aún estaba casi igual de como recordaba. Casi podía jurar verse a sí misma caminando entre la habitación, siendo observada con cariño por sus padres mientras intentaba acomodar la mercancía.

El golpe de nostalgia fue como una patada en la entre pierna, si fuera hombre claro está.

Suspiro tocando al pasar uno de los muebles.

Parecía que había pasado hace una vida.

—Hola Nino—hablo Nicolás con amabilidad.

Nicolás era un hombre de cabellera negra como el carbón y ojos castaños, era bastante normal, pero tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita. Parecía estar cerca de los 30 años, pero su cuerpo era suficientemente musculoso para encargarse de este lugar unos cuantos años más.

Nino quien era cliente frecuente, sonrió emocionado chocando la mano.

—Te dije que traería amigos en este día—se exalto Nino con emoción.

Los tres rodaron los ojos ante su comportamiento infantil.

Nicolás por otro lado soltó una leve risa.

—Nunca debí decirte sobre el nuevo pan, ahora jamás podre sacarte de esta tienda, te harás gordo—

—Valdrá la pena—

Mientras Nicolás mostraba unas bandejas con un nuevo tipo de pan que parecía un croissant, ella se vio totalmente embobada por otro pan que vio en la vitrina, sus ojos se abrieron incrédulos y camino hasta el lugar como atraída.

.

Adrien sabía que la panadería favorita de Nino era la suya también, si bien habían cambiado de administración, el pan nunca dejo de fallarles. Nicolás había explicado que usaba las recetas originales de sus anteriores dueños, lo cual era toda una delicia, pero especialmente ese día el pan sabía incluso mejor. Los tres gimieron al sentir el relleno del interior, totalmente delicioso.

Volteo a ver a Mark por instinto.

Ya saben enamorarse hace esas cosas.

Se sorprendió de verlo al lado de la vitrina, viendo un pan con ojos abiertos de la impresión.

¿Qué sucedía?

De pronto un hombre gigante apareció de la cocina, con una enorme sonrisa y un aspecto bonachón. Adrien le pareció levemente familiar, pero no pudo reconocerlo del todo. Este quien estaba lleno de harina con una gran cantidad de panes había visto en dirección de Mark, una sonrisa se puso en su rostro.

—Veo que encontraste nuestro pan de la suerte, mi hija lo creo cuando tenía cinco años—hablo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

Mark se giró para verlo pálido.

Mientras Nicolás sonreía.

—Señor Dupain, estos chicos son clientes frecuentes y amantes de su cocina—dijo Nicolás guiñando un ojo.

El hombre sonrió con las manos en sus caderas.

—Claro que conozco a este niño Nicolás, Nino era un compañero de clases de mi hija y tengo recuerdos de este niño rubio como cliente con su madre—hablo Tom guiñándole un ojo a ambos chicos.

Mientras Nino sonreía emocionado de tener de nuevo a ese hombre en la cocina, Adrien pestañeo confundido de ser reconocido. Vagamente tenía destellos de ese hombre en la panadería, siempre impresionado por que alguien pudiera ser tan grande.

Un recuerdo también vino con esa revelación, sobre una niña de preciosos ojos celestes que siempre le sonreía amablemente.

—Marinette—hablo Adrien de repente cuando la iluminación le pego.

No pudo ver como Alya gemía por bajo y Mark lo veía confundido.

Los ojos de Tom se iluminaron.

—Claro recuerdo a una niña que jugaba siempre que venía aquí con mi madre, se llamaba Marinette y era muy amable conmigo—dijo emocionado.

De su infancia pocos habían podido llamarse sus amigos, pero la amistad que tendía Marinette en los pocos momentos que se vieron, eran sinceros.

¿Estaba ahí?

Giro el rostro buscándola.

Probablemente sería una chica muy atractiva, si bien sus sentimientos por Mark eran reales, la idea de ver a un viejo amigo le emociono.

—Marinette no está aquí con nosotros chico, ella está estudiando en el extranjero—hablo Tom con un tono de voz algo dolido.

Vaya.

Que decepción.

Bajo los hombros y Nino puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

El hombre en cambio camino donde estaba Mark y Alya, viéndolos fijamente, aun así Mark había apartado la mirada para tener uno de los bollos de pan. Estos parecían un pequeño colocho y estaban llenos de crema pastelera.

—Mi nombre es Alya y este es Mark, ambos somos nuevos en la ciudad así que no lo conocíamos—hablo Alya claramente nerviosa.

Nino giro a verle, se encogió de hombros pensativo.

Tom asintió.

—Mi esposa y yo vinimos acompañar a un pariente de ella para una competencia de comida. Saber cómo estaba el negocio y todo…Mi nombre es Tom y esta que viene acá es mi esposa Sabine—hablo señalando a la mujer que bajaba las escaleras.

Mientras que su sonrisa era hermosa, esta se congelo unos momentos cuando vio a Mark, entrecerrando los ojos confundida, mientras este escapaba de su mirada. De pronto el extraño movimiento de ojos cambio a su usual sonrisa, caminando donde su esposo.

—Un placer—saludo tranquilamente.

Alya soltó una risa aún más nerviosa y casi estrangulada.

Mark seguía con el pan en sus manos.

Descuidadamente tomo un poco del pan y lo metió a su boca, Nino exclamo que debía pagarlo antes, a lo cual Sabine dijo que sería un regalo de la casa por conocerlos de tanto tiempo.

—Aún le falta un poco de dulce a la crema pastelera—musito Mark tan bajo, que solamente Alya, Sabine y Tom le escucharon.

Mientras que Tom entrecerraba los ojos confundido, de pronto una revelación pareció golpear su rostro, antes que Mark pusiera el pan con fuerza en la bandeja y saliera corriendo.

Tom hizo el esfuerzo de salir detrás del chico con el rostro perturbado, pero la pequeña Sabine lo agarro con fuerza evitando que se fuera.

—Ocupo que muevas algo arriba Tom—indico Sabine con voz algo ahogada.

Tom giro a verle con la frente algo pálida.

Alya sin embargo salió corriendo detrás de su amigo.

—¿Les gustaría pasar?—pregunto amablemente a Nino y Adrien, quienes parecían confundidos de todo lo que había pasado.

.

No podía soportarlo.

No era justo.

¿Cuán desgraciada debía ser par que el mundo fuera feliz?

Corrió hasta el parque donde nadie pudiera verle, ahí noto un poste de luz, que no le importo utilizar toda su fuerza para patearlo con fuerza. Si bien era imposible tirarlo, noto que este se dobló unos milímetros, así que al comprobar su dureza, comenzó a pegarle con fuerza.

Como si fuera un saco de boxeo.

Claramente cuando comenzó con los puños, por más fuerza que tuviera, sus nudillos comenzaron a desgarrarse.

No le importo.

—¡MALDITA SEA!—grito con fuerza pegándole nuevamente al poste.

De repente unos brazos en su espalda le separaron.

Gruño y pataleo.

Antes de ver como Alya le tenía entre sus brazos en medio del suelo, sin importarle nada soltó el llanto, Alya había visto suficiente para comprender que pasaba.

.

—Entonces Mark y Alya son compañeros nuevos para ustedes—hablo Sabine mostrando una gran cantidad de galletas.

Estaba preocupado por Mark, pero Alya había mandado un mensaje que ella se encargaría, tomo una galleta algo distraído.

—Alya y Adrien llegaron hace dos años a clases, Mark fue en este año y pronto se hizo buen amigo nuestro—hablo Nino quien monopolizaba la conversación por ambos.

No estaba de humor para hablar.

Aun así noto un brillo en los ojos de Sabine ante la mención de su amigo. Tom casualmente se había escusado y caminado a la cocina, parecía algo perturbado cuando Sabine le dijo que no se le ocurriera salir de la panadería.

—Mark es un chico adorable, me podrían hablar sobre él—pidió Sabine con voz suave.

Era muy dulce.

No podía negarse.

No quería ver ese rostro triste.

—Bueno Mark suele ser muy callado, pero también es bueno con los video juegos y en los deportes—menciono Nino con una sonrisa algo leve.

Era verdad.

No por nada ahora estaba en el esgrima y siempre jugaban partidos de futbol al finalizar las clases, Adrien sospechaba que las intenciones de Mark era que él jugara, pero aun así agradecía a su amigo.

—¿Tiene novia o novio?—pregunto Sabine con una sonrisa divertida.

Escupió parte de su galleta en un ataque de tos, mientras que Nino comenzaba a palmear su espalda para que no se ahogara.

Bien este tema era delicado.

.

Al final había logrado llevar a Mark de camino al hotel donde vivía, el chico parecía como muerto y no se quejó cuando entre Tikki junto con ella le arrojaron en la cama. Luego de envolverla en las cobijas y salir de la habitación, Alya juro escuchar sollozos de esta, por lo cual Tikki salió corriendo atravesando a la pared para consolar a su portadora.

Alya suspiro en medio de la sala.

Marinette/Mark era el portador del Miraculous de la mariquita.

Era Ladybug.

El héroe que salvaba a Paris de la destrucción, quien siempre estaba con una sonrisa y mirada confiada para enfrentar al mal. Era la misma chica que ahora estaba dentro de su habitación llorando a mares, por haber visto a sus padres aun cuando no se sentía digna. Marinette no podía verlos, según ella eso los pondría nuevamente en el blanco de los villanos, jamás se perdonó que ellos salieran herida.

Era tan…humana.

Siempre que la vio por la televisión, idealizo a la chica, como probablemente hizo todo el mundo. Encantados por alguien tan fuerte y valiente que arriesga todo por otros, como los héroes de sus comic.

Aun así.

Solo era una chica normal.

Con preocupaciones.

Problemas.

Amigos.

Familia.

Pero era diferente, tenía un peso enorme que no le dejaba estar tranquila como otros.

Dejo de pensar cuando un teléfono sonó en la sala, para que no interrumpiera a Marinette lo tomo rápidamente para contestar en su lugar.

—Marinette habla Colette, ocupo que me llames mocosa malcriada, ocupo hablar contigo de tus padres—dijo una voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

No muchas personas sabían que Mark era Marinette.

Recuerdos vagos de la historia de la chica le hicieron contestar

—¿Colette?—pregunto esperando aceptar el nombre.

El tono de la llamada cambio, a pesar que ella no había dicho nada.

—¿Quién eres tú?—

—Alya compañera de clase de Marinette—

Entonces…la charla entre ambas comenzó.

.

—Entonces estas interesado en Mark—hablo Tom levantando las cejas.

El rubio gimió audiblemente, sin tener vergüenza.

No entendía como, pero Nino y él habían terminado contando su historia a dos completos desconocidos, que a pesar de su edad, no parecían horrorizados de que le gustara un chico. Sabía que era pleno siglo 21, pero aun así existían personas que no estaban de acuerdo con la relación de parejas del mismo sexo.

Incluso él tenía sus dudas.

Si terminaba saliendo con Mark, pasarían cosas, no solo besos (que ya en si eran geniales) si no que avanzarían en la relación.

¿Tener sexo con otro chico?

Era algo que no terminaba de comprender.

Adrien había obligado a su cuerpo a ver varias series de anime yaoi, pero en las mayorías termino algo traumado y jurando que era mejor experimentar con Mark.

Vale al tema.

Gimió nuevamente cuando Nino se rio de su desgracia.

—Creo que Mark es un chico muy adorable, casi podría jurar que es una chica si tuviera el pelo más largo—hablo Sabine con un dedo en su mentón y una risa indiscreta.

Al menos eso lo tranquilizaba, no era el único en pensar así.

Tom en cambio lo evaluó unos momentos.

—Sabes…aquí fue el hogar donde vivimos Sabine, Marinette y yo…si bien ahora aquí vive Nicolás con su novia, aún recuerdo a mi hija en su habitación gritando que sería una famosa diseñadora que haría ropas para Adrien—cambio radicalmente el tema el señor Dupain.

Lo cual fue un completo alivio para Adrien.

No estaba acostumbrado a hablar sobre su nueva dirección de interés sexual.

No quería saber que pasaría cuando se lo dijera a su padre.

Comenzó a procesar lo dicho por el señor Tom, una ligera sonrisa se posó en su rostro.

—Adrien era un rompe corazones desde niño—se mofo Nino a lo cual lo empujo molestándolo.

El señor Tom rio divertido al igual que Sabine, a pesar de las burlas, la incomodidad y todo el asunto de Mark. Era interesante estar entre dos padres tan cariñosos como el matrimonio Dupain-Cheng, Marinette sin duda era una chica muy afortunada de nacer en una familia tan bendecida.

—Chicos les tengo una propuesta—hablo Sabine con ojos brillantes.

Ambos chicos se vieron confundidos.

.

Ese día había sido horrible, al levantarse sentía un millón de peso sobre ella, típico efecto de la depresión que había comprendido durante tanto tiempo. Al menos Hawk Moth esta vez no se había molestado en enviarle una mariposa, que probablemente no le afectaría, tenía muy claro que nunca quería ser un akuma. Alya no estaba cuando se despertó, en su lugar estaba una nota diciéndole que mañana tenían un evento importante.

Wang Chef.

La mejor competición de chef del mundo.

El tío de su madre.

Claramente había seguido la noticia por internet intentando ignorar que la competencia seria en Paris, pero aparte de un suspiro soñador que Tikki comprendió, no paso a más. Claramente no había forma que ella estuviera presente en la competencia, aunque si pensaba de esa manera, claramente no había forma que sus padres terminaran en Paris y la encontraran vestida de chico.

Así que, pensar que Adrien, Nino y Alya le llevaron a la competición, no era una locura completamente.

El destino la odiaba.

Eso era todo.

Al entrar al restaurante no pudo evitar las ganas de vomitar cuando vio a sus padres, estos iban en camino a saludarlos, así que rápidamente se fue a otro lado ante la mirada de sus dos amigos preocupada y la de comprensión de Alya.

Así que no importa que Chloé se le pegara como un chicle, prefería a la rubia que a sus padres.

No debía hablar con ellos.

No podía hacerlo.

Entonces mientras veía anhelante como su padre molestaba a Adrien y su madre le daba unas galletas a Nino, comenzó a escuchar el parloteo de Chloé que parecía no detenerse.

—Pues si Mark soy una de las jueces hoy, al parecer ese hombre de China no vino hace dos años, pero esta vez va reclamar supuestamente el trono con una sopa, odio la sopa—gruño lo último mientras abrazaba su mano.

Hace dos años su tío abuelo no había podido asistir, debido a que ese año su familia se había reunido en China, alegando que era más importante la familia que cualquier título.

Una media sonrisa se posó en sus labios ante el recuerdo.

—A mí me gusta la sopa—hablo provocando que Chloé gimiera.

Sabía que lo que iba hacer no era del todo ético, pero si bien no podía hablar con su familia por su seguridad, le daría todos los ánimos que podía.

Incluso aunque debiera usar sus…¿encantos?

Si Chloé descubría que era una chica, estaba segura la mataría por lo que iba hacer.

Lentamente tomo la mano de la chica, que se quedó congelada con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas (también le pidió mentalmente disculpas a Nathaniel), alzándola lo suficiente como si le fuera a dar un beso, como muchas beses Chat Noir hizo con Ladybug. Pero no lo hizo, la dejo con la boca abierta, aún más que antes.

—Estoy seguro que si le das la oportunidad te gustara…lo harías…¿por mí?—pregunto con unos ojos que le había visto muchas veces a Tikki cuando quería más galletas.

Nunca fallaban.

Chloé soltó un grito que no se molestó en ocultar, antes de salir corriendo con las mejillas rojas.

Sonrió antes de notar que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Al voltear noto a Adrien que le veía con una ceja arriba.

—¿Acabas de coquetear con Chloé para que probara la sopa del chef Shifu?—cuestiono Adrien incrédulo.

Una sonrisa socarrona le demostró su respuesta, a lo que este negó con una sonrisa resignada. No pensaba que se fuera a molestar porque coqueteara con Chloé, pero por si las dudas volteo a verle fijamente. Este al notar su atención pestañeo confundido.

—Tranquilo minino tu aun eres mi preferido—le dijo con un guiño descarado.

Fue tan divertido.

Adrien si bien no estaba tomando o comiendo nada, se atraganto con su propia saliva y su rostro obtuvo un nuevo tono rojo. Este la vio indignado cuando ella soltó una risa descarada. Amaba ponerlo rojo por cualquier situación.

Estaba admitiendo que ese día podría ser mejor.

Cuando su cuerpo se puso tieso y sus ojos se congelaron ante lo que vio entrar por la puerta.

.

—¿Padre?—dijo incrédulo de ver a su padre.

El señor de la moda, el mejor diseñador de Paris y hombre más antisocial que conocía, decirle que iba a ser uno de los jueces de la competencia de comida.

No solo eso.

Había notado las miradas melancólicas de Mark, había intentado apoyarlo y hacerle reír, aunque fuera a costa suya. Funciono bastante bien, no parecía muy convencido al inicio, pero Mark había sonreído de esa forma sincera que demostraba que estaría bien.

Ignoro la leve punzada de celos del chico por coquetear con Chloé, cuando este le indico que era su preferido.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Bueno Mark había comentado varias veces que si le aceptaba con todos sus secretos, podrían intentar algo. Había dejado que pasara el tiempo y no presionándolo, aunque se moría de curiosidad, incluso Plagg le comento que era mejor esperar a que estuviera listo, lo cual no tenía sentido por su desesperado Kwami.

Pero esperaría.

Aun así la felicidad duro poco, pues cuando Mark pudo divisar a su padre, su cuerpo se había puesto tenso y sus ojos mostraron un frio que no había visto antes.

¿Qué pasaba?

—Veo que el joven Strauss también vino—hablo ignorándolo y posando sus ojos codiciosos en Mark.

¿En serio? ¿Qué pasaba?

El cuerpo De Mark seguía tenso, como si fuera un animal listo para el ataque. Pero lo más grande de todo, era que su padre también parecía igual de tenso. Era difícil notar cuando su padre era tan reservado, pero conocerlo durante tantos años, le demostró que su padre no estaba cómodo.

Sabía que ambos habían tenido varios intercambios poco amables, pero este grado era diferente.

—Supongo que todo vampiro debe salir de su cueva en algún momento—contrataco Mark con mirada fija en su padre.

Gimió por bajo incrédulo.

Mark…había dicho lo que había dicho.

Volteo a ver a su padre a punto de hablar en favor de su amigo, de que estaba en un mal momento y que no quiso decir nada malo. Pero se congelo cuando vio una leve sonrisa socarrona, muy vaga en el rostro de su padre.

—Interesante…Adrien ve hablar con el alcalde e infórmale que estoy aquí, Mark y yo tenemos un asunto que tratar—ordeno su padre.

No lo iba hacer.

No pensaba dejarlos a solas.

Pero la mirada de su padre era de autoridad que siempre gobernó su vida, así que con culpabilidad salió corriendo, buscando solucionar estos lo más pronto posible.

.

—Me alegra ver que tu carácter sigue igual, perdería un poco de diversión si no fuera así—musito Gabriel con su rostro nuevamente firme.

Se erizo como si fuera un gato.

—No podrías ser más hipócrita—

—Habla el niño que es niña—

Ese maldito.

La lucha de miradas no se detuvo en ningún momento, hasta que una mano se posó en el hombro del señor Agreste. Vio con pánico como su padre estaba ahí, con su madre, Nino y Alya….pero sobre todo sus padres. Recuerdos de su padre quemado en su espalda y su madre herida ayudándole en su batalla final, le hicieron querer tomarlos y ocultarlos en una cueva, a salvo, lejos del mal, no al lado de otro villano.

Gabriel no se inmuto.

—Es un gusto verle señor Agreste, no sé si me recuerde, pero mi hija gano algunos de sus concursos en Inglaterra—hablo su padre ofreciéndole una mano.

Adrien llego justo a tiempo para notar el intercambio de manos de ambos.

—Marinette era una chica con mucho talento, algo atolondrada pero alguien interesante—contesto indiferente viendo de reojo a Mark.

Noto como Alya se tensaba a su lado, como si comenzara a entender que algo pasaba ahí. Solamente Nino y Adrien eran claramente ignorantes de todo el asunto.

Observo bien como el apretón de manos de su padre, era bastante fuerte para cortar un poco la circulación del hombre, antes de separarlas.

Apretó sus puños.

—Me alegre profundamente volverlos a encontrar—sus palabras fueron claras.

Su alrededor se congelo.

Su respiración igual.

Alguien dio un anuncio para que todos se fueran a sus puestos, pero cuando Gabriel comenzó a caminar, intentando seguir a los demás, lo detuvo con fuerza de su muñeca. Utilizo sin importarle la fuerza de Ladybug, pues un siseo salió de sus labios, claramente herido por su fuerza.

Lo vio con los peores ojos de odio que tenía, pero este no se inmuto.

—Toca a esa pareja…y tu sufrimiento será eterno—gruño por bajo antes de soltarlo de mala gana.

Este hizo una pequeña mueca al tocar su mano, pero no dijo nada cuando volvió a caminar.

Ocupaba pensar.

Salió corriendo fuera del hotel, ocupaba pensar, se detuvo frente a las puertas tomando aire, ocupaba pensar.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo saltar asustada.

Pero sus ojos parpadearon al ver la sonrisa de su madre. Iba a saludarla antes de salir corriendo, pero luego noto claramente esos ojos, llenos de cariño y comprensión, que no eran como cuando veía a sus amigos, si no cuando la veía a ella caer por las escaleras y ayudándola a levantarse.

Suspiro revolviendo su propio cabello.

Lo sabía.

—No debieron venir, deben salir fuera del país ahora mismo, no sé cuánto tiempo dure Hawk Moth para encontrarlos—expreso con furia.

Se golpeó mentalmente.

Debía haberla abrazado.

Decirle cuanto la extrañaba.

Llorar como quiso hacer durante todos estos meses.

Detuvo sus pensamientos cuando ella le dio un fuerte y rápido abrazo, no era lo que esperaba o quisiera, pero era más que suficiente por el momento. Por qué no podía ponerlos en más peligros, no por ahora. Cuando se separaron esta le vio con lágrimas en sus ojos de felicidad, así que trago pesado.

—Tenemos un vuelo esta tarde, no te preocupes mi panecillo—hablo una voz en la espalda de su madre.

Vio con ternura el rostro de su padre.

Estaba tan lleno de orgullo, preocupación y cariño.

Apretó los dientes para no llorar.

Era la primera vez que los veía cara a cara desde lo ocurrido en Inglaterra, ocupaba demostrarles lo fuerte que era para que no se preocuparan por ella.

Debía luchar.

—Sé que lo harás bien mi querida héroe—hablo su madre dándole un pequeño beso en la frente antes de entrar al hotel.

Su padre le ofreció el puño para chocar, gimió casi al borde del llanto chocándolo con él.

—Nos volveremos a ver pronto—le prometió.

Su padre sonrió con tal cariño, que ignoro la lagrima que salió de su rostro, antes que se marchara al interior del hotel.

Sus propias rodillas temblaban, pero logro mantenerse de pie viendo con firmeza el hotel.

Apretó los puños.

Ya no había marcha atrás, ver a sus padres solo le confirmo que debía hacer algo y no dejar más tiempo pasar. No dejaría que un día más pasara, sin detener a Hawk Moth de su reinado del terror en Paris.

 **Continuara...**

 _Aunque no lo crean, el próximo capitulo va ser el ultimo de esta historia. Claro que tendrá su Epilogo bien bonito, pero se nos esta acabando ya la historia :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	17. Capítulo Final: El inicio de la lucha

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 ** _Capítulo Final: El inicio de la lucha._**

Sabía que estaba sola, bueno con Tikki, con Fu y con Colette a su forma, bueno no estaba sola, pero en esta aventura no podría contar con Chat Noir. Podría haber hecho muchos errores en su vida, pero uno de ellos no sería el decirle la verdad a Adrien, no podía joderle más la vida de lo que la tenía. Se iba a enfrentar a Hawk Moth esa noche, fuera el padre de Adrien (como estaba 97% segura) u otro individuo. No solo por Paris, también por ella, el ver a sus padres le comprendió como había arruinado muchas vidas al dar a conocer su identidad civil.

Ocupaba hacer algo.

Ese algo era reaccionar.

Conocía la identidad del villano que atormentaba Paris, no podía hacer algo más que luchar.

Acabar con esto.

Darles paz a los ciudadanos de Paris, vencer a su enemigo y ayudar a que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos.

Aun así tenía miedo, todo ahora era un balance, tanto para ella como para Adrien, en el momento que luchara, ese balance se rompería.

—Eso es estúpido—dijo Colette al otro lado del teléfono.

Rodo los ojos viendo su celular, había varios mensajes de texto de Alya, otros de Nino y muchos preocupados de Adrien. No era por ser grosera, pero los de Adrien fueron los que más le preocuparon, pero estaba decidida actuar. Sus amigos por supuesto que eran queridos para ella, pero sabía que después de esa noche, probablemente los mensajes de Adrien…ya no estarían.

¿La perdonaría algún día?

No estaba segura, eran tantas mentiras a esta altura de la historia.

—Hable con Fu sobre el asunto, si estas en lo correcto, lo mejor es buscar ayuda, más personas—

—Colette pude con The Dragón sola—

—Recuerdas que estabas con tus padres—

—Voy hacer esto Colette, al menos si muero en el intento mis padres y amigos estarán tranquilos—

—Siempre pensando el camino fácil—

Gimió frustrada dando una patada al suelo. Luego de unos momentos de silencio, escucho como Colette suspiraba resignada.

Este no era el camino fácil.

Era difícil hacer lo correcto.

Ella había prometido luchar contra Hawk Moth y vencerlo.

Era lo que Ladybug debía hacer, aunque ella estuviera muriendo por dentro.

—No iba hablarte de eso, pero estaba montando un proyecto de héroes, sonara a película, pero creo que es bueno estar en contacto con los héroes de todo el mundo. Escuche sobre un chico que apareció en Japón que tiene poderes de elementos, a como hay una en U.S.A con poderes de transformación—soltó Colette rápidamente.

Eso le descoloco de sus ideas.

Las cuales ya estaban muy confusas.

—¿De qué hablas?—hablo con cierta intriga.

Ocupaba una leve distracción.

—Fu me dijo que pronto en Paris tendrían más héroes, pero no sabemos cuándo sus portadores estén listos, aunque ya hable con una posible candidata…así que el enfrentarte a Hawk Moth queda a tu elección—dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Marinette suspiro sentada en su cama, con Tikki en su hombro fielmente esperando su respuesta.

Era clara.

La vez anterior había esperado a que The Dragón fuera por ella, esta vez no le entregaría la oportunidad a Hawk Moth.

No dejaría que nadie más sufriera por su culpa.

.

Alya estaba furiosa en su hogar dando vueltas como leona enjaulada, mientras que Nino parecía igual de perdido que él. El concurso de comida fue un éxito, el Chef Shifu había ganado con facilidad, causando que los Dupain-Cheng se despidieran rápidamente diciendo que debían irse esa noche, fue decepcionante, le hubiera gustado conocerlos más. Aunque Tom con diversión le dijo que en un futuro se encontrarían más a menudo, no comprendió que pasaba.

El misterio era Mark.

Desde que fueron a la panadería, algo había salido mal, pero no entendía el que.

Su padre también estaba sospechoso, había visto a los Dupain-Cheng con una mirada, que le hizo dudar si este conocía algo sobre ellos, aparte de Marinette.

Había ido a su estudio de modas esa tarde, diciendo que no volvería pronto.

¿Qué pasaba?

—¡NO CONTESTA SUS LLAMADAS!—grito Alya tirando su teléfono en su cama.

Alya también parecía incluso el triple de nerviosa que estaría si Nino o él desaparecieran, lo cual era demasiado curioso para su propio ser.

Lo ignoro cuando sintió un golpe en su pecho.

Adrien volteo a ver por el ventanal.

¿Mark estaría bien?

Una extraña fuerza palpitante en su interior, parecía esa noche más nervioso que otras.

.

Cuando Gabriel Agreste ingreso a su salón particular en su despacho de modas, detuvo sus pasos, claramente había notado que la luz estaba apagada cuando esta estaba encendida hace cinco minutos. Había salido por una tela que necesitaba para otro diseño, cuando regreso y supo que había alguien dentro del lugar. Una media sonrisa se posó en su rostro viendo la silueta de una chica sentada en su escritorio.

Había tardado.

No es que no fuera paciente, pero en realidad había esperado que esa persona llegara hace unas semanas antes.

—Ladybug, un placer verte finalmente—musito tocando el broche en su ropa distraídamente.

Nooroo siempre estaba dentro de sus ropas, aunque generalmente era solo Hawk Moth cuando estaba en su hogar, desde que descubrió al interesante Mark y este insinuó ciertas pistas certeras.

Prefirió prevenir.

Ahora que tenía una idea de quien estaba tras el disfraz de mariquita, el glamur de la magia no funcionaba. Sus ojos eran igual de fríos que Mark esa tarde y su cabellera azulada esta vez era tan corta como cuando era "chico".

El mundo era ciego.

Al igual que el glamur jamás hubiera permitido que otros conocieran su identidad, al menos que le conocieran antes.

Haber interactuado con el portador del Kwami del dragón y hacer negocios con él, como conocidos de la infancia que fueron, había traído sus consecuencias.

Micah fallo.

Él no lo haría.

Si bien había sido difícil el hacerse con los Kwami del zodiaco, había pensado que su amigo de infancia los usaría para capturar los Miraculous y entregárselos como pago. Pero en su lugar uno a uno fracaso su amigo, perdiendo todos y al final, aun cuando él fue quien le entrego la información de quien era Ladybug, gracias a una cámara que le entrego.

Había fallado.

Pero no importaba.

—Espero vengas a entregar tu Miraculous, esto nos ahorraría mucho tiempo—murmuro tocando el broche.

Susurro unas palabras.

Provocando que cientos de Mariposas se materializaran de la nada, antes de rodearlo y darle el traje de Hawk Moth. Por suerte esa noche había apagado las cámaras, el ver el rostro de Mark esa tarde, le indico que no faltaba mucho al chico para que fuera a enfrentarlo.

No pudo haber acertado más.

Lamentablemente no sintió ninguna emoción muy negativa para transformarlo en su campeón, pero al menos su cetro tenía un muy buen florete para ayudarlo en este caso.

Ladybug no se movió.

—Gabriel Agreste, un exitoso diseñador, con un encantador hijo…¿Cuál es tu deseo?—pregunto colocándose sobre sus pies en el escritorio.

Así que la chica conocía el poder de los Miraculous, esto era interesante, como el poder no la consumía a pesar que sabía sobre la identidad del gato negro. Aun teniendo la posibilidad de cambiar su vida, no tomaba esa opción.

El yo-yo comenzó a girar peligrosamente.

Estaba preparando la batalla.

Interesante.

Además conocía sobre el poder del Miraculous del gato como el de la mariquita unido, el poder de un Dios.

Una sonrisa socarrona se posó en su rostro.

Ladybug frunció el ceño.

Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo chocando ambas armas al mismo tiempo.

Que inicie la batalla.

.

Tanto Alya como Nino eventualmente se fueron de su hogar, no en mejores condiciones con las que llegaron, lo cual hizo un respiro para él, ya no podía contener por mucho tiempo su rostro de angustia al sentir un nudo en su pecho. Había comenzado desde que Mark se fue, pero ahora era casi insoportable, asfixiante, ocupaba salir de su hogar y ver que el chico estuviera bien. Plagg sobrevoló su rostro como si lo evaluara, provocando que le explicara sus sentimientos.

—Ladybug—fue lo que dijo Plagg.

Giro a verle confundido.

¿De que hablaba?

Se quitó la camisa para colocarse una más cómoda, una menos asfixiante. Una camiseta negra sin mangas y cuello bajo, fue la mejor opción.

—El Miraculous del gato negro y la mariquita son como dos caras de una misma moneda, sus portadores generalmente están destinados y un hilo fuerte los une, tu estado indica que Ladybug está en grave peligro—expreso Plagg seriamente mientras lo veía cambiarse.

Entrecerró los ojos confundido.

¿Por qué entonces solo podía pensar en Mark?

Quiso corregirlo, pero el dolor comenzó a ser aún más sofocante.

Decidido a que ocupaba salir de una u otra forma, llamo a Plagg para transformarse en Chat Noir. Así de esa forma logro salir de su hogar rápidamente corriendo por los tejados de Paris.

Intrigado por si Plagg tenía razón.

Mientras corría en camino al hogar de Mark, abrió su bastón para ver si Ladybug estaba activa. Efectivamente estaba activa, su localizador le lanzo una ubicación que lo hizo frenar en seco, casi cayendo de cara sobre una chimenea.

Era donde su padre trabajaba, cuando no era fuera de su casa.

¿Qué rayos?

También llego rápidamente al hotel donde vivía Mark, notando como su cuarto estaba vacío.

¿Dónde estaría?

¿Qué pasaba?

Plagg siseo que era mejor moverse rápidamente, pero aun así lo ignoro. No debería sorprenderse tanto, considerando que este fue quien le enseño a ignorar a los demás. En su lugar fue al escritorio donde estaba una computadora apagada, pero noto que había un extraño papel viejo boca abajo.

Detuvo su mano enguantada antes de tomarlo.

No había ningún por qué.

Solamente sabía que Mark era muy reservado y no le gustaba que tocaran sus cosas.

Una parte dentro de él, le dijo que un vistazo nunca había matado a nadie. Una vez había detenido su mano justo frente a la puerta donde Ladybug se había convertido en civil, cuando luchaban contra Lady Wifi y Evilustrador, había escuchado como caía en medio de perder su transformación.

No se arrepentía.

Esa fue la elección de Ladybug.

Pero esta vez nadie le impedía alzar un papel que parecía una fotografía, que decía: "para mi pequeña pastelito".

Entonces lo alzo.

Sus ojos mostraron confusión al ver esa imagen, se mostraba a varias personas. Primero estaban los señores Dupain-Cheng sentados en lo que parecía una panadería con rostros más iluminados de los que vio anteriormente. Al lado de ellos estaba un chico bastante apuesto de ojos claros y cabellera castaña con una sonrisa, al otro lado estaba Kagami con el pelo más alargado y ropas de entrenamiento. En medio de todos estaba una chica de cabello alborotado muy claro como sus ojos, vestida con una camiseta de video juegos, abrazando a otra chica.

Una chica muy similar a Mark.

Era como ver a Mark, con un pequeño short rosado y una camiseta blanca, además de su cabellera algo suelta y una mueca graciosa para la cámara.

La fotografía cayo de sus manos, al igual que la transformación de Plagg quien no soporto las emociones de su portador.

Lo vio confundido.

—¿Plagg?—pregunto algo nervioso.

El Kwami soltó un bufido, claramente fastidiado y poco acostumbrado a tener paciencia.

Aun así.

Sus ojos mostraban algo de incomodidad.

—Mira chico eres tan denso como Mark, así que antes de pensar algo estúpido no tengo tiempo para esto, Mark es una chica y es la chica de la fotografía si no me equivoco…son iguales—

—Pero Mark es un chico—

—Dios siempre me tocan a los estúpidos ciegos—

Adrien gimió aun sin comprender o terminar de procesar la información dentro de su cabeza.

Una explosión que sonó a lo lejos hizo que Plagg caminara a la ventana viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No hay tiempo niño debemos irnos—

—¿Cómo quieres que haga algo si me entero que Mark es una chica?—

—Pues además de todo Mark es Ladybug, así que ocupa ayuda ahora—

Adrien soltó otro gemido incrédulo.

Plagg se golpeó la frente con incredulidad.

Era estúpido.

.

Salto nuevamente entre los pasillos, ignorando el anterior accidente donde ambos habían hecho explotar una máquina de costura, causando una enorme explosión en gran parte del salón, esperaba su cura milagrosa al final pudiera hacer algo. Si bien pensó que Hawk Moth era fuerte solo por sus esclavos o campeones, el verdadero Gabriel Agreste también tenía uso en el florete como esgrimista, no le extrañaba que inscribiera a sus hijos a las mismas clases.

Había intentado defenderse con palos como floretes, pero el florete de Hawk Moth podía cortarlo todo.

Excepto su yo-yo por el momento.

Salto bajo un escritorio, que rápidamente Gabriel rompió en dos, causando que le diera tiempo para darle una patada que lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

Toco su mejilla, notando el corte aun en este.

Ocupaba tiempo.

Ocupaba vencerlo.

Ocupaba hacerlo ya.

Salto sobre su espalda esquivando un nuevo ataque, antes de golpearlo sin piedad en la mandíbula. Pareció algo desestabilizado, pero logro sujetarla por el tobillo, antes de arrojarla con fuerza contra una pared y sacarle el aire.

Nuevamente.

El gemido salió de su boca como casi todo su aire.

Apenas pudo moverse para esquivar otro ataque.

Iba por sus Miraculous.

Ella debería hacer lo mismo.

Un sonido de explosión a lo lejos, le indico que la primera había causado un pequeño gran incendio, que ahora estaba esparciéndose por todo el edificio, así que pronto estarían aquí las autoridades, pero no podían detenerse.

No perdería.

Eso decía la mirada de cada uno.

—Los héroes nunca pierden—grito antes de usar su yo-yo para atar sus pies y arrojarlo al suelo.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse cada uno.

Se iba arrojar sobre él para quitar el broche, cuando este la impulso con una fuerte patada contra las otras mesas.

Dolía.

Su cuerpo estaba magullado.

Cansado.

Adolorido.

Cada golpe certero en su cuerpo, cada corte nuevo y cada sensación de dolor.

Pero debía seguir peleando.

Ambas manos fueron sujetadas sobre su cabeza mientras estaba sobre la mesa, gimió cuando vio a Hawk Moth sobre ella, usando una sola de sus manos. Su rostro mostraba éxtasis, como el rostro de Gabriel Agreste no demostraba casi nada, su contra parte como héroe era un libro abierto.

El Kwami con su Miraculous solían magnificar sus personalidades dominantes, las que ocultaban de la sociedad.

Gabriel no era diferente.

Era un usuario como ella o Chat Noir.

—Lindos aretes Ladybug, espero no te moleste que los vea más de cerca—murmuro pasando un dedo por su mejilla.

Gimió indignada.

Antes de con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dar una fuerte cabezada al hombre que la soltó un poco, para ella encogerse y darle una patada que lo lanzo al otro lado.

Se incorporó sintiendo el líquido rojo escurrir de su frente.

Hawk Moth la vio con ira, alzando de nuevo su florete. Ella quiso gemir cansada, notando que efectivamente Colette tenía razón, era una idiota al pensar que podría hacerlo sola, ocupaba ayuda. Pero aunque se fuera en este momento, siempre tendría que volver a luchar.

El florete estaba llegando.

Justo al tiempo que una mancha negra la tomaba rápidamente entre sus brazos y saltaba al otro lado de la habitación.

La transformación de su cuerpo se acabó, Tikki salió volando sobre su pansa totalmente agotada, hace rato había usado su lucky charm que no había funcionado bien. Sus ojos se abrieron de pánico al ver el rostro serio de Chat Noir sobre Hawk Moth. Antes de voltear a verle con una expresión algo confundida, al verle claramente con su forma como Mark.

Trago saliva.

No ocupaba sumar mucho para entender la situación por completo.

—Supongo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar al terminar—bromeo este, aunque su broma era vacía y algo nerviosa.

Eso la confundió.

¿Hace cuánto sabía…?

Se alejó un poco de él, con Tikki entre sus manos, rápidamente la puso en su estuche que tenía galletas, ocupaba ganar tiempo.

Hawk Moth no parecía sorprendido por el nuevo invitado, es más, su rostro parecía algo cansado como si hubiera estado esperando eso desde el inicio.

—Bueno ahora podre tener ambos Miraculous más rápido—expuso con el florete en alto.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

¿En serio?

No le importaba luchar contra su propio hijo, porque sabía que este conocía parte de la verdad, pero aun así no hacía nada. Iba a luchar contra su hijo para conseguir su deseo, lo cual era estúpido, debería ver que tener a su hijo frente a él era todo lo que necesitaba.

Se puso frente a Chat Noir, causando que este le viera incrédulo.

—No vas a luchar contra él—le gruño con enojo.

Todo se quedó en silencio.

Hasta que de la nada la risa socarrona de Hawk Moth golpeo todos los rincones de la habitación. Para Marinette era difícil estar consiente con el humo que había en todos lados, sus golpes y el cansancio emocional como físico.

Pero no dejaría que lucharan.

Un padre no debe luchar contra su hijo.

Un hijo tampoco contra su padre.

—Así que todo este espectáculo, era para que no luchara contra Adrien—dijo Hawk Moth cuando por fin logro calmarse.

Su voz sonaba incrédula y con burla implícita, que le provocaba dolor en su pecho.

Noto como Chat Noir parecía tenso en todo el asunto, viéndole con incredulidad que supiera su identidad.

Él no sabía que estaba pasando.

Sus labios se fruncieron, justo lo que había querido evitar, estaba pasando ahora. Desde que Chat Noir y Adrien supieran su identidad, como que descubrieran la realidad detrás de su padre.

—Aléjate de él—gruño con fiereza.

Pero sus suplicas murieron ahogadas, cuando Gabriel puso una mano sobre su Miraculous y la transformación se acabó.

Era injusto.

No sabía cuanta información el cerebro de Adrien pudiera retener, pero al ver su cara de completo pánico al ver a su padre ser el villano más famoso de todos.

Estaba en shock.

Roto.

Ella lo rompió en partes y su padre dio el golpe final.

Pero era el momento perfecto.

Salto rápidamente con el bastón que Chat Noir ni siquiera logro sostener entre sus manos, golpeando con fuerza a Gabriel, que utilizo uno de los palos de acero de los royos de tela para detenerle. Su rostro ya no era tan frio como antes, ahora tenía una mirada casi demente al igual que su sonrisa.

Apretó los dientes antes de seguir peleando.

.

Vamos a rememorar el día de hoy, especialmente desde que fue a la casa de Mark.

Al parecer Mark era una chica, la chica de la fotografía, luego de pensar bien en el asunto recordó que sus padres (los Dupain-Cheng) se habían referido a su hija como Marinette. Así que si Mark era una chica, y era la hija de los panaderos, se supone que sería Marinette, la adorable niña con la que jugo en su infancia y gano algunos premios como diseñadora de su padre.

Bien hasta ahí comprendía bien.

Era doloroso pensar que Mark le oculto algo así de grande.

También eso significaba.

Que no era gay.

Antes de enfurecerse de forma racional, recordó que Ladybug le relato cuando descubrió su identidad, que ella tuvo que dejar a sus seres queridos por eso. Así que no solo Ladybug, quien también era Marinette y que también era Mark, sabían su identidad, si no que había querido protegerlo con todo su corazón para no vivir eso.

Sabía que los Miraculous daban el glamur, una magia para nunca reconocer a quien estaba detrás de la máscara.

Aunque había sido muy tonto no hacerlo.

Si bien estaba el factor que pensaba que Mark era chico, ahora que sabía que era chica, en realidad se parecía algo a Ladybug.

Pero regresando al tema.

Luego de enterarse que Mark era Marinette y era Ladybug, que sabía que él era Chat Noir y que además ambos parecían estar destinados.

Ahora descubría que el peor villano de Paris, quien había aterrorizado tanto tiempo esa ciudad, también era su padre.

El cual parecía tener una lucha de muerte con la mujer que amaba.

Plagg nuevamente fue expulsado por la cantidad de emociones que no podía soportar, mientras caía sentado sobre su trasero. Había tomado media hora procesar que Ladybug era Marinette y que era Mark, como para ahora recibir otra patada en la cara de identidades secretas.

¿Qué hacer?

Como Chat Noir era claro que hacer, luchar, luchar contra Paris y defenderlo del peor villano que tenían.

¿Pero cómo Adrien?

Como una persona debería tomar dos puntos de vista diferente.

Vio como su padre arrojaba sin piedad a Mark contra una mesa, rompiéndola al instante. Gimió pensando que al haber acabado su transformación, había desaparecido el bastón de Chat Noir que estaba sirviendo a Mark para protegerse. Un momento su nombre real era Marinette, pero aun pensaba en esta como Mark.

Que dolor de cabeza.

.

Marinette gimió cuando Gabriel se lanzó sobre ella, pero antes de pensar en que tomara sus aretes, Adrien sin su traje de Chat Noir se había abalanzado sobre él y tirándolo lejos en una tacleada. Los tres estaban en el suelo, Gabriel y ellas cansados físicamente, mientras que Adrien parecía estar bien físicamente pero sus ojos parecían demasiado perturbados.

Una explosión cerca y el aumento de humo, provoco que Gabriel chasqueara la lengua molesto.

Su rostro ahora estaba con manchas negras, de la sangre y la ceniza, que se limpió al levantarse como si nada.

Ella admiro como Adrien se había puesto frente a ella, lanzándole a su padre una mirada fría. Si bien había dudas en su interior, era claro que había decidido luchar, con mucha más facilidad que ella pudo hacer. Se incorporó, pero cayó de rodillas incapaz de sostenerse sobre sus piernas.

—Bien esto sin duda es una complicación, pero tendremos que dejar nuestra batalla para otra ocasión…estoy seguro que encontraran nuevos jugadores que hagan esto más interesante…Ladybug y Chat Noir—hablo Gabriel caminando un poco más para atrás.

Una parte del tejado cayó entre ellos.

Los cual les hizo taparse los ojos con sus manos, antes de alzar la vista y perderlo de vista.

No estaba.

Gabriel no estaba.

Intento levantarse cuando noto que la estructura parecía a punto de colapsar, cuando vio como Adrien se transformaba rápidamente, antes de sostenerla entre sus brazos y salir corriendo.

Esto sin duda.

No era una victoria.

Era más cercano a una derrota.

.

Todo era confuso, escuchaba las sirenas de bomberos a lo lejos como patrullas de policías, pero seguía corriendo sobre los tejados con Mark/Marinette entre sus brazos. Su padre era un villano, algo que su mente no terminaba de procesar.

Ocupaba ir a un lugar para pensar.

¿Su padre volvería a casa?

Él no podía volver en este momento.

No ahora.

¿Qué haría su padre?

Era su deber delatarlo.

¿Pero qué pasaría?

Este también podía delatarlos a ellos.

Escucho un gemido de Mark/Marinette, así que se detuvo. Un destello de un recuerdo de Ladybug con un botiquín de emergencia en la punta de la torre Eiffel, le hizo voltear su rostro rápidamente y salir corriendo en la dirección contraria.

Ocupaba pensar, ocupaba llegar.

Quería que esto fuera una pesadilla.

.

Ambos estaban ahí, sentados, magullados, viendo por la torre Eiffel como el estudio del padre de Adrien apenas era contenido con los bomberos su incendio. Giro a verle preocupada, notando su mirada perdida, su rostro desamparado como un gatito abandonado a mitad de la calle. Después de tratarle sus heridas de forma silenciosa sin verla o preguntar nada, había quedado con su cuerpo colgando en la torre a su lado, de forma flácida.

Plagg como Tikki habían volado detrás de ellos, dándole el espacio que merecían, pero media hora después…no habían hablado de nada.

Ambos parecían perdidos, solos y abandonados.

Y así era de alguna forma.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Adrien, suponiendo que ella vivió algo así hace algunos meses…no…esto era peor.

Sus padres estaban en buenas manos, en otra parte del mundo con vigilancia para protegerlos si algo pasaba, ella podría volar en cualquier instante para protegerlos.

En cambio Adrien no tenía madre y su padre era un súper villano.

—Bueno al menos ahora sé que no soy gay—dijo en una sonrisa hueca con ojos opacos.

Su corazón se rompió al verlo así, ver como el corazón del chico estaba roto.

Entonces lo atrajo a su cuerpo en un abrazo, mientras lo escuchaba llorar aferrándose a ella como si fuera el único salva vidas que tenía ahora.

Lo cuidaría.

Lo protegería.

No dejaría que esto terminara hasta ver la sonrisa de Adrien nuevamente radiante.

Plagg Y Tikki se unieron a su abrazo.

Porque ahora.

Solo se tenían entre ellos.

 **Fin**

 _No se preocupen, antes que me maten, sepan que aun falta subir el Epilogo :D  
_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


	18. Epilogo

_Hace un año subí un one-shot llamado "No soy Gay" que pareció encantar a muchas personas y estas me pidieron continuación. En su momento no me apeteció la idea, pero hoy después de pensarla, tome la decisión de hacer algunos capítulos para ver que tal nos va._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **I am not Gay**

 **Epilogo**

Había nacido en Francia.

Pero Inglaterra tenía su encanto, en especial Londres.

Las calles eran diferentes a las de Paris, su gente no era muy amable y siempre usaban abrigos para cubrirse por el frio. Los taxis tenían su toque especial y habían algunas cafeterías en todos lados. Moverse por las calles era difícil si no estás acostumbrado y pocos niños se ven algunas horas del día. Aun así para Marinette era la ciudad que más amaba, en la cual había crecido y fue su inicio como Ladybug.

Había soñado con volver y pasear por sus calles.

Pero no de esta manera.

.

Miro atentamente el rio sobre el cual estaba el puente, era bastante normal y sencillo, publico, visible, donde miles de ingleses pasan todos los días. Muchos habían pasado a su lado y nadie sabía que era Ladybug, al menos por ahora su identidad seguía secreta.

Hawk Moth no estaba desaparecido.

Gabriel Agreste si, este había desaparecido del mundo de la moda como el real sin dejar rastro. Al igual que su asistente quien tampoco parecía en algún lado.

Dejando a Adrien solo.

La tragedia se había disparado como pólvora causando mucha controversia. Colette rápidamente llego a Paris, llevándolos a ambos fuera de este sin muchas preguntas, al menos durante un mes no tendrían problemas, luego deberían retomar las clases en Inglaterra, ya que habían cambiado de matrícula para finalizar los últimos dos meses.

Así no perder el año.

Adrien claramente era el heredero de la industria de su padre, pero mientras tanto había pasado a uno de los gerentes generales para controlarlo. Por lo cual Adrien estaba en una especie de protección a testigos por ahora, ella simplemente lo acompaño porque era mejor que hacerlo solo. Nino y Alya no sabían mucho más que pocas cartas que enviaron y ninguna de ellos fue entregadas a su persona.

No era momento.

Inglaterra no era el mejor lugar para ir, dado que su identidad era conocida. Pero sus padres aún seguían en Estados Unidos, volver como Marinette sería solamente un tiempo, ya que si volvían a Paris seria bajo la identidad de Mark.

Era interesante volverse a poner ropa femenina, aunque era algo sport y masculina, aun parecía más una chica que un chico. Además su cabello había estado creciendo como Mark y no lo había cortado tanto, ahora estaba casi rozando sus hombros.

Tal vez lo dejaría largo y usaría una gorra.

Era estúpido.

Pero le gustaba su cabello largo.

Un toque en su hombro le hizo voltear, descubriendo que Adrien había vuelto con la bebida que le prometió. Su mirada aún estaba vacía, muy similar a la suya cuando paso todo lo de sus padres, así que no lo culpaba, solo lo acompañaba en su soledad.

Al igual que él la sano.

Era su turno de hacerlo.

—Gracias—dijo tomando su bebida de manzana.

Adrien sonrió levemente, de forma hueca y chueca, aun así bella al ser un modelo.

Ocupaba tiempo para sanar.

—Colette nos dijo que aún teníamos el día libre, podemos ir a la vieja panadería de mis padres…si bien Kagami está fuera del país, sería interesante ver a Clarissa o Bennedict para charlar—expreso de forma tranquila.

Al igual que las otras veces, Adrien asintió vagamente distraído.

Así era siempre.

Estaba tan perdido en el mundo, que aceptaba que lo llevara por todos lados en forma automática, contaba historias que este escuchaba muy poco y pasaba gran parte del día suspirando. En la noche ambos compartían cama (solo compartían mal pensados) el chico tenía varias pesadillas y ella se encargaba de consolarlo, Tikki y Plagg también eran de mucha ayuda.

Colette estaba ocupada en un trabajo importante, por lo cual siempre dejaba una gran cantidad de dinero, les advertía estudiar y luego de marchaba.

Una gran cuidadora.

Comenzó la caminata con Adrien tomado de su mano, el chico la apretó levemente y ella le sonrió, aunque este no lo hizo, pudo ver agradecimiento en sus ojos.

Lo primero que hizo cuando pudo fue mandarle mensajes a Clarissa y a Bennedict al llegar, solamente había hablado por teléfono con ellos, pero estaban emocionados de saber de ella después de tanto tiempo. Les explico cómo pudo y sin revelar nada lo pasado, a lo cual ambos se preocuparon, pero aun así Kagami había explicado parte de la situación.

Había prometido verlos.

Pero aún no lo hacía.

Hoy era un buen día.

Tanto Clarissa como Bennedict estaban al tanto de Adrien y de lo importante que era para ella, también eran personas muy carismáticas que podrían ayudarlo a olvidar todo lo malo de su vida unos momentos.

Con eso en mente apresuro el paso.

La panadería de sus padres en Inglaterra al igual que en Paris, quedaba en una esquina, era gigante y tenía incluso sillas para comer dentro. Bennedict quien había quedado de segundo a cargo junto con Margoth (la empleada más antigua con 30 años que estuvo con sus padres desde el inicio) eran que administraban ahora el local, gracias a la ayuda de Colette con el papeleo, gran parte de las ganancias era enviada a sus padres o ella para solventar sus gastos.

Al entrar el olor a pan fue nostálgico y abrumador, así que sonrió al notar que ya había pasado la hora de más ventas y estaba vacío el local, aunque en unas horas volvería a llenarse.

Fue cuando lo vio.

Con la cabellera castaña ahora corta, con ropas normales y un delantal en su cadera, aún tenía los ojos más hermosos de color gris que había visto. Diviso algunas quemaduras en sus manos por hornear y su cuerpo un poco más musculoso, seguramente había cargado varios sacos de harina.

—¡BEN!—grito alegre de verlo después de tanto tiempo.

El chico pestañeo dejando de colocar los panes en un estante, para voltear a verla con confusión.

Ella ahora tenía el cabello algo más corto que cuando lo conoció, con un pantalón abombado (era muy práctico para correr) y tenis convserse. Tenía una playera pegada al cuerpo de un video juego y con una sudadera de cuadros oscuros.

Pestañeo nuevamente, antes de que el reconocimiento pasara por su rostro.

—¡MARINETTE!—grito antes de abalanzarse sobre ella y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

Bennedict le recordaba ahora a su padre (luego de pasar toda la etapa de enamoramiento y conocer a Adrien) siempre olía como este, era grande y sus abrazos eran demasiado cálidos. Era parte de su familia y alguien a quien amaba con todo su corazón.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

Ambos se separaron después de darse un fuerte abrazo de oso, viéndose aún emocionados. Sabía por parte de Kagami que Bennedict aún no tenía novia, aun así siempre los sentimientos del chico fueron a ella como hermandad, había aceptado salir solamente para probar, no estaba enamorado ni nada.

Antes que todo era familia.

Era feliz verle.

De pronto una mano se posó sobre la suya, giro curiosa para ver como por primera vez de todo lo ocurrido, había una chispa en los ojos de Adrien mientras la sujetaba de su mano y la atraía a su persona.

Fastidio.

Molestia.

Enojo.

¿Celos?

Tanto ella como Bennedict pestañearon sorprendidos, pero fue el chico de Londres quien pareció entender todo y alzo sus manos en defensa.

—Tranquilo chico, Mari es como mi hermana pequeña, que la hubiera besado antes no significa que ahora este enamorado de ella—hablo Bennedict.

Terriblemente sincero como siempre.

Adrien se tensó más, mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura de forma posesiva.

Ella suspiro de forma resignada, pero internamente feliz de que Adrien volviera a mostrar emociones, además de que siempre era divertido ver al chico celoso por ella.

Costo más de dos porciones de chocolate, un chesscake fresa y varios batidos, que Adrien pudiera soltarse un poco con Bennedict. Ambos eran similares en muchas cosas, en que siempre atraían a las personas y eran de personalidad muy fresca, la luz en medio de la tormenta. Aun así Adrien era celoso, posesivo y siempre parecía abrazarla cuando este comentaba algo sobre ellos, aunque fuera en sentido familiar.

Había una chispa ese día.

Algo estaba pasando.

Adrien volvía y ella estaba feliz, así que no le regaño por los celos.

Hasta que Bennedict comenzó a contar historias vergonzosa de ella.

—No sabía que yo le gustaba, pero eso explica porque estuvo tan avergonzada cuando el pastel literalmente exploto sobre ella y los demás miembros de mi familia porque tiro accidentalmente un balón—hablo el chico sobre una de sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

Ella gimió recordando ese día tan humillante.

En cambio Adrien se rio.

Detuvo su reclamo mental, para ver fascinada como el chico volvía a reír, hace mucho no lo escuchaba reír.

Lo vio enternecida, antes de tener que marcharse fuera para contestar una llamada de Colette.

.

—No deberías preocuparte…Marinette te ama—hablo Bennedict apenas la chica se marchó.

Pestañeo confundido, dejando sus pensamientos sobre su familia fuera de su cabeza, como hizo desde que se topó con el chico.

Su confusión pareció divertir al chico, que sonrió divertido.

—Admito que Marinette siempre me pareció una hermana y si alguna vez pensé salir con ella, era porque me emocionaba la idea de que una chica tan mona estuviera interesado en mí, era una oportunidad que no pensaba desperdiciar—

Ignoro la punzada de celos y la burla de Plagg en su ropa, porque la historia aun no terminaba.

—Pero la forma en que ella te ve es diferente a como me vio alguna vez a mí, es raro, como si ambos estuvieran destinados…Marinette no puede decirlo pero si te ama y no te dejara solo en lo que fuera que pases—hablo viéndolo fijamente.

Sus ojos decían más que sus palabras.

Como si pudiera ver su alma.

Sonrió levemente.

Tal vez ahora todo era difícil y estaba acostumbrándose al nuevo ritmo de vida que tendría que llevar de ahora en adelante.

Pero sabía que Marinette estaría ahí.

Era paciente.

Le tomaba de su mano.

Se aseguraba que estuviera ahí.

—Yo también estaré para ella—expreso con tranquilidad.

Bennedict sonrió complacido, antes que Marinette llegara diciendo que Colette los buscaba para charlar. Al final si bien lo conoció entre celos, la despedida fue de forma amigable. Este explico que Clarissa estaba ocupada estos días, pero que al igual que Kagami estaba haciendo vueltas para ir a Paris cuando ellos volvieran y él guiño un ojo diciendo que estudiar en Francia le parecía interesante.

Tener caras conocidas sería bueno para empezar una nueva vida.

.

—Iniciativa de héroes—hablo Adrien a su lado confundido cuando Colette le entrego una carpeta.

Marinette quiso hacer la burla de las películas de Marvel y DC, pero decidió guardarse sus comentarios. Esto era la vida real y no una historieta, por muchas similitudes que hubiera. Pero desde que conoció a los súper villanos, tuvo que prepararse para cosas que solo vería en la ficción.

Así que en su lugar vio una carpeta, donde había información clasificada y decodificada del libro de Fu, además de otras piedras que no reconocido del todo…hasta pasar a unas que uso The dragón a otros mitos que parecían leyendas de otros países.

—Desde la salida de The dragón junto con los zodiaco, alrededor del mundo otros villanos aparecieron—expreso Colette con tranquilidad.

Tikki y Plagg estaban sentados frente a ellos con pequeñas tazas de té.

—Como Fu y yo hablamos, el mal existe desde el inicio del tiempo como el bien, cuando un villano aparece, los héroes inevitablemente surgen, sea la época que sea—hablo ahora mostrando dos fotografías.

En una se observaba a un chico de piel morena, ojos de color celeste claro y cabellera negra algo alborotada, a su alrededor parecía haber una corriente de aire como torbellino y otra de fuego, mientras sus ojos brillaban levemente.

La otra mostraba a una chica que parecía tener el cabello rojizo, con ojos de forma gatuna y una cola que salía de su parte trasera, al igual que sus extremidades parecían estar cubiertas de pelo, en medio de una transformación.

—Su nombre es Haru que tiene la edad de Marinette, aunque es conocido como Elementary, el chico lucha en Japón contra una banda de criminales que parecía ir por unas reliquias del espacio y tiempo. La chica es Jennifer, es una chica que parece tener poderes de transformarse desde su infancia en cualquier animal (como cuando se transformó animan el padre de su amiga Alya) y suele luchar contra bandidos en las noches, pero también ayuda en desastres naturales—

Los dos tomaron las fotografías, antes que Tikki y Plagg se pusieran a cada lado de ellos.

—Los poderes de los elementos es bastante cliché, hay unas piedras mágicas en Japón que le dan poderes…las conocí el milenio pasado—hablo Plagg claramente aburrido.

Adrien le vio enojado.

—Los poderes de transformación son poco comunes, pero existe una familia que tenía un colgante que proviene del amazonas, que daba el poder a quien lo cargaba, de ser uno con los animales—hablo Tikki con ojos emocionados.

Marinette le vio con una leve sonrisa.

Colette asintió como si conociera esa información.

La pregunta seria.

¿Qué no conocía la chica?

—Estuve investigándolos y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en formar parte de la iniciativa con ustedes si aceptaran, Fu también está ahora mismo preparando a tres nuevos portadores de los Kwami para ayudarles a seguir la lucha contra Hawk Moth. Además este tiene dos socios que parecen al tanto de ustedes y no harán las cosas fáciles—hablo Colette de forma seria.

Luego de decirles que pensaran bien el asunto, se marchó como llego.

Dejándolos a ellos con varias carpetas, para que meditaran en el asunto.

.

Esa noche noto que Adrien no durmió, se quedó al borde de la enorme cama viendo a la nada. Si bien era claro que ella si tenía mucho sueño, decidió sentarse al borde de la cama con este, viendo como Plagg y Tikki dormían tranquilamente en unas camas que les hicieron.

—El mundo es más grande de lo que parece—murmuro Adrien por bajo.

Lo vio de reojo.

Pero lo entendió.

Lo supo cuando vio a The dragón atacar a Londres y los doce zodiacos.

El mundo era un lugar grande, peligroso y cruel.

Puso suavemente su mano sobre la de Adrien, provocando que este le viera con curiosidad.

—Estamos juntos Adrien, el gato negro y la mariquita, si hace siglos que Tikki y Plagg están luchando al lado de los humanos, ambos podremos hacer todo posible—

La mirada de este bajo, así que suavemente la levanto por la barbilla dándole una sonrisa de ánimos.

—No lucharemos contra tu padre—

—Pero él…—

—Déjame terminar, no lucharemos contra él, vamos a rescatarlo, vamos averiguar que paso con tu madre y también ayudaremos a esos chicos Haru y Jennifer para luchar contra el mal. Somos héroes, lo supe desde el primer momento, tu eres Chat Noir un héroe me gustara o no, y yo soy Ladybug, estamos destinados a luchar juntos y vamos a lograrlo—

Vio una media sonrisa en el rostro de Adrien, antes de envolverla a ella en un abrazo, que rápidamente ella correspondió.

Ellos no estaban solos.

Adrien se estaba recuperando.

Ella lo ayudaría.

Ambos estaban el uno para el otro.

Y tenía el presentimiento que no estarían solos por mucho tiempo

.

Semanas después supo que tenía razón…

En medio de la torre Eiffel, ahora ya no había solo dos sombras en medio de esta. Detrás de ella como Ladybug, detrás de Chat Noir que estaba a su lado en forma felina y con una sonrisa igual que brillaba hasta sus ojos, ahora había tres sombras más.

Ella era la única que conocía que una de esas sombras, una con trajes naranjas y cola de zorro, era Alya como la nueva portadora del Miraculous del zorro Trixx. Era la única identidad que conocía, mientras las otras dos aun no le eran tan familiares o no le habían llamado a la una de la madrugada para contarle emocionada.

Otra sombra era un chico con ropas verdes, que era el nuevo portador de Wayzz, quien siempre era bastante recto con las normas y sonreía en pocas ocasiones. Aun no agarraba confianza. Mientras que la otra era la portadora de la abeja, una chica rubia que siempre era digna y trabajaba bien en equipo.

Junto a ellos tres, debían seguir enfrentando a Hawk Moth y sus camaradas como villanos.

Sonrió a los chicos, quienes le regresaron las miradas igual de sonrientes. Luego miro a Chat, quien aún tenía una gran carga sobre él al igual que ella, ambos se encargarían que esa carga no pasara a los demás, ambos eran los veteranos y los ayudarían.

—Hora de trabajar—anuncio.

Los tres héroes nuevos salieron volando rápidamente.

En cambio Chat Noir le tendió una mano listo para patrullar ambos juntos, ella acepto, igual era su querido novio.

Y aun ambos tenían que descubrir muchas cosas juntos.

En esta aventura que apenas iniciaba.

 **Fin**

 **Fin**

 _No es tan largo como un capitulo normal, solamente es para que la historia este abierta a una segunda temporada (la cual no tengo planeada) que podria ser escrita cuando se terminen de subir la segunda y tercera temporada de Ladybug. Esto debido a que las nuevasa temporadas ofrecen nuevos villanos y personajes, que me gustaria incluir. Pero es es todo chicos. Aqui esta el final de esta historia, espero de verdad hacer una segunda temporada al menos el siguiente año, pero hay que ver que pasa :3  
_

 _Gracias por el apoyo grandisimo, en realidad me emocione mucho que en ambas plataformas donde subo la historia, fuera tan aceptada. Quien diria que esto saldria de una historia corta xD Deberia plantearme hacerlo con otras de mis historias cortas._

 _¿Que dicen?_

 _Cual hisotira (de cualquier fandom que escriba) les gustaria ver en una historia larga en mi cuenta :D_

 _Espero leerlo en sus comentarios._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde público mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
